Like two perfect puzzle pieces
by escapefromyourself
Summary: It is their last year at McKinley and Santana has realised that to be with Brittany its all or nothing. Where will their relationship lead them, and what sacrifices with they have to make? Brittana Fic
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter is a bit short, there are references to the second season of Glee in this Fic, it is a Brittana fic with possible Faberry. This is my first attempt at writing, so all comments are welcome.  
><strong>

Chapter One

It was Tuesday morning at McKinley High and Santana was heading towards her locker, to meet Brittany before class. Once Santana spotted the beautiful tall blonde standing by her locker she couldn't help but smile at Brittany trying to remember her locker combo. Santana's eyes quickly scanned over Brittany's body in the short skirt and tight fitted white tank top, her breath caught in her chest and she quickened her pace. Just before Santana made it to her best friend, Artie appeared behind Brittany and Santana threw a scowl at him, also stopping in her tracks, to watch the scene before her.

Artie cleared his throat loudly to get Brittany's attention and she turned around with a confused look on her face. Brittany looked down at Artie and gave him a small smile, but continued to look uncomfortable. Santana moved out of their view, not taking her eyes off the exchange. Artie reached up and took Brittany's hand in his own, looking into her eyes with sincerity, Brittany watched Artie, expressionless, not sure on what she should do.

"Brittany, can we please talk about what happened?" Artie asked with confidence.

"There isn't anything to talk about Artie, you called me stupid and now I don't want to be with you, you really hurt my feelings, and I don't deserve that" she said as she removed her hand from Artie's grasp.

"I know, and I really am sorry Brittany, please believe me. Just give me a chance to make it up to you" Artie began to beg, but Santana continued to watch, anger beginning to kick in.

"I don't think so Artie, I do care about you, but I can't be with you anymore" Brittany bent down and kissed Artie on the cheek as a goodbye. Although Santana couldn't hear the exchange only see it, she immediately assumed the worst. So as soon as she saw Brittany kiss Artie, her hands balled up into fists and she stormed over towards the pair, with her signature bitch glare on.

Santana stood in front of Brittany with her hands on her hips and stared down at Artie, he wheeled himself back slowly, and he shot an apologetic look at Brittany before turning around to wheel himself down the hall. Once he was out of site, Santana moved her body swiftly to turn and face Brittany.

"What the hell was that?" Santana snapped. Brittany flinched at Santana's tone.

"It was nothing" Brittany replied in a soft, calm voice, and she turned back around to open her locker.

"It didn't look like nothing! I thought you broke up with him!" Santana said, anger clearly bubbling over her. Brittany sighed, she hated it when Santana was mad at her.

"I did break up with him, what are you talking about?" Brittany asked confused, then turned back around to face Santana.

"I'm talking about the hand holding and the kiss! Are you getting back with him? He is a loser Brittany!" Santana hissed at her.

"I'm not getting back with him, he asked me to give him another chance and I said no, and he isn't a loser, he is a nice guy Santana" Brittany replied softly and put her hand on Santana's shoulder, Santana shrugged it off, and Brittany took a step back at the force.

"Don't lie to me Brittany, I know what I saw" Santana's anger started to wear off and was replaced with pain, but she quickly covered it up with a scowl at a boy listening in on their conversation, his eyes went wide and basically ran down the hall in response.

"You didn't see anything! Nothing is happening between Artie and me anymore Santana, why can't you just trust me!" Brittany closed her locker and walked away from Santana before she could get out another word. Santana stared at the spot Brittany walked away from for a long moment, what the hell just happened? She thought to herself. Going back over in her head, the exchange between Artie and Brittany, she swore at herself realizing her mistake. Santana got her books from her locker and stormed off to class.

* * *

><p>For the remainder of the week, Brittany tried her best to avoid Santana, but it wasn't exactly easy for her to avoid her best friend. They wouldn't sit together during Glee Club and every time they saw each other at their lockers, Brittany would get her books and leave before Santana could say anything. Santana hated the distance, all she wanted was too able to walk down the hall with Brittany, pinky in pinky, but she couldn't apologize, every time she went to confront Brittany either someone would take Brittany away or she just choked.<p>

Santana didn't know what to do, she didn't function properly without Brittany, and the Latina was certain the same applied for the blonde, they were soul mates and that was a fact. Ever since they were little they couldn't be apart, and no one could ever make Santana feel the way Brittany does. There was no Santana without Brittany, they complimented each other in ways people couldn't understand, and most of all Santana loved Brittany with every inch of her being, and that wasn't going to go away.

* * *

><p>It was Friday afternoon in Glee club and Santana was the last to arrive, she looked up and saw Brittany sitting at the front in between Kurt and Artie avoiding eye contact. Santana boiled up at the site of Artie but pushed it deep down and took a seat at the back of the group, glaring at the back of Arties head.<p>

"What's up Lopez" Santana turned her head to the left and saw Puck with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Santana asked with no interest in conversing with Puck and turned her gaze back to the front of the class.

"What did you do to fuck up this time?" Puck replied as he took a seat next to the Latina.

"Excuse me?" The brunette snapped back, and gave Puck her best scowl.

"Brittany" He stated matter of factly, then pointed to the blonde sitting down the front.

"Its none of your goddamn business" Santana huffed, then her face fell into what seemed like sadness.

"Well when you both act like a puppy has just been kicked, its hard not to make it my business, we both know that neither you or Brittany can function properly without each other, so what ever you did, fix it, and then kiss and make up, preferably naked" Puck said with a wink.

"You're disgusting Puckerman, besides, she never gives me a chance to talk to her" Santana replied while she watched the blonde with soft eyes.

"Then try harder, just make it happen Lopez" Puck said, as he stood and moved back to the other side of the room. For the remainder of the lesson Santana sat in silence just watching Brittany, the girl she loved more than anything, and she couldn't even make a simple apology. Time to man up Lopez, you will never get Brittany if you keep pushing her away, Santana told herself with confidence. Just before Glee ended, Mr Schuster asked the class to start thinking of songs to perform for their assignment on confessions, and Santana couldn't help but sigh. She had never been good at confessing feelings or anything about her life, but that didn't matter anymore, she needed to make it up to Brittany and quick.

Everyone stood up to leave the Choir room and Brittany's eyes locked with Santana's for a long moment before she picked up her bag and started to head towards the door.

"Britt wait" Santana called out after Brittany, as she stood from her seat.

"I have to go Santana" Brittany replied, as Kurt waited for Brittany at the door. Kurt shot Santana an apologetic look as Brittany left the room. Santana sighed, picked up her bag and headed home, eager to get away from that hell as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

That night Santana couldn't sleep knowing it was another night that Brittany was upset with her, it killed Santana knowing she was the reason Brittany was upset, it was always Santana's job to protect Brittany, not be the reason for her pain. So she made the decision not to sleep until this was fixed, the Latina didn't care if it was 1.30 in the morning, she climbed out of bed, put on a pair of jeans and grabbed her jacket, the brunette discreetly walked down the stairs trying not to wake her parents. Lucky for Santana, Brittany only lived in the next street over, and she was used to going to Brittany's house in the middle of the night like this.

When Santana got to Brittany's house she climbed the tree outside Brittany's window, slowly opening the window to Brittany's room, Santana's heart started to race, she didn't even have a plan, what was she going to say? Santana quietly put her leg through the window but it got caught and she fell to the ground of Brittany's room leaving a loud thud.

"Fuck" Santana hissed quietly and she rubbed her elbow.

"Who is there? Lord Tubbington was it you?" Brittany asked with slight panic.

"B, relax it's me" Santana replied quietly, getting back onto her feet.

"Santana? What are you doing here" Brittany asked confused with a little hint of relief. But Santana tried not to read into it.

"I need to talk to you, I can't sleep again without us being okay" Santana walked across the room which was so familiar to her and sat on the edge of Brittany's double bed. Brittany sat up in her bed, and Santana just made out her nod.

"Britt I am so sorry about what happened the other day, I had no right to accuse you of anything, I should have listened to you and yes I should have trusted you, but you know how I get. I say things before I think about them, I never meant to hurt you Brittany, and I do trust you, I trust you with my life, you are everything to me B, and I can't go another day not being able to be with you" Santana said with her whole heart. Santana's whole body shook from the panic that Brittany would make her leave, but she felt a weight move closer to her.

"I am sorry for ignoring you San, I just didn't want to have another fight" Brittany replied as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Santana shifted her body so they were face to face, Santana caught her breath as she saw Brittany's face in the moonlight and smiled instantly at the beautiful sight before her. Brittany mirrored the smile and Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands, pressing her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"I missed you so much B" Santana said as she looked in the crystal blue eyes she was memorized by.

"I missed you too San" Brittany said pulling the Latina into her embrace. Santana pressed her face into Brittany's neck, taking in her scent with a content sigh. Santana kicked off her shoes and pulled the blanket over both her and Brittany and watched as the blonde drifted to sleep, the Latina wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist into cuddled into her back, letting sleep overcome her.

"I love you" Santana said into the sleeping blonde's ear, as she drifted into her own dreaming state. A smile spread across Brittany's face.

"I love you too, so much" Brittany replied, and wrapped her arm tightly around Santana's, but the brunette was already asleep. Brittany fell asleep hoping that one day soon, she would be able to be with Santana, really be with her, no more hiding like they had been for the past few years. It was there last year of high school, Brittany thought Santana would be ready to be with her by now, the amount of time's Santana confessed her love for Brittany the previous year but was still unable to be with her publicly just confused the blonde, Brittany thought that if they were together then they wouldn't need to be afraid of anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana's phone went off, and she let out an annoyed groan into the pillow, and used her hand to search for her phone blind sited. Brittany watched the whole scene with an amused look on her face, she adored how grumpy Santana was in the morning. When the Latina's hand didn't locate the phone, her eyes slowly began to open and the first thing she saw in front of her, were two bright crystal blue eyes, looking into her own. Santana smiled instantly at the site, butterflies filling her stomach, the same as every morning she woke with Brittany by her side.<p>

"Good morning B" Santana said as she stretched next to the beautiful blonde.

"Morning San" Brittany replied, watching Santana with adoration. The brunette leaned up towards Brittany and left a soft kiss on the side of her neck, pulling the blonde into her body by the waist and nestled her face into Brittany's neck. A few minutes later, Santana started to search for her phone again, finding it on the floor beside her. After the brunette read the text message, Santana handed Brittany the phone. Brittany looked at the phone for a moment, confused on what Santana wanted her to do with it, Santana noticed and giggled softly.

"Read the message on the screen Britt" Santana told her as she cuddled closer into the blonde's side.

"Do you want to go?" Santana asked before Brittany could comment on the message.

"Sure, we always go to parties at Puck's house, and they are always fun" Brittany said with a wide grin plastered across her face. Santana smiled back at Brittany's enthusiasm and gave her hand a tight squeeze under the blanket. Brittany pressed her lips softly against Santana's before pulling the Latina to her feet.

"Come on San, I smell pancakes" Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand to lead her down stairs, Santana grinned immediately at how cute the blonde was, and she couldn't get enough, every day, Santana fell in love just that little bit more.

* * *

><p>Just when they got down stairs, Santana spotted a tiny blonde haired, blue eyed girl approaching at full speed, before the brunette could prepare herself, Brittany's eight-year-old sister Katie jumped on Santana causing the Latina to stumble backwards.<p>

"Morning Sanny!" Katie said as she threw her arms around Santana's neck.

"Good morning Kate" Santana replied with a laugh, messing up Katie's after she put her back on her feet.

"Dad is making his pancakes" Katie said with a huge grin. Oliver Pierce, Brittany's father, was a chef, so on the mornings that he cooked the girls would always get excited.

Katie turned back to Brittany and gave her a long hug, taking one hand each of older girls and led them into the kitchen, where the scent of pancakes got stronger. Once the three girls got to the kitchen, a tall blonde haired middle-aged man turned around with a small but sincere grin on his face. Oliver Pierce, one of the kindest people Santana had ever met, he was like a second father to Santana and he always treated her as if she were his own.

"Morning girls, hope you had a good sleep" Oliver said as he flipped the pancakes in the air effortlessly.

"Morning Oliver, and yes, slept great thanks" Santana replied, as she looked into Brittany's eyes with a smile, squeezing her hand lightly in hers. Brittany's smile got wider and she gave the Latina a quick peck on the cheek. All three girls sat down at the dinning room table as Oliver set down the three different types of pancakes in the middle of the table, Blueberry, Banana and of course, Brittany's favorite, Chocolate Chip.

"You two have any plans for the weekend?" Oliver asked as he stuffed a banana pancake in his mouth. Santana sat at the table and tried her best not to open her mouth as Brittany softly stroked the Latina's thigh under the table with a small smirk on her face.

"We are going to a party at Puck's tonight" Brittany replied to her father as she started to move her hand higher on Santana's thigh, Santana jumped slightly and grabbed Brittany's hand, and stopped her from moving further. Brittany let out a satisfied grin and brought her hand back up to the table, she loved the effect she had over the brunette. Santana felt slightly flushed and moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uhm, yeah, guess we will just hang around until then." Santana confirmed. Luckily Oliver or Katie didn't pick up on the awkwardness of the situation.

"Be careful, and have fun" Oliver said as he stood from his seat, and took the plates to the kitchen sink.

"Let us clean up Mr P, you cooked, its only fair, and breakfast was amazing by the way, thank you." Santana said as she stood from her seat, Brittany stood with her and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Santana" Oliver replied, and kissed both girls on the forehead as he walked away. Once Brittany and Santana were alone, Santana pulled Brittany close so their faces were only inches apart, Santana smirked seductively and looked at the blonde, switching her graze from eyes to lips. Brittany started to blush and her breath quickened, just before their lips met, Santana pulled away, and threw a cloth at Brittany with an evil smile.

"You can dry" Santana said as she filled the sink with water. Brittany pouted and Santana let out a small laugh, she leaned over and pressed her lips to the blondes but before they could deepen the kiss they heard something hit the ground behind them, they quickly pulled apart. When they turned around they saw Lord Tubbington sitting on the table just watching them, with a lazy but smug expression.

"Cat scared the shit out of me." Santana hissed as she turned back to the sink.

* * *

><p>Once nighttime came along the girls were more than eager to get ready for the party. Santana went home to get an outfit to wear, not bothering to tell her parents where she was going, her mother would be at the hospital all night and her father was over seas on a business trip. The Latina spent a good 20 minutes on choosing what to wear, and was highly satisfied in her final decision. Once Santana got back to Brittany's house she opened the door to the blonde's bedroom and her heart raced, Santana had seen Brittany naked numerous time before but the feeling it gave her never changed. The Latina quickly closed the door behind her and stood where she was just eying over the blondes perfectly toned body, she licked her lips and made her way over to Brittany.<p>

Santana softly moved the hair away from Brittany's neck and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Brittany turned around with a smile.

"You are so beautiful Britt" Santana said as she pressed another kiss along her jaw. Brittany's head moved back in response and Santana continued to leave kisses along her neck and jaw. Brittany's heart started to pound in her chest and she looked into Santana's eyes, finding a smile from the Latina that only the blonde ever saw, Brittany felt warmth over take her every time she saw the brunette smile, in her eyes, it was the most beautiful site in the world. Santana put her hands on Brittany's hips and pressed her lips to the blondes, Santana's tongue softly stroked Brittany's bottom lip to ask for permission, Brittany immediately deepened the kiss meeting the Latina's tongue with her own.

Santana lead both of them towards the bed, Brittany's legs hit the bed and they both fell, though neither broke the kiss. Santana's hands started to go over the blonde's body as though she was memorizing every curve. Brittany let out a small moan as Santana's hands made it to her breasts, she kissed the blonde's neck and her hand slowly started to make its way down her thigh. Just before things could get interesting there was a knock on Brittany's door, Santana basically threw herself off the taller girl and landed on the ground, she groaned in pain, while Brittany laughed loudly in response.

"Do you girls want a lift to the party?" Brittany's mother, Lily asked from behind the door. Brittany stood and began to get dressed, Santana sighed at the interruption and stood up.

"I suppose, it would be easier than taking my own car, especially if we will be drinking, we can just walk home" Santana said to Brittany as she got undressed to put on her outfit for the party.

"Yes mom, we will be down soon." Brittany yelled back to her mother. Brittany put on a beautiful low cut blue top with birds spread across it and some denim shorts. After she was dressed she looked over to the Latina who pulled over a beautiful casual red dress over her perfectly tanned body, going with the red underwear she was also wearing. Santana left her beautiful brown hair down for the party, sitting below her shoulders; she turned around and walked over to the blonde, putting up her hair up in her signature ponytail.

"I love it when you have your hair down" Brittany said in awe as she watched the Latina through the mirror. Santana leaned down and pressed a kiss on Brittany's cheek with a smile.

"You ready to go?" Santana asked, taking the taller girls hand in her own. Brittany's smile got wider and she pulled Santana with her in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Brittany and Santana made it to Puck's house, the party had well started; just the way Santana liked it. Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and they made their way into the house, with each step, the music and voices got louder, and Santana couldn't help but smirk, tonight was going to be a good night.

As soon as the two girls entered the house, they made their way through the crowd of football players and cheerios so Santana could get both of them a drink. Santana made Brittany a vodka lemonade and got herself a beer, both eager for some drunken excitement.

"Well, well, looks like you took my advice after all, hope you filmed the make up" Puck said when he made his way to the two ex cheerios.

"Why would we film make up? That wouldn't be a very interesting movie" Brittany asked confused as she took another sip from her drink.

"He meant us filming while having sex, he was just being disgusting B" Santana replied unfazed.

"But we didn't have sex, we had to leave before we could" Brittany continued to say, still confused. Santana choked slightly on her beer, and Puck had a highly amused look on his face, as though to ask for more details. Before the awkward conversation could go any further, someone who Santana never expected to see at the party, appeared next to Puck, and with Quinn of all people.

"I must say Noah, for a party that is full of cheerios and football players I am actually having a moderately good time." Rachel Berry said as she appeared in front of her three glee teammates.

"God Puckerman, I understand that you wanted to decorate the place, but was the garden gnome really necessary" Santana interrupted while she eyed the smaller brunette up and down with judging eyes.

"This may come to a shock to you Santana, but Puck and I have actually become good friends, and don't pretend that we haven't become closer over the years either." Rachel said, as she ignored the scowl the Latina threw at her.

"What ever Berry, just keep your distance and there wont be a problem, are we clear?" Santana replied as she finished her beer. Santana had to admit, as much as the smaller brunette annoyed her sometimes, she didn't totally hate being around her anymore. Santana turned around to grab another beer and refill Brittany's drink. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze, Rachel turned and gave Quinn a small smile and nodded.

"Well as nice as it wasn't to see you guys, we will go join the party now" Santana said as she turned back around and linked her pinky with Brittany's and the two ex cheerios left the group.

"Well its nice to know that even after the cheerios, Santana still maintains her bitch act" Rachel said to Quinn and Puck.

"I think there might be more to it than that" Quinn replied and pointed to where Santana and Brittany had gone. Puck and Rachel followed Quinn's gaze and spotted Santana staring at Brittany in awe as she watched the taller blonde dancing to the music.

"Give it time ladies, it will happen, but as for me, there is a lucky lady waiting for a taste of what the Puck man has to offer" Puck replied, placing a hand on both Quinn and Rachel's shoulder as he winked at a blonde across the room.

"Nice to know that he is still the same sex obsessed teenager he has always been" Quinn let out a small laugh and took Rachel's hand to lead them out to the back of the house.

* * *

><p>When Quinn and Rachel got outside they spotted two familiar faces and walked towards them with smiles on their faces.<p>

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" Quinn said loud enough for them to turn their gaze. The pair smiled back, warmly at the two girls and pulled up two chairs for them to sit in.

"Hey you two, wasn't expecting to see you both here, not with each other anyway" Mercedes replied, without sounding rude. Both Quinn and Rachel looked at each other uncomfortably and sat down next to Sam and Mercedes.

"So how is the party?" Sam asked the two girls who joined them.

"Bravo to Noah for being able to host a controlled party, I say" Rachel chimed in. Both Quinn and Sam started to laugh in response to Rachel's statement.

"What?" Rachel asked, both her and Mercedes gave the two laughing a questioning look.

"This is nothing yet, things are only just about to get interesting" Quinn replied looking around her, at all the intoxicated people. Suddenly, a group of people appeared out of the back door cheering, the foursome tried to get a good look at what was happening and saw Puck carrying an unfamiliar blonde over his shoulder. He walked towards the pool, while the blonde was hitting his back, telling him to put her down.

"You asked for it babe" Puck replied to her pleads and dropped her into the pool. Another four people jumped into the pool after her in excitement.

Puck looked up and spotted the four of his glee friends sitting, he let out an evil smile when he spotted Rachel staring back at him with wide eyes. Puck quickened his pace and Rachel jumped out of her seat.

"You are not throwing me in that pool Noah!" Rachel screamed as Puck chased the brunette through the house.

"Oh you don't like getting wet, my hot little Jew?" He replied when he finally caught Rachel. Rachel tried to fight herself off Puck's shoulder, but couldn't help but laugh at the same time. Once Puck got back out to the pool Rachel refused to let go, soon bringing Puck in the water with her. Quinn made her way over to the pool with a smirk on her face.

"Feel free to help me out." Rachel said as she looked up at the blonde.

Quinn gave Rachel her hand and immediately regretted the decision when she saw Rachel's smile. Only seconds later, Quinn surfaced from the water and jumped on Rachel, pushing her back under the water. They both looked up as they heard a familiar voice.

"Puckerman, I swear to god if you don't put me down right now! No girl will have the need to go anywhere near you for as long as you live!" Santana screamed in Puck's ear.

"Hey Puck" Puck turned around at the sound of his name and Santana kneed him in the stomach while he was distracted, releasing his grip in response.

"Damn it Blondie!" Puck said to Brittany as he curled over in pain. Santana crossed her arms and glared at Puck.

"That's what you get Puckerman" Santana said evilly as Brittany stood by her side, with a large grin spread across her face. Rachel and Quinn burst out in laughter at the scene that took place and got out of the pool.

Puck stood up and walked over to Santana slowly.

"Watch your back Lopez" Puck whispered in the Latina's ear and continued back into the house.

"Thanks B" Santana said as she gave Brittany a hug.

"Anything for you San" Brittany replied. Santana smiled at her words, and Rachel and Quinn soon joined them again.

"Did Puck throw you both in the pool?" Brittany asked the two girls who were dripping wet.

"Well he threw Rachel in, then Rachel pulled me in when I tried to help her out" Quinn glared at Rachel.

"I think it's time for shots, you up for it Broadway?" Santana asked Rachel, Rachel gave her an uncertain look.

"Oh come on Berry, live a little" Santana said as she lead the girls back inside.

* * *

><p>When the four girls got back in side, the party had become a lot more alive, there were people playing strip poker, spin the bottle, doing sculling contests and a lot more people had started to dance. It was then that Rachel understood why Sam and Quinn were laughing. Santana made her way to the table with tequila and poured out 4 shots, putting salt on each of the girl's hands and prepared the lemon. Each of them picked up their shot more than willingly.<p>

"uno dos tres" Santana counted them in and they all took the shot. Three shots later, Brittany spotted Mike and Finn walking into the house. Brittany bounced over to them and Brittany and Mike started to dance, while Finn made his way over to the girls.

"Finn! What took you so long" Rachel slurred her words as she basically tripped in to Finn's arms.

"You're so tall!" Rachel continued. Finn looked at both Santana and Quinn with a questioning look, but Quinn didn't seem to be making eye contact.

"Looks like man hands doesn't know how to hold her liquor" Santana added with a smirk. Before anyone else can say anything, Kurt and Blaine appeared next to Finn, who is a giant in comparison to the smaller boys.

"Didn't anyone learn from her party last year not to let her near alcohol again" Kurt interrupted smiling at the smaller brunette who now had her arm around Quinn.

"What d-do you mean, I'm not drunk" Rachel replied as she spilt her drink in front of her.

"Rach I think you have had enough" Quinn giggled and took the cup from her friend's hands.

"You're so beautiful Quinn" Rachel slurred as she looked in to Quinn's eyes.

"That's my cue to leave, I don't want to see these two start making out" Santana said amused.

"Anyone want to join that game of spin the bottle?" Santana added.

"Ooo I do!" Rachel said, as she walked next to Santana.

Santana gave both Kurt and Blaine a smile as she walked past, and they returned the gesture more than willingly. Ever since Kurt moved back to McKinley, Santana and the pair had been on rather good terms, and she was more than happy to protect Kurt against the bullying.

Quinn walked over with Santana and Rachel to keep an eye on the two, making sure they didn't rip each other's throats out. Before taking a seat in the circle, Santana's eyes darted around the room, when she spotted Brittany getting close with a guy on the dance floor, Santana got a sudden pain in her chest, that she would always get when she saw Brittany with someone else, but she never got used to it. The Latina downed the rest of her drink and sat in the circle with Rachel.

* * *

><p>After the song that was playing had finished, Brittany removed herself from the dance floor to look for her beautiful best friend. Brittany spotted her sitting down in the circle of people and smiled instantly, but the smile soon faded when the Latina leaned in across the middle and started making out with a guy on the other side. Brittany tried to shake it off, it was only a game, until suddenly Santana stood up from the circle and leaded the guy out with her.<p>

Quinn spotted Brittany watching the pair leave, in to a room on the other side of the house, and Quinn rushed over to comfort her blonde friend. Quinn placed her arm over Brittany's shoulder and took her to a less crowed area, making both of them a drink on the way. Brittany's cup was empty, before Quinn even had the chance to take a sip from her own.

"I don't want to share her anymore Quinn" Brittany said once they sat down outside.

"I know B, but it won't stop unless you talk to each other" Quinn replied sympathetically.

"I don't want to make her mad" Brittany replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Santana was making out with the guy she didn't even know the name of in the guest room and there was a thud on the door. It wasn't anyone trying to get in but it was enough to snap Santana back in to reality. What the fuck am I doing? First of all, I am in love with Brittany, hooking up with someone wont be able to make that go away and second, I don't even like guys, she said to her self as she pushed him off her immediately but he just went back for more.<p>

"OFF! You insignificant prick!" Santana shouted at him, and pushed him onto the ground. She fixed her dress and exited the room, eyes again scanning for Brittany.

"She went outside with Quinn" Santana turned around and saw Kurt standing right behind her.

"Thanks" Santana replied, but Kurt grabbed her wrist before she could escape.

"You need to change things Santana, both of you know you can't keep going on the way you are, you will both just continue to hurt each other" Kurt ordered her.

"You don't know fuck all about me and Brittany" Santana hissed as she pulled her wrist from Kurt's grasp.

"Give it up Santana, I know more than you think, now change things or you will lose her." Kurt said back calmly and walked away. Kurt was right, and she knew it.

* * *

><p>Finn turned up outside with his arm around Rachel, trying to hold her up so she didn't fall into any more objects. Rachel ordered him to take her to Quinn and his eyes scanned through all the people outside. When he finally spotted Quinn sitting in the corner with a very intoxicated Brittany he sighed in relief and made his way over to the two blondes. Once Rachel saw Quinn she shook herself from Finn's hold and stumbled towards the smaller blonde. Quinn heard voice behind her and her head snapped up, she stood immediately to catch the brunette who was stumbling towards her.<p>

"I thought I said no more drinks" Quinn said glaring at Finn, he held up both hands in defence.

"I didn't give her any, she found me then demanded me to take her to you" Finn said in his defence.

"Where is Britt?" Santana ordered behind Finn, making him jump.

"She is right…"Quinn turned around to point at the now empty chair in front of her.

"She was right there." Quinn corrected herself.

"Fuck, keep a better eye on her next time!" Santana snapped at Quinn.

"Maybe if you didn't fuck off with some guy in front of her, I wouldn't have to keep an eye on her!" Quinn yelled back at the Latina. Santana flinched and immediately felt guilty, not for what she said to Quinn but for Brittany seeing what she had done.

"Nothing happened" Santana said as she lowered her voice.

"Go tell her that" Quinn hissed back as she helped Rachel in a seat.

"Santana!" The Latina turned around and saw Puck pointing in to the house.

"Thought you might want to know that Blondie is putting on a show for everyone" Puck added with a smirk.

"Oh shit" Santana said as she ran inside, and pushed Puck aside.

* * *

><p>As soon as Santana got inside she saw Brittany on the table in the middle of the room surrounded by basically every guy at the party. Santana pushed passed all the people trying to make her way to the blonde before she could take anymore of her clothes off in front of the oh so keen audience. Brittany's eyes locked with Santana's and she smirked at the Latina and added more hip movement into her dance, trying to seduce the brunette.<p>

"Brittany, get off the table" Santana yelled over all the people cheering. Brittany ignored Santana and started to remove her shorts when suddenly one of the guys around her pulled Brittany off the table and started to lead the blonde away from everyone, trying to feel her up in the process.

Santana rushed passed everyone to reach to the pair, she launched herself at the tall brown haired guy as he tried to lead Brittany into an empty room, his hands all over her at the same time. Santana punched the boy in the face with as much force as she had.

"Touch her again and I will end you, you hear me! Now fuck off!" Santana screamed at him as he stood from the ground with a blood nose and he immediately ran away from the Latina. Santana turned around to face Brittany but she was gone, she looked around and saw the Blonde heading towards the front door. Santana ran after her.

"What the fuck B" Santana said as she grabbed the blondes wrist to stop her from walking away.

"Stop it San" Brittany slurred.

"Stop what? Britt he could have seriously hurt you" Santana said pained.

"Stop being with other people San, it hurts, I thought that when I ended it with Artie all this would be over." Brittany replied as she stumbled out of Santana's grip. Santana's heart clenched at Brittany's words.

"W-what?" Was all Santana managed to say.

"You are the real reason I ended it with Artie" Brittany said as Santana held her up. Of course Santana, you idiot, the Latina thought to herself.

"I know you aren't ready to let people know, but I still thought.." Brittany trailed off. Santana stood there staring at Brittany with wide eyes. Now or never Santana thought to herself. Santana brought Brittany up to eye level and pressed her lips to the blondes.

"I wont be with anyone else B, ever, I promise, I only ever wanted you and I will continue to only want you, but you need to give me some time" Santana said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Also, I haven't slept with anyone other than you for a long time a Britt" Santana added, hugging Brittany tightly.

"What about that gu.."

"I couldn't go through with it, I told you, it's only you, I just got jealous when I saw you dancing with some guy and well, kind of freaked out, but I didn't do anything I swear" Santana interrupted. Santana turned around to lead them back into the house so Santana could get Brittany's shirt, but stopped instantly when she saw Kurt and Blaine watching them with smug smiles.

"Yeah, yeah" Santana said before the couple could say anything about what they just saw. Just before Santana went to open the front door, Quinn walked out with Rachel's arm around her shoulder, struggling to say the least. Blaine rushed over to help Quinn with the smaller brunette.

"Hey can you watch Britt, while I go in and get her shirt?" Santana asked the trio in front of her, Quinn gave a firm nod and the Latina darted inside the house. Kurt took Brittany and sat her down on a chair out the front of the house, Brittany wrapped her arms around Kurt pulling him into her embrace.

"I love her" Brittany mumbled into Kurt's ear, he smiled at the innocent blonde before him.

"She loves you too" Kurt replied, removing himself from her grip but keeping her hands in his. Brittany nodded.

"I know" The blonde replied with a lazy grin, she closed her eyes and let the drowsiness over take her.

Santana appeared out the front of the house in minutes with Brittany's shirt and a jacket just in case. Santana walked up to her best friend and gave a warm smile when she saw her sleeping next to Kurt on the chair. Kurt stood from his spot and stood next to the chair to give the brunette room.

"Britt I need you to lift you arms" Santana whispered into Brittany's ear as she left a light kiss on her cheek, Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sweet gesture, especially coming from someone like Santana. Brittany mumbled and lifted her arms lazily and Santana put the shirt over the blonde's arms then wrapped the jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but would you be able to give us a lift back, we were going to walk but B doesn't really look capable of that" Santana asked as she turned her body towards Kurt.

"Of course, I have to take Rachel and Quinn home anyway so it's no trouble" Kurt replied warmly. Santana lifted the blondes limp body, caring most of her weight over her shoulder's leading them both to the car. Kurt walked up to Blaine and gave him a quick kiss.

"I will be back in about 20 minutes" Kurt said to his boyfriend, he turned back around and saw Rachel throwing up on the side of the road.

"Throw up on my leather seats Rachel and you are walking home" Kurt said as he got into the drivers seat of the car. The trip home was entertaining for the group, as Brittany began to mumble sentences about ducks and unicorns, but Santana watched the blonde with adoration and continued to stroke her hair the whole way home, smiling at the small hints the blonde was giving about her dreams.

"I love you guys." Rachel said, as she put her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Did I really have to get the middle seat, seriously Berry, I don't think the car doors are locked" Santana threatened half-heartedly. Rachel immediately removed her head from the Latina's shoulder and rested it on the window instead. Once they pulled up outside Santana's house, Quinn got out to help carry the blonde to the front door.

"Thanks Q…..for everything" Santana said hesitantly.

"Don't mention it S, just don't let it happen again" Quinn said as she walked back to the car. Santana made her way through the dark house trying not to run into any furniture. Santana nudged Brittany in to consciousness.

"Need you to help me out here a little bit Britt" Santana said to the blonde as she tried to get them upstairs to her room. Brittany kept her arm around the Latina and made her own way up the stairs, collapsing on to the bed as soon as the got into the bed room. Santana took of the blonde's shoes and replaced her clothes with some old pyjamas Brittany's leaves at her house; Santana then undressed herself into her underwear and got them both under the covers.

"I love you B" Santana said, as she kissed the blondes neck and pulled her into her embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the party at Puck's, Brittany woke up in the arms of Santana who was snoring softly, which the blonde always found comforting. But this particular morning, every slight noise made Brittany press her hands to her head in pain. Brittany sat up slightly, trying not to disturb the Latina but as soon as she moved, her stomach curled, and she launched herself from the bed, cupping her hand over her mouth, trying to make it to the bathroom in time. Santana opened her eyes just in time to catch Brittany, sprinting from the bedroom; the Latina immediately rose from the bed to go after the blonde. Santana got to the bathroom to find Brittany with her head in the toilet; Santana rushed over to her in just a few steps and held back her beautiful blonde hair.

Santana got a wet cloth and sat down beside Brittany, stroking her hair as the blonde rested her head in her friends lap. Santana looked down at her best friend and saw her pale white face with a green tinge and guilt flooded through her. 'I should have been keeping an eye on her', Santana thought to herself.

"Was I abducted by aliens?" Brittany suddenly asked, snapping the Latina into reality and Santana looked at the blonde, confused by her question.

"Not that I know of, unless you are referring to the ride home with Berry. Then yes, why do you ask?" Santana replied with a smirk as she continued stroking Brittany's hair.

"Because I can't remember what happened last night after I went to go dance with Mike, so I thought maybe aliens took me and then wiped my memory" The blonde said, a frown of confusion taking over her expression. Santana laughed softly.

"It was the alcohol B, you had a lot to drink last night, and when you drink that much, you black out and don't remember things that happened" The Latina explained. Suddenly the previous night clicked back into Santana's memory, if Brittany didn't remember anything after Mike, then that means she didn't remember what happened outside Puck's house before they went home.

"Wait so you don't remember anything after dancing with Mike?" Santana added. She felt the blonde nodding in her lap at her question.

"Well I remember seeing a unicorn outside my house, but I think that was a dream" Brittany corrected. Santana smiled at the memory of Brittany mumbling in her sleep on the way home. Santana was relieved Brittany couldn't remember their confession outside Puck's house, this means Santana had the opportunity to do it right, and she was going to start with a song for the glee assignment this week. Santana stood from the ground and took hold of Brittany's hands, helping her to her feet. Santana stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead. Brittany smiled her child like grin before she wrapped her arm around her own stomach.

"How about you take a shower, and I will go down and make us some breakfast?" Santana asked Brittany with concern. Brittany nodded and started to undress herself, Santana turned on the shower before turning to the blonde, giving her a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the bathroom to make some food, in hope of making Brittany feel a little better. Santana went back to her room, and picked up an oversized t-shirt and put it on before heading down to the kitchen. While Santana waited for the frying pan to heat up, she decided to make a quick call before Brittany got out of the shower.

"Hello?" Santana heard the person on the other line ask with a croaky voice.

"Q, its S, I really don't want to do this, but I need a favour" Santana said in a rush.

"Oh yeah? What did you do this time" Quinn asked with irritation.

"I didn't do anything!" Santana snapped into the phone. "Look, Brittany doesn't remember anything that happened last night and I need your help to make sure she doesn't find out." Santana added.

"What! You're seriously going to pretend like nothing happened? I don't want anything to do with it, if you are going to continue you hurting Brittany. I thought you learnt from your mistakes las.."

"Easy Q, its not what it sounds like, I just have the chance to do it right now, and I don't want that to be messed up, trust me, everything will be fine, I just need you to make sure that no one mentions anything" Santana interrupted.

"Well, come on, what is it then?" Quinn asked, suddenly eager for the conversation.

"You will find out soon, but remember, if anyone lets anything slip to Brittany…" Santana trailed off, leaving the threat in her words as she hung up on Quinn. Santana smiled at her plan and walked back into the kitchen, throwing some bacon into the pan on the stove, then headed towards the cupboard to get Brittany some painkillers.

* * *

><p>Brittany stood under the cold water, and let it run over her heated skin, making her feel a hundred times better than she did when she first woke up. After Brittany got out of the cold shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and walked back towards Santana's room trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. Brittany put on her pyjama shorts then went through Santana's draws and picked out one of the Latina's white tank tops. Once the blonde was dressed, she slowly made her way down stairs, trying not to disturb her headache anymore than was needed. When Brittany was close enough to smell the food, her stomach started to rumble, and she quickened her pace, her eyes soon falling on the beautiful Latina in front of her, who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear.<p>

Brittany stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a smile on her face as she watched Santana cooking and listened to her hum an unfamiliar tune. Something about seeing the Latina so carefree made the blonde's heart race and her stomach filled with butterflies, Santana turned around only moments later and smiled instantly at the site of the taller girl in front of her. Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms out the blonde's waist, pulling her close.

"There are some painkillers for your headache on the table, so with them and some food, you should feel better in no time" Santana said sweetly, taking the blondes pinkie in her own. Both girls sat at the table, and Brittany all but inhaled the bacon and eggs in front of her, Santana laughed at the saddened expression the blonde got when there was no more food and handed her the last piece of bacon, watching Brittany's face light up in response.

"So what happened last night?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Uhm….not a lot, you didn't miss much, same as always, guys trying to get some, and Berry, she was wasted, even more than you were." Santana replied, hoping to end the conversation quickly. Brittany didn't want to ask the question that was really on her mind because she knew that if she did, it would start a fight and most likely brake her heart a little more in the process, so Brittany left the conversation at that and tired her hardest not to ask the Latina if she got with someone else at the party.

* * *

><p>After both girls had finished their breakfast, Brittany stood up and took all the dirty dishes to the sink. Santana watched Brittany's every move and all she thought was 'there is no possible way I would ever be able to live without her' and that thought alone made Santana more excited about her plan. Santana got up from her seat at the dinning table and walked over to Brittany, Brittany turned around and met the Latina's eyes. Santana pulled Brittany close in to her body and held her tightly, not in a desperate way, it was more of an 'I will never let you go' type of hold. Brittany noticed this and smiled in to the brunettes neck, no words needed to be exchanged, Brittany knew just by the way Santana was holding her that she wouldn't need to worry anymore, she knew that soon, everything would be okay. Santana pulled back slightly, but still kept Brittany in her arms and pressed a light but tender kiss to the blonde's lips, the Latina broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the blondes.<p>

"Do you want me to take you to dance practice today?" Santana asked as she broke the intimate embrace, but kept her hand in Brittany's, as she didn't want to lose total contact from the blonde just yet. Brittany brought their linked hands up to her mouth and pressed her lips to the back of the Latina's hand before replying.

"Yeah, sure. Did you want to come to the movies tonight? Katie asked me if I would take her to see Tangled" Brittany said as her face lit up with excitement. Santana couldn't help but let out an amused smile, she new for a fact that Brittany was excited because she wanted to see that movie just as much as any little kid did, and the Latina loved that Brittany was and always will be a child at heart.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Santana replied with a grin. Brittany nearly squealed in excitement and pressed her lips to Santana's.

"Katie is going to be so happy that you're coming with us." Brittany said, as she continued to bounce with excitement, but soon after, Brittany started to get the sick feeling again and quickly ran to the bathroom. Santana stayed close behind the blonde and held her hair back so she didn't ruin her hair.

"No more big movements for a little while B, maybe you should try sleep it off before you have to go to dance class?" Santana asked a little concerned for her best friend. Brittany nodded and stood back up, Santana led the blonde back to her bedroom and Brittany hopped back into Santana's bed more than willingly. Santana was pretty sure that the painkillers Brittany had just before, were no longer in her system, so she hoped that when Brittany woke up, the headache would be gone.

"Would you be able to go to my house and get my dance clothes?" Brittany asked quietly as she cuddled up to Santana's side.

"Yeah, I will go when you're asleep, but uhm, what do I tell your parents when they ask why you're not with me?" Santana replied, she looked down at the blonde and noticed she was already asleep.

"Great." Santana added sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Santana watched the beautiful blonde next to her sleep for about half an hour before she thought she should probably go get Brittany's clothes, she slowly moved off the bed not wanting to disturb Brittany and put on some jeans then walked down the stairs to the front door.

* * *

><p>While Santana walked to Brittany's house she tried to think of excuses on why the Pierce's daughter wasn't with her but she couldn't think of anything, when the house came into view, Santana decided to just climb through Brittany's bedroom window to avoid an awkward encounter with her best friend's parents. When Santana got in to Brittany's room she smiled at how colourful and happy the room always seemed, the Latina always felt at peace here. As Santana walked across the light blue room on her way to Brittany's closet, she paused and smiled as she spotted a picture of Brittany and herself when they were only 9, it was on the day Brittany's parents took both of the girls to a yearly carnival that Lima held every October, Santana had an ice cream held up to her mouth with a huge grin spread across her face as Brittany was holding the Latina's free hand and kissing her on the cheek. It was the same night that Santana realised she loved Brittany and without her, something would always be missing, and no one else would ever have the same effect on Santana that Brittany had.<p>

Santana heard footsteps approaching from the hallway just outside Brittany's room, so she quickly opened the doors to Brittany's closet and jumped inside, and closed the doors behind her. Someone walked in to Brittany's room soon after Santana started hiding; she held her breath instinctively and waited for the person to leave. When the Latina heard the door close she took a huge breath, right before something fell from the top shelf and hit Santana in the head, she gasped and stumbled out of the closet, Santana panicked at the amount of noise she made, so she grabbed Brittany's dance clothes and ran to the window, and climbed back down the tree. Santana was filled with adrenaline and couldn't help but laugh at the scene that had just happened. On her way home, Santana sent a text to Brittany's mom with the blonde's phone that she took with her, 'Hi Mom, Santana is taking me to dance class today, I will see you later' and she hit send. After the message sent, Santana took out her own phone and scrolled through her contacts then pressed the call button.

"Santana?" The voice asked surprised.

"Hey Kurt, would you be able to meet me at the coffee shop at 2.30?" Santana asked, not elaborating on why she wanted to meet with her friend.

"Yeah, why is everything okay?" Kurt replied with concern.

"Everything is fine, I will explain when I get there, see you soon" Santana confirmed.

"Okay, bye Santana" Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

Santana smiled, she made the decision to ask Kurt if he would help her the next few days as she prepared for the glee assignment 'Confessions', she was going to make this the opportunity to not only let everyone know who she really was, but to finally be with Brittany.

* * *

><p>When Santana got back to her house, she went up stairs to check on Brittany, and found her still fast asleep, only her arm was spread over to Santana's side as though she was searching for the Latina to move closer. Santana went to go have a quick shower while she had the chance. Once the Latina got back to her room she grabbed her laptop and got in the bed, cuddling up next to Brittany. Santana turned on the laptop and went straight to her itunes to try and pick out a song she could sing to Brittany in front of the glee club. After spending a decent amount of time going through her music library, the brunette narrowed her choice down to two songs but before she could make the final decision, she looked at the time and it read 1.36pm. Santana quickly turned off the laptop and woke up Brittany.<p>

"Britt you need to get up, your class is in 20 minutes" Santana said as she nudged the blonde in to consciousness. Brittany's eyes went wide when she heard what Santana said and almost jumped out of the bed, Santana couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the blondes reaction then handed Brittany's clothes to her. While Brittany rushed to get changed, Santana went over to change in to something more suitable for meeting Kurt; she chose a beautiful, skin-tight blue and black-stripped dress and tall black boots with a white sleeveless jacket to go with it. Once both girls got ready it was 1.48pm, they ran down stairs and jumped in Santana's car.

"I have to go see Kurt, but I will be back in time to pick you up from practice." Santana told Brittany as they pulled up outside the small dance studio. Brittany didn't argue, she gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and got out of the car. With one last wave, Santana put the car in to drive and went to go meet Kurt.

* * *

><p>"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Kurt asked as he took a seat in front of Santana with a warm smile. Santana smiled and took a sip of her coffee.<p>

"I actually wanted to ask for your help with something, firstly, everything that happened last night, Brittany doesn't remember and I need it to stay that way" Santana explained, Kurt looked at the Latina confused.

"Where does my help come in to this?" Kurt asked, not figuring out what Santana was asking him.

"Okay well I figured that seeming Brittany doesn't remember, this is my chance to do things the right way, and as you know, the glee assignment this week is confessions" Santana continued to explain, Kurt smiled instantly when he realised what Santana was going to do.

"I wanted to know if you would help me prepare a song, and also help me keep Brittany out of what is happening, because I will probably be using the choir room and auditorium after school for practice." Santana finished, waiting for Kurt's answer.

"It would be my honour to help" Kurt replied with a slight bow of his head. Santana smiled warmly at her friend and rested her hand on top of his.

"Thank you Kurt" Santana said sincerely.

"And I also told Quinn to help keep quiet about the party." Santana added.

Santana and Kurt discussed the song choices Santana had, and ended up finalising her decision, Kurt couldn't help but be excited about the soon to be public love confession. Kurt always had his suspicions about the two ex cheerio's, although he never used to think Santana was capable of loving another human being, in fact Kurt believed Santana was Satan in the flesh, that was until he saw the two girls together. Kurt couldn't believe the way they would look at each other, he had never seen two people so in love before and be completely oblivious to it.

* * *

><p>Santana got back to the dance studio 10 minutes early, so she went inside to watch the end of Brittany's lesson. As soon as Santana got inside, Brittany saw her through the mirror and a huge grin spread across her face and then waved. Santana took a seat on one of the chairs on the other side of the room and watched the blonde with adoration as she danced. Santana couldn't believe how effortlessly beautiful Brittany danced, the blonde always looked so content and peaceful when she danced, like she was in another world completely and Santana loved watching her, because seeing Brittany like this, made her feel complete.<p>

When the class was over Brittany started to do some warm down stretches keeping her eyes on Santana the whole time, slowly bending her body, Brittany spotted the lust in Santana's eyes and smirked. Brittany walked over and grabbed her towel then sculled a bottle of water, Brittany felt hands on her waist and she grinned. Brittany leaned back automatically in to Santana's hold and her heart raced at the touch of her best friend, Brittany loved how alive Santana could make her feel, just with a simple touch, it was like a drug.

"No one could make stretching look as sexy as you just did" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany's knees went weak as the Latina's breath hit her neck, the taller girl turned and faced the brunette giving her a wink and then walked for the door. Brittany gave her ass a little shake to tease Santana; the Latina let out a small moan in response, causing the blonde to smile even wider.

During the ride home Santana kept looking across at the blonde, wanting nothing more than to just pull over and jump Brittany right there and then, but she bit her lip and sped up slightly, trying to get home as soon as possible. Brittany couldn't help but find Santana's eagerness amusing, though she was just as willing as the Latina, it had been just over a week since the two last had sex, and it was starting to get to the both of them. But Brittany couldn't help but worry, yes she loved having sex with Santana, but is that all it was ever going to be? She wanted all of Santana all the time, not just behind closed doors. That thought soon left Brittany's mind when Santana got out of the car and took the blondes hand, basically sprinting to the front door.

As soon as the two girls got inside, Santana pressed Brittany up against the front door and pressed their lips together instantly, meeting Brittany's tongue with her own. Santana pulled Brittany closer by the hips, their bodies clashing together as Brittany put her hands through the Latina's hair. Once the two girls pulled apart for a breath, Brittany took Santana's pinkie, and led her up the stairs to the Latina's room. Brittany pushed Santana backwards onto the bed and straddled her hips, Brittany's hand slowly made their way down Santana's body until they reached the bottom of her dress, and she pulled it slowly over the Latina's head, pausing to look at Santana in her black underwear. Brittany licked her lips and bent back down to press her lips more forcefully to Santana's once more, Santana let out a small moan and lifted the blonde's shirt over her head. Santana flipped Brittany onto her back and pulled off her shorts, then pressed kisses down the blonde's neck and along her jaw. Santana pulled away slightly and looked into Brittany's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Santana said in a whisper then pressed her lips back to Brittany's. Brittany smiled in to the kiss and to both girls, during that moment, no one else in the world existed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys hope you like the story so far, sorry if the last part of this chapter wasn't very detailed :P but there will be plenty of time for that.**


	5. Chapter 5

That night at 6.30pm Santana and Brittany made their way back to the Pierce's house, not able to take their hands off each other as they were still on a high from that afternoon. Once both girls entered Brittany's house, Katie who had a huge grin on her face tackled them both.

"Sanny is coming to the movies too?" Katie asked hopeful. Santana picked Katie up in a hug.

"I sure am" The Latina replied, her grin matching the child's.

Santana put Katie back down and Brittany took Santana upstairs to her room, so she could quickly put something on to wear out to the movies, luckily for Brittany, the two girls ended up in the shower at Santana's house and the blonde started to smile as she thought back on their afternoon. Santana sat down on Brittany's bed in her skin-tight dark blue jeans and a beautiful low cut white, long sleeved top and watched the blonde as she got undressed, a smirk appeared across her face.

Brittany opened her closet to pick out her beautiful light shaded floral knee high sundress when she noticed there were boxes and items that had fallen down from the top shelf. Santana noticed what the blonde was looking at and blushed.

"That was my fault" Santana called out behind Brittany. The blonde turned around with a confused expression.

"When I came to get your dance clothes, I heard someone come into your room so I jumped in the closet to hide, then all that stuff fell on me and a panicked and ran back towards the window" Santana added, as she bowed her head down, hiding her blush. Suddenly Brittany let out a loud laugh, and turned back around to get out her dress.

"What's so funny" Santana asked with a frown on her face.

"Nothing" Brittany said through her laughter at the thought, Santana hiding in the closet, kind of ironic. Santana folded her arms across her chest and huffed. Brittany pulled the dress over her head and walked over to Santana and kissed her tenderly on the lips, Santana instantly unfolded her arms and her expression softened then she brought her hands to the back of Brittany's head. Brittany pulled back before the kiss could be deepened and took the Latina's hand.

"Time to go to the movies San" The two girls made their way back down stairs, to meet Katie.

"Ready to go sis?" Brittany asked her overly excited sister. Katie nodded and jumped towards the front door. Brittany grabbed her bag, and told her parents that they would be back around 10. Santana walked to her car with the two blondes and they made their way to the cinema, grinning at the two sisters as they bounced in their seats with excitement.

When they pulled up outside the cinema, Katie stood in between the two older girls and took their hands in her own. As they stood in the line something caught Brittany's eye and she grinned widely and looked at Santana, Santana looked at what caused the blonde to get so excited and panic rushed through her body.

"No way, B" Santana groaned, as Brittany pouted at the Latina trying to get her to change her mind.

"I am terrified of heights Britt, you know that. I am not jumping out of a plane!" Santana added, not letting herself be affected the blondes pleading eyes.

"It would be fun San, come on, I would be there with you" Brittany pushed, set on getting her way. Santana sighed and took Brittany's pinkie in her own.

"Sorry B, but I just don't think I would be able to do it" Santana said quietly as her eyes searched for Brittany's. Brittany pouted and took Katie's hand, moving further up the line. Santana sighed at the blondes change in mood and ripped the number off of the sky diving flyer.

"You are going to be the death of me I swear." Santana mumbled as Brittany's grin returned and she threw her arms around the Latina's neck. Santana had a thought at that exact moment, as long as Brittany was by her side, she could do anything.

When the three girls made it to the ticket booth, Santana asked for three tickets while Katie jumped up and down on the spot with Brittany. After they purchased their tickets, Brittany led the other two girls to the candy bar, ordering the largest popcorn, a small coke for Katie and a large for Brittany to share with Santana. They walked in to the cinema room and took their seats in the middle of the theatre, and Santana linked pinkies with Brittany as the lights dimmed around them.

* * *

><p>After the movie, Santana and Brittany realised just how hungry they were, they hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, so before they went home, they took Katie to breadsticks for dinner. It was Santana's favourite place to eat and she loved how they had to keep bringing free breadsticks, although one of the waitresses was scared of the two ex cheerio's, they used to cause a lot of trouble when they were both on top of the social ladder. They had done a few dine and ditches before, as well as scoring free meals with false accusations about their food. So when the waitress spotted the two teenage girls, she sent over someone else, refusing to ever serve them again, Santana smiled evilly when she saw the terror in the lady's eyes.<p>

During dinner, Brittany and Katie spent most of the time discussing their favourite parts in the movie, Santana smiled at the interaction between the sisters and couldn't help but let her mind wander to her future with Brittany, the blonde was always great with kids, that much was obvious, but Santana never had that kind of interaction with children. The only kid Santana has ever liked was Brittany's little sister and that was mainly because she was exactly like Brittany when she was little. Soon after, Santana was brought back to reality when the waitress returned with the bill. Santana left money on the table and the three girls walked out of the restaurant, and headed home from their night out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Santana woke up more than willingly as it was the first day she was going to put her plan into place. She sent Kurt a text asking him to meet her in the choir room before school starts so they could organise what they were going to do more thoroughly. The Latina had a quick shower and got dressed then made her way down to the kitchen where she could smell freshly made coffee, automatically causing Santana to quicken her pace.<p>

"Buenos dias Mama" Santana said as she saw her mother in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Buenos dias Mija, you're up early." Camilla Lopez replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah I have to go to school a bit earlier today, something for glee club" Santana replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh okay, sorry I haven't been home much the past week, it has been hectic at the hospital, but I will be around a lot more this week" Camilla said as she gave her daughter a soft hug, Santana leaned into her mother embrace more than willingly, as much as she hated to admit it, she missed having such closeness to her mother.

"Okay Mami, I might be home late the next few days though, I will be staying back at school a little bit to practice for my glee assignment with Kurt" Santana said as her mother walked towards the kitchen sink

"Kurt? I didn't know you two were friends" Camilla asked confused.

"Yeah, well I should go to school now, I will see you later Mami" Santana ended the conversation quickly and kissed her Mom on the cheek before grabbing her bag and leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Santana walked through the empty halls of McKinley high with a little bounce added to her step as she made her way to the choir room in which the glee club spent many afternoons. When Santana got to the choir room she saw an excited Kurt standing by the Piano with Brad, the pianist who had been their for all of Santana's and Brittany's private love song confessions, and Santana had become comfortable around the older man. Santana pulled out the sheet music and handed it to Brad and he smiled and nodded.<p>

"I was wondering when this day would come." Brad added with his smile. Santana smiled shyly and stood next to Kurt. Brad began to play the sheet music Santana had printed out for him and she started to sing the song for the first time. Kurt stood and watched the Latina with a smile on his face, even though it sounded rough, Kurt knew how much heart Santana was putting in to the song, he couldn't wait to see the final product. When the song ended, Kurt gave Santana some pointers on how she could improve the performance, she gave him a scowl at first but it soon faded, she knew she was going to need practice to make this as perfect as she wanted it to be for Brittany.

Before the two left the choir room, Santana made sure that Kurt had plans to take Brittany out after school so she could practice in the auditorium and try come up with a little bit of choreography. Kurt walked out of the choir room to try and find Brittany to ask if she wanted to go shopping after school, he found the blonde getting books out of her locker and approached her with a grin spread across his face.

"Britt hey" Kurt said from behind Brittany, she turned around and smiled instantly, giving him a hug.

"Did you want to go to the mall after school today? I'm in need of some new products." Kurt asked Brittany. Brittany nodded with enthusiasm.

"Of course, I love the mall, although one time I got locked in one of the stores over night, because I got lost and couldn't find my way out" Brittany said with a frown at the memory. Kurt gave the blonde a strange look but brushed it off.

"Okay great, I will meet you back here after school then before we go." Kurt said then turned around with a slight twirl and walked down the hall to his class.

Santana turned up next to Brittany only seconds later and took her pinkie in hers as they headed towards English class. The two ex cheerio's made it to class before the teacher, and took their usual seat at the back of the class. As soon as the girls sat down, Puck walked in and took a seat in front of Santana, throwing a wink at both of them. A woman then entered the classroom, and Puck adjusted his position, as though he was trying to get a better look.

"My name is Miss Carter and I am your new English teacher." The young woman said to the students. Miss Carter was an attractive woman, no older than 30 if not younger; she was tall, slender and had long brown wavy hair. Puck's eyes were glued to his new English teacher, he had never been so attracted to someone before, and yeah he slept with a lot of girls, but that just because he needed to feel good. He moved uncomfortably in his seat and Santana noticed this.

"Wipe the drool off your chin Puckerman." Santana whispered.

"Bite me, Lopez." Puck replied, keeping his eyes on the new teacher.

Miss Carter got each member of the class to tell her their name, but when it was Puck's turn, he was too deep in thought to notice. Santana kicked the back of his chair and he jumped, then stood up with his signature bad boy smirk on and said his name. Miss Carter smiled at Puck's cockiness and he sat back down. After everyone said their name, Miss Carter let the class know what their new topic would be for the first term, they would have to read classic novels and then write an essay on a novel of their choice. After discussing the topic Miss Carter got some students to name some classic novels that they knew of. Puck zoned out as he heard people naming books he had never heard of and turned around to face Santana, who was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Puck asked, confused by the Latina's expression.

"Just having to see you in torture from now on, in every English class brings me some kind of satisfaction" Santana replied with an evil smile.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Puck tried to cover up.

"Oh please, your eyes basically fell out of your head when she walked into the room." Santana replied rolling her eyes.

"Of course they were, she is a fox, and I admire a hot body when I see it." Puck said with a smile. Santana's smirk turned into another amused grin and she nodded her head as though to tell Puck to turn around. When Puck faced back to the front of the class, Miss Carter was standing in front of his desk with her arms folded across her chest. Instant panic shot through him.

"Noah was it? Maybe you should spend a little more time paying attention to your work, not your adolescent fantasies" Miss Carter said as she turned around and walked back to the front of the class, while there was a chorus of 'Ooos' rounding the class room. Puck shot some of the losers an evil look and they shut up instantly, knowing they would soon be getting thrown in the dumpster, Puck looked down and buried his head in his book, hiding from the embarrassment.

Once the bell went the entire class left the classroom as soon as possible, but Miss Carter asked for Puck to stay behind. The Jewish bad boy hesitantly made his way to the front of the class, clearing his throat and resting his hand on the back of his neck.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself, in the future. You can go now." Miss Carter said to Puck as she closed her books.

"Yes Miss." Puck said as he headed towards the door, he stopped at the doorway.

"I did mean it though, you are a very beautiful woman." Puck added right before he walked into the hallway. Miss Carter looked to the spot Puck was no longer standing and gave a warm smile. 'Oh boy', the English teacher thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Santana got home late that afternoon from school and found her mother in the kitchen cooking Spaghetti Bolognese and Santana's stomach grumbled at the smell.<p>

"Mija?" Camilla called out when she heard the front door close.

"Yeah it's me Mami" Santana replied, and threw her school bag on the couch.

"How was glee practice?" The older Latina asked her daughter.

"It went pretty good, I nearly have it all set" Santana replied as she flopped down on to a chair in the dinning room.

"What are you practicing exactly?" Camilla asked curiously.

"Uhmm, well this week our assignment is confessions." Santana replied uncomfortably, and didn't want to elaborate on the topic but her mother kept pushing for more information. Santana sighed, she knew if she told her mother the truth, it might not go down too well, her mother wasn't homophobic or anything but she was fine with living her life and them living theirs. But Santana thought that view might change when she found out her daughter was a lesbian.

Santana continued to sit quietly in her chair, deep in thought while Camilla waited for an answer. Camilla noticed how uncomfortable her daughter was and sat down in front of the younger Latina. Santana's mother took her hand in her own.

"Nothing you confess, will change how much I love you Mija" Camilla said as she tried to get her daughter to tell her what was wrong. Santana took in a deep breath and took up at her mother. She had to find out eventually.

"I am in love with Brittany Mami." Santana blurted out, as she sat in her seat petrified that her mother would reject her. Camilla sighed in what seemed like relief then she let out a small laugh. Santana looked at her mother confused.

"I knew that." Santana's mother said to explain her reaction.

"It took me a long time to get used to the idea, but when I realised that Brittany makes you happier than anyone else, that made it easier for me to accept it. I am glad it's Brittany and not one of those hormone filled boys at that school of yours, I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you, that happened to that Quinn girl." Santana grinned and threw her arms around her mother.

"Thanks Mami, you don't know how much this means to me." Santana said sincerely into her mother's ear.

"Maybe we should just wait a while to tell your Papa though, I don't think he would have the same view as me." Camilla added apologetically. Santana sighed and nodded her head. Antonio Lopez was old fashioned, and strongly believed that intimate relationships should only be between a male and a female. Santana's father also had a short temper, and although he had never raised his hand to his wife or the younger Latina he had thrown objects at walls around them and shouted at them more aggressively than normal, and he had also hit his son a few times over some of his lifestyle choices. Santana couldn't help but worry, about her father's reaction if he ever did find out that she was a lesbian, although the Latina would never admit it, she was scared of her father.

Santana's phone started to vibrate in her pocket, she looked down and saw Brittany's name appear on her screen, and Santana pressed the answer button.

"Hey Britt" Santana said as her mother stood up and walked back over to the stove.

"Ask her over for dinner." Camilla said as she stirred the Bolognese.

"Do you want to come over for Dinner? My mum is making Spaghetti Bolognese" Santana added.

"Yeah, I will be over soon" Brittany beamed in to the phone. The blonde hung up the phone and rushed over to the Latina's house.

* * *

><p>The next few days went rather quickly for Santana, and it didn't take her long to have her performance ready for that Friday. What the Latina didn't know, was that while she spent most of her time on her glee assignment, Brittany also prepared a song to sing for the Latina on the Friday. Only Brittany didn't use the auditorium or the choir room to practice, she used the privacy of her own home, practicing by singing in to her hairbrush. Also Brittany didn't have anyone helping her with her performance, though ever since that week in glee that the group did Britney Spears, Brittany knew she didn't need help, she was amazing and she knew it.<p>

It was Thursday afternoon in glee and Santana's nerves started settling in, in 24 hours Santana would be confessing to her glee friends that she was in love with Brittany, although she was sure most of them already knew, but now she was actually going to confirm it. But that's not what was getting to the Latina, 'what if she rejects me? She was drunk when she told me all those things, what if she didn't mean it?' Santana started asking herself. All those questions were blown out of Santana's mind when Brittany linked their pinkies, she knew Brittany loved her, all she had left to do was let everyone know.

"Okay guys, tomorrow we are all meeting in the auditorium for your performances, can't wait to see what you all have to show." Mr Schuster said when the final school bell went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be the performances, and a pre-warning for the next chapter, there will be an amateur attempt at a written sex scene. Sorry if its bad lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday morning, the day Santana's future started and the morning couldn't have started off any better, she woke up next to her beautiful blonde best friend, and couldn't wait for that afternoon. The night before, Santana was lying in her bed, her body refusing to let her sleep because the excitement was getting to her and she decided that if she was ever going to get some sleep that night, she needed to be next to Brittany.

Brittany woke minutes after Santana and smiled when she saw the amazing dark brown eyes in front of her. Santana smiled and stroked Brittany's arm, Brittany grinned when she realised what day it was.

"Glee performance's today!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing herself over the Latina. Santana laughed at Brittany's excitement and started squirming underneath the blonde as she started to tickle her sides. Santana's phone went off and she tried to search for her phone while Brittany continued to tickle her. Santana grabbed Brittany's hips and flipped the blonde on her back, straddling her so she could get her phone without being tortured. Kurt's name flashed up on Santana's screen and she opened the message.

'Not long now, you are going to do great sweetie' Santana smiled instantly as she read the message and Brittany mirrored her expression.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting in the auditorium, 10 minutes before the rest of the glee cub was expected to arrive, just staring at the stage. The Latina wasn't nerves anymore, if anything she felt relieved that after this next hour, she would no longer be hiding from her friends. Santana smiled to herself.<p>

"Santana Lopez smiling, that's something you don't see every day" Quinn said as she sat next to the Latina. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I have been waiting all week to see you confess your feelings to Brittany you know, ever since I got that phone call on Sunday morning." Quinn added softly.

"Geez Fabray, you really need to get a life." Santana said teasingly.

Seconds later, the rest of the glee club walked into the auditorium, Brittany taking her place next to Santana and Kurt sitting on the other side of the Latina after Quinn got up to sit next to Rachel. Santana watched curiously at the interaction between Quinn and Rachel, confused by their whole newly developed friendship, although her curiosity soon faded when she realised the less she knew about Rachel's private life the better.

Everyone's name was pulled out of a hat in the order in which they would be performing, and to Rachel's satisfaction she was first. Santana zoned out for most of the performances, too irritated by having to wait. Santana and Brittany were going to be the last two to perform, and the suspense was getting to the Latina. Santana felt a hand touch her knee and it was only then that she realised she had been tapping her foot none stop, she looked across and saw Brittany giving her a comforting smile. Santana caught Brittany's hand in her own and gave it a tight squeeze.

Puck was the last to perform before Santana was up, he gave the Latina a smirk, knowing that she would be the only one there knowing who he was singing about. The band started to play and Puck moved to the front of the stage, mic in hand.

_Got your call  
>Now I'm here at your door<br>False alarm  
>'Cause you're not here anymore<br>I had it all in my head what I'd say to you  
>But you set me up again like you always do<br>_

Puck gave Santana a smirk, and she shook her head at her friend mouthing the words 'you're an idiot'.

_The more you treat me cruel, oh it just adds fuel to the fire  
>Tease me like you do, but it just fuels my desire<br>You say you don't want me, I think you're a liar  
>Love or lust, it just adds fuel to the fire<br>Fuel to the fire_

Santana thought back to during the week, how during English class, Miss Carter would be a bitch to Puck in particular, but it never bothered him, he just found it a massive turn on, he always loved women who pushed him around. So Santana couldn't help but smile slightly when she heard the lyrics Puck sung.

* * *

><p>When Puck finished his song, Santana stood up to make her way to the stage, but turned to Kurt and gave him a quick hug then whispered a thank you in his ear. The rest of the glee club gave Santana a confused look, they weren't used to seeing the Latina show closeness to any body other than Brittany, but they just shrugged it off. When Santana got on stage, she walked over to Brad at the piano.<p>

"Thanks for everything the past year." Santana said to Brad.

"It's been my pleasure, now go break a leg." Brad said as he smiled at the Latina. Santana walked to the centre of the stage and looked at Brittany giving her a smile as the music started to play behind her.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

Santana took the mic from the mic stand and walked closer to the front of the stage, not taking her eyes off the blonde who was completely in the Latina's trance.

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all I know is everything's going to be alright<em>

Both girls began to tear up at how much meaning Santana put into the lyrics. Kurt sat and watched his friend never feeling so proud, Santana put all of her heart in to the song and he was sure every one else could feel just how powerful this was.

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Brittany's heart was pounding in her chest, she had waited so long for this moment, for Santana to let everyone know, and it took all that the blonde had not to run up and kiss the Latina right then and there.

_When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<em>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all I know is everything's going to be alright<p>

Quinn grinned uncontrollably throughout Santana's performance and she took Rachel's hand in her own. Puck sat in his seat like a proud brother as he watched Santana poor her heart out to Brittany.

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel_

I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one.<p>

Both Brittany and Santana knew the truth in that last verse, their love was rare, and nothing was going to get in the way of that anymore.

_No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you….<em>

Brittany's tears were now flowing freely down her face, the whole glee club burst in to applause even though half of them were in shock from the Latina's confession. Santana walked off the stage and met Brittany at the bottom of the stage stairs; they both wrapped their arms around each other, and tears continued to flow from their eyes.

"I love you" Santana said into Brittany's ear.

"I love you too." Brittany said back, pulling the Latina back up to the stage with her. Brittany took the mic and gave a Santana a wink before the music started up again. Santana smiled widely when she recognised the song.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

Brittany smiled in to the mic as she sung the lyrics and danced elegantly with Santana on the stage, no longer acknowledging the presence of their fellow glee club members.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me<em>

Santana watched Brittany in awe because all Brittany wanted was Santana anywhere and everywhere, and Santana was finally willing to be everything Brittany wanted her to be.

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
>Swing me upon its hanging tire<br>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<p>

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me<br>_

As soon as the song ended, Santana pulled Brittany into her embrace and pressed their lips together instantly, putting all of their love in to that one kiss, Santana started to go weak in the knees from how powerful the kiss actually was, its like she was kissing Brittany for the first time. Brittany stopped the kiss before it could get uncontrollable, she didn't want to scar her friends, so she took Santana's hand in her own and they turned to look at their friends. All of them had smiles on their faces minus Artie who looked shocked and angry then Finn who just had his mouth hanging open. The two girls walked back to their seats and received hugs from Quinn, Kurt and Puck while the others were still too intimidated to touch Santana let alone hug her. Mr Schuster congratulated both of his students and was just as pleased as the rest of the group that the girls were finally together.

The two ex cheerio's sat back down with their friends, hand in hand both giddy that the weight had been lifted of their shoulders. Artie looked at the pair in defeat realising that he never had that chance to make Brittany feel as happy as Santana could, it had nothing to do with him, he knew that now, he just couldn't get between something that strong. Artie gave Brittany a hard smile, and he soon left the auditorium. Brittany watched her ex leave with sad eyes, she never wanted to hurt Artie, but she couldn't keep lying to him by staying in a relationship she wasn't completely happy with.

"I thought all that stuff last year about Santana being a lesbian was a rumour?" Finn said still confused. Santana rolled her eyes at how airheaded the boy really was.

"Well its true Finnocence, feel proud, you lost the big V to a lesbian" Santana said with a wink, causing the tall boy to blush uncontrollably. The group couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the two, which caused Finn to be even more embarrassed.

"I for one, hope this means that Santana wont be as angry and rude anymore." Rachel added seriously when the laughter died down. Santana turned around and threw a scowl at her.

"Don't push it, Hobbit" Santana snapped back. Brittany pulled Santana head back around to face her and pressed her lips to the Latina's instantly, wiping the scowl off of her face, Santana's lips moved perfectly against the blondes.

"Just get Brittany to do that Rachel and you will be fine." Quinn said through a laugh. Santana removed her hand from the back of Brittany's head and flipped off the shorter blonde behind her, not removing her lips from Brittany's.

"Get a room!" Quinn added after the girls continued to deepen their kiss. Puck shot Quinn an evil look as though he was screaming no. Quinn laughed at Puck's expression.

"Such a pervert Noah." Quinn said to her ex.

"I'm just appreciating a good girl on girl show." Puck added as he turned back to watch the two ex cheerio's, but as he turned around he met Santana's hand with the side of his face.

* * *

><p>"I guess I should make this official then." Santana said as she drove Brittany and herself to an ice cream parlour after school.<p>

"Brittany, will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked formally, with a smile in her voice.

"Oh I don't know. I will have to think about it." Brittany replied jokingly. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend!" Brittany added with joy filling her voice, Santana grinned widely and took Brittany's hand in her own, resting them on the centre console of the car.

Soon after, the new couple pulled up outside the familiar ice cream parlour, Brittany jumped out of the car and took Santana's hand and almost ran through the doors. Santana put her arm around Brittany's waist as they looked up at the board to decide what they wanted. After Brittany spent about 10 minutes trying to make up her mind, she finally decided on rainbow, and Santana got strawberry, buying them both the biggest cone available. Brittany's eyes lit up when the man in the candy stripped suit handed her the tall ice cream and she gave Santana a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

Brittany insisted that the two went for a walk as they ate their ridiculously huge ice cream, and after Santana finally gave in, Brittany knew exactly where they were going to go. Santana was confused with where they were headed at first until she spotted a familiar abandoned house that the girls hadn't been near for about 5 years. When Brittany took them to the back of the abandoned house, Santana's eyes went wide at what she saw before them.

"No way! It's still here." Santana exclaimed in excitement as she pulled Brittany along with her towards the tree house they built when they were little. Santana looked up at the tree house that held so many of the couple's child hood memories with a thoughtful expression, as she ate her ice cream. Brittany finished her ice cream and ran towards the ladder that was connected to the tree house, but Santana grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait B, it might not be safe to climb, it has been here a while." Santana said not wanting her girlfriend to get hurt. Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss.

"Lets just try it San, please?" Brittany said as she gave Santana the puppy dog eyes the Latina could never resist. Santana sighed and nodded her head.

"Let me go first though, I don't want you being the one to get hurt if it does break." Santana said as she started to climb the ladder. Santana was surprised when she made it to the top without any problems, she smiled when she saw the inside of the two girls secret haven. It was just like she remembered it, only it had aged a little. Santana looked around at the four different coloured walls that had some torn posters of their favourite child hood stars. Santana poked her head back outside and looked down at Brittany who waited impatiently at the bottom of the tree.

"You can come up babe, its safe." Santana yelled out and smiled at how natural it felt to use the pet name. Brittany squealed and climbed up the ladder instantly, her eyes lit up the same way Santana's had when she looked at the décor. Santana watched Brittany, completely smitten.

"Last time we were here, we had our first kiss." Brittany stated. Santana smiled at the memory and pulled Brittany in to a hug and pressed light kisses all over the blondes face, which caused her to let out a playful laugh.

"I'm glad you brought me here again." Santana said softly as she looked into crystal blue eyes that she loved so much. Brittany pressed her lips softly to Santana's, lightly sucking on the Latina's bottom lip that tasted like strawberry, from the ice cream. Santana pulled Brittany closer, and their tongues moved together perfectly, causing the blonde to let out a small moan in to the kiss.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled Santana down so both girls were sitting on the wooden floor, facing each other. Brittany lifted Santana's shirt over her head and eyed the tanned body of her girlfriend, Santana followed Brittany's actions and pulled off her shirt, and pressed the blonde down on to her back then placed kisses down Brittany's body. Santana's hands slowly made their way down Brittany's body, then stopped at the top of Brittany's shorts. Brittany lifted her hips towards Santana urging her to take off her shorts; Santana happily obliged, and slowly pulled Brittany's shorts over her long perfectly toned legs. After Santana removed Brittany's shorts, Brittany's thumbs linked through the top of Santana's jeans, and removed them in one swift motion, which left the Latina in her underwear.<p>

Brittany's heart started to beat out of control, as Santana pressed soft sensual kisses down her neck. Santana's hands wandered over the blonde's body and slowly removed Brittany's underwear. Santana leaned over the top of Brittany and put herself between the blonde's legs, spreading them apart. Santana continued to kiss Brittany passionately, as Santana's hand made its way down Brittany's body, her hand softly caressed the inside of the blonde's thighs. Brittany's breath started to quicken from Santana's hand being so close to where she wanted it and the blonde started to squirm under the Latina's teasing touch. Santana smiled at Brittany's eagerness and moved two fingers inside of her girlfriend, which caused Brittany to let out a small moan in response to the contact.

Santana started to play her fingers inside Brittany as her mouth made its way down the blondes body, and started to suck softly on Brittany's nipples. Santana's movement's increased and her fingers started to slip in and out of Brittany easily from how wet the blonde was, Brittany started to move her hips in sync with the Latina's rhythm and let out louder moans which vibrated against Santana's lips. Santana added a third finger causing her girlfriend to whimper in pleasure, which encouraged the Latina to thrust faster and harder then added her own hip movement into the thrusts to make them more powerful. Brittany's back arched as Santana made circle patterns against the blonde's clit with her thumb and Brittany almost screamed Santana's name, as the pleasure got too intense. Just as Brittany started to hit climax, she wrapped one of her arms around Santana's neck to hold herself up, Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's and muffled her final moan and continued to thrust her fingers inside the blonde, to let her ride out her orgasm, and Brittany felt Santana smile as their lips linked.

"Fuck" Brittany said as she fell back to the wooden floor, Santana slowly removed her fingers from inside the blonde and brought them up with her mouth, moaning in satisfaction at the taste of the blonde on her fingers.

Santana leaned over Brittany and placed a soft kiss to her soft red lips, before Brittany switched places with Santana and began to kiss down Santana's body. Brittany pulled Santana's underwear over her legs desperately and threw her underwear across the small room and began to kiss all over her girlfriends tanned body. Brittany lifted one of Santana's legs and let her tongue make a trail on the inside of Santana's thigh causing the Latina to feel weak and extremely turned on. Brittany's tongue made it's way to Santana's center and she moaned in satisfaction at the taste of the Latina, Brittany started off lightly to tease Santana, she watched Santana's face and smiled when she saw her bite her lip and give her pleading eyes to give her more so Brittany pushed her tongue further inside.

Santana arched her back, pushing herself further in to the blonde's mouth as Brittany sucked on Santana's clit. Brittany gripped Santana's thighs tighter as Santana started to lose control, and Brittany couldn't help but feel smug as Santana started to let out loud moans. Brittany thrust two of her fingers inside Santana as her tongue played on the Latina's clit. Santana started to scream Brittany's name and soon went limp, Brittany loosened her grip on Santana's thigh and gave one last lick before she removed her tongue from inside her girlfriend. Brittany kissed back up Santana's body, and felt the Latina's heart race against her own skin, sweat glistened off the couple as they laid down with their limbs entangled and their chests continued to rise and fall unsteady.

"I love you so much." Brittany said softly as she stroked Santana's arm.

"I love you too, more than anything." Santana replied, as love filled her voice.

Before either girls noticed, it was night time and the tree house was now just a dark filled space, Santana got her phone to use the light so they could find where they had put their clothes, once both girls were dressed, they cautiously made their way back down the ladder into the beautiful, cold night, cuddling close together as they made their way back to Santana's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will try have another quick update. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and those who commented, it means a lot!**

**Songs are:**

**Fuel to the Fire - The Maine (Puck sings)**

**No One - Alicia Keys (Santana sings)**

**Kiss Me - Sixpence None The Richer (Brittany sings)**


	7. Chapter 7

A month had past since Santana and Brittany had gotten together publicly, and to both of their surprise not many people at school cared, but they also realised how much of a couple they already acted like before they got together, only now they would kiss in the hallways and hold hands with their occasional pinkie hold still a strong habit for both girls. Sure during the first week they were together, people turned their heads a lot, and the couple even got a few slushy facials but that didn't put them down, if anything, it caused Santana to be more publicly affectionate with Brittany just to spite them.

The only real problem the girls still had was at Santana's house, Santana still hadn't told her father, not like he was around enough anyway, but it was difficult for Santana to remember not to touch Brittany when he was around. Antonio Lopez had caught the two girls at suspicious moments a few times, but Santana played it cool, making up excuses on the spot. The younger Latina had a lot of practice covering up her tracks over the years, lying to her father was almost a second nature to Santana now. Brittany was always hesitant to be close to Santana when the Latina's father was home, Brittany had seen first hand how angry he could get, and she feared that one day he would go too far, but Santana always insisted that nothing would happen.

Santana's mother though, she couldn't be happier for her daughter, Camilla had seen first hand, the relationship between Santana and Brittany, it didn't even seem real to the older Latina sometimes, she didn't know it was possible for people so young to be so deeply in love. Camilla even caught herself in envy of the relationship between the two teenagers.

Then there were Brittany's parents, Oliver and Lily. When Brittany and Santana broke the news to Brittany's parents, they looked like kids on Christmas morning and they both threw themselves at the two girls, catching them in a loving embrace. Mr and Mrs Pierce had considered Santana part of their family for more than half of the Latina's life and they had studied the way Brittany and Santana would act with each other knowing it would only be a matter of time.

"When did you know?" Santana asked Oliver Pierce with curiosity once Brittany and Lily went to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. Oliver smiled thoughtfully when the memory hit him.

"The first time I met you when you were seven, you asked for my permission to marry her." Oliver said as he gave Santana a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday and Santana and Brittany were walking to their English class, but Santana stopped just outside the door when she heard voices arguing inside. Santana looked around to make sure no one was heading towards the same classroom.<p>

"Please just meet me there, trust me, no one will suspect anything. It's a carnival, it's as innocent as a student walking to class." Santana heard Puck's voice say from inside the classroom.

"This needs to stop Noah, this has gone too far already, I am your teacher and that is all." Miss Carter said unconvincingly. Santana's eyes went wide. She knew Puck liked Miss Carter but she thought it was just some stupid crush.

"Please just meet me there, Hailey." Puck said right before Santana walked in to the classroom, with Brittany's hand in hers. Miss Carter jumped when she saw the two girls and she moved to the blackboard behind her desk. Santana grabbed Puck by the arm with as much force as she had and he winced in pain as she pulled him to the back of the classroom.

"What the fuck are you doing Noah? Why couldn't you just let this stupid fantasy go? Do you know what would of happened if it wasn't me that heard you?" Santana spat out in a whisper, while Brittany watched the confrontation with confusion, Santana gave her girlfriend an 'I will explain later' look and the blonde sat down at her desk.

Puck met Santana's eyes and they both started glaring at each other before Puck tired to respond. He didn't know what to say, he knew he shouldn't be doing what he was doing but when did Puck ever do the sensible thing? Puck messed up a lot in his life, he knew that, but this is the only wrong thing he had done that actually felt real and right to him. He wasn't going to let that go without a fight.

"You might think this is going to be a great secret relationship Puckerman but think about it, if you really do care about her then there is no way you will be to keep your feelings a secret, one way or another it will get out, so you need to think about the consequences. This could ruin her career, and you don't want that guilt." Santana added then let go of Pucks arm and took her seat next to Brittany. Puck went to open his mouth but he choked, so instead, he turned around and left the classroom not having the ability to sit through English class right now. Before Miss Carter could say anything, Puck was gone, so she turned to the two girls seated at the back for answers.

"Sorry miss, but it seems Dustin Hoffman won't be attending this lesson." Santana said as she shot a quick glare to the tall brown haired woman in front of her. Worry shot over Miss Carters face when she caught on to Santana's movie reference.

"Wait Dustin Hoffman was going to be in our class? He is the guy that does those vacuum ads right?" Brittany leaned over and asked Santana. Santana's face softened and she turned to face her beautiful blonde haired girlfriend; Santana gave Brittany a long loving look before she replied.

"No babe, he doesn't do the vacuum ads, he is a famous actor and it was just a nickname I gave Puck. I will explain it more later." Santana said, then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. Brittany accepted the answer and grinned at Santana.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, that same week, the 14th of October and that night was Lima's yearly Carnival. Brittany had organised with Quinn and Rachel that they would all go to the carnival together, along with Santana of course, only Brittany had forgotten to tell Santana about that part of the plan. When Quinn and Rachel turned up at Brittany's house that night Santana was more than surprised.<p>

"When were you planning on telling me that we were double dating with Quinn and man-hands?" Santana asked Brittany irritated as she got her leather jacket.

"I kind of forgot, they told me they were going so I said why don't we just go together, don't be mad San." Brittany said as she gave Santana an apologetic look. Santana sighed then Brittany walked up to the Latina.

"Besides, I promise to make it up to you later." Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear. Santana's heart started to race in her chest and Brittany turned towards the door. Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled the taller girl back in for a deep kiss. Santana's lips parted slightly and started to dance with Brittany's, Santana pulled Brittany's body closer and wrapped her hands through Brittany's beautiful blonde hair. Brittany heard someone clear their throat behind them, when she went to turn her head, Santana refused to let her move and continued the passionate kiss.

"I understand that you find the need to be all over each other, every second of the day, but I was really hoping to make it to the carnival." Quinn said annoyed at the couple in front of her.

"Jealousy is a bad trait Q, is Broadway not putting out for you?" Santana said with a smirk and she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"When are you going to drop this conspiracy theory you have about me and Rachel?" Quinn sighed and turned to leave the room.

Santana and Brittany followed close behind Quinn, and they soon found Rachel in one of her knitted sweaters that Santana disgusted, standing by the front door. Rachel smiled immediately when Quinn was back in her view and Santana rolled her eyes at the obviousness of their relationship.

"Subtle." Santana mumbled, which caused Brittany to nudge her in the ribs.

"Okay lets just go before I change my mind." Santana added, and walked outside with her arm tightly around Brittany.

"What is wrong with Santana this time?" Rachel asked Quinn as they walked behind Santana and Brittany.

"I interrupted the two of them before they had a chance to take each others clothes off." Quinn replied with a smirk.

"Those two are worse than bunnies, I swear." Rachel said with a hint of disgust. Quinn laughed, and got in the driver's seat of her car, when she looked in a review mirror she saw Brittany and Santana making out in her backseat. Quinn rolled her eyes, and didn't bother to try break them up again it wouldn't only make Santana more unpleasant.

* * *

><p>When the four girls made it to the carnival, Brittany squealed in excitement when she saw all the lights and rides and pulled Santana out of the car, almost causing the Latina to fall flat on her face. Santana grinned and watched as Brittany jumped around in the car park like a child, Brittany took Santana's hand and the couple rushed to the entrance.<p>

"I have to admit, they are so adorable together." Rachel said in awe as she watched her two friends in front of her.

"They are lucky too have what they have." Quinn added as she watched Rachel. Rachel turned her gaze to Quinn, and her expression fell slightly.

"I know that we decided to stay just friends after that kiss, but sometimes its hard not to go back there." Rachel said and removed her gaze from Quinn's.

"I get the same feeling, but we both know its best, we are heading in completely different directions in our future, it would only be worse in the long run." Quinn sighed and gave Rachel a comforting hug. Rachel lingered in the embrace longer than usual but Quinn didn't mind, the blonde didn't even want to let go.

"Friends?" Quinn asked holding out her hand for Rachel to take.

"Friends" Rachel confirmed with a fake smile and took Quinn's hand. They then followed Santana and Brittany to the entrance of the carnival.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were on the bumper cars, which Santana didn't find as fun as Brittany did, Santana kept glaring at all the children who would keep slamming into the side of the Latina's car. When it became too much for Santana she decided it was game on, there was one kid in particular that Santana had her eye on too seek revenge from. He was about 10 and had red hair and glasses, he reminded Santana of Jacob Israel, McKinley High's blogger. Santana went beside Brittany and nodded towards the red headed kid, Brittany grinned widely and both girls started to attack him with their bumper cars.<p>

When the cars shut down, the kid got out of his car and poked his tongue out at Santana, when the Latina went to get out of her car to chase after him, Brittany grabbed the back of her jacket pulling her to a stop. Santana sighed in defeat and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist; Quinn and Rachel met the couple at the exit with amused looks on their faces when they saw the anger in Santana's eyes. The four girls then walked through the games ally, soaking up the atmosphere, they were all having more fun than they expected, Santana more surprisingly than the rest, but that was mainly because of how happy Brittany was that night, Santana breathed from Brittany's happiness.

A giant stuffed unicorn caught Brittany's attention and she pulled the group to a stop. Brittany bounced over to the unicorn and examined it with a huge grin spread across her angelic face and like many times before this, Santana fell in love with Brittany all over again. Santana loved how the smallest things could bring a sparkle to the blonde's eye, and for as long as she lived, Santana knew that moments like these is what the Latina was going to continue to look forward to. Santana walked up to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned to the teenage boy who was standing behind the counter.

Santana handed the boy $5 in exchange for three rubber balls and she looked at the stack of 10 milk bottle's in front of her. 'Piece of cake' Santana thought with a smirk. Santana threw the first ball towards the milk bottles and knocked over 4 of the bottles, Brittany squealed in response.

Quinn took Rachel to the stand behind them, which was a shooting game and bought them both a turn at the game, making it a competition between the two. Quinn took her turn first, knocking down 6/12 targets and pouted when she didn't win a prize, Rachel laughed at the blonde and picked up the gun then gave Quinn a wink.

"Don't worry, I will win you a prize." Rachel said confidently. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend's cockiness. Rachel took her turn and knocked down 9/12 targets winning a small stuffed lion, she smiled smugly and handed Quinn the toy. Quinn's face lit up and she gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek instinctively, then quickly pulled away when she realised her actions.

Santana missed her last shot, and frowned immediately and handed the teenage boy another $5. She was going to win her girl that unicorn if it was the last thing she did. Brittany stood on the side cheering for her girlfriend as she threw the balls at the milk bottles. Rachel and Quinn walked back over the couple and joined Brittany in the cheering. Santana threw the last ball, and the group watched as the last bottle started to rock unsteady from side to side, and then finally, it fell off the barrel. Santana smiled smugly and Brittany jumped into her arms, Santana stumbled backwards and laughed, pressing multiple kisses on Brittany's lips. Santana claimed her prize and handed the giant unicorn to Brittany.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much Sanny!" Brittany said as she hugged the unicorn and kissed Santana on the lips. A massive grin spread across Santana's face, which shocked both Quinn and Rachel, but they just watched the exchange between their friends.

"I love you too Britt." Santana said through her smile. Brittany and Santana turned around to the chorus of 'awws' behind them and spotted Kurt and Blaine standing beside Quinn and Rachel. Brittany ran over to the two boys with Santana and hugged them both.

"How is my favourite couple this evening?" Kurt asked Santana and Brittany as he held Blaine's hand.

"Great, this is the best night ever! Look what San won me." Brittany exclaimed and she held out the giant purple unicorn to her friends. Blaine smiled at how adorable the moment was.

"Who would have thought Santana was so romantic." Blaine said with a sweet smile. Santana let out a small laugh and Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist as she grinned at her girlfriend.

"So have you seen anyone else here?" Quinn injected.

"We saw Puck just before, but he seemed like he was in another world and we just let him be." Kurt said unfazed by the odd encounter he had with his rebellious friend. Santana ignored the mention of Puck's name, she was still angry with him from Wednesday.

"Did you guys want to get something to eat now?" Rachel asked as her stomach rumbled. The group agreed that it was a good time to eat and they walked over to the first food stand they could find. When the group waited in line, Brittany started to shiver slightly.

"I didn't know it was going to be this cold tonight." Brittany said as she rubbed her arms, to try arm up. Santana took off her leather jacket and put it over Brittany's shoulders and hugged her from behind as she rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"You two are putting the rest of us couples to shame, I hope you realise that." Kurt said as he watched the girls with a smug smile. Santana smiled and Brittany leaned back in to the Latina's embrace. Santana looked around at the sights before her and she caught a familiar face in the corner of her eye, the Latina turned her head and saw Miss Carter who stood behind one of the game stands looking around her. Santana knew instantly who her English teacher was waiting for and before she had time to process, Puck turned up behind Miss Carter with two drinks in his hand.

Hailey turned around and smiled instantly when she saw Puck before her, he offered her a drink and she took it, Puck placed a kiss on her cheek after he looked around to make sure no one was looking. Santana tightened her grip around Brittany and the blonde turned around and spotted what had Santana's attention.

"You tried talking to Puck, you can't do anything Santana, they know what they're doing, let them make their own mistakes." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear to try calm her down. Santana nodded her head and turned her attention back to her group of friends.

The group made their way to an empty bench with hot dogs in hand but before Santana could sit down with her friend's Brittany looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

"Baby, could you please get me a bottle of water?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I will be right back." Santana said and pressed a kiss to Brittany's cheek before turning around to find a drinks stall. Quinn made a whip noise and Santana turned around to flip off her friend. As Santana made her way to the closest drinks stand she spotted Miss Carter standing by a game stand with Puck, Santana watched the pair closely, and when Puck left, Santana figured then was her chance. Santana stormed over to her English teacher.

"Miss Carter." Santana said which caused the woman to turn around.

"Santana, hi." Miss Carter said with a warm smile. Santana didn't return the smile.

"You need to be more careful when it comes to your relationship with Noah, it might not seem like it, but I don't want him to get hurt and from all that I can see, nothing good can come out of this. So either end it, or avoid public places, like seriously, hanging around one of your students at a carnival? Not sus at all, and its not only your career that you could destroy. I am doing this for your best interest, if you care about him as much as he cares about you, then I am sure you can wait till after he graduates." Santana told Hailey before she turned around to get Brittany that bottle of water.

"Santana!" Miss Carter called out. Santana stopped but didn't turn to face the older woman.

"Thank you." Miss Carter added, then Santana continued to walk.

After Santana got back to her friends, she ate her hot dog deep in thought and Brittany noticed her mood instantly.

"Are you okay San?" Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear. Santana smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what we are going to do after we eat." Santana covered up convincingly.

"We should go to the haunted house after this." Quinn said when she heard Santana's last sentence. Brittany tensed up slightly at the words and Santana giggled softly and put an arm around the blonde.

"I'm up for it." Blaine replied eagerly.

"Personally I think we should just skip to the ferris wheel." Rachel said as she tried to hide her fear for haunted houses.

"Come on Rach, you could do with a good scare." Quinn said with an amused smile. Rachel sighed deeply and nodded. Brittany kept her mouth closed and clung to Santana's arm just as scared about going to the haunted house as Rachel was. Santana pulled Brittany's lips to her own to give the blonde a sense of comfort, and instantly, Brittany's worries left her mind.

When the group made it to the haunted house, they all stopped to take a look at what they were about to enter. It was two stories high, and every so often a red light would flash through the windows, Brittany stood there and squeezed Santana's hand as hard as she could when she heard the screams from inside. Rachel had the exact same reaction as Brittany, and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how scared she was. As for the other four in the group, they were more than eager to enter, Blaine and Kurt led the way while Brittany clung to Santana behind the two boys and Rachel gripped Quinn's hand with all the force she had.

The door creaked behind the six friends and slammed, Rachel jumped and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist, which took the terror from the diva's mind momentarily. Brittany was shaking under Santana's arm and the Latina didn't know what she could do to make Brittany feel less frightened so she pulled Brittany closer.

"I will protect you B, you don't need to be scared." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear and the blonde started to calm down, still jumping every time something would jump out in front of them but she felt safe in Santana's hold.

Kurt and Blaine didn't seem effected at all by the haunted house, in fact, the couple laughed at most of it, which the girls found comforting. Santana looked behind her at Quinn and Rachel and held back a laugh when she spotted an evil clown approach the pair from behind. Seconds later the group stopped and turned when Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs when the clown grabbed her arm. Santana burst out into laughter until when she turned around a skeleton jumped out right in front of her face and the Latina screamed and jumped backwards. Santana cursed under her breath and they started to approach the next room that had flashes of light and the screams started to get louder.

The next room was quiet when they entered it, and pitch black, and in this room even Kurt and Blaine started to feel a bit edgy. The six friends made their way through the dark room cautiously, a crack of thunder filled the room and the flash of light lightened up the room momentarily for the group to see fake blood running down all the walls. The next time the flash appeared, there were shadows surrounding the group and the pairs clung to each other nervously and tried to leave that room as soon as possible but right before they reached the stairs to the next floor a person in a wolf man suit yelled at the group appearing right in front of them when the flash lit up the blood stained room once more.

"I hate you Quinn." Rachel said in a shaky voice. Quinn stopped and hugged Rachel in hope of soothing the brunette but Rachel pushed her away and walked ahead, to get out of that living nightmare as soon as possible. When they all reached the staircase they heard a mans voice, which filled the room telling them to turn back. Zombie's arms were grabbing each of them through the walls as they walked up the stairs, and Santana beat each of the ones that grabbed Brittany which earned a more than satisfying kiss from the blonde.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm when they reached the top of the staircase and Rachel jumped at the contact.

"Rach you need to relax, it's fake, and nothing can hurt you." Quinn said as she held Rachel's hands in her own.

"I know that, still doesn't change the fact that it freaks me out, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now, I hope you realise that." Rachel replied as she tried to make the blonde feel guilt. Rachel and Quinn were now behind the rest of the group, which made Rachel feel more edgy, she turned around to try catch up but Quinn turned her back around which caused their lips to crash together. Neither pulled apart, Quinn immediately realised how much she missed the Diva's soft lips moving against her own. Rachel forgot her surroundings during that moment.

Brittany looked behind her to try and find her two friends that were no longer in sight. Santana smirked when she realised the two girls were missing and the remanding four made their way through the rest of the horror filled house.

When they made it to the end of the haunted house, Santana picked up one of the fake tarantulas so she could make one prank of her own. When they got outside Brittany relaxed completely and Santana smiled then gave the blonde a deep kiss.

"You were so brave B." Santana said between the sweet lady kisses. Brittany smiled against Santana's lips.

"I did it for you, I know how scared you got, even though you tried to hide it." Brittany said with a soft giggle. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled softly at her girlfriend.

"We are going to get a hot chocolate, did you two want anything while you wait for Rachel and Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I love hot chocolate!" Brittany replied. Santana gave Kurt a smile and nodded.

Santana and Brittany stood at the exit waiting, Santana started to get impatient when 5 minutes had passed.

"If those two are having sex in the haunted house, I am going to be pissed. Why didn't I think of that?" Santana said with a pout. Brittany snaked her arm around the Latina's waist.

"Want to go back inside?" Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear. Santana's eyes went wide, and just before she went to grab Brittany's hand and lead her to the exit Quinn and Rachel appeared.

"Soon." Brittany whispered back into the Latina's ear. Santana's heart raced, and she bit her lip. Santana looked down and remembered the prank she had planned.

"Didn't really help that conspiracy theory of mine Quinn." Santana said as she walked behind Rachel subtly and softly placed the spider and the shorter brunette's shoulder and walked back beside Brittany. Brittany smiled widely at what Santana just did and hid back a laugh.

"We, uhm….we got lost." Quinn stuttered.

"Uh huh, sure. By the way Berry, you have something on your shoulder." Santana said with a straight face. Kurt and Blaine got back just in time to see the prank take place. Rachel looked down and saw a spider in the corner of her eye, she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped around on the spot. The group burst out into laughter as well as a few people who were passing by.

"Screw you Santana." Rachel spat out at the Latina.

"I think you mean Quinn." Santana replied with a wink. Santana felt a tug on her hand and looked across at Brittany who had a look on her face that only Santana knew. Santana almost ran back to the haunted house as soon as Brittany gave her the 'sex now' look.

"We will meet back with you guys later." Santana mumbled as Brittany handed Rachel her unicorn and took Santana's hand and led them back to the front of the haunted house.

"Are they…" Kurt started to say as his eyes went wide.

"I swear it is just starting to get worse, I can't even remember when they weren't all over each other." Quinn added with a laugh.

"Well did you want their hot chocolates then? They will be gone a while, I'm sure." Blaine said amused as he gave Quinn and Rachel the hot chocolates.

* * *

><p>Not long after Santana and Brittany went to go explore the haunted house in a more appealing way, Kurt and Blaine decided to call it a night, and left Quinn and Rachel to roam the carnival on their own. Quinn and Rachel walked the carnival grounds unsure on what to do, they didn't know if what happened now changed their relationship or not, neither wanted to speak first so they walked around in silences, arms firm at their sides. When the two friends got to the Ferris wheel, they both grinned as they looked up at the beautifully lit up wheel and stood in line. When Quinn and Rachel took their seat on the Ferris wheel the blonde felt a heat rushing through her body from the closeness, but not sure if she should do anything. Rachel took Quinn's hand and both girls relaxed immediately.<p>

"We are going to have to talk about this Rach." Quinn sighed as they moved further towards the top of the giant wheel.

"I'm scared that if we do this…. When college comes around, having to leave you will kill me." Rachel said in sadness as she looked into an empty space. Pain hit Quinn's face and she tightened her grip on Rachel's hand.

"You need to trust us, have more faith that we could actually make this work and be okay. We owe it to ourselves to at least give it a shot." Quinn said in a hopeful tone. Rachel sat in silence for a long moment as she tried to think of reasons to say no, but the brunette couldn't think of anything. Rachel turned slightly in the hanging seat and pulled Quinn's lips into her own, and sealed her choice with that one kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ZeLuNatic The song choice for Santana took a while haha, there were way too many to choose from :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"Why the fuck did I agree to do this?" Santana yelled in panic, as the plane got higher. Santana clung to her seat in fear with no intention of ever letting it go.

"Because you are so madly in love with me that you don't know how to say no." Brittany replied with a smirk. Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Santana's heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't even form a single thought. Brittany watched Santana and a wave of guilt shot through the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to do this." Brittany said as pain masked her features. Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and pulled the blonde into a kiss. That moment that Brittany and Santana's lips were connected, Santana was no longer worried.

"You didn't push me B, besides, I think the fact that I am jumping out of a plane for the love of my life is pretty romantic." Santana said with a shaky grin. Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's once more.

"You are so cute." Brittany said against Santana's lips. Santana let out a stifled laugh.

"What ever you say Britt." Santana replied and rolled her eyes.

"Okay girls, time to get ready, we are nearly in position." The professional skydivers told the couple. Santana stood up reluctantly and her knees began to shake uncontrollably, Brittany gave her girlfriend one last hug before they had to jump.

"I love you." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"I love you too." Santana replied, and forced herself to let the blonde go.

Both girls were then attached to their partners, and they waited by the door of the plane, until it was time for them to jump. Brittany had a huge grin on her face; she couldn't wait to feel so alive. But Santana kept her eyes on Brittany, which was the only way she knew she would get through that moment. Santana was the first to jump, and during the free fall, she kept her eyes tightly shut and thought back to when Brittany was comforting her in the plane. Suddenly Santana was no longer free falling so she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Brittany on the other hand, embraced the moment of the free fall, the only other things in life that had made the blonde feel so free and alive was Santana and dancing.

When the two girls finally made it back onto land, Brittany tackled Santana to the ground and kissed the Latina more than eagerly. Santana smiled against Brittany's lips and pulled the blonde closer to her body. The couple heard coughing behind them and they looked up, and they found Quinn and Rachel hand in hand, with amused grins on their faces.

"Me and Rachel agreed to come see you guys jump out of a plane, not feel each other up." Quinn said and rolled her eyes at her friends.

"That was so awesome!" Brittany said as she jumped to her feet and pulled Santana up with her. Santana had an unexpected grin stuck on her face.

"Wow Santana, I am impressed, I was half expecting you to be sick as soon as you hit the ground." Rachel said as she spotted the grin on the Latina's face.

"What can I say, Brittany knew exactly how to take my mind off my impending doom." Santana said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh god, why am I not surprised." Quinn said laughing.

Santana and Brittany walked over to skydivers to thank them before the four girls went to go get the photo's from the skydive. For the rest of that afternoon, Brittany watched Santana in awe, knowing that everything she had to look forward to was right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>After the girls picked up the photo's they headed to the coffee shop to meet their glee friends, because Puck had insisted that something important needed to be discussed. Santana wasn't sure on what Puck wanted to say, as far as the Latina knew, Puck and Miss Carter had ended their affair. It was two weeks after the carnival and there had been no more suspicious moments between the English teacher and the student. Santana could see Puck was different though, ever since Miss Carter, he was no longer the man whore he always was, and Santana couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad thing that she made them end their relationship.<p>

"Does anyone know why Noah wants to see us all?" Rachel asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I don't think anyone knows, Puck has been weird lately." Quinn replied with a shrug. Santana sat in the back in silence, and just looked out the window. Brittany moved across the back seat and cuddled next to Santana, the Latina looked down at the beautiful blonde with a smile and pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead and wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulder, holding her close. Quinn looked in the rear-view mirror and spotted the two, completely content in their own world as they held each other and she couldn't help but feel warmth fill her body.

When the four girls pulled up outside the coffee shop, they spotted Sam and Mercedes walk inside. The girls got out of the car and made their way to meet the rest of their friends. When the got inside, everyone was already there and Puck smiled at them.

"Took your time." Puck said teasingly. Santana flipped him off and took a seat at the table, and instead of finding another chair, Brittany sat on the Latina's lap.

"Okay well first of all, I probably didn't need to get all you guys together, usually I just send out a group text and its settled but what ever I was bored. You all know we get Friday and Monday off, so I was thinking we should all go on a camping trip and have a mad 4 day drunken mini break." Puck spat out. The group looked at Puck with wide eyes.

"I'm up for it, sounds great, I love camping." Finn spoke first, with his goofy smile.

"Urgh, 4 days in the middle of nowhere, with no shower or proper bed doesn't sound that appealing." Santana huffed.

"Oh come on San it would be fun, think about it, we could do what ever we wanted." Brittany said into the Latina's ear and kissed Santana's neck. Santana blushed and grinned.

"Okay it might not be too bad." Santana added, and the group noticed her sudden change of opinion and laughed.

"I am so not sleeping anywhere near those two." Mercedes said as she realised why Santana changed her mind. The group laughed and agreed with Mercedes.

"That's good for us, the further away we are, the louder we can be." Santana said with a wink.

"Was that really necessary Santana?" Tina said disgusted, while the rest of the group hid their laughter.

"So it's settled? 4 day party away from everything?" Puck said with a smile. Santana then realised why Puck wanted to organise the camping trip, he was upset from ending his relationship with Hailey and he needed that weekend to get away from it.

"Thanks for inviting me Puck, but I don't think my parents would like me spending 4 days in the middle of nowhere, besides, I have plans this weekend already, sorry." Artie said with a smile, Puck nodded in acceptance.

"What about everyone else?" Puck asked hopeful. The group looked around at each other and nodded in agreement. A grin spread across Puck's face in response.

Everyone spent the next hour discussing on where they would all go and who would drive. Quinn, Mike and Kurt offered to be the drivers, and all that was left for everyone to do was confirm it with their parents.

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Puck were the last to leave the coffee shop, and they all walked out together. Santana started to walk after Quinn and Rachel to Quinn's car with Brittany's hand in her own.

"She told me you spoke to her." Puck called out after Santana. Santana stopped in her tracks.

"I will meet you in the car." Santana said to Brittany and kissed her on the cheek. Brittany nodded and walked to the car by herself. Santana turned around and walked back to Puck.

"I'm not mad, I know you were just trying to do what was best, for both of us. But I think I am in love with her, and I have no idea what to do." Puck said with a sigh.

"Look Noah, I know what you're going through, not the exact same situation, but having to hide a relationship. And I will tell you, if you and Hailey are in love, waiting till you graduate will be worth it." Santana said sincerely. Puck sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Lopez." Puck said and hugged the Latina.

"Wow Puckerman, she really has changed you." Santana said, shocked by the sudden affection. Puck let out a small laugh and let go of his friend. They said goodbye and Santana walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>Once Quinn dropped Brittany and Santana back to Brittany's house, Quinn went back to Rachel's for the rest of the day so the new couple could spend some time together. Quinn and Rachel hadn't told anyone about their relationship, the only people that knew were Santana and Brittany, who saw that, coming a mile away. Quinn and Rachel never spoke to each other about letting their friends know, both of them just automatically kept it to themselves when in public.<p>

"Should we let the group know about us?" Rachel asked as she walked to the front door of her house with Quinn.

"I will do what ever you want to do" Quinn replied as she took Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled and led Quinn through the house.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Rachel's dad Hiram asked as he spotted his daughter and her girlfriend. Rachel's Dads knew about the couple, they had their suspicions just like Santana did. They would watched how their daughter and her 'friend' would move around each other and the looks they would give each other, it didn't take a genius to notice how smitten they were with each other. Rachel's Dads couldn't be happy for Rachel, they loved Quinn, she was one of the sweetest girls they had ever met and most of all, Quinn treated their daughter better than any parent could ask for.

"It was good Daddy, watching Brittany and Santana skydiving was interesting, Santana was terrified I thought she was going to pass out and then we met with everyone from glee, which brings me to ask. Would I be able to go camping for the long weekend with everyone from glee club?" Rachel said without taking a breath.

"As long as you call every day, and promise you wont get into any trouble then I have no problem with it, but I will still have to talk to your dad." Hiram said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Daddy!" Rachel exclaimed and threw her arms around her dad. Rachel turned around and took Quinn's hand and led them both upstairs to the brunette's bedroom. As soon as Rachel closed the door, Quinn pulled her in for a kiss, their lips parting slightly as their tongues softly grazed one another.

"I have waited all day to do that." Quinn breathed out. Rachel giggled and hugged the blonde.

"Who would have thought that I would be in a relationship with Quinn Fabray, ex head cheerio. All those years of us fighting finally got to your sexual frustration I see. Well it was probably more my raw talent that you couldn't continue to resist but you know." Rachel said with a wink.

"What can I say Rach, all that constant Broadway talk and those knitted animal sweaters set my desire on fire." Quinn replied teasingly. Rachel hit Quinn playfully in the arm.

"You told me you liked my sweaters." Rachel said as she shot a glare at Quinn.

"I do, they are adorable on you, and I always thought so." Quinn said as she smiled into a kiss. Quinn pulled Rachel back towards the bed, and both tumbled backwards. When the kiss started to get more heated, Quinn pressed her thigh between Rachel's legs and Rachel gasped at the sudden contact and pushed herself harder against Quinn. Just as Quinn went to move her hand down to Rachel's shorts the brunette stopped her. Quinn pulled back and examined her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I want to believe me but I just don't think I am ready yet, and plus my dad is downstairs and I don't feel comfortable doing anything knowing he could walk in at any moment." Rachel said as her breathing started to slow down.

"We have all the time in the world, when you're ready, I will be too." Quinn said softly as she pressed her lips to Rachel's softly and lovingly.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday afternoon, after school, Santana and Brittany decided they should go to the mall to pick up camping supplies. The trip was in two days and the girls didn't even have a tent, neither Brittany's parents nor Santana's had ever been camping so the girls had to buy everything for themselves. When Santana and Brittany got to the mall their first item to look for was a tent, and Santana insisted for it not to be one of those little crappy two man tents, with the activities the pair got up to, they would need more space than that. Brittany and Santana made their way to the camping section of the store and wandered in and out of all the different display tents. A grin spread across Santana's face when they walked into the six-man tent and Brittany laughed at Santana's expression.<p>

"What do you say we give it a test, see if it can live up to what we have in store for the weekend." Santana said seductively to Brittany and pulled the blonde close. Santana pulled Brittany to the back of the tent and met the blonde's ready lips with her own, Brittany bit on Santana's bottom lip which caused a shiver to run down the Latina's spine, Santana gripped Brittany's ass firmly and pulled her hips against her own. The two girls broke the kiss to get some air but Brittany continued to kiss down Santana's neck, and slowly sucked on the Latina's pulse which caused Santana to let out a small moan. Brittany's hands roamed up Santana's back under her shirt, feeling the Latina's soft skin against her hands.

Just before the two girls could take it any further an older couple walked into the tent but froze when they spotted the two girls in an intimate embrace. Both Brittany and Santana stifled a laugh, and walked past the older couple to leave, Santana blew a kiss to the older woman with a wink and the woman's mouth dropped open in revulsion. Santana and Brittany broke out into laughter once they got outside the tent and decided that a four-man tent would be good enough for them. After the couple bought the tent and sleeping bags their minds went blank with what else they needed. Puck was bringing some firewood and alcohol; Finn and Mike were bringing first aid kits, Quinn and Rachel were bringing cooking equipment Mercedes had a battery-powered stereo to bring.

"We will need raincoats and stuff right? Just in case?" Brittany asked Santana as they sat down at a table to think of what they needed.

"Fucking raincoats, tents and no decent shower for four days? When did I become all 'Man vs Wild' also I am refusing to eat tinned food for the whole time, we are buying decent food before we leave Friday." Santana complained to her girlfriend who rolled her eyes teasingly at the Latina's words. Before Brittany could say anything to Santana, two familiar faces turned up behind the couple.

"Hey Quinn, hey Rachel." Brittany said, jumping up to hug her friends. Santana turned around to face her friends.

"Hello Brittany, Santana. Last minute camping shopping I see." Rachel said as she took a seat opposite Santana, soon followed by Quinn and Brittany. Someone ran into Santana's shoulder and she felt something on her wrist, before she could turn around to scowl at the person she spotted a little red head kid who looked too familiar.

".God! It's that mini Jew Fro kid from the carnival!" Santana said in disbelief, the kid turned around and poked his tongue out at Santana and held up an item, Santana looked down then swore under her breath and launched herself from the chair to chase after the little red headed kid. The three remaining girls stared after Santana in disbelief as they watched her chase a child around the mall.

Santana kept her eyes on the kid in front of her, and pushed every one out of her way to try and make it to him, and ignored the cursing people directed at her. Santana lost site of him and stopped in her tracks and looked around the crowd, she spotted him in the kids jungle gym and she ran over there instantly, and climbed in and out of the obstacles. People around the mall watched the scene between the child and the teenager dumbfounded.

"Give me back my bracelet you stupid little shit!" Santana yelled as she grabbed the kid's leg in the jungle gym. The boy kicked furiously to try and get out of the Latina's hold, Santana let go when she felt a sharp pain in her leg, she turned around and spotted a different boy who had just bit her leg.

"What the fuck!" Santana hissed through her teeth and started to chase after the red headed kid again. When Santana grabbed the boy again they tumbled into the ball pit at the end of the jungle gym, he kept diving away from the Latina and she kept cursing loudly, all of the parent's around the jungle gym looked surprised, assuming that the two were related or Santana was a baby sitter or something. When Santana finally caught the boy, she took her bracelet back and pushed the boy backwards into the ball pit. A lady ran towards the ball pit the Latina was still in with anger masking her features.

"Stay away from my son!" The lady screamed at Santana, anger shot across the Latina's face and the woman was suddenly afraid and she took a step back.

"Maybe if you kept a fucking leash on your thief of a son, I wouldn't need to go anywhere near the little prick!" Santana yelled back and got out of the ball pit while she reattached her bracelet to her wrist. Santana calmly walked back to where she had suddenly left Brittany and her friends. When Santana reached the table all three girls were laughing.

"Care to explain?" Quinn said through a laugh. Santana huffed at the amused three and glared at them all.

"Jew Fro Junior tried to steal the bracelet Britt got me four Christmas ago, so I chased the little fucker till I got it back." Santana explained. Brittany's face softened and she kissed Santana.

"Back to our camping dilemma. What else do we need?" Santana asked the group after her and Brittany pulled apart.

"Okay well you will need raincoats, and if any of my previous camping trips are anything to go by, rain boots, and a lantern. Also thermoses are probably a really good idea." Rachel replied.

"Aren't thermoses those things that tell you the temperature of things?" Brittany asked confused.

"No babe, that's a thermometer, thermoses are what you use for drinks and soup and all that kind of stuff." Santana explained happily.

After Santana and Brittany finished shopping, Santana drove Brittany home. On the way home Brittany took Santana's right hand and played with the bracelet around Santana's wrist, Santana smiled at the question on Brittany's mind.

"You know how important this bracelet is to me Britt, it's not just because it was the same day we 'did it' for the first time, and I know this will sound lame, but when you were asleep that night, I told you I was in love with you for the first time." Santana blushed, she had never told Brittany that story before, she glanced quickly at the blonde and was confused when she didn't see surprise on the blonde's face but instead she smiled softly and looked up at Santana in awe.

"I know San, I was still awake when you told me." Brittany said thoughtfully when she looked back on that memory. It was one of the best nights of Brittany's life and she would remember it forever. Santana's eyes went wide as she thought back to that night.

"You said it back didn't you?" Santana asked when she remembered hearing a whisper right before she slipped out of consciousness. Brittany's smile grew wider and she nodded at the Latina's question. Santana brought their linked hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Brittany's hand. Both girls sat in silence for the rest of the ride home, and Santana occasionally brought their hands up for a kiss throughout the trip.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn and Rachel had just finished packing their camping gear into the back of the trailer and made sure there was enough room for Brittany and Santana to put their stuff. Hiram and Leroy Berry stood on the pathway just outside their house with smiles on their faces as they watched Rachel and Quinn tie down their belongings so it didn't fall out while they were driving. When the two girls were ready to leave, Rachel's Dads pulled both girls in for a long hug.

"Be safe, and don't forget to call and check in." Leroy said as he let go of his daughter.

"We will, bye Dad, bye Daddy, see you in a few days." Rachel said as she gave Hiram a hug.

"Look after our girl Quinn." Hiram said with a warm smile, he knew Rachel was in good hands.

"You can count on me." Quinn replied with a smile and walked to the driver's seat of her red Chevrolet Cobalt. Rachel soon followed after Quinn and got into the passenger's seat, Quinn smiled at the brunette and took her hand in her own and drove towards Brittany's house.

Santana started to run around Brittany's house like a mad person when she received a message from Quinn that they were on their way. Brittany watched her girlfriend amused, as she panicked, making sure they had everything.

Brittany tired to tell the Latina to calm down, that everything was already packed but Santana didn't listen, she knew they forgot something she just couldn't think of what that was. So Brittany did what Brittany did best, she pulled Santana to a stop and pulled the Latina close to her, which forced their lips to clash together immediately and Santana forgot about what she was trying so hard to remember.

Quinn pulled up outside Brittany's house and honked her horn to get the girl's attention just in case they were going at it, neither Quinn nor Rachel wanted to walk in to Brittany's house to find their friends naked and all over each other, it was hard enough to get the image out of their mind from the first time that had happened. Rachel made her way to the front door with a little bounce in her step, the Diva had looked forward to the camping trip all week, but Quinn on the other hand, she couldn't care less about spending 4 days in the woods.

Brittany opened the door just as Rachel lifted her hand to knock and grinned widely at her two friends. Brittany urged Quinn and Rachel to come inside and they spotted Santana walking down the stairs with bags in both her hands. Brittany rushed over to help Santana but the Latina insisted that she was fine, so Brittany walked over to the kitchen where all the food they were taking was.

"You sure you have enough food?" Quinn said sarcastically as she looked at the three boxes filled to the top. But Brittany didn't catch on to the sarcasm.

"Why do you think we need more? We didn't know how much time we had, and Santana is refusing to eat tinned food while we are away." Brittany said as worry shot across her face.

"I'm sure it will be fine B." Quinn said with a small laugh. Brittany sighed in relief.

Rachel and Quinn helped Santana and Brittany pack all their gear in to the trailer with more than enough room to spare, and Rachel smiled triumphantly at how easy it was to get all of Santana's and Brittany's gear packed in to the trailer and urged to group to hurry and get in the car so they could leave. Knowing those four girls, they would probably be the last to arrive at the camping spot.

Brittany and Santana gave the house one last look over to make sure they had everything and Brittany left a note for her parent's who had left earlier that morning before the two girls woke up. 'Hi Mom and Dad, me and Santana will call you tonight to let you know we got set up alright, we love you both, see you in a few days.' Santana smiled at the note and pulled Brittany in for a soft and warm hug, and breathed in the blonde's scent as she rested her head in the crook her neck. Brittany got butterflies from how sweet the Latina was in that moment.

"What was that for?" Brittany asked, not complaining at the affection.

"I just love how we are a 'we' now, I am the luckiest person in the world to have you." Santana said softly, shocked at how mushy she had become since being with Brittany. Brittany's face lit up at Santana's words and she pressed a soft, caring kiss to the Latina's lips.

"We always have been a 'we' San" Brittany said as she looked in to the big luring chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. Santana's face softened and she looked at Brittany in awe.

"Let's go camping." Brittany said in excitement, and the two girls left the house to join their friends in the car.

* * *

><p>The drive was close to an hour and a half long, and Santana was sitting in the back seat in agony as she was forced to listen to Rachel talk none stop about Broadway musicals and her huge plans to go to college at New York, Santana noticed how uncomfortable Quinn got around the subject of Rachel and college so Santana decided to help her friend out.<p>

"So how do we know this place we are going anyway?" Santana asked so Rachel couldn't continue. Quinn glanced in the rear view mirror and gave Santana a hard smile as a thank you; Santana gave the smaller blonde and comforting smile in response.

"Puck and Finn used to go camping there in elementary school apparently." Quinn replied soon after recomposing her expression.

"How much longer till we are there?" Brittany asked as Santana rested her head on her shoulder.

"According to the GPS, 40 minutes at the most." Quinn replied with a sigh of relief. Quinn then put in her Adele cd so Rachel couldn't start the conversation from where it left off. Rachel looked strangely at the three girls in the car, confused by the interruption but not surprised, she was used to being cut off. But then it clicked that she made a mistake, the small brunette took Quinn's hand in her own and guilt flooded through her.

The four friends sat in silence for the rest of the trip, and just listened to the music that filled the car. Brittany snaked her arm around Santana's waist and the Latina hummed to the music while she traced random patterns along the blonde's skin, Brittany closed her eyes, and took in the scent of the Latina. Santana watched, as Brittany looked so peaceful and pressed a light kiss to the blonde's shoulder.

Rachel turned around to look at her friends, worried that they still hadn't said one word and found the two girls completely in their own world, which caused the smaller brunette to turn back around, feeling like she had just intruded on an intimate moment.

Santana smiled when the next song started to play and sung quietly in to Brittany's ear while Brittany tightened her grip around her girlfriend.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

Santana watched as Brittany's breath started to even out slowly, and the Latina continued to sing while her girlfriend slept against her arm.

_However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<br>_

As Santana sung the end of the song, Quinn turned on to a small track, which was headed further in to the forest. Brittany slowly opened her eyes again when the bumpy trail shook her in to consciousness. After a few more minutes along the hidden track, two more cars came in to Quinn's view.

"We are here." Quinn spoke for the first time in 40 minutes. Brittany sat up and looked out the window with a child-like grin spread across, Rachel had a similar reaction. Santana groaned when she looked around at the well-hidden area, and started to regret her decision.

* * *

><p>Puck, Finn and Mike walked over to Quinn's car as soon as the girls pulled up to help them unpack the trailer. Brittany launched herself from the car as soon as the car came to a stop and the blonde met the three boys, and gave each of them a quick hug. Quinn and Rachel had already started to grab their stuff when Brittany turned back around but noticed Santana was still sitting in the back of the car. Brittany walked back over to the car and opened the door from the side Santana was sitting.<p>

"Baby, come on, I promise it wont be as bad as you think." Brittany said as she pulled Santana from the car. Santana sighed and nodded her head and walked back to the trailer to get hers and Brittany's belongings.

When the trailer was unpacked, the four girls and the three boys walked through the line of trees to where the group had set up for the long weekend. Santana and Brittany dropped their bags down near a tree where Puck said they could set up their tent and they made their way over to say hello to the rest of their friends.

The area was well set up, it was a clearing between the trees and everyone's tents were set up in some type of semi circle, but Puck understood Santana's needs and gave the two girls a spot not as close as the rest of the tents were. There was a large shelter not far away from the tents, which was used to keep all the food, cooking equipment and the other things people brought for the group to use over the next four days as well as two fold up tables and some camp chairs that sat in the corner out of the way. Finn and Mike put the boxes of food Brittany and Santana bought under the shelter and Puck carried the cooking equipment Rachel and Quinn brought with them.

There was a giant fire pit in the middle of the tents and the shelter, which clearly indicated the group, would be having nightly bon fires and Santana's face lit up at the thought. After Santana got a good look at the area she became more relaxed, she liked the atmosphere and she actually looked forward to the next four days. Santana spotted Kurt sitting under the shelter as he watched Blaine and Puck set up his tent, Santana let out a small laugh and walked over to her friend.

"Don't want to get your hands dirty I see." Santana said as she took a seat next to Kurt.

"I would only make the process of setting up the tent longer than necessary." Kurt said with a smirk, and Santana gave a small laugh and linked her arm through Kurt's and watched as her friends finished setting up.

"You should probably set up your tent soon." Kurt added as he nodded towards the tree that held Santana and Brittany's belongings.

"I am waiting for Puck to help me, so Brittany doesn't have to help, besides she doesn't know how to set up a tent." Santana said watched the blonde jump around with Rachel.

"Please, you just love doing things for that beautiful blonde woman of yours." Kurt said amused. Santana smirked and gave Kurt a little nudge. Brittany's eyes met Santana's across the clearing and she gracefully moved towards the Latina.

"Isn't this awesome San?" Brittany asked as she pulled Santana up from the seat to dance with her.

"It is pretty great B." Santana replied with a wide smile as she danced with Brittany.

Quinn and Rachel set up their tent in between Mike and Tina's and Blaine and Kurt's. Rachel did most of the setting up, Quinn just helped were she could, seeming Rachel was the camping expert. Quinn and Rachel also had a four man tent, but unlike Santana and Brittany, they only wanted the extra space for their baggage. After they finished setting up their tent, they threw their personal belongings inside and walked to take a seat with their friend's and smiled when they found Santana and Brittany dancing around the unlit fire pit like two kids.

"Lopez, time to set up your tent." Puck said as he walked over after he finished helping Blaine set up his and Kurt's tent. Santana walked over to the spot her and Brittany's tent was going to be and took the tent out of it's packaging. Brittany took a seat next to Quinn, and joined the circle of friend's who were having a discussion about what kind of things they could do the next four days.

"So how are you holding up?" Santana asked Puck as she handed him one of the tent poles.

"I'm getting through it. All I can do is wait." Puck replied, preoccupied with the tent. Santana didn't bother to push the conversation further.

"How are things with you and blondie?" Puck asked as he slid the tent pole through the fabric. Santana looked at Brittany and a thoughtful smile appeared on her face.

"Better than I could have ever hoped for." Santana said softly as she kept her eyes on the blonde. She let out a small laugh.

"I can't even explain how amazing it is. Urgh I have turned into one of those people." Santana added. Puck smiled smugly at the Latina.

"Lucky my tent is closest to yours then, I'm the only one that won't mind sounds late at night." Puck said with a wink. Santana rolled her eyes and threw a tent peg at the mohawked boy.

"I guess we will just have to be louder so the others can hear then." Santana said teasingly with an evil smirk. Puck let out a laugh and nailed in the last tent peg. Santana put her and Brittany's belongings inside the tent and walked back over to the group with Puck.

"So you think there is any chance I could get in on the action." Puck said jokingly as they walked back. Santana punched puck in the arm and pushed him hard to the side and he laughed at the Latina's response. Puck put his arm around the Latina and pressed a sloppy kiss on her forehead before she shoved him away, trying to cover up her smile with a glare, but couldn't quite get it right.

"You love me Lopez." Puck said through a laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that Puckerman." Santana replied. The group watched the interaction between the two friends, amused but not entirely shocked by their closeness. Over the past few months, Puck became like a brother to Santana, and Puck looked at Santana like a sister. They were alike in many ways, both had fiery tempers; they were loyal when it came down to it, and protective. They could read each other easily.

* * *

><p>Once night time came around, everyone was in the party mood, it had been a good day, throughout the day everyone didn't really hang out as a group, they stuck to their partners and explored the forest as well as setting up the inside of their tents. Everyone was finally settled in and Puck had lit the fire, to get the party started and Finn was over at the barbeque he brought for the long weekend, and cooked dinner for everyone with Mike's help. Puck stood by the fire with Sam as they drank a beer and continued to feed the flame wood until it didn't need any more help to stay alive.<p>

Tina and Mercedes were on the other side of the fire sitting on a long tree stump that seemed to have been there for decades, deep in conversation about what they were going to do after school. Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sat close to Tina and Mercedes but were in a completely different conversation, they talked about their past holiday/camping trips, and got a few funny stories from each other.

Santana and Brittany were in their tent to change into warmer clothes, well that was their plan before they started making-out before they had a chance to put their warm clothes on. About 15 minutes had past before the couple broke up their heated make-out session and finally put on their new clothes.

"We will pick up where we left off later." Brittany said seductively into Santana's ear before she turned back to face the Latina and placed one last heated kiss on the beautiful lips that Brittany couldn't get enough of. Brittany moved to get up and Santana watched her girlfriend as she bit her lip, and tried her hardest not to turn her back around and pleasure her right then. Brittany walked outside and Santana followed soon after and zipped up the tent. Puck looked over at Santana and smirked when he saw the Latina who looked flushed; he walked over and gave Brittany a high five.

Santana walked right past the group that sat by the fire and went to get a beer out of the icebox, once Santana cracked the lid open she went and stood by the barbeque with Finn and Mike, suddenly hungry from the smell of hot dogs that filled her lungs. Quinn stood up and made her way over to Santana, who made Finn feel nervous just by standing near him. Finn had always felt intimidated by the Latina, and she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon, mainly because she continued to do things that would scare him away just for kicks.

"How has your first day with nature been?" Quinn asked as she stood next to Santana.

"It has had its moments but I am having a better time than I was expecting. And yours?" Santana replied and she took another sip from her bottle.

"I like it out here, its really peaceful." Quinn replied as she looked back at the group by the fire.

"Food is ready." Finn yelled out towards the group. Everyone stood up and made their way over to the shelter to get something to eat. Brittany walked up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind and waited while everyone else got their food before she got hers. Santana leaned back into Brittany's hold and waited with her girlfriend while she finished her beer.

* * *

><p>When everyone finished dinner, Mercedes pulled out her stereo and Puck set up the multiple bottles of spirits across the table under the shelter and told everyone to help themselves. Music filled the air and the group became louder as the alcohol started to sink into their systems and everyone took their turns in singing along with the music and danced around the blazing fire.<p>

As the night went on, the group became more out of control, and half of them decided to play capture the flag around the clearing and a little further in to the forest. The moon lit up the forest beautifully around the camp, which let the group easily find their way around so they didn't get lost while they played the game. Santana, Puck and Quinn sat out of the game and sat at the table under the shelter and played poker, but instead of betting money they bet shots. Puck was losing the game, he was never good at poker, and by the end of the first 3 games he could barely sit up. Santana was the least intoxicated out of the three, and smiled smugly at her poker skills.

Once Puck stood up he fell over instantly and Santana and Quinn burst out into laughter as he tried to get back up. Puck stumbled towards his tent and passed out halfway through, so his legs were hanging outside. Santana and Quinn walked over to the fire and watched the game of capture the flag that was happening around them. Brittany saw Santana sit down by the fire and she walked over to her girlfriend and rested her hands on the Latina's shoulders, gently massaging them. Santana closed her eyes peacefully but they shot open again when Brittany whispered in her ear.

"I'm feeling a bit hot, how about we take off these clothes." Brittany said quietly to Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana jumped up from her seat and grabbed Brittany's hand, and ran to the tent while she dragged the blonde behind her. As soon as Santana unzipped the tent, Brittany pushed Santana to the ground and straddled the Latina's hips as their lips moved passionately against each other's. Brittany pulled Santana's hoodie over her head and dropped it by her side and brought her hands back up to unhook the Latina's bra. Santana sat up under the blonde's hold and pulled off Brittany's jeans as Brittany took off her own jacket, once Santana's sweatpants were removed she wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and cupped her breast in her hand as the blonde moaned into Santana's mouth.<p>

Brittany's hand made its way down Santana's body and used her fingers to push the Latina's red lacy panties to the side and slid two fingers between Santana's moist folds. Brittany grinned at how wet Santana was and thrust faster inside the Latina, causing Santana's legs to tighten around Brittany. Santana continued to caress and pinch Brittany's nipples as the blonde played her fingers inside of Santana. Brittany added another finger and Santana spread her legs wider in response and let out a moan with every breath she took.

Sweat started to form on both girls as the sex got more intense, and Santana was sitting on Brittany's lap, above the blonde while Brittany moved her fingers around Santana's clit, and any second, the Latina was going to fall over the edge. Brittany sensed how close Santana was and thrust her fingers inside Santana faster and deeper. Santana lost complete control and tightened around Brittany's fingers and the blonde felt Santana's nails dig into her back as she screamed Brittany's name who tried to muffle it as much as she could against her own mouth. Santana's grip loosened around Brittany but didn't let go of her and Brittany began to press soft kisses down Santana's neck as she pulled her fingers from her girlfriends wet centre, which caused the Latina to whimper softly, and Brittany pushed them back down to the ground as they tried to catch their breath. Santana laid next to Brittany and watched her chest rise and fall deeply, memorized by the blondes glistening toned body that was next to hers.

Santana moved her hands under the covers that Brittany pulled over them and softly brushed her hand over Brittany's smooth skin and Santana could feel the blonde's pulse quicken under her hands. Santana leaned over Brittany and trailed her tongue down her neck and back up to the bottom of her ear.

"Now to make you scream my name." Santana said huskily into Brittany's ear. Brittany pulled Santana down onto her, moaning at the Latina's sentence and bit Santana's bottom lip.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up with Brittany moulded to her front, Santana smiled lazily and buried her face into the blonde hair in front of her that was sprawled across the one pillow they seemed to be sharing. Brittany's eyes slowly opened when she felt familiar kisses on the back of her neck, Santana felt Brittany wake and she pulled Brittany tighter to her body, and smiled into her shoulder.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." Brittany said as she turned in Santana's arms to be face to face with her girlfriend. Santana smiled when her eyes met Brittany's.

"Good morning babe." Santana replied, and kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Do you think anyone else is awake yet?" Brittany asked as she sat up slightly, and the covers dropped, which reveal Brittany's bare torso. Santana stroked her hand along Brittany's lower back, which sent goose bumps over the blonde's body.

"I'm not too sure, I haven't heard anything, but we did leave the party before everyone else, they are probably passed out drunk all over the place." Santana said as she continued to move her hand over Brittany's back. Brittany moved towards her bag and pulled out a t-shirt that had a duck print on it and put on Santana's sweatpants from the night before. Santana watched Brittany get dressed and soon made a move to put on some clothes. Brittany and Santana got out of the tent to find no one in sight, Brittany walked over to the shelter to get a glass of water and Santana walked over to the fire pit to relight the fire from the red coals that remained.

After Santana threw some fresh wood onto the fire she sat down and Brittany brought over two glasses of water.

"Thanks B." Santana said as she took the glass from Brittany's hand. Brittany sat down beside Santana and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder as they sat and watched the flames in front of them.

"I'm hungry." Brittany pouted against Santana's shoulder.

"I will cook us some breakfast babe." Santana said softly and pressed a light kiss upon Brittany's soft cheek. Santana stood and made her way to the shelter to get some of the cooking equipment Quinn and Rachel brought with them, but soon gave up when she decided the barbeque was the best bet, but grabbed the camping kettle, filled it with water and sat it over the fire. If the Latina was craving anything, it was a coffee. Santana walked back over to the icebox and sighed when she opened it.

"Guess I have to cook for everyone." Santana mumbled to herself. Although secretly, Santana didn't mind, she loved cooking. She pulled out the bacon and hash browns then walked over to one of the boxes of food her and Brittany had brought and grabbed two-dozen eggs. When Santana turned around she found Brittany trying to figure out how to turn on the barbeque with a slight frown on her face. Santana always found Brittany adorable when she looked like that, the Latina walked over to the blonde and taught her how to turn on the barbeque.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am thinking I should not write anymore smut :P just imply it haha, thanks again everyone for reading and the reviews, hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn stirred awake to the smell of bacon and Rachel watched the zombie like blonde exit the tent robotically with an amused smile on her face, Rachel's smile soon faded when the effects from last nights drinking started to take place. Rachel groaned as she stood to get out of the tent and instantly walked over to get a bottle of water. Barely able to open her eyes, Rachel ran into someone on her way to the shelter.

"Watch yourself dwarf!" Santana snapped which caused the smaller brunette head to throb immensely. 'It had to be Santana' Rachel thought to her self and kept walking, she didn't bother replying to the Latina's threat.

Rachel felt the cold water sooth her throat as it made its way down and she grabbed some ice and held it against her head, then sighed in relief as it numbed the headache if only for a short while. Once Rachel managed to take in everything around her she began to smell the food and instantly felt sick, she ran to the edge of the clearing and started to vomit.

"I think your girlfriend had a little too much once again Q." Santana smirked as she watched Rachel run to be sick. Quinn turned and spotted Rachel curled into a ball and she made her way over to the brunette instantly. Santana held back a laugh and got the kettle from the fire, making Brittany, Quinn and herself a coffee.

The rest of the group slowly emerged from their sleeping chambers while Santana cooked, besides Puck who was too hung-over to move anywhere, and the group prepared themselves for what the day had in store.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know how long she had been walking for, but she guessed it was probably too long just to collect some more firewood, but she got caught up in her thoughts, she made a mark on a tree about every 100 yards so she would find her way back. Santana took being alone as a chance to think about the future, College, Brittany, and she most definitely was not staying in Lima. Santana never put much thought into College, she didn't know what she wanted to do, all she knew is that where ever Brittany was that's where she was meant to be too. Santana knew Brittany was going to become an amazing famous dancer and she was going to be with her every step of the way, no matter where that took the couple in the process.<p>

Santana's thoughts were interrupted when she heard running water ahead of her and she began to quicken her pace. After she made her way out of the final line of trees she gasped at the beautiful sight before her, mouth hanging open and eyes staring wide. Santana took a few steps closer to the lake that was being stirred by a waterfall just a hundred feet away. Santana looked down into the surprisingly clear water and bent down to put her hand in, memorized by how something so beautiful could be so hidden. Santana closed her eyes and breathed in the air, smiling at the haven she had just found. There was only one thing missing.

When Santana made it back to the camp, a mountain of firewood in her arms, Brittany jumped towards the Latina, with a grin spread across her face.

"Took your time San." Brittany pouted. Santana pulled Brittany into her arms and hugged her tightly before she let go again.

"I want to take you somewhere, I will go get the picnic blanket we packed and then we will leave okay?" Santana said with a huge grin on her face. Brittany agreed instantly, anything that caused Santana to smile like that was definitely something worth seeing, the blonde thought.

"We will be back later." Santana said to the group, not letting anyone know where they were going. Everyone seemed unfazed and Santana intertwined her fingers with Brittany's and they headed into the forest.

* * *

><p>"San where are we going?" Brittany asked a little worried when Santana stood behind her and covered her eyes as they walked.<p>

"We will be there any minute B, hold on." Santana said with excitement as she led them through the forest where the sound of running water got louder. Santana smiled when the waterfall came back into sight, she led Brittany next to the water before she removed her hands from her eyes.

"You can look now." Santana said quietly. Brittany opened her eyes and had the exact same reaction that Santana did. Brittany stared at the sight before her with the huge child-like grin that Santana loved so much, and Santana smiled. The sight was now complete, Santana thought as she watched Brittany with adoration.

"Its so beautiful San." Brittany finally spoke and turned to face the Latina who was watching her with soft eyes. Brittany caught her breath; she always got butterflies when Santana looked at her like that. Brittany linked her arms around Santana's neck and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"Thank you." Brittany said softly.

"Its our place now Britt." Santana replied thoughtfully as she sunk into the blonde's arms. Brittany smiled sweetly 'our place' she thought once again.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed deeply as she landed on a seat next to Mercedes. Mercedes gave Quinn an amused look and gave the blonde a nudge in the arm playfully.<p>

"How is Rachel?" Mercedes asked mockingly.

"All she does is ask me to do stuff for her, its exhausting, I even had to redress her. Far out, she has a hangover she isn't in a damn coma." Quinn groaned in exhaustion.

"That girl has you whipped." Mercedes laughed.

"I am not whipped!" Quinn snapped back, but not entirely convincing Mercedes, or herself for that matter.

"Quinn!" Quinn sighed when she heard her name coming from a familiar brunette in the tent near by.

"Her Highness awaits." Mercedes said as she held back a laugh. Quinn gritted her teeth and rose from her chair and sluggishly made her way back to her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brittany and Santana decided they should head back to the camp before their friends got worried, they were gone for a good three hours before they had noticed. Brittany didn't want to leave to start off with but Santana promised they would go there again before they had to go home. Santana tucked the picnic blanket under her arm and took Brittany's hand in her own, and then they followed the marked trees back to the camp.<p>

When the couple made it back to the camp, they found half of the group playing a game of football while the other half still recovered from the previous nights activities. Brittany ran over to join the game enthusiastically while Santana went to put the blanket away, catching Quinn's eye, the smaller blonde followed the Latina.

"Good day?" Quinn asked with a questioning grin.

Santana rolled her eyes, she knew what Quinn wanted, her and Brittany had been gone most of the afternoon to a place no one knew, and the blonde obviously had questions.

"That's one word for it." Santana replied, not giving Quinn what she wanted to hear.

"Urgh, come on S, I spent the day looking after an overly dramatic and hung-over brunette, I need to hear about something good that happened today." Quinn groaned.

"Well the sex wa…" Santana began before Quinn interrupted.

"Forget I asked!" Quinn cut off her friend. Santana smirked in response and looked across at the other blonde who was now running across the clearing, chasing Mike to try and get the ball, Santana's eyes softened and a small smile made its way across her lips. Quinn noticed the expression that overtook Santana's smirk and couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Why don't you go join in and prevent Finn from causing the future Mrs Lopez an injury." Quinn injected with a slight push and amused smile when she saw Santana's look of surprise at what Quinn had just said. Santana smiled thoughtfully and nodded, running towards Finn, who was chasing Brittany.

* * *

><p>Unlike the night before, that current night was a lot tamer, for lack of better words, although some members of the group could have thought differently. Puck and Finn had suggested sharing horror storiesghost stories. Everyone was grouped around the fire, attached to their partners with the exception of Puck and Finn who looked deep in conversation before they started the group off with one of their stories.

"So it all began three years ago…." Finn began his story, only a few had listened to start with, but as Finn continued, everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

"Sarah ran down the stairs to where she heard the screams, and a door slammed shut behind her, right at that moment Sarah knew she made a huge mistake. She heard footsteps approach from the top of the stairs." Brittany gripped tightly around Santana's waist, and pulled the Latina back to reality every time she would grip tighter. Puck had gotten up and left the group halfway through Finn's story but no one had noticed.

"'You shouldn't have come' a mans voice said as the footsteps on the stairs got closer. Sarah started to panic and she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon, but when Sarah did grab a hold of something it was wet and she looked down and saw blood on her hands, she dropped what was in her hand instantly and turned to run but tripped and ended up face to face with her boyfriend who's body was now mutilated and then suddenly the man who was approaching earlier GRABBED SARAH FROM BEHIND." Puck jumped out in front of the group and yelled something, which caused everyone to jump and a few of the girls to scream who sat their shaking in horror. Brittany's nails dug into Santana's side and the Latina flinched at the pain and stood up, she walked over to Puck and sent her fist flying into his stomach. Puck bent over and clutched his arm around his stomach in pain.

"Fucking hell Lopez!" Puck yelled at the Latina.

"Sorry, it was an instant reaction to how scared I was, couldn't help myself." Santana replied coldly and walked back to sit next to Brittany, and put her arms around the blonde to comfort her. Quinn smiled in satisfaction, she was also tempted to punch Puck, but decided getting hit by Santana was enough. Finn stared with wide eyes and shifted in his seat, scared that he would be next.

Once the group had calmed down, they continued on with sharing stories.

"I have a story." Rachel said. Everyone turned with surprise.

"Let me guess, someone got booed off stage during a musical?" Santana replied with a snicker. Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"Sorry to inform you Santana, but this story wont be some story about public embarrassment and unfortunately no heart warming end either." Rachel said back, irritated by Santana's insult. Santana smirked and nodded for the smaller brunette to continue.

"Lara and Josh were a young married couple, excited to be in their first house together. The house was in a small town by the name of Wolf Point, surrounded by woodlands a half hour out of the big city. The town was unusually quiet, even for small town standards. The townspeople didn't talk much. Not the people walking on the street, not the small shop owners, not even the children. People only seemed to talk as much as they had to, as if they were afraid to speak. Lara was uneasy about it, but Josh had assured her that nothing was wrong.

The second night after they moved in, the couple began hearing things outside the walls of their new home. At first it had sounded like voices, but they dismissed the idea, and blamed the wind. A few hours later, Lara and Josh both shot up in their bed by the sudden sound of a door slamming as it echoed throughout the house.

The next day, a small novelty shop caught Lara's eye as she was job hunting while Josh was at work. The store windows were filled with displays of odd masks and horror dolls. Lara decided to go in and take a look as curiosity got the best of her. An old man with a strangely blank expression stood quietly behind the counter of the store. He was tall, thin, and incredibly pale with large, dark purple rings around his eyes, as if he never slept. Lara's entrance to the store didn't seem to faze him, he just kept staring blankly without moving a muscle.

Lara began browsing through the store, her attention stolen by a small voodoo doll sitting on a shelf. She inspected it closely, and turned when she felt the air stir from behind her. Lara gasped as she found the old man standing behind her, that same blank expression drawn over his face.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the man asked, his voice tired and weary. Lara uneasily shook her head, rushing for the door. She didn't make it through the door before the man spoke again.

"Whatever you do, don't ever scream."

Lara tried not to hyperventilate as terror overtook her. She didn't know why, but that single phrase had frightened her. She could feel the adrenaline kick in, heightening her senses. She slowly calmed herself, deciding that whatever was wrong in this town, she was going to find out.

That night, the noises disturbed the couple again. Again, they dismissed the odd whispers outside as the wind in the trees. But this night, instead of a door slamming, the sound of a door creaking slowly open, filled the house. Lara squeezed her eyes shut, the shopkeeper's final words echoing through her mind. _Don't ever scream_.

The next day, Lara decided to ask her neighbors for answers. Oddly enough, neither house next to hers were occupied, so Lara went to see her neighbor across the street. She left three loud knocks on the door and waited impatiently, slightly relieved when the door opened to reveal a woman who appeared to be in her 40s.

"Hello, my name is Lara, I just moved in across the street." Lara said politely, offering a smile even though everything felt so wrong inside.

"I know. How can I help you?" the woman replied, the same blank expression as the shopkeeper barely evident in her face. Lara shifted uncomfortably, not confident on if she wanted to hear the answer to the question she needed to ask.

"What can you tell me about the previous owners of my home?"

Lara sat in shock as the neighbor retold the events from the previous owners of Lara's house. Each of the owners the house had seen had been killed in that house, found with their throats ripped out and their voice boxes torn from their bodies. After the second killing, the townspeople became somewhat distant toward each other, afraid to leave their houses with nobody knowing who the killer was. Some even thought that it wasn't even a person who had killed those people.

But the neighbor wasn't entirely truthful with Lara. Everyone who had lived in that house had in fact died, all found without a voice box. But they had not all died in the house. They couldn't escape their voiceless fate.

Lara nearly ran out of her neighbor's house, hoping she could find some kind of information at the local library. Hours at the library proved to be useless, Lara couldn't find anything more than what her neighbor had told her about the murders.

When Lara pulled into her driveway shortly after 8 pm, she noted Josh's car in the driveway.

"Josh, I don't like this house anymore." Lara called out as she closed her front door behind her, slipping her shoes off. The dark house and an eerie silence were all that answered her, sending a shiver up her spine. She fought exhaustion and made her way up the stairway, pausing in front of her bedroom door as she heard the whispers again, yet they were more defined than they had been.

A shadow visibly shot past her, making her jump in fear with her hand clamped over her mouth. The old man's warning rang in her head once more. _Don't ever scream_. Lara heard the bedroom door behind her swing open with a creak, slowly turning around as paranoia gripped her, expecting the worst.

Her fears were met with reality as her eyes took in the sight of her husband on their bed in a pool of his own blood, his throat torn open like an animal had mauled him. At that moment Lara couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Just as she began to scream, she felt her legs being violently pulled out from under her. She hit the floor hard, being dragged across the bedroom, her nails digging into floorboards. As her attacker overshadowed her, Lara could see its face, causing her to scream again. The attacker shuddered slightly and grinned wildly, its transparent skin seeming to almost glow in the stark darkness of the room.

The attacker lifted Lara off the floor and pinned her to the wall. As Lara thrashed against her attacker, her eyes locked on the bedroom window. On the other side, she could see her neighbor that she had spoken to that afternoon, watching from her own home with a wicked smile on her face. Lara turned once more to her ghastly assaulter, screaming again at the pure evil in its eyes.

"I told you not to scream." the spirit growled in a hauntingly deep voice. With that, Lara died, her throat ripped to pieces and her voice box taken, a trophy of yet another soul who would never scream again."

* * *

><p>Rachel ended her story there, and everyone remained still. The Diva couldn't help but smile at the effect her story had on her friends, they all sat frightened and lost in their thoughts, some visibly shaking with fear.<p>

"I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting that after what happened to you in that haunted mansion at the carnival." Blaine said with a smile on his face. Every one was brought back to reality and Santana went to stand to get a drink but Brittany clung to her desperately. Santana turned back to face her girlfriend and saw fear across Brittany's face, Santana's heart sank at the sight of how scared the blonde looked and sat down next to her again immediately.

"Babe what's wrong?" Santana cooed as she wrapped her arm tightly around Brittany.

"Does this mean if I scream your name during sex, I will die, because I don't think I could hold that in San." Brittany blurted out, but only Santana heard her. Santana giggled softly and pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek.

"You can scream during sex as much as you like B, what Rachel said isn't real, it was just a story, and besides. I would never let anything hurt you." Santana said softly, her breath hitting the blonde's neck, almost seductively. Brittany relaxed into Santana's arms contently.

* * *

><p>After Rachel told her story, the group decided they should do something a little more uplifting. None of the activities that were mentioned appealed to Santana, and she had different activities on her mind. Quinn quirked an eyebrow when she saw Santana whisper into Brittany's ear, and both girls subtly stood from the group and made their way back to their tent.<p>

"I vote we put on loud music." Tina said as her gaze followed her two friends that had just left, to enjoy their private activities.

"Definitely." Mercedes agreed with a laugh.

Mercedes and Tina got up to put some music on and Mike got up to teach Finn some dance moves, which had never been entirely successful in the past, but Finn was set on improving his 'mad dancing skills'. Kurt and Blaine watched with amusement at how uncoordinated Finn was and got up to join in.

Puck got up from the group with a sigh and went to get himself a beer, he thought this weekend would help take his mind off Hailey and it did occasionally but his mind couldn't help but wander back. Puck pulled out his phone and scrolled through his old messages, he began to smile sadly as he read all the teasing and flirty messages. Sam walked up and sat next to Puck.

"Hey man are you alright, you seem pretty down." Sam asked his friend with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, still feeling a bit sick ya know?" Puck lied. Sam didn't fully buy it but he accepted the answer.

"Okay, well feel free to talk if you ever want to." And with that, Sam walked back over to his friends and gave Mercedes a kiss on the cheek before he sat back down.

Puck sighed and went to compose a new message, he knew he shouldn't send it but it couldn't hurt right? As soon as Puck hit send on the message that said 'Hey Hails, how are you going? I know I'm not meant to talk to you right now, but I just wanted to know how you are.' He finished his beer carelessly fast and stood to get another one. Why am I acting like some lovesick teenager? This isn't who I am, I am Noah Puckerman, McKinley High badass and stud, Puck thought to himself as he downed another beer. Puck's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out instantly.

'I am doing okay, what about you Noah?' Puck read on his small screen from Hailey.

'I'm doing great, camping with some friends at the moment, 4 days of getting wasted, what's better right?' Puck hit send and sighed. Only moments later, his phone went off again.

'Are you sure drinking is a good idea for you right now?' Hailey replied.

'It helps.' Puck replied

'Noah please.' Hailey pleaded on the small screen.

'Sorry.' Puck said, and put his phone back in his pocket, and finished his second drink, already onto his third within 10 minutes of the first.

Just as Puck relaxed in a chair, his head snapped up at the sound of a scream. The whole group looked in the direction of the scream with panic and saw Brittany jump out of hers and Santana's tent wearing nothing but a blanket to cover her up. Only moments after Brittany appeared out of the tent, a squirrel ran out after her and into the woods. Santana soon came out of the tent in nothing but a long shirt, laughing harder than anyone had heard her before, well, other than Brittany of course. Santana walked over to Brittany but the blonde hit her in the arm with more force than she originally intended.

"Ow, what was that for?" Santana said through her laugh.

"Its not funny! That scared the hell out of me." Brittany hissed at the Latina. Every one was shocked by the way Brittany was acting. But Santana continued laughing, and tried her best to stop. Once Santana composed herself she walked closer to Brittany once more, while the blonde glared at her.

"It was just a squirrel babe, I'm sorry for laughing." Santana said, and stifled another laugh. Brittany hit her in the arm again and stormed back into the tent. Santana winked at the group while she rubbed her sore arm and walked in after Brittany.

"Angry sex?" Santana asked jokingly, Brittany couldn't help but smile at the Latina.

Puck slumped back in to his chair and continued to drink, and didn't stop until he stopped seeing Hailey's face whenever he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again just wanted to thank everyone who reads my story and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn had just pulled up outside Santana's house to drop off Santana and Brittany after their camping trip. Once Santana and Brittany had removed all of their stuff from the trailer, they slowly made their way up the front porch to Santana's house, pulling the bags along with them grudgingly. After they got everything inside, they stood outside and Brittany waved enthusiastically as Quinn and Rachel drove off while Santana stood impatiently who wanted nothing more than to crash.

"Ah, its good to be home." Santana said with a content sigh, and walked into the house with Brittany's hand in her own.

"I just can't wait to sleep in a normal bed." Brittany said as she grinned and collapsed on the couch, pulling the Latina with her. Santana smiled as she looked down into the heart melting, crystal blue eyes before her and moved a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

"I love you so much B." Santana said so softly, it was barely audible.

"I love you too San." Brittany said as she slowly leaned up and pressed her lips delicately against Santana's.

"Mija." Santana froze when she heard the familiar, deep voice from behind her, and so did Brittany. The one word shot terror throughout the couple, the way Santana's father had just greeted her was low, abrupt and intimidating. Santana moved off her girlfriend swiftly and faced her father, who had a blank expression across his face, Santana knew what was going to happen.

"Brittany you should leave." Santana whispered to the blonde beside her. Brittany's eyes went wide with concern; she couldn't leave Santana alone with her father, not now.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him." Brittany replied so only Santana could hear. Truth was, Santana didn't want Brittany to go, but she didn't want to risk the blonde getting hurt in any way, so she had no choice.

"Brittany, go. I will call you later but please just go." Santana said as she looked into the blue eyes she loved. Brittany gave Santana's hand a quick squeeze and stood to leave, not letting her eyes leave the Latina. As soon as Brittany closed the front door behind her, Antonio walked over to his daughter and grabbed her by the arm viciously and pulled into standing position; Santana flinched at the harsh contact.

Santana didn't make eye contact with her father, and just continued to stare past him with no expression on her face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr Lopez said harshly.

"I was kissing my girlfriend." Santana stated like it was blatantly obvious. Antonio clenched his teeth together at his daughter's attitude.

"You will stop seeing her!" Santana's head snapped to his direction when she heard his words, and she glared at her father.

"You have no say in who I can date." Santana snapped back.

"The hell I don't! You will stop seeing Brittany and that is final, do you hear me! What did I ever do, to get a daughter who would shame our family like this?" Antonio howled, outraged. Santana winced, she knew what would happen if she continued but there is no way she was letting her father have this control over her.

"You think I did this to spite you! Get over yourself, yeah, you're a shit excuse for a father but I didn't choose to be this way, I didn't choose to fall in love with Brittany I just did, I was born this way, and there is nothing you can say or do to make that change! Brittany has been there for me in every way possible, no one has ever loved me or cared for me as much as she does, and I will ALWAYS be there for her and love her with everything I have. So fuck you!" Santana shouted back furiously.

Antonio started to shake violently and Santana knew what was coming, she smirked. His fists balled up at his side and he took a hesitant step closer to his daughter.

"Go on, do it, prove that everything I just said is true. Try and beat the gay out of me Papi." Santana provoked her father. With that, Mr Lopez struck his daughter brutally with his fist, and the younger Latina stumbled backwards and hit the ground in agony. Santana squeezed her eyes closed as the pain soared through the right side of her face, and she moved her hand up to cover the area that was already turning an odd purple like colour, when she pulled her hand back down there were light traces of blood.

Santana finally looked up at her father and shook her head at him disgusted. He didn't even look remotely sorry, for what he had just done to his own flesh and blood. Santana sat on the ground a few moments longer as she waited for the pain to fade barely and soon got up on her feet once again, and felt a small pain up her left side where she had landed.

"I love her." Santana stated blankly. Her father scoffed at the sentence.

"You don't know anything about love, you are just rebelling like every other person who claims they are in love with the same sex." Antonio spat out.

"Are you seriously that fucking delusional! I know more about love than you ever could, you don't even look at your own family! We all know the only reason Mami is still here is because she is terrified of you, you make me sick." Santana said with hatred in her voice.

"Get the fuck out of this house." Antonio hissed as he balled up his fist once more.

"Gladly." Santana answered and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Santana wandered the streets of Lima for a good hour as she decided where she should go, she couldn't let Brittany see her like that, and it would only upset the blonde. So with a sigh, Santana made her way to the one person she could let see her and begged that he was home by now.<p>

Santana stood outside the front door of her friend's house and tried to block out the throbbing pain that now filled her whole face. The Latina even began to feel light headed the more she continued to stand, she guessed that she had a concussion.

"Fuck he hits like freight train." Santana mumbled as a sharp pain shot under her eye. Santana took a step closer to the door and her breath became shaky. Once she lifted her arm to knock her side also shot in pain, not as bad as her face but enough to make her wince. She knocked heavy on the door, feeling as though she would collapse from how light headed she had become.

Puck answered the door moments later, and his eyes shot wide in horror at the site standing before him. He rushed towards Santana and put his arm around her waist and led the Latina inside, and set her down carefully on the couch.

"What the hell happened Lopez?" Puck asked, demanding an explanation.

"My dad caught me and Brittany kissing on the couch." Santana quietly answered.

"Your own…from a….I will…I'm going to kill him!" Puck finally said as he paced back and forth in his lounge room. Santana laid back, exhausted.

"I sort of provoked him, I said some pretty bad things, I knew this was going to happen but I pushed him anyway." Santana said tiredly.

"Santana you can't fall asleep, not if you have a concussion, I should take you to the hospital." Puck insisted.

"I can't go to the hospital, my Mom will be there." Santana sighed and closed her eyes.

"I can call Bri…" Puck started and Santana snapped up from the chair, and she winced in pain.

"No, don't call Brittany, I don't want her to see me like this, not yet." Santana blurted out desperately. Puck sat down and put an arm over the Latina's shoulders and nodded in understanding. Puck suddenly thought of someone who could help, and coughed uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Santana asked as she caught onto Puck's hesitance.

"I could call Hailey, her dad is a doctor, so she knows some things." Puck said quietly. Santana sighed in defeat, she really didn't want any help, she just wanted a place to stay but she knew Puck wouldn't allow it. Santana nodded slowly against Puck's shoulder. Puck got up from the couch and pulled the phone from his pocket. He dialled the familiar number and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hailey, sorry for calling but I really need your help, its Santana…" Puck said as Santana watched her friend nodding against the cell phone connected to his ear.

"Yeah she is at my house.."

"Okay, see you soon." Puck ended and put his phone back in his pocket and took his place back next to his best friend.

"Thanks Puck, I didn't know who else to go to." Santana said sincerely. The pair sat silently on the couch and waited for their teacher to arrive. Hailey rushed into Puck's house without knocking and paused when she saw the two sitting on the couch, her mouth dropped when she saw the side of Santana's face and was by her side in seconds.

"What happened?" Hailey asked professionally and softly grabbed Santana to turn her to face her.

"I'd rather not go into details, I just need to know if its safe for me to go to sleep because more than anything right now I just wants to get my sleep on." Santana replied which caused Hailey to smile sadly and she nodded. Hailey examined the fresh bruise on the Latina's face and Santana flinched away from the pain when she touched it, Hailey gave an apologetic look and continued to look.

"Is there anywhere else that got injured?" Hailey asked after she made sure Santana would be okay.

"Well when I fell, I hurt my side." Santana added.

"Okay, let me see." Hailey said. Santana lifted her shirt over her abdomen and there was a small discolouring on Santana's side, but not bad. After Hailey checked and made sure Santana hadn't broken any ribs, she confirmed it was just bruising from landing badly. So Santana was in the clear and she smiled, she instantly fell to the couch and let herself drift to sleep.

Hailey and Puck stood from the couch to let the Latina sleep, Puck stood rigid and uncomfortable as he and Hailey stood in silence.

"Thanks for helping her." Puck said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"It was my pleasure, glad I could help…..well I should probably get going." Hailey said unsure of herself and turned for the door. Puck grabbed Hailey's wrist and she turned to meet his eyes, her heart sunk when she saw the pain in his eyes.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." Hailey whispered as she looked down at the ground. Just as Hailey went to turn, Puck pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like minutes before Puck let her go, and with tears in her eyes, Hailey fled from the house.

* * *

><p>Puck walked back over to a sleeping Santana once Hailey left and watched her carefully, anger rushing through him as he looked at the bruise covering the Latina's right side of her face. Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Quinn's number.<p>

"Puck?" Quinn asked surprised when she answered the phone.

"Hey Quinn, I need you to come over, it's Santana, and would you be able to bring over some cover up? I'm sure she wont want to turn up at school with a huge visible bruise across her face." Puck said quietly and emotionless. Quinn's heart sank at Puck's words.

"I will be right there." Quinn said, and with that she ended the phone call.

Puck stood up from the couch when he heard an urgent knock on the door and answered to find a distressed Quinn, who pushed her way past Puck and knelt down beside the Latina.

"What the hell happened to her?" Quinn hissed, as she examined her friends face.

"Her father." Puck spat in a disgusted tone. Quinn gasped in disbelief and looked back at Santana, who was still in a deep sleep and snoring softly.

"Why isn't Brittany here?" Quinn asked confused as she looked around the house trying to spot the tall blonde.

"Santana doesn't want her to know, at least not yet." Puck replied. Quinn sighed and nodded in understanding.

Once night time came around, Puck needed to release his growing anger when he saw Santana move in pain as she slept.

"I will be back soon, can you stay with her?" Puck asked Quinn, who was getting a glass of water from the kitchen. Quinn turned and saw a familiar look on Puck's face.

"Oh no, Noah what are you going to do?" Quinn asked, instant worry masked her features. But before she could get an answer, Puck grabbed his keys and left the house.

Puck found himself sitting in his car outside Santana's house about 10 minutes after he left his own home. He got out of the car and made his way to the front porch and didn't even bother to knock, he picked the lock and walked through the Lopez residence, and made his way up to Santana's room. Puck made sure her parent's, whose voice he could hear arguing down the hall, didn't catch him.

Puck closed the door to Santana's room behind him and he searched for a bag, in the corner of his eye he spotted Santana's school bag and pulled it up onto the bed and walked over to her closet to get her a change of clothes for the next day. After Puck finished packing an overnight bag for Santana, he made his way back down the stairs stealthfully. He locked the door to the Lopez house behind him as he left and walked back over to his car, and opened the boot, putting in the bags and pulled out a baseball bat with an evil grin spread across his face.

Puck walked up to Mr Lopez's car and with full force, shattered the four side windows of Antonio's beloved Lexus, the one thing Santana thought her father truly loved. Puck ran back to his car, adrenaline pumping through his veins and he sped off, spotting the porch light turn on in his rear view mirror and smirked evilly.

* * *

><p>Santana stirred from her sleep and looked around at her surroundings, until it finally clicked where she was and she sighed in relief. Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes flew open, and there in front of her stood Quinn.<p>

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Santana asked confused.

"Puck called me, asked me to bring this over for you." Quinn said as she lifted up cover up for Santana. Santana smiled with a thankful look in her eye, and she started to look around the room once more.

"Where is Puckerman anyway?" Santana asked curiously. She moved her gaze back to Quinn and her breath caught in her throat at Quinn's expression, she knew that look to well.

"Quinn, where is Noah?" Santana asked slowly. Before Quinn could reply, the front door flew open, which caused both girls to jump. Puck walked in with two bags in his hand that looked oddly familiar to the Latina.

"Though you would need some supplies for tomorrow." Puck said with a heavy smile. Santana noticed something off about Puck's expression.

"What are you not telling me?" Santana asked cautiously as she inched herself forward on the couch.

"Well…I…umm" Puck stuttered as he brought his hand to the back of his neck nervously.

"Spit it out Puckerman." Santana hissed.

"I may have lost my temper and smashed the four windows to your Dads Lexus." Puck spat out, afraid of a beating from the Latina. Santana or Quinn barely caught what he said, and Santana stared with her eyes wide, looking like they would fall out of her head any second. Moments later, Santana broke out into laughter. Quinn and Puck looked at each other confused.

"Good." Santana said firmly once her laughter subsided. A vibration went off in Santana's pocket and she pulled it out instantly and cursed when she saw the name on the screen.

"Its Britt." Santana said as she stared at the phone.

"Answer it, you will just worry her if you don't." Quinn demanded and Santana swallowed the lump in the throat and nodded. Santana stood and answered the phone and walked out to the front of the house.

"Hey babe." Santana greeted when she was outside.

"San are you okay? You never called, I'm so worried." Brittany said with a clear sign of panic that filled her voice. Santana sighed.

"I'm okay, we got into a fight but I'm okay, I am at Puck's" Santana said, and instantly regret that she told Brittan where she was.

"Puck? Why couldn't you come here?" Brittany replied, hurt. Santana heard how upset Brittany was and all she wanted to do was pull the blonde into her arms.

"I just couldn't, B, I'm so sorry." Santana said, she knew it was a poor excuse, Brittany deserved to know, but she didn't want her to see her like this.

"We're supposed to be a couple San, we are meant to get through these things together, but if you can't let me be there for you then fine." Brittany said flatly.

"Britt wait…." Santana pleaded but Brittany had already hung up. Santana instantly dialled Brittany's number, but she didn't answer, Santana called 4 times before she gave up and sent her a message instead.

'B I am so sorry, you are right, but I just, I can't let you see me like this.' Santana hit send and sighed as she looked up into the night sky. Santana continued to sit outside and just watched the stars, as tears silently fell down her soft cheeks. There was still a distinct pain that covered the right side of Santana's face but it was no longer uncomfortable. Santana put her head in her hands and sobbed quietly.

"Everything was going perfectly." Santana mumbled to herself. Santana feared for when she had to go back home, she had no idea what to expect for when she went back, she tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. Right now Santana just needed Brittany to forgive her. Santana checked her phone again for the 100th time in the 30 minutes that had past, but still no reply.

Santana sighed and stood to make her way back into the house, but paused when she spotted the person walking towards her, but the person soon broke into a run.

"Oh my god San!" Brittany cried when she spotted the monstrous bruise that covered half of her girlfriend's face. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana instantly and cried into her shoulder. A pain shot through Santana's side but she ignored it and hugged Brittany back.

"I am so sorry, if I just went home with Quinn…" Brittany mumbled into the Latina's shoulder. Santana paused and frowned and pulled away so she could see Brittany's face.

"Don't you dare say sorry, none of this is your fault, do you hear me? You did nothing wrong." Santana stated firmly, Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes and nodded in defeat.

Both girls turned when they heard the front door to the house creek open. Quinn walked over to the two.

"I should get going, I will see you both tomorrow." Quinn said and hugged her two friends.

"Thanks for everything Quinn." Santana said softly as she hugged the smaller blonde.

"Glad I could help." Quinn smiled back, and made her way to her car.

Once Quinn drove away Santana turned to Brittany, who was looking over the bruise on her face. Santana turned away instinctively not wanting Brittany to have to look, but Brittany cupped the left side of Santana's face and brought her eyes to meet her own. Brittany placed a chased kiss on Santana's bruise and tears started to wheal up in the Latina's eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me." Santana choked out. Brittany sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I still am, you can't just cut me out like that when ever you think I can't handle it, we deal with this together. And the message you sent me, I just knew I had to be here, I knew something was wrong." Brittany whispered, still hurt. Santana pressed her forehead against Brittany's.

"He told me I had to leave you, but I fought against him and said I would never leave you, and that's when this happened." Santana said as her voice broke and pointed to her swollen features. Brittany's heart cried out for her girlfriend, and Brittany enveloped Santana onto her arms.

"I am never letting you go." Brittany whispered as she fought back her tears.

"Me either B, you are stuck with me for life." Santana said as a small smile played on her lips. Brittany beamed a smile and softly kissed Santana's lips, making sure she didn't hurt the Latina.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana sat in the bathroom of Puck's house the morning after the incident with her father and just stared at herself in the mirror. The bruise on her face had fully developed over night and when Santana first saw it, she turned away from her own reflection, but she had a job to do. Santana pulled out the cover up Quinn brought over and started to make the vicious bruise disappear.

When Santana finished she sighed, it didn't look completely covered but it was one hundred times better than how it was originally, luckily for Santana, she had a story for every one who asked about it at school. Quinn elbowed Santana in the face when she tried to pull their luggage out of the car after the camping trip. Brittany, Quinn and Puck had all agreed to go along with it and Quinn said she would shut Rachel up if she tried to protest.

Once Santana emerged from the bathroom, dressed and covered up for school, she met Brittany who was sitting on the couch with Puck, school bag at her feet and sipping on a hot chocolate that Puck had made her. Santana smiled and walked in front of her friends view. A grin spread across Brittany's face and she got up to give Santana a good morning kiss, which the Latina happily accepted.

* * *

><p>As soon as Santana, Brittany and Puck pulled up into the school parking lot, Santana started to feel nervous, and self-conscious. Brittany tangled her fingers through Santana's and gave her a reassuring squeeze. The couple made their way through the halls of McKinley, Santana's head held high. Even though Santana felt like she was going to break any minute, she managed to stay composed, glaring at people who would look at her for too long.<p>

Santana didn't find the day overly difficult to get through, she was expecting a lot worse and everyone fell for the Quinn story well enough. It was just the non stop staring that got to her and all she managed to think was 'imagine if I wasn't wearing any cover up'. Brittany made sure to stay firmly by Santana's side throughout the day, apart from when they had separate classes, but Brittany would always rush back to her girlfriend when the bell would go. Santana was so grateful, she didn't know how she would have coped if she didn't have Brittany there to keep her strong.

When the final bell went for the day, that is when panic really started to settle in for Santana, she knew that know she had to go home and face the aftermath of yesterday. Santana knew her mom would be home when she got there and that made her relax only slightly. Santana knew that if anything big had been decided, Camilla would agree with her husband. Brittany drove Santana home after school, seeming the Latina had left her car at home yesterday; the trip home was long and extremely quiet.

"I really don't want you to go back in there." Brittany said uneasy.

"Believe me, neither do I, but I promise you that I will come to your house in a couple of hours okay?" Santana said firmly as she cupped Brittany's face in her hands. Brittany looked deep into Santana's chocolate brown eyes and nodded. Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's in a way that scared the blonde but she shook it off. Santana slowly got out of the car and watched Brittany drive away. Santana turned swiftly to face the house that her father was waiting for her in. The Latina took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what was going to happen, then made her way for the front door.

When Santana got inside the house, she saw her mother sitting on the couch with her face in her hands, looking exhausted.

"Mami?" Santana choked out and made her way over to her mother.

"Mija? Oh thank goodness." Camilla got up and wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly, which caused Santana to gasp in pain from the bruises on her side. Her mother pulled back instantly and looked over her daughter with concern. Camilla's eyes met her daughters and she stared at Santana in pain and apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Mija." Camilla said as she looked behind her daughter and spotted her husband walking towards them. Santana turned around and instinctively moved away from her father. Antonio had an envelope in his hands and he held it out for Santana to take.

Santana looked across at her mother who had fresh tears flowing freely down her face and Santana's heart sunk. She hesitantly took the envelope from her father and opened it. Santana's eyes overflowed with tears but she had anger written all over her face.

"You are fucking sending me to California!" Santana yelled in disbelief. Camilla wrapped her arm around Santana protectively but Santana shook her off her.

"You have two days. You will be living with your aunt and uncle for the rest of the schooling year, and I suggest that you look at colleges while you are there because you are not coming back here." Antonio stated firmly and walked out of the room. Santana stared at the plane ticket in her hands for a long moment before she suddenly dropped to her knees and let out a small pain filled cry. The younger Latina clutched her arm over her chest, her heart felt as though it was being ripped from inside her.

Camilla stood there and watched her daughter break right in front of her. She felt numb, Santana was in pain and she couldn't do anything about it, she continued to stand as tears uncontrollably fell down her face.

Minutes past and as hard as Santana tried she couldn't compose herself, she gasped for air as it became harder for her to breathe. She couldn't go to California when her whole life was there in Lima.

"Brittany." Santana choked out between sobs. Santana couldn't live without Brittany, without Brittany, Santana was just an empty shell. Camilla's heart tore as she listened to her daughter's painful cries for Brittany; she dropped down beside Santana and pulled her daughter into her arms. The younger Latina tried to fight her mother off but she didn't have the strength, instead she just broke down into her mother's arms and gripped tightly onto her shirt as tears soaked through the fabric of Camilla's shirt.

Once Santana started to calm herself, she released her death grip on her mother and stood up without warning, which shocked Camilla. The older Latina stood up and looked into the empty eyes of her daughter with concern, but Santana turned on her feet and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Brittany jumped when she heard a thud on her bedroom floor, when the blonde looked over she spotted Santana just lying there, pain written all over her face. Brittany rushed over to her girlfriend and pulled her into her embrace. Tears threatened to spill from Brittany's eyes when she looked at the Latina, never had Brittany seen Santana look so upset.<p>

"They are sending me to California." Santana said between sobs. Santana felt Brittany tense up around her as she spoke those words.

"W-what?" Brittany finally spoke.

"I have to go live in California." Santana whispered barely loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"When?" Brittany said as she started to cry.

"I leave in two days." Santana said a little louder. Santana sat up out of Brittany's arms and pulled the blonde in for a kiss, but just after the kiss started, it ended. Santana looked at Brittany confused as the blonde pushed the Latina away.

"And you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Brittany spat out and she got to her feet. Santana followed her actions and took a step closer to Brittany.

"I don't have a choice." Santana ejected as she closed the distance between them.

"Yes you do! Its simple, don't go!" Brittany replied as she took another step back.

"Both of my parents are telling me to go B, I wish I could stay but I can't" Santana walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde, Brittany fought her off once more, and Santana started to get irritated.

"You think I want to leave! You think this is easy for me? Leaving you would kill me Brittany!" Santana almost shouted, tears once again threatened to spill.

"You always have a choice, and if you wanted to stay, you would! So get out if you want to go so badly." Brittany shouted back and she opened the door to her bedroom. Santana stared at her girlfriend in shock.

"I don't want to go, I want you!" Santana yelled, but this time it was desperate. Santana was pleading for the love of her life to believe her.

"Clearly you don't want me enough." Brittany replied, her voice not as loud but still louder than Brittany had ever spoken, especially this angry.

"I don't want anything but you B! Why can't you see that, you're the love of my life and my best friend. So tell me what I can do, tell me how I can get out of leaving" Santana's voice broke at the end of the sentence and the tears started up again. Brittany's heart broke for Santana and she tried her hardest to think of a solution but her mind was blank. Brittany's own tears finally broke free when the reality of the situation hit her like a bus. As long as Santana's father was around, Santana had no choice, but Brittany refused to accept the truth.

Santana noticed Brittany's hesitation and took the opportunity to capture the blondes lips in her own once more. This time Brittany didn't pull away, not to begin with, there was so much desperation and fear in that one kiss and Brittany couldn't handle it. The blonde let out a small cry against the Latina's lips and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this, I can't have you here telling me how much you love and want me when in the end you are still leaving." Brittany choked and shook her head to try and stop the tears. Santana reached out for Brittany but she pulled back again.

"Go Santana." Brittany said, her voice picking up volume once again.

"B…" Santana's voice broke, and her heart ached unbearably.

"Go!" Brittany yelled through her tears.

Santana walked to where Brittany was standing and looked deep into her blue eyes. There was nothing else Santana could say right now to make Brittany understand that she had no choice.

"I love you with everything I have, you are my whole world, and you always will be." Santana said firmly as she looked into Brittany's eyes, Brittany looked away and opened the door even wider, hinting for the Latina to leave. Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and slowly made her way out of Brittany's room.

Brittany collapsed against her door in agony once she slammed it shut and pulled her hand over her mouth to muffle her heart clenching cries. Brittany continued to ask herself why she just acted like that, but she couldn't help but feel like Santana was giving up on them without even trying. But what Santana said before she left, gave Brittany hope. Brittany wanted to run after Santana, but she couldn't move and her sobs got louder and her body began to shake as the tears became constant.

* * *

><p>As soon as Brittany closed her door Santana felt completely broken as she heard the muffled cries coming from the girl she loved on the other side of the door. Santana fell to the ground against the other side of Brittany's door, even if the blonde didn't know Santana was there, Santana couldn't leave her alone, not like that.<p>

Santana faintly heard a car door slam, and she rushed to her feet. It was Brittany's parents, so the Latina left without being seen, knowing that her girlfriend's parents were now there to look after her. After walking the streets, completely numb, Santana called Quinn and asked her to meet her at the local park.

Quinn made her way to the park as fast as she could, not even after what happened yesterday, Quinn had never heard Santana sound so upset. When Quinn pulled up at the park she spotted Santana sitting on a bench, hunched over and shaking uncontrollably. As Quinn made her way over to her distraught friend, her eyes immediately scanned her for fresh bruises but sighed in relief when she spotted none.

"What happened?" Quinn asked impatiently as she waited for Santana to speak.

"My parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle in California." Santana replied emotionless, and stared at her hands. Quinn's mouth dropped.

"There has to be some way you can stay?" Is all Quinn managed to say.

"Knowing my dad? I don't have a choice, he wont stop until he gets his way." Santana sighed, and Quinn looked at the tear stained cheeks of her friend.

"How did Brittany take it?" Quinn inwardly cursed herself for asking that question.

"How do you think she took it?" Santana snapped back foully. Quinn just sat beside Santana silently and the Latina sighed.

"How did everything get so messed up." Santana said as tears threatened to fall once more. Quinn wrapped her arms around the Latina.

"I don't know what to do, Brittany doesn't understand that I don't get a say in this and when I tried to tell her, she kicked me out." Santana said as she cried into Quinn's shoulder. Quinn held her friend in her arms, stunned by the sudden confession Santana had about California.

"You need to make her understand." Quinn said softly.

"What's the point? I will still be leaving, I will still be breaking both our hearts, maybe its better this way. If she hates me then it would be easier for her." Santana said sounding defeated.

"You don't seriously believe that Lopez? Brittany loves you, she is hurt, she doesn't hate you, she just can't stand to see you go. You of all people should know that." Quinn told the Latina in her pissed off but obvious tone.

"Fuck Q, what do I do?" Santana mumbled quietly.

"I don't know S, I don't know. But what ever happens, this wont be the end of you two. You being with Brittany is inevitable." Quinn whispered back as she rocked Santana in her hold.

* * *

><p>When Brittany's parents got home, they heard an odd sound, focusing their senses on the sound it became clear Brittany was crying and immediately ran up the stairs, horror struck by the sight before them. Their daughter crumpled to the ground, gripping onto an old shirt of Santana's, breaking right before their eyes. Lily ran to her daughter's side to comfort her and Brittany clung to her mother desperately.<p>

After about an hour had passed, Brittany calmed herself down, if she was going to find a way to get Santana to stay she needed to focus, try everything she could. When Brittany got to her feet, her parents watched her concerned, still not sure on what was going on. The first idea that came to Brittany's mind was to talk to Santana's mother. So Brittany grabbed her jacket and left her parents, standing in her room flustered.

Brittany knocked on the large wooden door in front of her with hesitation. Fear filled Brittany's being as the door slowly opened, revealing Santana's mother with tear stained cheeks. With no idea on what she was going to do, Brittany shifted awkwardly in front of Camilla before she cleared her throat and spoke.

"You can't send Santana to California." Brittany spat out with a hard look on her face. Camilla sighed and stepped towards Brittany, and pulled the girl in to her arms. But the hug was an apology, and it wasn't comforting in the slightest.

"I am sorry Brittany but this isn't up for discussion, in two days, Santana will be going to California." Camilla said weakly as she dropped her arms from around Brittany and looked at the empty expression on the blonde girls face.

"How can you honestly believe that sending Santana away can help her in any way?" Brittany barely spoke, but the older Latina just gave Brittany a broken look and walked back into her home. Brittany stood on the porch in front of the house that contained so much of her childhood as tears of defeat fell from her once joy filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked around the town for the remainder of the night, and continued to hope that she would find a way for Santana to stay. When Brittany couldn't think of anything, she tried to make her way back home but Brittany didn't know how to get back, she was lost. The blonde removed her phone from her pocket and looked down at with a frown. Santana had told Brittany so many times how to use her phone, but the blonde still couldn't remember.<p>

When Brittany realised she wasn't going to be able to remember anyone's number, she walked until she appeared outside a gas station and walked inside to see if anyone could help her. Brittany found an old man standing weakly by the counter and he turned and smiled sweetly as he spotted the blonde who had just entered.

"Hi, um, I'm lost, and I don't remember how to use my phone. Last time I was lost I was in the sewers, I don't want that to happen again." Brittany said pleasantly but the man gave the blonde a strange look, he wasn't sure if the girl in front of him was serious.

"Can you help me contact my parents?" Brittany asked warily when the man didn't respond. His face softened when he realised Brittany was telling the truth and he walked over to the blonde.

"Hand me your phone, and I will call them for you." The man said in a rough but kind voice, Brittany nodded and fished the phone out of her pocket and handed it to the kind man. Once the man told Brittany's parents where she was, he handed her back the phone, Brittany gave him a bright smile in return.

"What are you doing out at this time of the night anyway?" The man asked as he tried to make small talk with the blonde.

"My girlfriend's parents are making her live in California, because her dad found out we are together, and I was hoping that a walk would make me find a way for her to stay, but its not as easy to come up with an idea like it is in the movies." Brittany told the old man with a frown on her face. The man's features softened as his heart poured out for the girl in front of him.

"How much do you care about her?" He asked curiously.

"I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world. I would do anything to stay with her." Brittany replied sadly.

"Than that is your answer." The old man replied like it was simple. Before Brittany could ask him to explain, her parents barged in and took Brittany in their arms.

* * *

><p>The next day in glee club, Santana made an emotional announcement about her leaving. Santana watched her friends before her as they each reacted to her news; most were struggling to fight tears back as others just sat with their mouths open in shock. But the one face Santana couldn't find was Brittany's. Brittany didn't turn up for glee club, or school for that matter and Santana was distraught. Santana had just over 24 hours until she had to leave and the pain of not seeing Brittany was unbearable.<p>

Santana felt like she was on repeat for the rest of the day, as she told all of her friends the same thing 'I will see you again soon, we will keep in touch' but Santana knew that probably wouldn't be true. Sure, the Latina would keep in contact with Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel for Quinn related reasons but as for the rest, Santana knew they would fade into her memories, and it killed her. But worst of all, Santana was leaving Brittany and she honestly had no idea how she could survive that.

That night Santana spent hours on end packing all her bags, but her emotions once again got the best of her as she packed the photos of herself and Brittany during their happiest moments. Santana had no intention of letting Brittany go emotionally while she was gone. The Latina knew that as soon as school was over she would be on the first flight back to Lima Ohio, even though Santana would have no house to come back to, where ever Brittany was, was her home. Santana just needed to hold onto the hope that Brittany would be waiting for her when she got back.


	13. Chapter 13

It was 13 hours until Santana's flight to California and she still hadn't seen Brittany since the night they fought. There was no way Santana was leaving without getting to see Brittany. So when Santana was certain that her parents were asleep she slipped out of the house and made her way through the cold night to see Brittany, not telling herself it would be the last time.

* * *

><p>Brittany laid in her bed, praying that Santana would come and see her, ever since Brittany told her parents about Santana leaving they were worried but when Brittany asked if she could go with Santana, they panicked and kept her in the house. Brittany's parents knew that Brittany would try to go with Santana and they couldn't let that happen, so Brittany sat in her bed hoping Santana would hear her thoughts.<p>

Brittany was consumed by the dark of her room, as she gripped tightly onto her pillow, letting silent tears fill her eyes. Brittany needed a way to change things, she just didn't know how.

Just as Brittany had nearly given up, she heard a tap on her window, and for the first time in days, Brittany felt her heart beat. The blonde ran to the window, and there outside smiling back at her was Santana, who sat uncomfortably in the tree as she waited for Brittany to unlock the window. Brittany looked at the lock on the window and frowned, her parents had the key kept in their room, they really weren't taking any chances.

Brittany walked out of Santana's sight and the brunette panicked but soon after the blonde left, she returned with a piece of paper and held it against the glass. _'My parents locked it and they have the key, you will have to come through the front, but be careful.' _Santana read the note and instantly climbed down from the tree, and made her way to the front of the house. Santana got the spare key that was hidden under the flowerpot and unlocked the door to the Pierce's residence. Santana made her way through the house cautiously, trying not to disturb Brittany's parents or little sister who was an incredibly light sleeper.

For what seemed like the longest minute of Brittany's life, she waited impatiently for Santana to make her way through the house. When she finally heard her bedroom door creek open, Brittany ran into Santana's arms and caught her lips in her own with all the love she had. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's waist pulling her close and kissed Brittany back full of yearning.

The couple held each other tightly as they continued to exchange endless and passionate kisses, saying all they could with their actions. The Latina felt a wet drop hit her face but she didn't break the kiss. When Brittany pulled back for air she looked deeply into the brown eyes before her, with her own watery crystal blue eyes.

"Why did your parents lock you in your room?" Santana asked with concern as she softly caressed Brittany's cheek to wipe away the fresh tears.

"I don't understand why they did it, I told them I wanted to go with you and then they went silent and wouldn't let me leave." Brittany replied confused. Santana smoothed her finger across Brittany's forehead and the blonde's frown from concentration disappeared.

"As much as I wish you could come with me Brittany, my aunt and uncle wouldn't let you stay there, they know all about what happened." Santana said as her voice cracked with sadness. Brittany buried her face into Santana's neck and took in as much of the Latina's scent as she could. Santana nestled her nose into Brittany's hair and did the same.

"What time tomorrow?" Brittany asked as her voice shook with sadness. Santana composed her own emotions before she could speak.

"9.30am" Santana whispered.

"Stay with me tonight." Brittany said quietly as she took Santana's hand and led them both towards Brittany's bed. By the time both girls made it to the bed they had tears forming. Santana brought Brittany in for another kiss and pulled her down with her, softly feeling every surface of each other's body, to make a memory they could never forget.

* * *

><p>The morning of Santana's departure, Santana's body was entangled with Brittany's and her heart felt heavy in her chest as she watched the blonde sleep, Santana didn't get any sleep the previous night, she spent hours just holding Brittany as close as she could. Santana looked at the time and it read 7.23am, she had to leave for the airport in an hour. Fighting the heartbreak coursing through her veins Santana quietly and softly unravelled herself from Brittany's hold and put back on her clothes. With the paper Brittany had used last night Santana left Brittany a note and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and with one last look at the sleeping beauty, Santana walked out of the house, pain coursing through her with each step further away from Brittany that she took.<p>

Once Santana got back to her own house, her father was waiting on the couch, fuming. Santana rolled her eyes and walked past him, up to her room and gathered up her bags. With a long look at the room, which was now almost empty, Santana started to feel empty. She let out a deep sigh and clenched her teeth and made her way back down stairs to her father.

"I don't want you in the airport, drop me off then leave." Santana said coldly when she saw her father. Antonio looked at his daughter for a long moment with what looked remorse but he shrugged off what she said and nodded happily. The younger Latina turned around to find her mother walking towards her. Not looking directly into her daughter's eyes, Camilla grabbed some of Santana's bags to help her daughter, and Santana sighed and made her way out to the car behind her mother hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up to the sound of a broken plate, when she gathered her surroundings, a sharp pain shot through her chest when she looked next to her and found Santana gone, with a note on the pillow next to her. Brittany picked up the note and read it multiple times before she jumped out of bed.<p>

'_I would have done anything for this not to happen, I love you with all I have, never forget that Brittany. Be seeing you –S.'_ The note was left sprawled across the pillow, as Brittany ran to her parent's room to steal the key for her window, so they didn't see her escape. When Brittany found the key, she focused on remembering how to use her phone, and finally Brittany managed to dial Kurt's number.

"Brittany what's up?" Kurt asked sleepily on the other end of the line.

"Kurt I need you to drive me to the airport right now, I would drive but I don't know how to get there, the only place I know how to get to is school." Brittany blurted out urgently. Kurt didn't speak for a long moment and Brittany got impatient.

"Kurt please! I only have 45 minutes before her plane leaves!" Brittany cried into the phone.

"I will be there in 5 minutes." Kurt hurried and ended the call. Brittany quickly grabbed two bags and filled them with everything she could in the 5 minutes she had. Brittany looked out the window and spotted Kurt's car, she opened the window and dropped two duffle bags out her window and quickly climbed down the tree. She ran to Kurt's car before her parents could spot her and they sped off down the street and on their way to the airport.

"Britt, what are the bags for?" Kurt asked uneasy. But Brittany ignored her friend and hoped with all she had that she made it to Santana in time.

* * *

><p>Once Santana got dropped off at the airport she grudgingly made her way inside to check in, she stopped at the door when she spotted Puck, Quinn and Rachel waiting inside for her. Puck rushed out to help her carry her bags and they made their way into the airport. Once Santana got inside the music that played overhead discomforted her.<p>

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
>Who will be there to take my place<br>When I'm gone, you'll need love  
>To light the shadows on your face <em>

Quinn enveloped Santana into a hug and Santana willingly hugged her friend back. Once Quinn let go, Rachel took her place and for once actually had nothing to say, Santana assumed that was Quinn's doing and couldn't help but smirk. But the Latina was wrong.

"I thought Brittany would be here." Rachel stated and Quinn cringed, but Santana just gave a sad smile and shrugged, Quinn nudged Rachel in the ribs and the smaller brunette shot an apologetic look.

_If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>And between the sand and stone  
>Could you make it on your own <em>

Puck walked up to Santana and picked her up into a giant bear hug. Santana let out a small laugh, which sounded foreign on her lips. Once Puck put the Latina back onto her feet, she looked at her three friends sadly.

"You didn't have to come guys, but thanks." Santana said to her three friends in front of her.

"Just don't forget about us okay? Don't think you're too good for us now that you will be in California." Quinn said as she tried to lighten the mood. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I wont make any promises." Santana replied with a smirk. They all smiled at her and with one last hug for each of them, Puck helped Santana carry the bags to the check in.

* * *

><p><em>If I could, then I would<br>I'll go wherever you will go  
>Way up high or down low<br>I'll go wherever you will go_

Brittany started to tap her foot impatiently as Kurt sped to the airport, Brittany glanced at the time _9.14am_ and she bit her bottom lip as the airport came into view. Before Kurt could make it outside the airport doors he got caught behind traffic and cursed loudly.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
>The way to make it back someday<br>To watch you, to guide you  
>Through the darkest of your days<br>If a great wave should fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>Well I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<em>

Without warning Brittany jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could through the cars and to the inside of the airport. Kurt stared dumbfounded as he watched his blonde friend run for her life, literally.

* * *

><p>"I will talk to you soon Lopez." Puck said as he wrapped his arms around the Latina one last time.<p>

"Bye Noah." Santana said and turned to walk away, but Puck gave her a little smack on the ass and she turned around and glared at him. Puck smirked and let out a small laugh.

"There she is." Puck said before Santana turned back around and made her way to her terminal.

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go <em>

As Santana made her way to the terminal she stopped suddenly, something felt wrong inside her, but when her flight was called over the loud speaker she started to walk again, confused by the feeling that she needed to wait just a little bit longer as though someone literally had a rope and pulled her to a stop.

_Runaway with my heart  
>Runaway with my hope<br>Runaway with my love_

* * *

><p>The doors opened and Quinn, Rachel and Puck stood stunned as they watched Brittany run past them at full speed. Without taking any time to notice them, Brittany paused to look at the board to find where Santana's flight would be 'To <em>California<em> _boarding now'_ Brittany read and immediately broke into a run again. Only a couple of minutes later Kurt also came running through the doors, he ran over to his friends then before they had time to register, they were all running towards Santana's terminal.

_I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart and your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

* * *

><p>Just before Santana made it to the doors of her terminal she stopped once again, her heart pounded in her chest, telling her she couldn't make another step. Santana frowned when she heard something in the distance.<p>

"Santana!" Brittany screamed as she pushed passed everyone in her way.

_If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>_

Santana turned around when she heard the sound and gasped when she spotted blonde hair in the distance moving towards her at full speed. The Latina jumped out of the line in the terminal and ran towards the blonde. A grin broke across Santana's face when she got into Brittany's view.

_If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>_

Relief shot through Brittany when she found Santana running towards her, and Brittany jumped into Santana's arms and wrapped her legs around the Latina nearly causing both to tumble over, but Santana got her posture back. _All that cheerio's practice pulled off_ Santana thought to herself as she pressed her lips eagerly against Brittany's.

Brittany removed her legs from around Santana and slid her feet back to the ground as she continued to kiss the Latina with devotion. The final call for Santana's flight was called and they both pulled apart hesitantly and looked into each other's eyes, both searching for something from the other.

"Don't go." Brittany panted as she tried to get her breath back.

"I don't ha.." Santana started.

"We can go away, just you and me, anywhere, I don't care where, I just can't let you go, besides I promised didn't I?" Brittany said with a soft smile tugging at her lips. Santana started at Brittany in surprise.

"You mean you want to run away with me?" Santana gasped. Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes and just nodded. A grin broke across Santana's face and kissed Brittany once more.

"Is that a yes? Because we probably don't have a lot of time to work this out before my parent's realise I am gone." Brittany pushed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What about your family? Katie? School? Glee club?" Santana asked, not wanting Brittany to do something she couldn't handle.

"I am more sure than I have been about anything else, and its not like we will never come back." Brittany confirmed.

"What about all my stuff, its probably on the plane already?" Santana panicked.

"I will handle that." Puck said from behind the couple, they both looked up shocked and saw their friends standing before them.

"But you two really need to go, we can handle stuff on this end. Take my car, and head to Cleveland, I have an aunt there you can stay with till you figure things out, I will call you in about an hour and give you more details." Puck added as he threw Santana the keys to his truck. Santana and Brittany stared at their friend overwhelmed.

"Come on Britt you can get your stuff out of my car." Kurt said as he took Brittany's hand but kept her other hand around Santana's making sure not to let the Latina go. Santana started to cry freely and hugged Puck.

"Thank you." Santana sobbed into her friend.

"Anytime, now go, but you should probably mention to the front desk that you need your luggage brought back, they will need I.D." Puck said as he removed himself from Santana's grasp. Santana turned back to Brittany and Kurt and the three rushed back through the airport.

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile at the Pierce's house<span>_

_Oliver was cooking French toast and bacon and he glanced at the clock that read 9.21am and his attention turned towards the staircase and confusion clearly masked his features. Oliver had given Brittany the day off school, understanding that his daughter would be distraught that Santana was leaving that morning, but Brittany would usually have said good morning by 9am. _

_Doubt got the best of Oliver and he placed the food on a plate and instantly made his way upstairs to his oldest daughters room. Oliver knocked light on Brittany's bedroom door but when he heard no answer he slowly creaked open the door and stood stunned when Brittany was nowhere in sight and her window wide open. Panic shot through the blonde man and he almost jumped back down the stairs._

"_LILY WE NEED TO GO TO THE AIRPORT RIGHT NOW!" Oliver yelled out to his wife and grabbed the keys to the car and Lily rushed to his side._

* * *

><p>Santana stopped abruptly at the check in desk at the airport and turned to face Brittany and handed her the keys to Puck's truck.<p>

"You go with Kurt and get your bags while I sort out my luggage and I will meet you at Puck's truck in 5 minutes okay?" Santana rushed out, Brittany gave Santana a quick but intimate kiss and nodded her head, and headed outside with Kurt. Santana turned back around and smirked before she composed herself, ready to prove her acting skills.

The Latina rushed up to the lady behind the desk as tears filled her eyes and she was visibly shaking. The lady stood up unsure on what to do and Santana had to keep a smirk from forming.

"I was supposed to be on the plane to California, but I just got a call from my Mother, and my Grandfather just passed away. All my luggage is on the plane." Santana said through sobs. Proud that her act was entirely convincing to the older short, grey haired woman standing before her, pain for the Latina showing on her soft features.

"Give me a moment dear, I will see what I can do." The woman replied as she picked up the phone. Santana's fake tears subsided but she kept the pain on her face, not letting herself to falter, with a quick glance at the time Santana read 9.40am and bit her lip. The grey haired woman put with phone down and smiled sympathetically at Santana.

"The plane has already started to leave, but we can send back your luggage we just need some identification." Santana pulled out her purse and got her I.D. and handed it to the lady.

"My step brother will have to pick it up though…." Santana trailed off in hope the woman would understand, and to Santana's luck the woman nodded.

"Of course we will just need his name and number so we can contact him when it arrives." Santana wrote down Puck's name and number and handed it to the woman. Once everything was confirmed only a few minutes later, Santana thanked the older lady and mentally praised herself for her performance and ran to leave the airport but instantly froze momentarily when she spotted two older blonde's running for the doors and quickly jumped behind a plant next to the doors, praying that Brittany's parent's wouldn't spot her.

Santana watched carefully as Brittany's parents were no longer in view, and broke out into a sprint, needing to get on the road as soon as possible, it was only a matter of time before Brittany's parents started to look for her.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Lily made their way through the terminal and their run went to a halt when they spotted their daughter's friends before them.<p>

"Oh no, it's Brittany's parents." Quinn whispered to Puck and Rachel who shot their heads up in the direction of the older blondes.

"What are we supposed to do?" Puck said, unsure of himself.

"Let me handle this." Rachel said firmly as she started to walk towards her friend's parents. Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist and stopped her girlfriend from moving forward.

"Rach, are you sure that's a g.."

"Quinn, trust me." Rachel said as she looked deeply into Quinn's soft, hazel eyes. Quinn swallowed hard and softened her grip around Rachel's wrist, and Rachel walked up to Oliver and Lily, full of confidence.

"Mr and Mrs Pierce? Hi I am Rachel Berry, a friend of Brittany's." Rachel said as she held her hand out towards the older couple, who gladly accepted, before they could respond, Rachel continued.

"I'm sorry, but you just missed Santana, her plane already left." Rachel added, acting oblivious to the real reason they were there. Oliver and Lily looked at each other with confusion, then back to Rachel.

"Is Brittany here?" Lily asked with a soft but hard smile as her eyes scanned the crowd of people. Rachel's demeanour didn't change and she loved the ability to put her acting skills to a test. Rachel sighed and replied to the question.

"Brittany never showed up much to Santana's heartache, last I heard she was meeting Kurt to help him with a costume for glee club, we are doing musical classics, and I personally cannot wa.."

"Okay thank you Rachel, it was nice meeting you." Oliver interrupted the brunette, and took Lily's hand and made their way back through the airport. Rachel grinned widely at herself and skipped over to Quinn and Puck whose mouths were hitting the floor in amazement that Rachel didn't let anything spill.

"Well that will be a bother when they find out the truth, but it bought Santana and Brittany some more time." Rachel said through her beaming smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany waited nervously by Puck's truck for Santana with Kurt, the blonde couldn't help but think that her girlfriend got in to some sort of trouble trying to sort out her luggage. When Brittany turned around she spotted a figure making its way to her at a fast rate, and instantly relaxed when Santana got into view, but soon felt uneasy when she saw Santana's expression.<p>

"San what's wr.."

"We need to leave right now, I just saw your parent's B, and we can't wait." Santana said as she tried to catch her breath, Brittany's eyes went wide at her words and suddenly pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Kurt." Brittany said quickly. Kurt still shocked by the situation just hugged Brittany back and nodded. Santana made her way over to Kurt and gave him a short meaningful hug.

"None of this would even be possible if it wasn't for you, thank you, I owe you so much." Santana said full of emotion, which even surprised herself.

"You both being together is rewarding enough, now go, I will talk to you soon." Kurt urged them.

Both girls hopped into the truck and Santana put the car into drive, using her right hand to grip Brittany's, never wanting to let go. Neither Santana nor Brittany looked back on their sudden, unplanned decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter (: let me know what you think. **

**Song playing was Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.**


	14. Chapter 14

Both Brittany and Santana sat in comfortable silence for the beginning of the trip, happiness radiating from both with their beaming smiles. As they drove further from their hometown, Santana began to think seriously about the types of changes the girls would have to make. To begin with, Santana needed to somehow get all her money from her savings account and move it so her parent's couldn't cut her off when they found out what happened.

About one hour into the drive Santana pulled over at a gas station, Brittany looked up at Santana confused when she noticed the tank was still over half full. Santana smiled and gave Brittany a chased kiss.

"I need to make a quick phone call, you can go get something to eat if you want I should only be about 5 minutes." Santana explained as she opened the driver's door. Brittany looked out the window and into the gas station and a smile made its way across her face when she spotted a sign that read '_Buy one ice cream get another one free, today only'_. Brittany grabbed her purse and leaped from the truck and gracefully made her way inside.

Santana watched Brittany with an amused smile on her face as she listened to the ringing tone through her phone, waiting for an answer. Two rings later a familiar voice greeted the brunette and she smiled.

"Xavier hey, its Santana." Santana said in an official type manner.

"Hey sis, shouldn't you kind of be on a plane right now?" The boy said through the phone confused.

"Uhm, yeah about that, me and Brittany are kind of running away." The brunette said softly into the phone, and she heard an eruption of laughter on the other side of the phone and she scowled at her brother even though he couldn't see it.

"Shut up its not funny, and I really need your help but you can't tell Mami or Papi." Santana snapped.

"What do you need?" Xavier asked once his laughter subsided.

"Would I be able to transfer my savings into your account until I have a chance to go to the bank and set up a new one?" The Latina asked urgently. There was a long pause on the phone and Santana started to get impatient.

"You realise how much that is right?" Xavier said, Santana could almost see his eyes widen.

"Yeah, a lot I know. But I can't be cut off, we need to survive somehow, I'm not going to spend it, I just need it there for emergencies and possibly to help with places to stay. It's all I have until I get a job somewhere."

"Fine, I will email you my account details. Are you sure you know what you're doing Hermana?" Xavier asked, in worry.

"Surprisingly yes, I have Brittany, I will be fine." Santana confirmed.

"Where are you headed?" Xavier asked.

"We are on our way to Cleveland, Puck has an Aunt there he said we can stay with, until we figure things out." The brunette replied.

"Call me every now and then and update me yeah? And feel free to stay with me for a while if you ever come to Massachusetts on your travels, it has been too long since I saw my favourite lesbian." Xavier said with a clear sign of humour in his voice, Xavier was a medical student at Harvard and hadn't been home to Lima in just over a year. Santana rolled her eyes and spotted Brittany in the corner of her eye skipping towards her with two strawberry ice creams.

"Will do, thanks Xav, I will call you again soon." And with that Santana ended the call and met Brittany half way with a sweet kiss that tasted like strawberries. Santana deepened the kiss, not getting enough of the taste but Brittany pulled away hesitantly.

"As much as I love your sweet lady kisses San, can we eat the ice creams first?" Brittany said with a tiny laugh. Santana leaned forward and took a giant lick from Brittany's ice cream.

"Hey that's mine!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. Santana approached Brittany carefully with an evil smirk on her face, Brittany backed away slowly with worry on her face, waiting for the Latina to make her attack. The brunette lunged at the blonde; Brittany let out a tiny scream and ran away as Santana ran after her in attempt to steal the ice cream.

Once Santana caught up to Brittany she grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled her back against her own body. Brittany knew she could fight the Latina off but instead she turned around in her girlfriend's arms and smudged the ice cream into the brunettes face. Santana let out a small yelp and her eyes went wide for a moment. Brittany burst out into laughter and licked Santana's nose that was now covered in ice cream. Santana leaned forward and rubbed her ice cream covered face all over Brittany's and held the blonde tightly as she tried to get away from the attack.

Satisfied with her revenge, Santana grabbed the other ice cream and started to walk back towards the truck. Brittany wiped the ice cream off her face and ran after the Latina, and grabbed her arm, swinging her around and their bodies clashed together. Brittany took Santana's face in her hands and left small kisses all over her face to clean off the left over ice cream. Santana tried to supress her laughter but failed miserably, with the more kisses the blonde left. Brittany pulled away with a huge grin on her face and took the ice cream from Santana's hand and continued walking towards the truck.

Santana shook her head with a huge grin spread across her face and followed Brittany. Just as the two got back in the truck, Santana's phone started to ring; she looked down and saw 'Puckerman' on the screen.

"Yo Lopez, I have an address for you, I called my Aunt, she is fine with everything, and I will be there in two days with your stuff." The voice said through the phone.

"What do I do about things, car wise?" Santana asked, knowing she couldn't drive Puck's truck around the country.

"My Mom's boyfriend does own a garage you know, don't worry Lopez, I will get you a car." Puck replied smugly.

"Thanks again Puck, I owe you." Santana replied. The brunette got a pen and wrote the address on the back of her hand and then the couple continued their trip to Cleveland.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Santana and Brittany saw a sign in the distance and the blonde told the Latina to stop the car. Confused by the request, Santana obliged and pulled over in front of the sign. Brittany reached into her bag and pulled out a camera, the blonde turned in her seat and took a quick photo of Santana before she got out of the car. Once she walked around to Santana's side of the car, Brittany opened the door and urged the Latina out.<p>

"This is the beginning of our adventure, we need a picture!" Brittany stated with excitement. Santana took the camera from Brittany and told her to stand in front of the sign. Brittany gave a pose, which caused the Latina to laugh, and she captured the pose with the camera.

"Okay, I got it." Santana yelled out to the blonde. Brittany bounced back over the Santana and told her it was her turn, with a groan of displeasure, Santana unwillingly made her way in front of the sign. Brittany took a picture and laughed at the scowl, set on her girlfriends face in the photo.

"I love you San." Brittany said, with complete adoration. Santana got a slight shiver from the loving gaze Brittany was giving her and instantly threw her arms around the blonde, pulling her close.

"I love you too." Santana whispered into the blonde's ear, they stood like that for a long moment, finally soaking up each other's presence, both relieved that Santana didn't get on that plane.

* * *

><p>Once the couple pulled up outside the address Puck had given them, a woman who appeared to be in her late 20searly 30s walked towards them with a warm smile on her face. Santana and Brittany got out of the truck to introduce themselves to the woman they would be staying with the next few days. Puck's Aunt was relatively small compared to the two teenager's, she had black hair just above her shoulders, light brown eyes and a nice curvy figure that was shown by her tight outfit.

"Hi I am Puck's Auntie, you can call me, Sarah." The older woman said happily as she held out her hand.

"Hi I am Santana and this is Brittany." Santana replied as she took the woman's hand to shake. Brittany soon took her girlfriends place and greeted the woman's hand with her own.

"Thank you for letting us stay here!" Brittany beamed as she looked up at the single story house before her.

"It's no problem at all, bring your stuff inside and make yourself at home." Sarah said as she walked back to the house. Brittany got her bags out of the truck and the couple followed Sarah into the house.

The house was small but cosy, perfect for one or two people. It was beautifully decorated with art, and the walls were a light cream colour, which lit up elegantly with the sun. Sarah gave the girls a quick tour to show them where everything was, and then showed them to the spare room they would be staying in. Santana sighed in relief when she spotted the double bed in the middle of the room, once Sarah left to let them get settled in, Brittany jumped onto the bed and moaned in satisfaction into the pillow at how comfortable the bed was.

"San, get on the bed, it is so comfortable." Brittany said into the pillow as she held her arm out in Santana's direction. Santana laughed at how adorable the blonde was and made her way over to the bed, collapsing next to her girlfriend. Much to the Latina's delight, she snuggled into the blonde and held her tightly while Brittany just lay in Santana's arms full of contentment.

"I can't believe we actually ran away." Santana said with a small laugh into Brittany's neck.

"It's so exciting, we are going to have so much fun." Brittany replied joyfully.

"We have a lot we need to do babe, we need to figure out where we are going to go, we will have to look for jobs, an apartment." Santana explained.

"Do you think I could get a job somewhere doing dance?" Brittany asked, brightening up at the idea.

"You are the most amazing dancer, I definitely think you could get a job dancing somewhere, I will help you. Who knows, maybe you could audition for a dance school or something?" Santana replied thoughtfully. Brittany's smile widened and she pressed her lips to Santana's, Santana let out a small moan of pleasure into the blondes mouth and flipped her over so she straddling Brittany's hips. Santana's hands began to roam over Brittany's body, but instantly pulled back when she heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Santana jumped off Brittany, blushing intensely and looked up to find Sarah there with a smug smile on her face.

"Don't stop on my account, just though I would let you know that there is some lunch for you both if you want some." Sarah added with a wink.

"Now I know where Puck get's it from." Santana replied, and then Brittany hit the Latina in the arm to tell her not to be rude. Sarah let out a loud laugh, unoffended by Santana's remark.

"We will be right out, thank you." Brittany said politely as she stood from the bed. Santana decided to take the time to text her friend's, to let them know they made it to Cleveland safely.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Santana and Brittany decided to go into town, Santana took having no luggage as an excuse to go shopping and buy a new outfit, also Santana thought it would be best if the two got new phones, as Brittany already had six missed calls from her parents, they didn't intend on never contacting Brittany's parent's but for now they couldn't take the risk, when the girls decided that when they found a more permanent place, they would contact their parents. But for now, they were just going to stick to their friends letting them know they are safe. With a stop at the bank first, Santana transferred her money into her brother's account, which didn't seem to take as long as she had expected. Santana turned 18 in two weeks, until then, she would use her brother's account as safe keeping. Much to Santana's displeasure Brittany had insisted that she also transferred some of her savings, finding it unfair that Santana would be the only one supporting them.<p>

All together the couple had enough to live comfortably for maybe over a year without jobs in a small apartment, but Santana didn't want to take that risk, as soon as they were ready, the Latina was going to look for a job. After Santana and Brittany purchased their new phones, Santana sent their friends a text to give them all their numbers. At about 5pm the couple made their way back to Sarah's to relax for the rest of the day, both more than pleased to finally get to just be with each other with no worry of being found or interrupted.

Brittany explained everything to Sarah that night during dinner, and Santana was oddly quiet during the whole encounter, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarah. As Santana listened to her girlfriend retell their story, the Latina couldn't help but let guilt flow through her with everything she had put Brittany through. Santana never wanted Brittany to have to give up her family, her friends, her life, for her. But even with how horrible she felt, Santana couldn't help but fall in love with the blonde even more, because Brittany wasn't telling the story in sadness, she was saying it with pure love, with happiness brightening her eyes as she spoke.

Santana's discomfort wasn't missed by Brittany either, the blonde took the Latina's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze as though she was telling Santana that this was entirely her decision, she wanted to be here with her and nowhere else. Santana squeezed her hand back and brought their linked hands against her soft lips.

Sarah watched how the couple would interact and noticed the looks they would give each other when the other wasn't looking. The older woman knew how different the two were from each other, in fact they were complete opposites but yet she couldn't help but think that they fit together, like two perfect puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Santana and Brittany arrived in Cleveland and both had decided that they would head to Boston to stay with Xavier for a while, weighing their options for a more permanent place. When the couple were discussing where they wanted to end up, both kept circling back to New York. Both Brittany and Santana loved it from when they went there for nationals and found this the perfect reason to go back.<p>

"We could even go to that Lesbian Colony you wanted to live in San" Brittany said cheerfully as they were discussing their temporary home. Santana couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend and shook her head thoughtfully.

"As long as I have you with me babe, I can live anywhere." Santana replied right before her phone buzzed with a message, Santana knew who it was; she had been expecting the message all day.

_We are about 10mins away – Quinn_

Confusion overtook Santana when she read the text.

"Quinn?" The brunette questioned out loud.

"Awesome! Quinn is coming too!" Brittany replied with excitement as she bounced up and down on the spot. Santana shrugged and placed her phone in her pocket as Brittany and Santana sat on the couch, waiting for their friends to arrive.

10 minutes later the couple heard a car horn go off outside and Brittany jumped off the couch in response and was out the front door before Santana could even process what just happened. Once Brittany got outside she spotted Puck, Rachel and Quinn getting out of the car and basically tackled Quinn to the ground when she got to her.

"Wow B, easy." Quinn laughed as she wrapped her arms around the taller blonde. Rachel walked around to where Brittany and Quinn were.

"You two have no idea what you have made us deal with." Rachel said loudly as she saw Santana make her way over. I saddened expression came over Quinn's face and she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked worried.

"Well to begin with, we lied to your parent's at the airport, successfully thanks to my amazing talent. But when they found out by Santana's parents that she never actually got on the plane, they came over and questioned Quinn. Who was having a mild panic attack I might add. And Santana, according to the Pierce's, your Dad is raging. Brittany's parents told us that they tried to reason with him, even offered to let you stay with them but he wouldn't allow it. But Brittany you parent's are worried sick, you need to contact them, they won't accept us assuring them that you are fine. And I personally think you both owe it to them." Rachel spat out as everyone stood there with their eyes wide open.

Santana let out a deep sigh and was the first to speak.

"She is right Britt, your parent's have been nothing but amazing to both of us, we can't put them through this." Santana said as she bit her lip, guilt rushing through her like a tidal wave.

"What if they make me go back? San we can't go back, not with how angry your Dad is right now. And besides, I was kind of looking forward to our adventure." Brittany added, taking Santana's hand for comfort.

"She is right, it's not exactly safe to go back right now." Puck stepped in, earning a hard look from Rachel.

"If I may.." Rachel started before getting cut off by Quinn.

"Rach, don't. Let them sort it out now." Quinn silenced Rachel. Everyone looked with wide eyes.

"Wow Quinn, you have trained her well." Santana said with a smirk.

"More like blackmailed me with se.."

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled to stop Rachel from finishing her sentence. A mischievous smile took over Puck's face.

"So you two finally did the deed." Puck said suddenly interested in where this was going.

"Oh, ew, no. More important things going on, I don't want to hear about Quinn getting it on with her hobbit." Santana said with a slight hint of disgust on her face. Rachel crossed her arms and huffed as she stormed off into the house. Quinn suddenly felt bad and walked up to Santana before going after Rachel.

"Really? Because I can assure you, we might be able to give you some tips, I mean WOW." Quinn said to the Latina with a smirk then went to find Rachel.

"Oh please, me and Brits could put you two to shame any day! And definitely show you a thing or two." Santana yelled out after Quinn. Santana turned when she heard a giggle next to her.

"What's so funny? We could" Santana huffed out.

"I know we could babe, but I don't think the neighbour staring at us with her mouth hanging open wants to know." Brittany said still giggling. Santana turned around and scowled at the neighbour who scurried off inside. Puck laughed along with Brittany and got Santana's bags from the boot of the green AMC Hornet hatchback.

"So this is the car I managed to get you, stole it from my step dads shop, it was one of his many cars, got the keys cut so I made it seem like someone broke in and hot wired it." Puck said smugly as he threw Santana the keys and placed her bags on the ground. Brittany grinned as her eyes scanned over the car.

"I like it, it looks kind of sexy." Brittany said with a grin on her face.

"Wish I could have my car." Santana mumbled and went to pick up her bags, while Brittany lingered behind.

"I guess I will call my parents now then." Brittany sighed.

"Wait till I get my bags inside and I will come with you." Santana said as she walked back towards the house.

"I think I should probably talk to them alone for a bit San, but I will call out for you soon." Brittany said as she gave Santana a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, if you're sure." Santana said suddenly worried. Puck and Santana made their way inside while Brittany stayed outside and made the phone call.

Brittany sat on the hood of her and Santana's 'new' car, pulled out her old phone with a sigh and turned it on. When the phone finally finished loading, 53 missed calls popped up onto the screen along with 14 new voice messages. Brittany didn't bother listening to any of them, she already knew what they said 'How could you do this to your father and I, and Katie!'..'Honey please just come home." Brittany swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and pressed the call button. After 2 rings Lily answered the phone in a panic.

"Brittany!" Brittany's mother questioned with relief.

"Uh, hi Mom." Brittany replied quietly and slightly afraid.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Lily rushed out.

"Yeah Mom, I am fine, so is Santana, we are at Puck's Aunties house in Cleveland." Brittany replied slowly as she bit her bottom lip. There was a short pause on the other side.

"What on earth were you thinking!" Lily shouted, which caused the blonde to flinch.

"I'm sorry." Was all Brittany could reply with.

"When you get home you're grounded! You hear me?" Brittany's mother said with a firm tone. Confusion shot over Brittany.

"I'm not coming home Mom…..not yet anyway." Brittany replied.

"You will come home right now!" Brittany heard her father in the background.

"No. I am not leaving Santana, Rachel told me what happened, Santana can't go back so neither am I." Brittany finalized. Brittany heard a sigh on the other side.

"Well what are you going to do about money? About school?" Lily questioned, hoping her daughter would realise the difficulty of the situation.

"Me and San sorted everything out, we will get jobs and I am going to see if I can get into an art's school that does dance. San said you can audition for those kind of things." Brittany explained. Just thinking about it excited the blonde.

"Brittany-"

"Mom please." Brittany begged. Brittany saw Santana in the corner of her eye standing at the front door with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her face.

"I want to talk to Santana." Oliver said once he got the phone from his wife. Brittany nodded even though the gesture could not be seen.

"San, they want to talk to you." Brittany called out. Santana pushed herself from the doorframe and made her way over.

"I am so sorry." Santana said in a shaky tone as she held the phone to her ear.

"Promise me you will look after Brittany, and call us everyday." Oliver pleaded. Santana's eyes went wide at the request.

"O-of course, I will always take care of her you know that. I wont let anything happen to her." Santana said in shock. Brittany's eyes also went wide, not expecting to hear what she heard.

"I hope you two know what you're doing. And I am so sorry about your father Santana, I tried everything I could." Oliver said defeated.

"I know you did, and thank you so much, for everything. I promise we will be okay." Santana said with confidence. Assuming the conversation was over, Santana handed the phone back to Brittany.

"Dad?" Brittany asked.

"I love you so much, both of you. Look after each other and make this adventure of yours something worth while. But you better come back." Oliver said softly as he smiled into the phone. Brittany's eyes began to water with her fathers blessing.

"Honey, I love you and tell Santana I love her too. I really wish you would just come home, but if this will make you happy –" Lily trailed off.

"Just don't get into any trouble, and look after each other. And call us to give us updates, everyday!" Lily added.

"We will I promise. I love you both, and tell Katie I love her too and that I will talk to her tomorrow." And with that, Brittany hung up. Tears flowed freely and a grin spread across the blonde's features. Santana mimicked her girlfriend's smile and enveloped Brittany into her arms, lifting the blonde off the ground and twirled her around.

Quinn, Rachel and Puck watched the scene from the window of the living room with grins on their faces. Quinn snaked her arm around Rachel's waist and left a soft kiss on the brunette's neck, feeling incredibly lucky that both their parent's were accepting of their relationship.

"Guess the parent's finally caved." Puck laughed sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone, hope this chapter is okay. I know some weren't too sure on the whole them running away thing but, the whole idea of it has gotten me excited. I hope you will all like it and I will try update again soon. But I am a bit busy with work and everything at the moment, hope you don't mind waiting. Thank you all for reading (: xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Smut in this chapter, just thought I would give a pre warning :P**

* * *

><p>Brittany pressed her lips softly to Santana's forehead once the Latina set her back on the ground, grins still intact on both their faces. The couple was so caught in the moment, excited that Brittany's parents had given them their blessing that they didn't even realize that Sarah had returned from the shops until her and Puck interrupted them with their reunion.<p>

Puck crossed the front lawn eagerly when he spotted Sarah's car through the window. The smaller woman couldn't help but smile when she spotted the mohawked boy she hadn't seen for well over a year. Sarah and Puck had a unique relationship, they always got along like brother and sister more than Aunt and Nephew, constantly insulting and teasing each other, which Puck's mother never fully approved of when the boy was younger, but when she realized how alike her sister and son really were she knew it was best to just go with it.

"Well, well if it isn't my delinquent nephew. What is it that you call yourself? Puckzilla? Puckasaurus? No wonder I never see you with a girlfriend." Sarah said playfully as Puck picked the smaller woman up into an embrace.

"I have you know, that works great with the ladies. The Puckman knows all about the sweet talk." Puck replied as he placed his auntie down, now towering over the woman in front of him.

"You clearly have a lot to learn, because by the looks of it, the girls you are surrounding yourself with right now, seem to want nothing to do with you. You should rethink your methods." Sarah said with a laugh as she spotted Rachel and Quinn on the top of the stairs with their arms around each other. Puck grumbled unintelligently at his Aunt's logic. Then it clicked, Puck had been with 3 of his girl friends that are now lesbians and couldn't help but think _Am I really that bad?_

Santana was laughing silently throughout the exchange, and knew exactly what her friend was thinking.

"Don't take it personally Puckerman, it wasn't your influence, I guess you're just drawn to lesbians, or make girls realize what they really want, which makes me think…..I wonder if Hail –" Santana began.

"Oh believe me Lopez, she is 100% into the Puckasaurus. Besides, I'm sure it was Finn that made you all realize, not me" Puck interrupted the Latina before she could finish saying Hailey's name. Santana rolled her eyes and gave a small smirk. Sarah watched in confusion at the pair sensing she shouldn't broach the subject and shrugged it off.

"Well might as well make yourself useful and help me with these groceries." Sarah said as she handed Puck some bags. Puck grudgingly made his way back into the house with his hands full of groceries. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist softly as the group made their way back inside, eager to hear what the rebellious couple had planned.

* * *

><p>The group spent a good hour discussing what Santana and Brittany had planned over the course of the next few months, and everyone caught on to the way the couple would talk about their plans as though they were moving completely. Even Santana realized how permanent some of their plans sounded, for example, if Brittany did get into dance school, there was no way they would leave and throw away that opportunity, but Santana wasn't bothered by the fact. If anything, the Latina was excited when she thought about living with Brittany permanently, especially somewhere like New York.<p>

"It isn't fair. You two will be in New York starting to live your dreams while I will be stuck in Lima Ohio for the remainder of the schooling year, counting down the days till my talent will no longer be going to waste." Rachel spat out in a jealous tone. Quinn's facial expression suddenly became unreadable once Rachel spoke. Rachel felt Quinn tense at her side and immediately slapped herself mentally for being so careless with her words.

"Quinn, baby you know I didn't mean it like that, but you know my dream." Rachel flinched at how bad her own words had sounded and prepared for Quinn's fury. And right on queue, Quinn swiftly got to her feet.

"Sorry, maybe I should just get out of your way completely, so you can fuck off and live your awe so big dream." Quinn growled right before she walked out of the room, leaving all of her friends sitting there shocked.

"You never know how to put a sock in it do you, man hands?" Santana's rhetorical question made the smaller brunette sigh and go after the blonde.

"Why do they get into a fight every time we are with them?" Brittany asked as she looked at the now two empty chairs.

"I have no idea Britt, but it seems to work for them, so I just go with it. Plus it's amusing to watch." Santana replied with a smirk. Brittany sat quietly with her head resting on Santana's shoulder, deep in thought. After what seemed like hours of silence, Brittany spoke again.

"How good do you think make up sex is?" Santana's eyes went wide at the question while Sarah and Puck started laughing quietly to one another.

"Well when we have a fight, I will let you know." Santana said with a seductive wink. Brittany pouted.

"But I don't want us to fight San. Not if it's anything like when you told me you were leaving." Brittany said quietly and wrapped her arms around the Latina as though to make sure she couldn't run away. Santana turned her head and placed a light kiss on the blonde's nose.

"That's okay B, making love to you will always be better than make up sex." Santana whispered so Sarah and Puck couldn't hear. Brittany brightened up at the sentence and nuzzled her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"So when will you two be heading off to Boston then?" Puck asked as he stuffed his face with a donut.

"Tomorrow morning I guess, it's too late to leave today. Does that sound good to you Britt?" Santana asked Brittany. Brittany just nodded happily in response.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn made an appearance about an hour after they went to 'deal with their issues' both looking flushed. Puck smiled and raised an eyebrow as soon as he spotted the now happy couple. Santana immediately frowned when she spotted them though, irritated by the idea that they might be having more sex than her and Brittany, but soon shook off that thought with a small laugh <em>like that's possible<em> the Latina thought to herself. Santana turned to look at Brittany who was now watching Beauty and the Beast in the lounge room, singing along to all the songs, radiating happiness into the room. Santana smiled warmly to herself, _I look forward to the rest of my life with her_ she said to herself.

Puck moved to stand next to the Latina as they watched Brittany, Quinn and Rachel watching the movie from the doorway. So entranced in watching her girlfriend, Santana couldn't help but jump a little when Puck started to speak.

"I knew you were never going to get on that plane you know, even if Brittany didn't show up, it was only a matter of time." Puck said smugly, Santana rolled her eyes.

"How do you know that?" Santana challenged, but knowing he was right.

"If I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't have even believed a love like yours could exist. No one would throw that away because their parent's said no."

"I am going to marry her." Santana cursed under her breath for saying that out loud. Puck nodded his head in response.

"I get dibs as the best man, or I replay what you just said." Puck said as he nudged Santana in the arm. Santana smiled.

"You have a deal. But keep your mouth shut or I will go all Lima Heights" Santana threatened.

"How are things going with you and Hailey by the way?" Santana asked, causing Puck to shuffle on the spot. Santana raised an eyebrow and looked to the side at him.

"Lets just say we decided waiting till the end of school wasn't a possibility." Puck said nervously.

"What the fuck Puckerman? I thought I made it clear when we spoke about it, what are you going to do if you get caught?" Santana said suddenly raging.

"I know, I know! But we are being more careful this time I promise." Puck spat out, not wanting Santana to get too angry.

"What ever, but I won't be there to say I told you so." Santana scowled and crossed her arms, turning her attention back to Brittany.

"You won't need to be." Puck replied. Santana just huffed and the pair went silent.

_There's something sweet  
>And almost kind<br>But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
>But now he's dear, and so unsure<br>I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Santana feature's softened once Brittany started to sing along to Something There. Brittany turned around and spotted Santana looking back at her with a sweet smile and beckoned the Latina over. Santana happily obliged and walked over to the beautiful tall blonde. Brittany took Santana's hands in her own and twirled her around under her arm gracefully, and the couple began to dance to the song, something they would do often to no ones knowledge. Quinn and Rachel watched their friend's dancing in front of them in awe and soon joined in.

* * *

><p>At about 6pm Puck, Quinn and Rachel decided they should leave, so they got back before curfew. Already missing her friends, Quinn pulled Brittany and Santana in for a hug.<p>

"Can't believe the unholy trinity is breaking up." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Not breaking up, just taking a vacation." Brittany replied through a smile as she hugged her friend back.

"Look after her Lopez, and yourself." Quinn said to Santana.

"I will, and you look after your hobbit –"

"No scratch that, look after yourself too Q." Santana smirked. Quinn slapped Santana's arm and walked away from the couple. Santana waved Rachel goodbye and walked over to Puck while Brittany stayed behind to say a proper goodbye to Rachel.

"What am I going to do without my favorite lesbro?" Puck asked as he spotted Santana walking towards him.

"You have Q and man hands over there, you will be fine. Besides, if I am correct, you have someone waiting for you back home." Santana replied, less angry than before. Puck picked Santana up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can'.Puck." Santana gasped. Puck put her back onto the ground.

"Thanks for the car, and getting my stuff. Best lesbro ever." Santana mocked. Puck winked at her.

"You know it Lopez."

Santana and Puck walked over to his truck where Quinn and Rachel were now waiting patiently in the back of the car. Brittany gave Puck a quick hug then linked pinkies with Santana as they watched him say goodbye to Sarah.

"Don't wait so long to visit me next time." Sarah said as Puck got into the drivers seat of the truck.

"I will try, but I do have better Aunties to visit, so I won't make any promises." Puck teased.

"Drive away now, before you regret it." Sarah said slowly. Puck laughed and put the truck into reverse, as they all waved goodbye. When Puck's truck was out of site, Sarah, Santana and Brittany made their way back into the house.

"So, seeming you girls are leaving tomorrow, what do you say to me taking you out for dinner? My treat for you two being such great company"

"Sure, sounds great!" Brittany chirped, Santana smiled and agreed.

* * *

><p>While Santana and Brittany were getting ready to go out for dinner, Brittany paused and watched her girlfriend reapply her make-up through the mirror and caught her breath at how beautiful the Latina was. Santana looked at Brittany through the mirror and felt self-conscious.<p>

"Could you stop staring at me, I can't put my eyeliner on properly." Santana said with a small smile tugging at her lips. Brittany looked down and blushed, biting her lip.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled and continued getting dressed. Santana let out a small laugh and stood up from her seat and walked up behind the blonde, hugging her from behind.

"I can't wait to live in an apartment with you, so I can have when ever I want." Santana said seductively into Brittany's ear, Brittany shivered when she felt Santana's breath against her neck and turned around in her girlfriends arm.

"You say that like you don't already do that." Brittany said giggling. Santana placed the strap of Brittany's dress over her shoulder and stood back to admire her girlfriend.

"Breathtaking as always." Santana said as her eyes went over Brittany's dark blue, knee high, spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Yeah you are." Brittany replied breathlessly as she looked at the recently purchased black dress that hugged Santana's curves. Santana smiled and took Brittany's hand.

"Let's go before I find a reason not to."

* * *

><p>Once Puck dropped Quinn and Rachel off at Rachel's house the couple were oddly quiet, Quinn wasn't sure as to why but when she looked across at Rachel she knew the brunette had something on her mind. Quinn continued to study Rachel for a moment and stopped her before they could walk inside the brunette's house.<p>

"Why don't you just ask me? It's not like I would say no." Quinn sighed.

"Ask you what?" Rachel asked stunned, by the question.

"Do you even want me to go to New York with you?" Quinn asked upset, wondering why Rachel hasn't asked her to go.

"What? Yes, of course I want you to go with me, I just didn't want to put that kind of unfair pressure on you. You always shut down when I mention New York so I assumed you wouldn't want to." Rachel rushed out.

"I shut down, because you always talk about your dream to move to New York, but I'm never actually mentioned in these dreams. Am I just something to get you through the year because if I am, tell me now." Quinn replied and sat down on the front step of Rachel's house. Rachel sat down next to Quinn and took her hand in her own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I love you Quinn, so much. I guess I was just somehow protecting myself incase you did reject my offer to come with me, because unless you're with me –"

"Ask me." Quinn interrupted Rachel and they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Will you move to New York with me Quinn?" Rachel asked holding her breath.

"Yes Rachel, I will move to New York with you." Quinn replied and pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss. Rachel started to cry; overwhelmed with happiness and Quinn pulled back slowly when she felt a tear against her cheek. They smiled at each other as Quinn wiped away the tears on Rachel's cheeks. Quinn stood up and took Rachel's hand, leading them into the house, to be greeted by Rachel's Dads who unknown by the girls, witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

><p>When Sarah, Brittany and Santana got home from dinner they decided to call it a night, and get a good night sleep before the couple's early departure the following morning. But unfortunately for Brittany, she was too excited to let sleep overcome her, and due to her excitement, that also prevented Santana from sleep.<p>

"Babe, we need to sleep its like an 11 hour drive to Boston." Santana sighed at the blonde who was bouncing up and down on the bed.

"But San, I'm not tired." Brittany said with a pout.

"Hmm, I'm sure we can do something about that." Santana said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Brittany stopped bouncing and turned to face Santana. Within moments Brittany was pulling Santana into a deep passionate kiss, Santana let out a small laugh at her girlfriend's eagerness and was soon returning the powerful kiss. Santana let her tongue slide across Brittany's bottom lip until the blonde met her tongue with her own.

Santana moved positions so she was straddling Brittany's hips and she slowly ran her hands underneath Brittany's duck t-shirt. Brittany moaned into the kiss at the feel of Santana's soft hands working their way over her soft, toned body. Santana lifted off Brittany's shirt and threw it across the room in one swift motion, then pushed the blonde down onto the bed so she was lying on her back. Santana took off her own top and bent back down to kiss Brittany again.

As the Latina moved her hands up Brittany's abs, Brittany's breath was quickening as the heat between her legs started to rise. Santana rolled her hips against Brittany's, causing a small moan from the blonde underneath her which made Santana's heart thud in her chest. Santana kissed down Brittany's neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse as she began to rub Brittany's nipple between her thumb and index finger. Brittany pulled Santana back in for another kiss while Santana continued to massage Brittany's breast and used her free hand to travel down the blondes body, smiling into the kiss as she felt how wet Brittany was through her panties.

Brittany lifted her hips at the contact of Santana's hand and Santana pulled away from the kiss to remove Brittany's panties, as well as her own. Santana placed herself in between Brittany's legs, spreading them wide as she watched the blonde's chest rise and fall at a quicker pace. Brittany pulled Santana back down onto her; placing wet kisses along the Latina's neck and collarbone causing the brunette to let out a small moan herself. Then without warning, Santana ran her finger up the length of Brittany's slit, causing the blonde's hips a buckle. Brittany let out a moan, as Santana started to rub her swollen clit, softly to begin with, teasing the blonde beneath her. With each moan Brittany let out, Santana felt her own center pooling between her legs which gave the Latina more need to please her girlfriend. Santana thrust two fingers inside Brittany as her thumb continued to circle her clit with more pressure, using her hips to put more power into each thrust. Brittany bit hard on her lip trying to not make much noise, and moved her body with the rhythm of Santana's thrusts.

Santana watched how Brittany's breasts moved with each movement and couldn't help but let out a moan of her own. Santana bent down and caught Brittany's right breast, sucking on her nipple while she let her tongue flick over it. Just before Brittany could let out a loud pleasure filled moan, the Latina brought their lips together, catching Brittany's moan before it could fill up the room. Santana added another finger, and was only seconds away from sending Brittany over the edge.

Brittany grabbed a fist full of Santana's hair and turned her head into the Latina's neck, ready to muffle her final moan. Santana felt Brittany clench around her fingers and gave one final deep thrust that sent the blonde over the edge. The sound of Brittany's final moan almost sent Santana over the edge herself and she slowed down her thrusts as she let the blonde ride out her orgasm. Santana slowly removed her fingers from inside Brittany and licked them clean, moaning in satisfaction, as Brittany lied down, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Santana collapsed next to Brittany, trying to calm down her own breathing when suddenly the blonde positioned herself over Santana and looked down at her with a seductive smile.

"Don't think we are done, I'm not tired yet." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, causing the Latina to shiver. Santana was even more aware of the heat between her legs now than before and Brittany spread her legs wide, leaving wet kisses further up Santana's thighs. _Doesn't look like it will be a non-stop trip to Massachusetts tomorrow_ Santana thought to herself.

* * *

><p>An irritating beeping sound woke Santana from her deep sleep the following morning, grumbling disapprovingly into the pillow, the Latina let out a satisfied smile when the beeping stopped. Only seconds later Santana felt a tug on her arm and groaned in annoyance.<p>

"Fuck off." Santana mumbled into the pillow.

"Sanny, come on, we have to get ready to leave!" Brittany said joyfully, used to the disgruntled Latina in the mornings.

"How can you be so happy and awake right now? We were awake nearly all night." Santana replied as she rolled over onto her back in defeat.

"Mmmm it was a great night, why wouldn't I be happy." Brittany replied, pressing a light kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana couldn't help but smile at the action and opened her eyes to find two deep blue orbs sparkling back at her and Santana's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"What time is it?" Santana asked through a yawn.

"7.30, I packed everything into the car while you were sleeping so you didn't get angry for waking up earlier." Brittany said sweetly.

"Thanks babe." Santana replied pulling Brittany into her arms.

"Now you have to get up, Sarah made us breakfast." Brittany said, pulling on Santana's arm. Santana stood up unwillingly and slowly gathered her clothes from last night to put back on. Santana moved like a zombie into the kitchen and smiled at the smell of pancake batter that lingered in the air.

"Oh no a zombie! Quick Brittany, a heavy blow to the head should do the trick!" Sarah mocked as she looked at the state of Santana. Santana scowled at the older woman in response.

"No! San isn't a zombie, she is just tired because of last night" Brittany rushed out, standing in front of Santana as though to protect her from harm.

"Thought I heard some familiar noises." Sarah smirked. Santana cleared her throat and blushed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Sarah walked over with a plate of pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. Santana raised an eyebrow in question at Sarah when she spotted the duck shaped pancakes.

"What? Brittany really wanted duck shaped pancakes okay?" Sarah said to her own defense.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Santana got ready and made sure Brittany had packed all their belongings. Ready for the long trip ahead of them, Sarah walked the couple out to the car to say goodbye.<p>

"Thank you so much for letting us stay." Brittany said as she hugged Sarah.

"It was my pleasure, it was nice meeting both of you, and I hope to see you both again." Sarah replied with a warm, motherly smile. Santana stood awkwardly behind Brittany, unsure on what to do until Sarah opened her arms and nodded for the Latina to hug her. Santana shrugged and gave Sarah a quick hug.

"Thank you for everything." Santana said sincerely.

"No, thank you, you two have showed me a lot the past couple of days. Look after yourselves, and each other." Sarah said thoughtfully.

Santana and Brittany climbed into the car and looked at each other with a knowing look and smiled. Santana put the car into drive and the couple started their adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks again for reading, let me know what you think, I wasn't too sure on this chapter. I also wanted to give you a chance to tell me if there is anything you would like to see happen in the story? As long as it goes with my general outline with what I have planned, I will try my best to add what you would like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Quick update woooo! Mainly because this chapter doesn't have a whole lot going on, it's more of a start for Santana and Brittany putting their plans into action, finally. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, it means so much to me and I am thankful to all of you who continue to read this story.**

**And to StraightShark, I love you too! Glad I was able to get you into fanfiction :D Depending on how this story goes, I will definitely think of a sequel (:**

* * *

><p>It was about 7 hours into their trip that Santana started to feel the effects from her lack of sleep, the previous night. The beginning of the trip started off perfectly, with the wind blowing through their hair, both singing along to their favorite songs. But after about 4 hours, Brittany was snoring peacefully against the window, which also started to relax the brunette a little too much. The couple had the occasional stops at gas stations along the way but Santana was growing weary and knew she had no hope of making it to Boston that night in one piece. So once the couple hit a small one Starbucks town, Santana drove to an old run down motel that they could spend the night in.<p>

When Santana pulled up outside the motel she mumbled unintelligently under her breath, cursing at herself for having to stay at a place so horrid. With a final sigh, Santana nudged Brittany to consciousness. Brittany slowly opened her eyes, her hands searching to find Santana out of habit, only to find herself sitting uncomfortably in the passenger seat of their car. Once Brittany was aware of her surroundings she looked outside the window confused.

"Are we there yet San?" Brittany said through a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Not exactly, I got tired so I pulled into this motel, so we can get some rest." Santana replied, unsure on her decision as she once again assessed the area. Brittany looked through the windshield and a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you smiling? It's a shitty old motel, most likely going to give us a disease of some kind." Santana grumbled.

"It could be as old as my grandpa but it would still be new and exciting to us San! It's like trying a new ice cream flavor!" Brittany said happily.

"Yeah, if that ice cream flavor was hepatitis with a side of rabies." Santana said quietly, not audible for Brittany to hear.

Santana took a moment to brace herself, but Brittany was already on her side of the car, opening the door for her to get out. The couple looked around them curiously, the town seemed normal from what they could see, the occasional kids riding past on their bikes, locals walking their dogs. Safe enough to spend one evening was the final hypothesis.

* * *

><p>The room that the couple were staying in was tolerable for Santana, would she ever want to stay there again? No, but the Latina found herself too tired to complain, until about 4am the next morning when Brittany woke her up. Throughout the night, Brittany kept getting pulled from her sleep by an odd noise coming from the bathroom. To begin with, Brittany tried to block out the sounds and pulled herself closer into Santana's hold, but when the sounds became for frequent, the blonde couldn't take it.<p>

Shaking in her girlfriend's arms, afraid that if she speaks, something from a horror movie will happen, Brittany nudges Santana in the ribs with her elbow, but all Santana does is pull Brittany closer. Brittany then started to wiggle in Santana's arms and Santana slowly opened her eyes from the constant movement.

"Britt what's wrong?" Santana said in a coarse voice.

"I think our room is haunted, like in Ghostbusters." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"Do you want me to check the room for ghosts baby?" Santana asked sweetly. Santana felt Brittany nod in her arms and the Latina slowly got out of bed.

"Ghostbuster Lopez to the rescue" Santana said as she looked under the bed, trying to calm Brittany's panic. Brittany watched Santana carefully with the sheets pulled up around her face so only her eyes were uncovered.

"The room is ghost free Britt, you can sleep." Santana said as she made her way back over to the double bed.

"I heard noises in the bathroom, you didn't check the bathroom San." Brittany said softly. Santana made her way over to the bathroom while Brittany held her breath.

Santana opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside, inspecting it closely, finding nothing out of the ordinary until she jumped at the sound of creaking and scratching. Composing herself so she didn't scare Brittany, Santana kept looking in a heroic manner. Stopping at the sink, Santana looked at the small cupboard underneath it. Taking a deep gulp, Santana opened the cupboard only to find nothing there, sighing in relief the Latina turned her head towards the bedroom.

"All clear Britt, nothi –" Suddenly something pounced out from the side of the cupboard that Santana didn't check and the Latina jumped to her feet, sprinting to the bedroom and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"We are leaving. Now." Santana hissed. Brittany jumped out of the bed in one quick motion, grabbed her bag, and the couple were out the door in seconds.

Santana started storming towards the check in desk to return the keys, as she cursed in Spanish the whole way. Brittany had no idea what happened to Santana back in the room to have her act like that all of a sudden, she seemed so calm and level headed only seconds before, but the blonde was used to Santana's rage attacks, in fact, Brittany found them endearing.

* * *

><p>The pair had been back on the road for an hour and Santana still refused to talk about what happened back at the motel and Brittany couldn't help but start to feel a bit guilty about the whole thing.<p>

"I'm sorry for asking you to look San." Brittany said sadly, Santana looked over at Brittany briefly, still keeping her attention on the road and took the blonde's hand in her own to comfort her.

"Don't apologies, I'm the one that did a lame job at protecting you." Santana replied quietly, embarrassed by her reaction.

"You will always be my hero Santana." Brittany said seriously, giving Santana's hand a light squeeze.

On the upside of leaving the motel so early, the couple would arrive in Boston earlier than expected, which meant a room to sleep in without fear of getting attacked by random creatures that were hiding in the bathroom cabinet. Santana never did tell Brittany what happened, because if Santana was correct on what she saw, there was no way the Latina was going to tell her girlfriend she freaked out over a cat.

* * *

><p>It was 9am when Santana and Brittany arrived outside Xavier's apartment in Boston Massachusetts that same morning. Both girls jumped out of the car with much enthusiasm as soon as Santana had parked. Brittany examined the new town with that same sparkle she got in her eye every time something new would happen. Just as Santana opened the car to get their bags, she was lifted into mid air from behind by two strong arms, letting out a squeal in the process.<p>

"If you don't put me down right now, I will crack one of your nuts, left or right that's your choice." Santana hissed against the body that was holding her.

"Should have figured that a simple hello was too much to expect from you." A mans voice said amused. Within seconds, Santana's feet were back on the ground and she turned around to face her brother.

"Xavier!" Brittany squealed and ran over to the tall bulky male, wrapping her arms around his back.

"Hey Blondie, how you been." Xavier replied happily as he lifted Brittany into a bear hug.

"Never better!" Brittany said with a laugh.

"You can get the bags sis, I got this one." Xavier said to Santana as he threw Brittany over his shoulder effortlessly. Brittany squealed and started hammering her fists against Xavier's back trying to get him to put her back on the ground.

"Put my girlfriend down afore's I ends you." Santana said sternly, scowling at her brother.

"I forgot that you tend to suck the fun out of everything." Xavier said as he rolled his eyes and put down the giggling blonde.

"No she doesn't! San is lots of fun, you just never see it." Brittany said, sticking up for her girlfriend. Santana smiled sweetly at her protective girlfriend and went to get the bags out of the car. Xavier put his hands up in the air to his defense and walked over to help his sister carry their bags.

"So you are filling me in on what's happening as soon as we get inside." Xavier said as he walked back towards the apartment with the girls trailing behind, hand in hand.

When they made it to the apartment, Santana was surprised at how much space it actually had, definitely more space than one person would need. As they made their way through the apartment to the room where the couple would be staying, Santana got more suspicious. Xavier definitely had a female opinion when this apartment was decorated, and it was surprisingly clean especially for Xavier.

"So where is your girlfriend?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"She is visiting her parent's for the next two w-

"Wait, I don't remember mentioning her." Xavier paused and looked at his sister questioningly.

"Please, don't underestimate me. This apartment is far too clean and lacking in action figures and gaming consoles to be all yours, who ever she is, she has you whipped." Santana teased with an evil smile. Xavier coughed awkwardly and continued walking towards the bedroom.

"Does this mystery woman have a name?" Santana pushed impatiently, needing more details.

"Her name is Lara." Xavier said with a fondness evident in his voice.

Brittany smiled at how sweet Xavier acted around the topic of his girlfriend, as though she was his reason for happiness, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if that's how people saw her when she talked about Santana.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you are staying here until you turn 18, then you are both moving to New York?" Xavier asked Santana as they were all sitting in the living room eating pizza. Santana went to reply but Xavier continued talking.<p>

"What are your plans for when you get to New York?" Xavier asked curiously.

"I'm going to go to a dance school, and San is going to get a job." Brittany said happily as she chewed on a piece of pizza.

"Oh awesome, what school did you get into?" Xavier asked with his mouth full. Santana cleared her throat.

"Well, uhm…about that…Brits still has to apply for schools, I figured we would send in some applications online while we are here and wait for them to ask for an audition or something." Santana replied awkwardly. Xavier's mouth turned into an 'oh' shape and he nodded his head.

"Any school would be stupid not to let you in." Xavier said to Brittany with a smile and took another piece of pizza from the box. A few moment's later, curiosity once again got the best of Santana.

"So what does Lara do?" Santana asked politely, trying to act uninterested.

"She is a photographer, in fact all the photo's hanging up, she took." Xavier said with proud.

"Really? That's amazing!" Brittany said as she looked at the pictures she hadn't bothered to notice before.

The three sat in content silence while they finished off the cheese pizza, as Brittany's eyes roamed around the spacious apartment, intrigued by all the pictures and artwork hanging from the walls. Santana watched Brittany curiously as the blonde got up from her seat and walked to the opposite side of the living room in a trance of some sort. Only to pause in front of a picture of a woman dancing gracefully alone on a stage, with nothing else in site but the woman and the spot light. Brittany examined the emotion's that were captured in the woman's face and knew exactly what she was feeling. Passion, freedom, love. To Brittany, dance could say everything that words could not, it let her express every emotion that flowed through her in the most beautiful way, and the blonde couldn't think of anything else she would rather spend the rest of her life doing.

Brittany was pulled out of her thoughts by a ringing coming from the kitchen, the blonde smiled sweetly and gracefully made her way back to the couch, taking her spot next to Santana, who snaked her arm around the blonde's waist in response. Xavier stood with a sigh and headed towards the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Mama?" Xavier asked with slight worry in his tone. Santana stiffened on the spot, and listened carefully to the conversation happening only meters away.

"Sí, ella está bien" Santana's heart started to race, _does Mami know I'm here?_ Santana thought to herself, once again listening in on the conversation.

"Because she called me! All because she can't trust you or Papi, doesn't mean she can't trust me." Xavier said into the phone, anger evident in his voice.

"All you need to know is that she is fine, she will call you when she is ready." Xavier said, calmer than before as he tried to reason with his mother.

Santana got up from the couch nervously and made her way into the kitchen. Xavier looked at Santana for a long moment when she entered and walked towards her with the phone. Santana took the phone from Xavier with a small smile and he made his way back into the living room, sitting with Brittany to keep track of the conversation. Santana hesitated for a moment before she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Mami" Santana said in a confident voice.

"Mija? Oh thank goodness you're okay." Camilla said thankfully through the other end.

"I'm just here to tell you I'm fine, so is Brittany, if you care." Santana said harshly.

"Of course I care, I love Brittany Mija, and you know that. I know I can't excuse myself for not being there for you when you needed me. Please forgive me Mija, I never wanted any of this to happen to you, but your Papi -" Camilla said through her tears.

"Why can't you just leave him Ma? He has put us through so much, how can you even look at him every day." Santana said strongly, trying to get her mother to see the light. There was a long pause, and Santana knew from her mother's silence that Camilla was frightened of what would happen if she tried to leave. Santana suddenly felt bad for her mother, hoping that one day she will leave her father. Santana didn't want Camilla to be unhappy, she wasn't a bad person and she didn't deserve it but Santana didn't know what she could do. She could just hope that with time, her mother would find the strength to live her life happily.

"I'm sorry Mija. I need to get back to work, please call me soon so you can let me know what you're doing, I wont tell your Papi, te prometo. I just need to know you're safe. Te amo Santana."

"Bien, te amo Mami." Santana said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

Santana leaned backwards against the counter after her brief conversation with her mother and took a deep breath, trying to think of where she went wrong for all of this to happen. Of course Santana and Brittany were as happy as ever, but the Latina just wanted her father to see that, to spite him, to show him that no matter what he said or did, together, nothing could bring the couple down.

Brittany stood from the couch, worried that she hadn't heard Santana's voice in a while, and went to make sure she was okay. Although Brittany wasn't entirely sure on what the conversation between Santana and her mother was about, she knew the Latina would be upset by it. Brittany paused in the doorway when she spotted Santana looking out the kitchen window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Babe, are you okay?" Brittany said quietly. Santana turned around at the sound of Brittany's voice and smiled lightly, not quite reaching her eyes. Santana walked over to Brittany and the blonde gave her a much-needed hug. Santana squeezed Brittany back lovingly, burying her head in the crook of her neck.

"I am more than okay. Now lets go unpack and apply for some dance schools." Santana said softly as she removed herself from Brittany's hold. Brittany grinned and nodded, and the couple made their way towards the bedroom to unpack their bags.

* * *

><p>It had been 10 days since Santana and Brittany arrived in Boston and the pair had spent a great deal of their time applying Brittany for school's, booking apartment walkthroughs for when they arrive in New York and Santana had even been looking around at the types of jobs available. Unfortunately applying for performing arts schools wasn't as simple as filling out an application, Brittany had to call her parent's and ask them to send her letter's of recommendation from her dance school in Lima and also from teachers at McKinley.<p>

Brittany had applied at four school's altogether, and had already been contacted by Tisch School of the Arts asking her to come in for an audition, on the 5th of December, exactly two weeks from the present day. Brittany desperately wanted to go to Julliard but even if she did get an audition, they weren't being held until mid February but Santana informed her she could always transfer. The first audition at Tisch was going to consist of a 90-minute combination ballet and modern dance technique class, which Brittany just frowned at.

"Is that it?" Brittany asked confused. Santana laughed lightly at Brittany's reaction.

"Yeah, that would be easy for you." Santana mocked, knowing she would struggle greatly if she had to audition for that.

When the audition offer finally sunk into Brittany's system her eyes lit up beautifully and a smile spread across her face, the blonde launched herself at Santana and embraced her tightly as they collided with the wooden floor.

"I got an audition!" Brittany exclaimed joyfully.

"You will do amazing babe, I am proud of you." Santana said sweetly, as she gave Brittany a loving kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. The couple heard the apartment door open and looked up to find Xavier standing frozen on the spot, looking down at the couple.

"Really? I was at class for four hours, and now is when you decide to jump each other." Xavier said jokingly.

"Xav, I got an audition!" Brittany exclaimed, jumping to her feet effortlessly.

"That's awesome! Looks like you two will definitely be leaving soon then." Xavier said as he brought Brittany into a hug.

"In three days actually, we have three apartment's to look at on Friday, so if we leave Thursday we will be there in plenty of time." Santana replied, getting up of the hard wooden floor that Brittany and herself landed roughly on.

"I have to talk to you about tomorrow." Brittany whispered into Xavier's ear, Xavier nodded knowingly and tried to think of a way to get Santana out of the room. Then as though someone was listening to his thoughts, Santana's phone started to ring.

"It's Quinn, I will be back soon." Santana said as she walked into her and Brittany's room.

"Do you have some kind of powers that I don't know about? You know you can't use magic in the muggle world." Brittany said sceptically. Xavier laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I wish Britt, but that was just pure luck, so what did you need to talk about?" Xavier asked, as he got a beer from the fridge.

"Well it's Sanny's birthday tomorrow, and I kind of wanted to cook her a nice dinner and well…" Brittany trailed off hoping Xavier would catch on.

"As in, am I able to make myself disappear for the night?" Xavier smirked.

"No! Not disappear, I don't want that to happen, just maybe have a sleep over at one of your friend's house?" Brittany replied with a pleading look.

"Of course little B, is there anything else I can do to help?" Xavier asked happily as he took a sip from his beer.

"Would you be able to maybe get her out of the house tomorrow? I want it to be a surprise." Brittany said with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"No problem, we were going to the bank tomorrow anyway, I will just make a detour on the way home." Xavier said with a wink.

Brittany had no idea what she was going to make Santana for dinner, in the past, everything that Brittany had made either ended up burnt or turned into something that didn't even look like food. But Brittany was determined to give Santana a night to remember, and she also needed to finish the present she was making the Latina, seeming Brittany's first gift idea wasn't going to work out. Brittany wanted to buy a puppy but Xavier informed her that they probably wouldn't be allowed to keep a dog in their apartment and to wait until they were older. So Brittany decided to do something more creative and heart filled.

It had been difficult for Brittany to get time to herself the past week so she could work on Santana's present; the pair had been together almost every moment. But luckily for Brittany she was an early riser unlike Santana, so that gave Brittany about 2 hours each morning before Santana would usually get out of bed. The blonde made a few trips to the shops with Xavier for supplies, also getting her parent's to send over some needed materials. All in all, Brittany was happy with her masterpiece and hoped Santana would love it as much as she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who have seen the whole Naya as a ghostbuster thing on tumblr that people made from Naya's tweet to Lea, yes I decided to use that idea, I was like O: perfect opportunity haha. Next chapter is Santana's Birthday :D I will update as soon as I can. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was November 22nd, Santana's 18th birthday. Brittany woke up at about 9am that morning in the arms of the beautiful Latina who was still in a deep sleep; Brittany delicately turned herself around in Santana's arms, trying her best not to disrupt Santana, and smiled instantly at the site before her. Butterflies filled Brittany's stomach when she saw a small smile on Santana's lips as she slept, finding it the most adorable site she had seen, so the blonde decided to lay there for a while longer. Brittany wanted to bring Santana breakfast in bed, but knew there was something else the brunette would prefer to wake up to on her birthday.

Brittany lightly traced her lips along Santana's jaw line and down her neck, slowly bringing the Latina to consciousness. Once Brittany knew Santana was awake she brought her lips back up to the corner of Santana's mouth and placed a light kiss, which the Latina turned into, catching the blonde's lips with her own into a soft, loving kiss. Santana's hands slowly guided their way down Brittany's perfectly toned body and stopped at her hips, pulling Brittany's body into her own greedily. Deepening the kiss, Brittany's hands found their way underneath Santana's top, softly brushing against her tanned abs. The Latina let a moan into the kiss, and Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hips then flipped her over.

Finally for the first time that morning, Santana opened her eyes, and her heart raced at the breathtaking site of the smiling blonde underneath her, Santana bent down and placed a cherished kiss on Brittany's lips and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. Brittany reached up and softly caressed Santana's cheek, as the couple got lost in each other's eyes as though they had never seen each other before. A sly smile started to appear on Brittany's face, which made Santana weak in the knees. The blonde leaned up and kissed Santana's neck seductively causing Santana's legs to collapse, Brittany took this opportunity to once again get top position. Santana's breath started to quicken in anticipation as the heat between her legs became empowering. Brittany leaned down and whispered enchantingly into the Latina's ear.

"Happy birthday Santana." Santana almost released then and there at the sound of her name on Brittany's beautifully swollen lips.

Exploding with arousal, Brittany slipped her thigh between Santana's legs, earning a soft moan from the Latina and Santana pushed herself down further against Brittany's thigh, desperate for the contact. Brittany stopped the movement suddenly and Santana groaned at the loss of friction, but the Latina's features instantly relaxed when Brittany placed one of the most amazing kisses on her lips. The blonde put every feeling she had for the brunette into the kiss, and Brittany began to feel light headed, as did Santana, while their lips moved perfectly in sync, expressing all the love they had for each other in that one action. Brittany pulled away, hesitant to break the heart-stopping kiss and paused to look at Santana, who slowly opened her eyes, that sparkled with happiness.

"I love you." Brittany said powerfully as her hands started to work their way with Santana's body once more. Santana smiled her 'Brittany smile' as the blonde liked to call it, it was the smile that was reserved and seen by her only and every time and it made Brittany's heart skip.

"And I love you, so much. Always." Santana replied with just as much love and adoration in her voice.

Brittany's hands slowly made their way up Santana's thighs, ready to give her girlfriend the best birthday wake up of her life.

* * *

><p>At about 11.30am that morning, Brittany and Santana decided it was time to leave the bedroom, much to their displeasure, but Brittany couldn't let a morning of mind-blowing sex get in the way of her big plans for the remainder of Santana's birthday. Both stuck in the post-sex haze, the couple were glowing when they entered the living room, where they found Xavier lying down on the couch with a newspaper covering the site of his face as music blared from his headphones. No doubt to drown out the sound of the happy couple, who continued to steal kisses from each other, still not able to keep any distance from each other.<p>

Santana walked over to the couch and pushed Xavier's legs off onto the ground so she could sit down. Startled by the interruption, Xavier jumped animatedly causing both girls to laugh loudly. Xavier stared down both of them and turned off his ipod with what looked like relief. Santana took Brittany's wrist and guided the blonde around the couch and placed her on her lap, placing a light kiss on the back of her neck.

"I would say get a room, but even that didn't seem to help me the past couple of hours. Next time stay at a motel or something." Xavier said sarcastically. Santana smiled smugly as her mind flashed back to the start of her morning and hoped the rest of her day would be just as perfect, _like that's possible_ Santana thought fondly.

"Anyway way, Happy Birthday Chica" Xavier said with a genuine smile.

"We will head down to the bank at about 2pm okay?" Xavier added as he stood from the couch, and gave Brittany a wink that didn't get passed the Latina. Once Xavier had left the living room, Santana turned Brittany so she was facing her and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"What was that?" Santana asked skeptically.

"What was what?" Brittany asked unconvincingly.

"You can't lie to me Britt, you never succeed. Why did my brother wink at you?" Santana asked, as she tried to get details from her girlfriend.

"He winked? Maybe he had something in his eye, like a twig or some- umm –"

"I have to pee" Brittany said quickly, then stood from Santana's lap, and ran to the bathroom. Suddenly left alone on the couch with her eyes wide, confused with what just happened, Santana's eyes slowly narrowed. _What are those two up to?_ Santana asked herself.

* * *

><p>About 3 hours later, Santana exited the bathroom to find Brittany watching old Looney Tunes cartoons that were on TV, in her pyjamas. Santana turned her attention to the clock and frowned, then approached her girlfriend.<p>

"Babe, we are leaving, you need to get ready." Santana said as she tried to rush Brittany. Brittany shook her head in response, not moving her eyes from the TV. The Latina frowned in confusion at Brittany's response and was interrupted by Xavier before she could respond.

"Brittany isn't feeling too great, she said she will just stay here while we go to the bank. Would be boring for her anyway." Xavier said with his mouth full and leaned against the doorframe to the living room.

Santana immediately took her spot next to Brittany on the couch and examined the blonde with her eyes in worry once Xavier said she was ill. Brittany smiled softly at how sweet Santana was and tried her best to act sick. The blonde wrapped her arm around her stomach and crouched forward then tried to make her best attempt at a painful moan. Santana's face fell into sadness as she watched Brittany in pain, not knowing what to do, and made an immediate decision.

"We can't go to the bank today Xavier, I need to look after her." Santana said to her brother, concerned for Brittany's health.

"No!" Brittany practically yelled, which caused Santana to jump back a little.

"San you need to go to the bank and sort everything out for when we leave, I will be fine, I will just rest while you are gone." Brittany composed herself and Santana continued to watch her, hesitant to leave her girlfriend for even 2 seconds.

"Xav." Brittany pushed, knowing that Santana wouldn't leave unless it was by force. Xavier walked towards Santana with a mischievous grin without her knowing and picked her up from the couch.

"You heard the woman, we are leaving. You will be with her again before you know it." Xavier said as he carried the howling Latina towards the door to the apartment.

"Call me if anything happens, and I will be back before you can hang up!" Santana said to Brittany as she was carried out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Brittany jumped up from the couch gleefully and made her way through the apartment. Brittany went into Xavier's room and gathered up all of the item's she had purchased for that evening, ready to start setting up the night she had planned for Santana.

* * *

><p>On the way to the bank, Santana started to get impatient as she told herself over and over that she should be looking after her girlfriend. Xavier rolled his eyes as Santana checked her phone every 10 seconds to see if Brittany had called and could tell the Latina was getting more and more irritated when she would curse at every car in front of them, screaming at them to move faster.<p>

"Yelling at people, especially when they can't hear you, wont get us back any faster. Brittany is fine." Xavier sighed.

"Maybe if you didn't drive like a grandma who can't see over the steering wheel we would be at the bank already." Santana snapped back.

Xavier grinned wickedly as he tried his hardest not to push Santana further but couldn't help himself and took his foot slightly off the accelerator. Xavier waited patiently for Santana to notice the decrease in speed and kept his wicked smile intact. When Santana noticed all of the cars passing and overtaking them, she might as well have had steam coming out of her ears.

"I will fucking strap your foot to the accelerator if you do not get to the bank in 2 minutes. Now stop being a complete ass hole so I can get back to my girlfriend as soon as possible." Santana threatened, which caused Xavier to just laugh in response.

* * *

><p>Brittany had just finished Santana's present when she received a text message from Xavier at about 3.30pm telling her to call Santana and let her know she is no longer feeling sick. Santana's growing rage and constant threats were finally getting to Xavier and he needed Brittany to get her off his back if he was going to make a long detour on the way home. After she read the text, Brittany turned off the music that was playing loudly through the large sound system and dialled the one number she knew like the back of her hand.<p>

"Brittany? Babe, are you okay?" Santana rushed out after the first ring. Brittany giggled at the panic in Santana's voice.

"Yeah San I am great, I don't feel sick anymore so don't worry anymore okay? And don't be angry at Xav, he is just helping me." Brittany said happily, but paused when she realised she might have said too much.

"He is helping you with what Brittany?" Santana's tone suddenly changed into confusion.

"I will see you soon San, I love you." Brittany said after a long pause and hung up the phone before she could let something else slip.

When Brittany finished wrapping Santana's present she walked into the kitchen and placed it in the middle of the table and got the instruction's Xavier had left her on how to cook Spaghetti Bolognaise. With the flowers and candles set in place, Brittany couldn't wait to see Santana's face when she got back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Santana and Xavier had just gotten out of the bank when Brittany had called, and the phone call had left Santana more than anxious.<p>

"What did Britt mean when she said that you're helping her? And don't say nothing, because I didn't miss that wink this morning either." Santana asked Xavier as they walked towards the car.

"I think she might have gotten confused. I told her that I needed to go out with just you today, so she helped ME by staying home while we went out." Xavier said, not entirely lying. Unknown to Brittany, Xavier actually did need Santana for a little bit.

"Why did you need to be with just me? We only went to the damn bank." Santana said irritated at the lameness of the situation.

Once the pair reached Xavier's car, Santana sighed in contentment that they would finally get to go home, at least that's what Santana thought. Instead of going back the way they came, Xavier pulled out onto the road that headed in the opposite direction of the apartment.

"Where the fuck are you taking me?" Santana practically yelled as Xavier took her further and further away from the apartment.

"I need your help with something, I told you." Xavier said calmly.

"Like what? I thought we were going back after the bank! You are so damn lucky that you are my flesh and blood, I swear." Santana hissed as she crossed her arms and sat further back into the passenger seat of the car.

"I um… I want your opinion on a ring." Xavier mumbled, which caused Santana's head to shoot in his direction.

"Wait what?" Santana asked, stunned.

"I am going to ask Lara to marry me." Xavier confessed nervously. Santana's mouth dropped, completely stuck for words. Xavier looked across at Santana when he didn't hear a reply and got even more nervous at the blank expression on his sisters face.

"I have never even met this woman and you are about to propose, what the hell! So much for our tight relationship." Santana said, hurt by the whole situation.

"I'm sorry." Xavier said lamely.

"What ever. But just so you know, at my wedding, you are sitting at the back, where all the people we don't know will be sitting." Santana shot back aggressively.

"Didn't know you were getting married." Xavier smirked and sighed when Santana didn't react.

"Look, what if I promise not to propose until you meet her? We will come up to New York for a weekend or something." Xavier said, trying to compromise.

"Fine." Santana replied as she tried to hide her victory.

* * *

><p>It was 6pm and Brittany was standing in front of the mirror with a bright smile spread across her face. She was wearing her black silk dress that stopped just above her knees with black lacy lingerie hiding underneath, another surprise for the Latina that evening. Brittany walked back into the kitchen after she had gotten dressed and started to light the candles, expecting Santana back any minute. With the candles and flowers set in place and the bolognaise simmering on the stove, now all Brittany had left to do was wait.<p>

Xavier had just pulled up outside the apartment, and Santana basically leaped out of the car, but paused when she noticed Xavier was not following. Santana turned around to find Xavier still in the car with the motor running, looking back at her.

"I'm going over to a friends place for the night, here are the keys." Xavier said through the window as he threw the keys to his sister.

"Oh, okay, well have fun." Santana rushed out as she ran inside to the apartment building, and waited impatiently outside the lift.

Once Santana finally made her way to the 6th floor, she rushed down the hallway outside Xavier's apartment and scrambled outside as she tried to find the right key. What seemed like an hour later, Santana opened the door.

"Britt I'm ba-" Santana was cut off by the site before her, candles lit up the room beautifully with a light orange glow but the only thing Santana could see was how beautiful Brittany looked, standing across the room with her heart-stopping smile, staring right back at her.

Santana walked towards Brittany slowly, taking in the view of the apartment and how much work the blonde had put into making everything look so perfect. As she finally reached her girlfriend, Santana pulled Brittany into a mind-blowing, passionate kiss. Brittany smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist, pulling her as close to her own body as much as possible. A voice started nagging in the back of Brittany's mind and she pulled away from the kiss hesitantly so she could speak.

"I lied to you San, I'm sorry, I wasn't sick earlier, I just wanted to make all of this for you." Brittany rushed out to clear her conscience.

"I knew something was up between you and Xavier!" Santana said through a laugh and hugged Brittany tightly.

"Everything is perfect B, you're perfect. Thank you. And you look beautiful, as always." Santana said softly into Brittany's ear, which caused the blonde to blush.

"I made you dinner. I hope it's good, Xavier gave me paper that said what to do, but I don't know if it worked or not." Brittany said with a pout as she took Santana's hand and led her into the kitchen, where Santana was once again stunned by everything that was set up. Santana looked at the table that was set up like a romantic date usually only seen in the movies, a bouquet of flowers placed in the middle with a glass of wine that made Santana's eyebrow rise in question, and a present in duck wrapping paper that sat next to the flowers.

Santana watched Brittany in adoration as the blonde served up dinner and poured wine into the two wine glasses with the same smile plastered on her face that greeted Santana when she got back. Even with her best attempts to help, Santana was constantly shot down by Brittany, telling her all she was allowed to do was sit down so Santana sat with her arms crossed and watched the blonde work. Moments later, Brittany placed the two plates of food on the table and took her seat across from Santana with a smile of accomplishment on her face as she looked down at the meal.

"It looks great Britt." Santana said sincerely as she looked down at the food.

Santana brought a fork full of spaghetti up to her mouth and took a bite, then tried her best to fight back a cough when she tasted the amount of pepper that was in the bolognaise. Santana looked across at Brittany and saw the frown on the blonde's face as she swallowed her food. Santana held back a laugh when Brittany downed a glass of water from the burn and continued to eat her meal with more effort than needed.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Brittany said as she abruptly stood from the table. Only seconds later, Brittany returned with two breadsticks.

"I know breadstix is your favorite place to eat, and you love the breadsticks so I wanted to make it as much like that place as possible. Only I don't remember their spaghetti burning so much." Brittany rambled, as she forced down another bite of the spaghetti.

"You're so adorable." Santana said in awe as she watched Brittany. Brittany moved her eyes up to meet Santana's and licked her lips to get off the extra sauce. Santana smirked and leaned across the table then placed a kiss on the side of Brittany's mouth where she had missed a spot of bolognaise. Brittany blushed in response and moved her head to meet Santana's lips with her own and both pulled back before they had a chance to forget about their meals entirely and went back to eating, as Santana filled Brittany in on what happened during the day.

* * *

><p>After the meal that both struggled to get through, Brittany jumped up from her seat and grabbed the present from the middle of the table and sat down next to Santana. Santana left the wrapped present in her lap as she leaned across to kiss Brittany passionately once more but was stopped by a hand on her chest that pushed her back into her seat.<p>

"Open your present San, then we can have sweet lady kisses." Brittany said with a giggle as Santana pouted.

Santana unwrapped the duck wrapping paper quickly, more in a rush to get her mack on than to see the present, but that thought was shot out of her mind when her eyes hit the album in front of her. The front cover of the album was covered in pictures of ducks and love hearts that surrounded a picture of Santana and Brittany at the carnival the month before, it was one of Santana's favorite pictures of the couple. They were inches away from a kiss, the sparkle in their eyes visible as they looked into each other's with complete love and adoration, groups of people passed them amazed by everything around them as the couple remained completely lost in each other.

The Latina's eyes began to tear up as she flipped through the album, which was filled with pictures of her and Brittany from when they first met at 7 years old to the current year. Once Santana reached the end of the album the tears were more visible as she read the message Brittany had written.

_This is an album of all of our happy moments throughout each year and I know I left a lot of pages without anything on them but those pages are for moments that are going to happen in the future. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life creating new memories with you San._

_I love you more than everything else. Happy Birthday!_

Once Santana finished going through the album she placed it down carefully and launched herself at the blond next to her, covering her face in mouse kisses which caused Brittany to start laughing while Santana continued her attack.

"So did you like it?" Brittany asked hopefully as Santana slowed the kisses down into deeper more passionate kisses.

"Like it? Brittany it's amazing, this whole night has been amazing, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life creating new memories with you either." Santana said happily as she buried her neck into the crook of Brittany's neck.

"I love you." Brittany said softly which caused Santana's heart to race.

"I love you too." Santana said back quietly, as though it was meant for Brittany's ears only.

After a long make-out session in the kitchen, Santana got up to clean up the dishes from dinner, leaving Brittany in the chair with a pout on her face. Santana hesitantly made her way over to the sink as she saw how disappointed Brittany was with the end of their make-out session and was more than tempted to show Brittany how thankful she really was for the night. Just as Santana placed the dirty dishes in the sink Brittany began to speak.

"Looks like you don't want the rest of your present then." Brittany said teasingly.

Santana turned around confused and her heart pounded in her chest as Brittany slowly stripped off her dress, which left her in nothing but her black, lacy lingerie that made Santana's mouth drop. The Latina's eyes slowly went over Brittany's body, and lust began to dull all of her senses. Brittany began to walk away down the hall, swaying her hips from side to side, which caused Santana to moan at the site. Within seconds, Santana chased after her girlfriend and pressed her up against the wall in the hallway, definitely not having enough time to make it the few more meters to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it, let me know (: I will try update as soon as possible might be a little bit though. Love you guys**


	18. Chapter 18

New York. That was the one name that was stuck on the tip of Santana's tongue all Thursday morning. It was Santana and Brittany's last day in Boston before they took their four-hour trip to the big city and both girls tried their best to vent their excitement. Xavier decided it was best that he took the girls out for the day before they left that afternoon, as they seemed to get more unsettled as time went on.

Every Thursday, Xavier played baseball with a group of his friends from college. He had originally told his friends he couldn't make the game that day but when he realised that Santana and Brittany needed something to keep them occupied, a game of baseball was his best idea. Both girls seemed more than willing when Xavier brought up the idea, ever since Santana was a little girl she loved baseball and because of her love for the game, Brittany also grew a fondness towards it.

Santana and Brittany were in their room as they picked out the appropriate clothing for the game. Santana wore a white tank top with dark denim shorts that showed off her perfectly toned legs and a Red Sox baseball cap to top it off, while Brittany wore a black and white baseball T with light denim shorts and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Once both girls put on their black high top converse, they made their way into the living room where Xavier waited for them in his Red Sox jersey and baseball trousers, with cleats to go.

"Lets go make some touchdowns!" Brittany said enthusiastically as they made their way to Xavier's jeep wrangler.

"They are called home runs babe, touchdowns are in football." Santana replied sweetly as she placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Brittany said with a bright smile.

On the way to the baseball field Brittany continued to bounce up and down in her seat in anticipation, excited to play her first game. When the girls were younger Santana and Brittany would go to the park with Xavier sometimes and have small practice games, but Brittany had never played a real game, with the right amount of people and Santana couldn't be happier to be there for her girlfriend's first game.

* * *

><p>When the three reached the field they were greeted by a group of Xavier's friends who were dressed in baseball gear like they were professionals. Santana suddenly felt out of place and was more than relieved that she had Brittany with her, who didn't even seem the slightest bit uncomfortable on how amateur they looked. Xavier jumped out of his jeep and walked over to his friends who all shared a special handshake, which Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at how lame it was.<p>

"Hey guys this is my sister Santana and her partner Brittany, Brittany and Santana this is Jake, Charlie, Zach and Jeremy." Xavier introduced them and they all shook hands politely and Brittany began to chat animatedly to them as they all walked over to where the rest of the people were.

Santana was always amazed at how easy it was for Brittany to make friends, and how welcoming she was of new people. That was one of Santana's favorite things about the blonde, Brittany accepted everybody without a second thought and never judged anyone. One of the things Brittany was best at was people, and the only way she looked at the world was with the good that was in it.

Once the group reached the shelter, Santana and Brittany were introduced to the rest of Xavier's friends, and everyone started to split into two teams. With Xavier's evil attempt to make the game more interesting he made sure that Santana and Brittany were placed on opposite teams. Santana wasn't thrilled with the idea but Brittany on the other hand gave her girlfriend a cheeky grin.

"My team is totally going to beat yours." Brittany said as she poked her tongue out at Santana.

"Please, my team could win with their eyes closed, but its okay babe, maybe you will learn a few things." Santana retorted with a wink as she walked over to take her spot on the field.

"Oh and Britt, don't forget to sway your hips when you go to hit the ball, hip movement is most important." Santana added with a seductive smirk. Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriends attempts to check her out while she was up to bat.

For the first 10 minutes of the game, Santana stood idly by second base as she waited for some action to happen, sick of every ball that was hit in the opposite direction to where she was. Once it was Brittany up to bat, Santana automatically straightened up and kept her eyes on her girlfriend who sent Santana a mischievous smirk and did a few practice swings, heavy on the hip movement. Brittany hit the first ball out near left field and started to sprint towards first base, the ball was still on the ground when Brittany made it but wasn't sure if she should continue running until Santana yelled out.

"Britt, keep running!" Santana yelled out to her girlfriend full of pride.

Brittany automatically turned and headed towards the base that Santana was standing at and that was when Santana realised someone throwing the ball at her. Brittany was only inches away when Santana caught the ball and Brittany slide onto the base less than a second before Santana could touch her.

"SAFE!" The two girls heard Charlie yell out. Santana pouted and Brittany grinned at her victory.

Santana held out her hand to help Brittany off the ground and gave the blonde a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey! No fraternizing with the enemy!" Xavier yelled out to the couple that were smooching on second base. Brittany pulled away and blushed as she held her hands behind her back awkwardly.

"You did great babe." Santana said as she kissed Brittany on the cheek and got back into position.

The next batter gave a nod towards Brittany that no one noticed and the blonde nodded back. To use her tricks to advantage, Brittany bent further down so her ass stuck out enough to move Santana's attention away from the game. The blonde looked to the side at Santana and smiled when she realised she had the Latina's attention and knew hers and Jeremy's plan would work. Jeremy hit the ball out passed Santana whose attention was still on her girlfriend, until suddenly she was shaken from her fantasy when Brittany suddenly started to run. Santana looked around confused as she missed what had just happened completely.

"SANTANA BEHIND YOU!" Xavier yelled at the flustered Latina.

Santana turned around instantly and ran for the ball, but she was too late, by the time she threw it back, Brittany and Jeremy had ran to home base. The brunette cursed under her breath and spotted Jeremy and Brittany share a victory handshake, Santana's eyes narrowed at the realisation of how Brittany used her body to distract her. _Oh it is on_ Santana thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Santana's team was finally up to bat and the Latina was still trying to think of ways she could get back at Brittany. After the first few of Santana's teammates were up Santana realised that Brittany was more observant on the game than she had anticipated and she would have to do something big to distract her.<p>

When Santana walked up to the base to take her turn, a smile lit itself up across Brittany's face and Santana couldn't help but smile back at how cute she looked but shook that away and put on her game face. Luckily for Santana she had played baseball for as long as she could talk, and had planned exactly where she would hit it.

"Wooo! GO SAN!" Brittany yelled as Santana hit the ball but as soon as she noticed the ball was headed in her direction she turned and ran for it.

Santana smiled and waited till Brittany was close enough back to the base for her to slide safe. Brittany grinned down at Santana and helped her up just like the Latina did for her. Once Santana was back on her feet, she looked down and smirked.

"Damn it, there is dirt everywhere." Santana said with fake anger.

Santana stretched out her leg in front of Brittany's eyes and started to dust off the dirt, then stood up and dusted off the dirt that got on her tank top. Brittany watched intently when Santana started to removed the dirt on her chest and bit her lip as she watched the motion of Santana's hands brushing against her breasts. Santana looked towards her brother who was now up to bat and sent him a signal that told him to hit out behind the blonde.

Just as the pitcher was about to pitch, Santana turned her attention to Brittany and pulled the blonde in for a kiss who was too entranced to back away, and put just as much force into it. Santana heard Xavier yell 'NOW' and Brittany felt the Latina smile into the kiss right before Santana pulled away and started to run towards second base. Brittany watched Santana run in confusion and then seconds later she watched Xavier pass her with just as much speed. Brittany looked up to see what just happened and right in front of her eyes was the baseball but by the time she picked it up, the three runners that were on the field had made it to home base.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the game it had become a personal competition between Santana and Brittany for who could make the best distraction. They no longer cared about the score of the game and continued to score their own victories as they got more and more amused by their ideas. By the time the game had ended, the couple were left with complete sexual frustration, and had no idea what to do with themselves as Santana's team celebrated their win.<p>

Brittany snuck over to Santana and pulled the Latina in for a deep kiss as they both tried their hardest to keep it low rated. After the kiss, Santana pulled Brittany close into her side and rested her hand on the blonde's ass, which caused Brittany to smirk and she rested her head down on Santana's shoulder. A couple of moments later Xavier pulled the two girls aside away from the animated group.

"Hey did you want me to take you both back to the apartment so you can pack? It's 4pm an you're both leaving at about 6 right?" Xavier asked.

"Yes! San we will be in New York soon!" Brittany said with excitement radiating from her every action.

Xavier rolled his eyes as the couple turned into the excited children he woke up to that same morning. The three made their rounds and said goodbye to the group. Each wished the best for Santana and Brittany in New York, and the couple even made a few new friends who Brittany had already invited to visit them in New York. On the way back to the car, Santana couldn't help but look smug and it made Brittany raise her eyebrow in question.

"Why do you look like you did that time when I lost that bet and I had to walk around your house naked?" Brittany asked suspiciously.

Santana's mind immediately flashed back to that memory and her cheeks started to feel hot. The Latina shook the thought of Brittany's naked body from her mind.

"Because my team won the game." Santana replied with a smirk.

"Your team might have won the game, but I won for the most amount of successful distractions." Brittany said cheekily and skipped towards the truck and Santana cursed at her own failure.

* * *

><p>When it hit 6pm, Santana and Brittany were loading the last of their belongings into their car, as Xavier stood back and watched lazily. Santana mumbled under her breath with irritation towards her brother and stuffed the last bag into the back of the car. Brittany bounced towards Xavier with a smile on her face that had been there all day and wrapped her arms around Xavier.<p>

"It was good to see you again Britt, look after that grouch over there." Xavier said as he hugged Brittany back and left a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I know how to make her grouch go away." Brittany said innocently as Xavier let out a light laugh.

Santana walked over to her brother and rolled her eyes when he tried to mock the scowl she had on her face. Xavier pulled Santana into a bone-crushing hug and the brunette struggled to gasp for air and punched him in the stomach when he placed her back on the ground. Xavier laughed out his pain as he rubbed the spot that Santana had hit him in.

"So glad you have Brittany to make your attacks less angry." Xavier said with a smirk and Santana smiled back at her big brother.

"Thank you for everything Xav." Santana said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you Chica, you know that. Have fun in the big city yeah? And be safe." Xavier said as his brotherly roll kicked in.

"We will. Te quiero"

"Te quiero tambien"

Santana and Brittany got into their car ready to make their final trip for the foreseeable future.

* * *

><p>The trip to New York City was short compared to the drive to Boston and took a little over four hours. Brittany had slept most of the trip, exhausted from the day they had had and Santana was glad that she booked a hotel for a few nights, and knew it would be creature free. Santana could see the lights of the city in the distance and a smile instantly made its way across her face and she lightly tapped Brittany out of her sleep so the blonde didn't miss anything.<p>

"Britt, we're here." Santana said in awe.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes with a yawn and they grew wider as she spotted the city lights in the distance. The blonde began to bounce in her seat from anticipation and even Santana had a hard time keeping still in her seat. Once the couple made it into the city, they couldn't help but be amazed at the New York City nightlife. Sure they had seen it when they went there for nationals but Mr Schue made them stay in the hotel most of the time and with just Brittany and Santana this time around, it all seemed more amazing to the pair.

As the excitement got the best of Brittany, she pulled out her cell phone and called Quinn so Santana and Brittany could share the experience with their best friend.

"Britt hey! How are you two?" Quinn answered cheerfully.

"We're great! We just got to New York!" Brittany said overjoyed as she continued to bounce up and down in her chair.

"Oh my god! Is it just as amazing as last time?" Quinn asked with just as much enthusiasm.

"It's super amazing! It is going to be so cool when you and Rachel move here." Brittany said with a beaming smile on her face.

"I know B, we can't wait. I miss you guys, it is so boring here without you." Quinn said with a pout.

"Of course it's boring without us." Brittany stated as though her and Santana were the only people that made McKinley worth attending.

Quinn laughed light heartedly at her friends statement and they continued to talk for several more minutes once Santana put Brittany's phone on loud speaker so she could talk to Quinn also. They caught up with each other's lives and what they had missed the past few days since they last talked. The glee club had recruited a few more members, which most people in the club weren't happy with.

"Seriously, me and Puck even tried to get Rachel to send them to that crack house she sent Sunshine to." Quinn said seriously through the phone.

Santana and Brittany erupted into laughter and Santana sighed as she started to miss the gang like crazy. Although Santana would have never admitted it, she couldn't wait for Quinn and Rachel to get to New York, and hoped the rest of the year would go as quick as possible.

"How is Puckerman going anyway?" Santana asked curiously even though she would call him the next day.

"Great from what I can see, I don't know what is up with him lately but he seems a lot happier and he isn't getting into fights or anything as much." Quinn replied, which caused Santana to smirk knowingly.

Once Santana and Brittany finally reached their hotel at 10.30pm, they said their goodbyes to Quinn and made their way to check-in. Once the couple got up to their room, their eyes went wide with amazement. Brittany took hold of Santana's hand instantly and ran right to the bed where she pulled the Latina up with her and they began to jump up and down on it like a pair of kids. The blonde tripped over her own feet and tumbled down onto the bed and pulled Santana down with her, both in hysterics from the fall. When the laughter subsided, Santana leaned over and pushed a strand of Brittany's beautiful blonde hair behind her ear before she leaned in for a long, sweet kiss.

"I am going to take a shower, want to join me?" Santana asked through the kiss that became deeper.

Brittany smiled onto Santana's lips and nodded before she pulled the Latina up with her and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as they reached the bathroom, both grinned at the size of the shower and Brittany immediately began to strip her clothing while Santana soon followed and was pulled into the shower greedily by the blonde.

* * *

><p>When the couple emerged from the shower, more exhausted than when they reached the hotel, Santana crashed onto the bed and watched as Brittany slowly crawled up beside her with heavy eyes. Santana pulled Brittany against her side and the blonde rested her head on the Latina's chest, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and held her close as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.<p>

For the rest of that night, Santana held Brittany in her arms, both completely content at that moment as Brittany fell asleep to the sound of Santana's heartbeat. Once Santana heard Brittany's breathing calm she soon fell asleep to the sound as she whispered an 'I love you' into her girlfriend's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, hope you all enjoyed the update, and again, if any one wanted to see anything happen in the story let me know and I will see if it works with the general outline. Also I am going to update a chapter of a new Brittana fic I will be working on after I finish this one (hopefully) just to give people a little taste of a possible new story. Thanks to all! xo**


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of Santana's alarm woke both her and Brittany on Friday morning ready to prepare them for a busy day in New York. At 10am the girls had their first meeting with their realtor and it was probably the first morning that Santana had actually gotten up without complaining. The couple hoped that one of the apartments they were going to look at that day would be their new home, both Santana and Brittany were tired from the constant moving since they left Lima, and the thought of somewhere permanent made the couple giddy.

By 9.30am Santana and Brittany had left the hotel, on their way to the first apartment, and the reality of the situation hadn't entirely kicked in to the pair. It wasn't until Brittany and Santana walked through that first two-bedroom apartment that they realised how official their decision to run away was. If the couple were told 3 weeks earlier that they would be moving to New York in under a month they would have laughed but there they were, picking out a new place to live.

The first apartment, Santana didn't mind. It was quite big for a two bedroom apartment, and it was fully furnished but when Santana saw Brittany's reaction to the apartment, the blonde seemed uncomfortable as though it wasn't somewhere she saw herself living, so Santana turned down that apartment and they made their way to the second one.

The second apartment was definitely better than the first, but Brittany still seemed unsure and Santana couldn't help but worry. They had one apartment left to look at that day, and if Brittany didn't like that one then Santana would have to try and look for more apartments in their price range. So with her fingers crossed, Santana hoped that the third would be the lucky number.

* * *

><p>Once again, no such luck. Just like the previous two, Brittany didn't seem to like the third apartment either and Santana sighed in defeat.<p>

"I'm sorry San, it's just, none of those places felt right." Brittany said apologetically.

"Well we need somewhere to live, and that isn't going to happen if you keep turning down every place that we can actually afford." Santana snapped in frustration at the blonde.

Brittany's face became emotionless and her eyes fell to the ground as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana immediately felt guilty and pulled Brittany into her embrace, Brittany stood limp in Santana's hold and the Latina sighed.

"B I'm sorry, it's not your fault, and I wouldn't want you to live somewhere that you aren't comfortable. I just really want all this to be sorted." Santana said softly as she waited for Brittany to look at her.

Moments later Brittany moved her arms and wrapped them around Santana's waist and gave her a light squeeze. Once all was forgiven, the realtor walked back into the room of the apartment that the couple were standing in.

"I just got a phone call informing me that there is another apartment available and the landlord is offering a month to month lease in the price range you are after just a few blocks over if you would like to look at that one?" The older woman said to the couple. Santana instantly felt relief at the newfound information and agreed to view the apartment.

When the couple got to the apartment building Santana immediately felt hopeful, the area looked promising and their were no signs from Brittany at that moment in time saying that she didn't like it. They made their way to the 5th floor and the realtor opened the door to the apartment, Santana held her breath as they stepped inside and she watched Brittany the whole time, assessing her reaction. As soon as they got inside, Santana watched Brittany's face light up instantly and Santana released the breath that she was holding and grinned widely at her girlfriend before removing her eyes from the blonde to look at the apartment.

Santana's eyes lit up at the site of the apartment, it wasn't fancy or overly decorated, in fact it was just right. It was cosy and simple, the window placement lit up the apartment beautifully, the furniture was basic and it looked exactly like what Brittany had pictured in her mind. After the realtor gave the couple a tour, she left the girls alone to make a decision.

Brittany collapsed on the bed in the first bedroom of the apartment and let out a moan of satisfaction at how comfortable it was. The bed was what sealed the deal for the blonde, everything about that apartment was all Brittany could have ever asked for and unlike all of the other places the couple looked at, this one actually seemed like a home. Brittany got up from the bed and walked over to Santana, who was watching her from the doorway with a smile on her face.

"San, I love it!" Brittany beamed, at the Latina who was watching her with hopeful eyes.

"Really? You're not just saying that because of before are you? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Santana asked. The Latina knew Brittany genuinely liked that apartment but she had to make sure.

"Really San, it's perfect." Brittany said in awe as she looked around once more.

"Then I will tell the realtor." Santana said with a beaming smile.

With a smile that matched Santana's, Brittany launched herself at Santana and placed a passionate kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana was still grinning as Brittany kissed her and she laced their fingers together and walked out to the woman who was waiting patiently in the living room of the apartment.

"We will take it." Santana said happily to the older woman who just smiled at how happy the couple looked and congratulated them before taking them to sort out all of the paper work.

Unfortunately, Brittany and Santana couldn't get anything more than a month-to-month lease until Santana managed to find a job. To begin with, the girls almost weren't even able to get that until Santana offered the landlord the first two months rent upfront in cash.

* * *

><p>On the Monday, Brittany and Santana got a call, confirming their paperwork and were told that they could pick up the keys to the apartment that morning. Within an hour of the phone call, Santana and Brittany were down at the realtor's office picking up the apartment key. The day the couple had been waiting for finally arrived and luckily for them, they didn't exactly have a lot to move in.<p>

Once they reached their new home, it seemed surreal, the place they were now standing in was where they would be living and both got chills from the overwhelming realisation. The first thing the couple did was set up everything in their bedroom, and as soon as Santana spotted the amount of closet space, her smile grew in delight. Santana was hanging up the last of her outfits in the closet when she felt Brittany's arms snake around her waist from behind. Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's neck and the Latina turned around in the blonde's arms to face her.

"What do you say to giving this apartment the traditional Brittana welcome?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she tugged on the hem of her girlfriend's shirt. Within seconds, Santana had Brittany down on the bed as she pulled off her own top and made her way to Brittany's jeans that were off in one swift motion.

* * *

><p>When it hit about 4pm Monday afternoon, Santana and Brittany had finally settled in and spent most of the day ravishing each other in every room of the apartment. So the couple took an opportunity out of their exhaustion from the days activities to call their friends and family and let them know the big news about their new home.<p>

"Brittany honey! How are you and Santana?" Brittany's mother answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, we are great, we just moved into our apartment!" Brittany almost shouted from excitement.

"What does it look like? Is it nice? Are you sure you can both afford it?" Lily rushed out.

"Its amazing, is has two bedrooms and one bathroom, already has all the furniture. And we are only doing month-to-month lease, I'm not sure what that is but San said its good for us at the moment. And when we know what's happening with school, we might be moving into student housing, if the money becomes a problem." Brittany said to her mother.

"Well that's great to hear! We will have to come up and visit soon, we all miss you both so much" The older woman said softly as she started to get emotional.

"We miss you too." Brittany said quietly to her mother.

While Brittany was on the phone to her mother, Santana was on her laptop going through job applications like her life depended on it. Then as the Latina was looking at apprenticeships she came across a job that she had thought about in the past as a possible future and couldn't help but think of it as a sign.

"Babe, is your Dad home?" Santana yelled out to her girlfriend, as her eyes remained glued to the computer screen.

"Yeah!" Brittany yelled back.

Santana stood up from the computer and walked out into the living room where Brittany was chatting animatedly to her mother.

"Can I talk to him when you are finished talking to your Mom?" Santana asked in a serious tone.

"Mom, would you be able to get Dad? Santana wants to talk to him." Brittany said sweetly to her mother through the phone.

Brittany walked over to Santana and handed her the phone as she sat back down on the couch and watched her girlfriend intently, curious as to what she wanted to talk to her Dad about.

"Hello?" Santana heard a deep voice speak from the phone.

"Oliver, hi its Santana." Santana said politely.

"Oh how are you? Is everything alright?" Brittany's Dad asked in worry.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I actually just wanted to ask you something business related." Santana said hesitantly.

"Of course, anything you need." Oliver said happily.

"I have been looking at jobs and one thing that caught my eye was an apprenticeship as a Chef, and I was wondering if you would be able to write me a letter of recommendation or something like that?" Santana asked full of hope and Brittany grinned at the thought of Santana being a Chef just like her Dad was.

"That's great! Of course I could, even better, I have a friend that owns a restaurant in Manhattan, I could give him a call for you if you like, see if he has anything available? But are you sure it is something you want to do?" Oliver said enthusiastically.

"Honestly it is, I have thought about it before, but other stuff seemed to get in the way, and besides, I have always enjoyed cooking, I just never got a chance to make the most of it because of Sue's strict diet when me and Britt were on the Cheerio's." Santana replied with a tinge of excitement that she might actually have a career ahead of her.

"Excellent, I am glad you found something you can see yourself doing, I will give him a call and get back to you with some more details." Oliver replied.

"Thank you Oliver, I really appreciate it." Santana said with a sigh of relief.

Santana handed the phone back to Brittany so she could catch up with her dad and pulled out her own cell phone to call some of their friends.

* * *

><p>The first week in New York for Brittany and Santana was mainly filled with them getting to know the city. Both were in the waiting period of hearing back from schools and jobs so they took it as the perfect opportunity to make the most of their free time before school and work did take over. Brittany still hadn't heard back from any other schools and Santana was starting to worry because she knew how set Brittany was on doing dance.<p>

It was Monday morning, the 5th of December, the morning of Brittany audition for Tisch. Santana was driving Brittany and the blonde couldn't help but bounce her leg up and down from the nerves, so Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

"You have nothing to worry about B, you will be the best dancer in there." Santana said confidently as she rounded the corner to where the school was.

"I know I will be, and you won't leave will you?" Brittany asked as her nerves became more settled.

"I will be waiting right outside that room the whole time." Santana said sweetly as she parked the car and leaned over the press a soft kiss to Brittany's lips.

The couple made their way up to the school, hand in hand and Santana couldn't help but feel nervous, something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't going to be this easy and immediately shot it out of her mind before she jinxed Brittany's chance at getting in.

When Brittany spoke to the receptionist she was told to wait outside the auditorium with all of the other people waiting for the group audition. Santana was told she had to wait in the reception room and with a last kiss for good luck Brittany walked to the auditorium with confidence in her step.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half had passed and Brittany and the rest of the audition group made their way out of the auditorium and waited outside where they would be told if they were invited back for another audition. Brittany was completely happy with her performance in the audition and was confident she was more talented than most of the people in there but she couldn't get her hopes up. About 10 minutes later the Dean of the school and a couple other people who were introduced as some of the school's teachers entered the waiting room.<p>

Brittany waited patiently as they read out the names of who was invited for a second audition and her heart started to race when she still hadn't heard her name. Moments later the Dean had finished reading out the audition callbacks and Brittany looked around at all the people who were celebrating and she sat there frozen in her seat when she noticed that she wasn't on the list. Brittany was lost in her own thoughts, trying to think of where she went wrong in the audition and she didn't even notice the Dean approach her.

"Miss Pierce?" The woman said as she tried to capture the blonde's attention. Brittany looked up confused as she heard her name and stood up abruptly when she saw the dean right in front of her.

"I wanted to let you know privately. You were most definitely one of the most promising dancers I have seen walk into that audition room and there would definitely be a spot for you here in the future. But as we looked over your qualifications we noticed that you haven't completed your high school diploma and as policy, you need to have a high school diploma to get into this school. I also wanted to let you know that we do have a summer program for high school students if you are interested for next summer." The woman said kindly to Brittany who was nodding her head absentmindedly in response.

"Okay, thank you" Brittany said in response, not fully understanding what was happening.

"Please apply again for next year once you get your high school diploma, you would be a great addition to this school." The woman said as she walked away.

Brittany walked back out to where Santana was waiting in a haze as she tried to figure out what had just happened. Santana looked at the lost look on her girlfriends face once she entered the room and her heart sunk instantly. The brunette got to her feet in a second and made her way over to Brittany.

"Babe what happened?" Santana asked with concern.

"I don't really know, they said I was one of the best dancers but I still didn't get in. They said something about needing a high school diplomat or something." Brittany said as she tried to explain to Santana.

"Diploma? Is that all that she said?" Santana asked.

"They said once I get that, then they want me to apply again for next year." Brittany said as she waited for Santana to explain.

"Crap I completely forgot about us not finishing high school, Britt you need to go back to high school for the rest of the year and then you will be able to get in. Most places need you to graduate high school. So we can get a transfer into one of the local schools here and sign up for out of school dance classes until graduation." Santana explained as she pulled Brittany in for a hug.

"What if I don't graduate?" Brittany asked concerned.

"You will babe, I will help you with your classes, your homework, I can be your tutor of some sort." Santana said with a grin and Brittany smiled.

"Does that mean you need to go back to school?" Brittany asked confused.

"I don't think so because your Dad might be able to get me a job through a friend, but I can always get my diploma online, so I can work as well." Santana explained. Brittany just nodded her head in response and the couple made their way back to the car.

On the way back to their apartment, the couple organised to visit one of the local high schools so they could organise a transfer for Brittany. If everything went to plan, Brittany and Santana would have their high school diploma in 6 months and with an interview at Oliver's friend's restaurant in two days, hopefully Santana would have a job that she actually wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all didn't mind this chapter, it was needed to make the situation more realistic. And hopefully that worked, I spent a while researching so hopefully the school and apartment thing is correct haha, if not i'm sorry (lucky its fiction) I also want to thank Momo30 for helping me with the whole school part. And what did you guys think about Santana possibly becoming a Chef part? Let me know (:**

**Next chapter, Santana and Brittany's new lives will be finally starting, officially. **


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday morning Santana woke up earlier than her usual 9am onwards sleep in and decided that she should apply for some online schools so she can get her high school diploma as soon as possible. Santana wasn't positive that she was going to need her diploma if Oliver's friend did give her the job but the Latina decided it was best not to take any chances, especially if the whole Chef idea turned out not to be her true calling. Once the brunette had finished sending in her applications she quietly got up from the desk and made her way towards the bed where Brittany was sleeping peacefully and decided to cuddle up to her for few a couple more hours before they had to wake for their meeting at a high school only a couple of blocks over.

* * *

><p>By Tuesday afternoon, Brittany had officially transferred into one of the local high schools and was expected to start attendance the following day. Surprisingly the transfer wasn't as difficult as Santana and Brittany were expecting, luckily for the two, Brittany's parents had already sent the blonde her transcripts for when she applied at dance schools. The couple tried to avoid talking about their reasons for Brittany's transfer during the meeting with the Dean but unfortunately it wasn't an avoidable situation. Once the couple sugar-coated their situation as much as possible, the Dean understood their situation to a point and had organised someone to take the pair on a tour of the school.<p>

Santana was careful to make a detailed map of the school during the tour for Brittany so she wouldn't get lost the next day when finding her classes, even after being at McKinley for as long as they were, Brittany got her classes mixed up occasionally. Santana couldn't help but feel guilty that Brittany was attending high school without her while she would be getting her diploma online. If it were up to the brunette, she would have transferred with Brittany in a heartbeat but for them to be able to stay in their apartment, or any for that matter, they needed an income and Brittany understood that.

Brittany didn't really have a problem with attending the school without Santana because she knew that Santana would be the person she was going home to every afternoon, and the blonde was great at making friends so she wasn't worried about being alone. Honestly the only person worried about Brittany finishing at a new high school alone, was Santana and the blonde smiled sweetly at how cute the Latina was when she worried about those small things.

That whole night Santana couldn't help but feel nervous about the following day. Brittany was going to be attending school without her and that freaked her out. The Latina was fine when she thought of Brittany attending a dance school but a high school made Santana edgy and she hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as most schools. With her job interview all set for tomorrow, Santana hoped that it would keep her mind from Brittany at least for a little while. As she let exhaustion overtake her, Santana forgot her needless worries and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning Santana was up, well before the alarm that she had set and decided to keep busy by cooking Brittany and herself, breakfast. In the middle of cooking the meal, Santana spotted Brittany walk into the kitchen with a lazy smile on her face and couldn't help but let warmth fill her body. Santana walked over and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips before she handed her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Why are you up so early?" Brittany asked confused, used to the Latina being the last to wake.

"Couldn't sleep." Santana mumbled as she walked back over to the pan that was filled with sizzling bacon.

"Why? Are you worried about the job interview?" Brittany asked as she moved closer to Santana.

"It isn't the job interview I am worried about." Santana confessed with a sigh as she turned to look into Brittany beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Brittany let out a small sigh and placed her coffee on the bench as she got Santana's full attention and wrapped her arms around the Latina waist. The blonde could feel how tense Santana was and looked her deep in the eye to reassure her that she was going to be fine.

"You need to stop worrying, if I'm not worried then you shouldn't be." Brittany said confidently and kept her eyes on her girlfriend until she relaxed.

Santana gave Brittany a small smile and nodded her head before giving her a long hug. Brittany smiled and tucked Santana's hair behind her ear before giving a light tap on the Latina's backside so she could get back to cooking. Santana's smile grew in amusement and poked her tongue out at the blonde before turning to flip the bacon.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked through the halls of her new school with a light bounce in her step as her hand was linked with Santana's while they made their way to the office to pick up Brittany's schedule. The further the couple got through the school the more Santana relaxed, she looked around at all of the other students, and as far as she could tell everyone seemed nice. But there would always be those people who thrive off of being cruel to others, and Santana would have to let that go.<p>

"Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time, and I will go all Lima Heights." Santana said protectively right before they entered the office.

"My hero." Brittany mocked cutely and Santana rolled her eyes as she pushed open the office door.

Brittany got in line behind the other students and waited patiently as Santana took a seat across the room. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the excitement of being at a new school but what she looked forward to the most about being there was making new friends. Brittany looked at the students around the room and tried to guess who her new friends would be right before she heard two guys appear behind her and start whispering.

"Man see that chick over there? She is hot, hope she is a new student here, wouldn't mind showing her around if you know what I mean." Brittany smirked when she heard the two guys talking about Santana and wanted to let them know that Santana was all hers.

After Brittany got her schedule, she walked over to Santana with a knowing look and Santana raised an eyebrow, as she knew something was about to happen. Brittany glanced behind her to make sure the two boys were still looking and smiled before she grabbed Santana by the hips and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which Santana happily returned before she pulled away to make sure she didn't get Brittany in trouble for inappropriate behaviour on her first day.

Santana and Brittany heard someone start laughing and both turned their heads to find one of the boys laughing at the other who was looking away embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, she will totally want a piece of you." The tall brown haired boy said to the shorter boy who just hit his friend in the arm in response.

Brittany turned around with a satisfied smile and Santana let out an amused laugh at her girlfriend and they walked out of the office, pinkie in pinkie. When they got out into the hallway, Santana let out a sigh, as she knew she was going to have to leave and get to her job interview.

"You are going to be okay right?" Santana asked as she pulled Brittany into her embrace.

"San I will be fine. The question is, will you?" Brittany asked seriously. Santana paused, not entirely sure how to answer the question.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Santana said quietly.

"Now go rock that interview." Brittany said with a beaming smile as she gave Santana a chased kiss.

"I will pick you up at 3.30, I love you." Santana said as she released herself from Brittany's hold.

"I love you too." Brittany replied sweetly. Santana turned around and walked out of the school.

* * *

><p>Only after an hour Santana had dropped Brittany off at school, she was waiting inside the office of Oliver's friend's restaurant, preparing herself for the interview. Santana had no idea what to expect, she had never had a job interview before and she hoped that she didn't mess up the opportunity. After 5 minutes of waiting, a man walked into the office with an apologetic smile on his face.<p>

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, bit of a crisis in the kitchen." The man said politely as he walked behind his desk and shook Santana's hand.

"You must be Santana, it is nice to meet you, Oliver has said great things about you. My name is Marcus." The tall bulky man said as he took a seat in his chair.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana said with a polite smile.

"So I understand that you are interested in an apprenticeship?" The man asked to make sure he got his facts right.

"Yes, if you have one available." Santana said professionally.

"Well first, do you have any previous experience in this industry or qualifications?" Marcus asked as he was writing down notes in a small book.

"No professional experience, but I am a fast learner and a hard worker. Currently I am working towards getting my high school diploma." Santana replied. Her nerves started to grow as she watched the man in front of her write notes, and tried her hardest to stay composed.

"Oh, so you aren't available fulltime?" Marcus asked.

"No I am, I am completing my diploma online so I could work." Santana corrected and Marcus nodded understandingly.

Marcus asked Santana a few more questions to get an idea of her strengths and weaknesses, both work and personality wise. From what Marcus could see, he knew Santana would be able to deal with all the downsides of the business, after he got all the information he had wanted, Marcus made an impulse decision, one he was hoping that wouldn't steer him wrong.

"Alright, so usually, I offer apprenticeships to applicants with a high school diploma, but because you are currently completing yours and from what I have heard, you could bring a lot to this work place. I can offer you a three-month trial period. And if at the end of that you have you decide this is what you want to do and I am happy with your work I can sign you on to an apprenticeship." Marcus said professionally as he gave Santana a small smile.

"Yes of course, that would be great." Santana said as she tried to hide her excitement so she didn't seem over the top.

"Excellent, so I will give you a call tomorrow after I write everything up and let you know when you can start, also I will talk to you about a set work schedule, you may have to work late nights and early mornings but you will have weekends off." Marcus said with a smile as he closed his book.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Santana said, no longer able to hide her beaming smile.

"No problem, if what Oliver told me is anything to go by, I could be thanking you soon." Marcus said with a light laugh.

Santana stood up from her seat and shook hands with Marcus once more before he led her out of the office. When Santana left the restaurant she felt overwhelmed and had the need to celebrate somehow but her mood dropped when she realised Brittany was at school and so was the rest of her friends back in Lima. So Santana called Oliver to thank him for all he had done for her before she went to the mall to buy a few necessities for her and Brittany's apartment.

* * *

><p>The school day had gone slow for Brittany, and most of her classes were difficult for her to concentrate in, for some reason that the blonde didn't know, she would get bored immediately. Brittany didn't struggle with any of her classes to begin with, most of her classes were learning similar things to her classes back in Lima so with a little bit of study with Santana, she would catch up in no time. It was Brittany's last class of the day, and all she could think about was if Santana got the job or not.<p>

Brittany's eyes continued to dart towards the clock during Spanish and waited impatiently for the final bell, usually Spanish was one of Brittany's favourite classes for obvious reasons but all she could think about was getting home. The blonde was thankful that she only had 6 more months of unneeded classes until she would be able to do dance full time, so instead of making heaps of friends like she had planned, Brittany decided it would be best if she focus most of her attention just on her school work. Of course Brittany wasn't going to completely block out the entire student body, in fact, Brittany had already made a few friends within that day but she knew if she wanted to graduate without worry, school work was the most important thing for her.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to the blonde, the final bell went, and she couldn't have been out of her chair fast enough. Just as she was about to walk out the door Mr Bennett, her Spanish teacher called her back.

"Brittany I have a couple of sheets for you to go over so you can catch up with the class. Nothing too difficult just something so you don't get lost in the lessons." The short man with thick glasses said kindly.

"Thank you." Brittany said with a smile as she took the sheets and almost ran down the hall to the exit. And there standing right at the door waiting for the blonde was Santana who was glaring at some random boy that was drooling over her.

"Keep walking or I might have to give you a push in he right direction." Santana snapped in irritation. The boys eyes widened and he quicken his pace as he made his way down the stairs.

"San!" Santana heard from behind her and turned around to find Brittany about to jump into her.

Santana held out her arms in preparation to catch the ecstatic blonde and held her position when Brittany's body came into contact with her own at full force. Brittany gave Santana a sweet kiss through her smile to let Santana know she had missed her and Santana couldn't help but smile widely back.

"So, did you get the job?" Brittany asked impatiently and watched Santana's blank expression. Unable to hide it anymore, Santana let a small smile begin to form on her lips and Brittany squealed in excitement as she threw her arms back around the Latina.

"I knew you would get it San!" Brittany said loudly as the couple shared their happiness. Everyone looked at the couple as they walked past, confused by their excitement but also in awe. It wasn't until a couple of "awwww's" were sounded that the couple broke apart.

"Oh hey Kim, this is my girlfriend Santana, Santana this is Kim." Brittany introduced as she spotted her new friend smiling at the cute couple.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany told us a lot about you." Kim said politely as she shook Santana's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana said happily, glad that Brittany already had some friends.

"Well I better go, Jake is waiting for me, I will see you tomorrow Brittany." Kim said with a smile before she walked towards her boyfriend.

"So you had a good day?" Santana asked as she intertwined her fingers with Brittany's and walked towards their car.

"It was boring, can't wait to get home." Brittany said, both girls smiling at how it sounded.

"About that, there may be a few surprises when you get home, I kind of got bored and went to the mall today." Santana said with a hint of excitement.

* * *

><p>During the trip back to the apartment, Brittany constantly asked Santana questions and begged for hints to what the surprise was but the Latina wouldn't budge. Santana laughed lightly at the pout Brittany got on her face and couldn't wait to see how excited she would get when they got home. When they got back to the apartment, Santana unlocked the door and turned around to face Brittany before opening it.<p>

"Close your eyes." Santana said softly as she watched Brittany squeeze her eyes closed. Santana opened the door and took Brittany's hand carefully as she led the blonde inside the apartment. Brittany was bouncing up and down on the spot in anticipation when Santana stopped walking, and Brittany felt Santana's arm wrap around her waist.

"Open them." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

As soon as Brittany opened her eyes, Santana watched her expression go from anticipation to complete surprise and joy. The Latina smiled as she watched Brittany's eyes sparkle at the site.

"With how busy we have been with everything I almost forgot that its Christmas soon, and I know how much you love this time of the year. So I bought this tree and some decorations." Santana said sweetly.

Brittany immediately threw her arms around Santana and Santana let out a laugh at how happy her girlfriend was at that moment, and knew she would never forget the look of joy that was on Brittany's face.

"I love you so much!" Brittany said through her smile, Brittany moved to make her way across the room to the Christmas tree when something caught her eye. The blonde turned her attention to the TV and then raised an eyebrow in question before turning to Santana.

"An Xbox San? Really?" Brittany said amused at the paused game of Call Of Duty.

Santana coughed and walked over to turn the TV off as she blushed. Ever since Santana started high school, she forced herself to give up her love for video games and become one of the popular girls but Brittany had always known the Latina's guilty pleasure and wasn't exactly shocked to see that her girlfriend had bought an Xbox.

"Look I was REALLY bored today. And I got two controllers, so we can play together." Santana said to Brittany to try and defend her purchase, hoping that the idea of a control for the blonde would make a difference.

"Just as long as it doesn't make you pay less attention to me." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Babe that could never happen." Santana said seriously as she took Brittany by the waist and placed a kiss on her soft beautiful lips.

"Come on San, let's decorate and make Santa proud!" Brittany said cheerfully after the kiss.

* * *

><p>After the couple finished decorating the Christmas tree, they started to discuss what they would do for Christmas that year. Santana knew how much it would mean to Brittany if they could spend Christmas with family so the Latina decided to call Brittany's parents and Xavier to invite them up for the holidays. Xavier had accepted the invitation and was going to bring Lara with him, and he figured that would be the perfect opportunity to let his sister meet his future fiancée.<p>

Brittany's parents were more than willing to go to New York for the holidays and Santana could hear Katie yell from excitement in the background at the news of being able to see Brittany and Santana again. The leaving of Brittany and Santana was more than difficult for the younger blonde, and it took Lily and Oliver a long time to get Katie to understand what had happened without going into the full extent of the reason why. Guilt flooded through Brittany that first night she spoke to her upset sister on the phone and didn't realise how difficult leaving was on her, until she heard Katie's shaky voice through the phone asking her where she went and how long it would be until she got back.

After that first phone call to Katie, Brittany spent most of the night trying to compose herself so Santana wouldn't get upset and feel like it was all her fault. But Santana saw through Brittany's mask, and spent that whole night holding her distraught girlfriend until she fell asleep. The phone call to Katie after that was better, that was the call that Katie let Brittany know she understood that she left for love and that she forgave her. Although Katie didn't know the whole situation, she was smart just like Brittany when it came to people, and she knew that her sister and Santana would do anything for each other.

Once Santana had organised the Christmas holidays with Brittany's family, the couple decided to order in some take away and watch some movies in their newly decorated apartment to make a perfect end to their day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: jblvrsquared yes I am Australian :P the only thing I remember to spell the American way is Mum (Mom) everything else just sort of passes over without me realising. **

**Hope this chapter was okay. I will update as soon as I can, but I am going away on holidays over the next two weeks so I wont be able to write as much as I would like. Thanks to everyone who still reads this story and thank you for all the comments! Love you all!**

**P.S! I WANT TO CONGRATULATE NAYA ONCE AGAIN ON HER ALMA AWARD! So damn proud of her! *wipes tears from eyes***


	21. Chapter 21

It was Santana's last shift before her three day Christmas weekend and she couldn't wait for it to be over. The last couple of weeks were a lot for Santana to adjust too and she was exhausted. Working at the restaurant had been more hard work than the Latina was expecting and started to question if she wanted a career in hospitality. It took all of Santana's self control not to knock some customers senseless throughout her first few shifts, but she learned to focus her attention away from them.

To begin with, Santana's job consisted of cleaning dirty dishes, and occasionally working behind the bar like she was for her shift on that Friday. It wasn't until the shift before, on Thursday that Marcus got the Latina to have a go at chopping up vegetables and preparing salads. Santana didn't exactly find the new addition to her work list that exciting but anything was better than cleaning dishes so she did it without any complaints.

As soon as it hit 2.30pm, Santana had just finished pouring a drink for a customer when Marcus took a cloth from her hands and took over.

"You have already worked 30minutes over, now leave and get home to Brittany so you can have a great weekend." Marcus ordered which caused Santana to give her boss a thankful smile.

"Thank you, and have a good Christmas." Santana said as she went out the back to get her bag.

"You too, see you in a few days." Marcus said with a small grin.

Santana was incredibly thankful to have a boss like Marcus, and if anything, she saw him more as a friend than her boss. He was always patient and encouraging with Santana and that made her job more tolerable than it would be without him. Unfortunately not everyone was as kind as Marcus, there was one waitress there who irritated Santana beyond repair. Her name was Candice, she had been working at the restaurant for 3 years and it was known that she spent her time torturing the new employees. But Santana was one new employee Candice was going to regret messing with.

Santana's first incident with Candice was when the Latina was carrying a tray of drinks over to a table and was 'accidentally' tripped by the red head. Santana almost attacked her right in the middle of the restaurant when Candice turned around and smirked at her on the ground, but the Latina told herself to be patient. The only reason Candice still had a job there was because she flirted with every guy that walked in and they continuously complimented her on 'good service'. Santana wanted that bitch gone and she was forming the perfect plan.

Just as the Latina reached her car, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. When she looked at the screen the name 'Puckerman' appeared and she answered it with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Puck hey!" Santana said happily as she answered the phone.

"Wow, New York has really started to change you huh?" Puck said with a small laugh.

"Shut up. What's going on?" Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to let you know that some of the group has agreed to come visit you guys for New Years." Puck said with excitement, and Santana basically jumped with joy.

"Who is coming?" The Latina asked.

"Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes and of course, your one and only, the amazing Puckasaurus. Kurt and Blaine wanted to come but they already had plans." Puck said cheerfully.

"You really love yourself don't you? How does Hailey deal with you?" Santana asked seriously.

"I don't know, the same way you used to?" Puck said smugly.

"Yeah and look how that turned out." Santana said with a mocking laugh as Puck cursed under his breath.

"Anyway, I have to go, Brittany is waiting for me, and her family should be arriving soon. I will call you on Christmas." Santana said as she got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Alright, laters Lopez." Puck said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Brittany was on Christmas vacation, and she had spent most of her time off, taking extra dance classes and exploring the city while Santana worked. The past couple of weeks that Brittany had been at school were busy for both her and Santana. Brittany had three exams coming up, so she spent most of her time studying with the Latina. Luckily for Santana, Brittany's classes revolved around the same as her own online classes, so she didn't have to study separate workloads. The couple knew how busy the next six months would be but yet neither of them had complained. Truth be told, the pair had never been happier.<p>

It was 45 minutes since Santana's shift at the restaurant had ended and Brittany was starting to get worried. The blonde's parents were expected to arrive at 3pm that afternoon and Brittany wanted Santana there for their arrival. Just as Brittany was about to call Santana to see where she was, she heard keys enter the lock of the apartment door. With a smile of relief, Brittany gracefully made her way to the thick red door to greet the beautiful Latina.

As soon as Santana entered the apartment she was enveloped into Brittany's warm embrace and she instantly relaxed into the blonde's arms with a sigh of contentment. The couple stayed like that for a long moment once Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany's waist, and buried her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. It wasn't that Santana didn't like her job, but what she looked forward to every day was coming home to the blonde beauty in her arms, with the smile that made Santana's knees weak, Brittany could make the pain of the Latina's day go away instantly.

"Sorry I was late, it got really busy at work." Santana said as she pulled back slightly so she could look into crystal blue eyes she loved so much.

"It's okay, I was just cleaning up a bit." Brittany said happily as she placed a soft, loving kiss on the Latina's plump lips.

Santana dropped her keys on the corner table near the door and turned her attention back to Brittany's lips, before leading them into the living room where Santana skilfully steered Brittany down onto the couch and climbed on top of her so she was hovering above the blonde's body. A cute smile formed on Brittany's lips as Santana covered her face with light kisses and she started to squirm under the Latina once Santana's kisses started to tickle her. Santana smirked evilly and kissed Brittany's sensitive spot on her neck softly and the blonde let out a laugh, no longer able to hold it in. Caught under Santana's hold, Brittany started to squirm more powerfully as Santana's hands started to attack the blonde's ticklish spots and Santana's grin grew at Brittany's uncontrollable laughter.

"San!" Brittany yelled out through her laughter, as Santana's attacks got more intense.

Brittany started to kick her legs wildly underneath the brunette and when she realised she wouldn't get anywhere, she wrapped her arms around Santana and rolled them off the couch, landing hard on the wooden floor. Both girls burst out into laughter as Brittany took over on the attack and tears started to form in the Latina's eyes from her laughter.

"Britt stop! I give, I give!" Santana said as she took hold of her girlfriend's hands to stop her from further attacks.

Just as Brittany was about to get up off the ground, Santana pulled her back down and kissed her passionately, which caused the blonde to automatically mould her body against the brunette's. Brittany felt Santana's hands move suspiciously during the kiss and right before the brunette could start her new attack, Brittany jumped up from the ground with a squeal and started to run, as Santana got up to chase her. With the couch in between the couple, Brittany bit her bottom lip in anticipation as Santana watched her with careful eyes, as though she was about to pounce.

As soon as Santana launched herself over the couch, and Brittany started to run, the blonde paused and realised that the Latina didn't quite make it over the couch successfully and started to laugh as Santana rolled around on the ground in pain from the bad landing. Brittany walked over to help Santana but the brunette grabbed her ankle as soon as she got close enough and Brittany laughed as she tried to get away from Santana. Once the blonde broke free, she headed towards the apartment door, and swung it open ready to make a quick escape but stopped with wide eyes when she spotted her Dad with a huge smile spread across his face. Brittany jumped into Oliver's arms before anyone had a chance to fully process anything and Santana made her way towards the door out of breath.

"Sounded like you two were killing each other." Lily said amused as she appeared from behind Oliver and pulled Santana into her embrace while her daughter was still hugging the blonde man.

"Brittany!" Brittany heard a little voice say, and her heart raced as she pulled away from her father.

"Katie!" Brittany said as she picked up her little sister and spun her around in the air.

"I missed you so much!" Brittany added as tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks.

While Brittany and Katie continued to share their happiness with each other, Santana hugged Oliver and instantly felt warmth at the whole reunion.

"We missed you both so much." Lily said as she choked back sobs. Santana pulled back from Oliver's embrace and moved to the side to let them into the beautiful apartment.

As soon as Brittany put down Katie, the little blonde jumped up into Santana's arms and placed a big kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"I missed you Sanny." Katie said with a grin.

"I missed you too." Santana said with a small laugh as she hugged the girl.

Once everyone was inside, Lily took Brittany into her arms for the first time since the couple left Lima and just held her daughter for as long as she could before Oliver interrupted them with a cough. The two broke apart with grins in place and the family spent a couple of hours catching up on everything in their lives before they decided to get started on the activities of their Christmas weekend.

* * *

><p>That night, Oliver and Lily had organised to have dinner with Marcus to catch up while they were in the city. So Santana and Brittany took the opportunity to take Katie out for the night and show her how beautiful the big city is. Once the three girls had their winter coats on and all the possible warm clothing they could fit, they left the apartment and explored the streets of New York that were under a light layer of soft snow. As soon as Katie got out into the cold air, she buried her face underneath her scarf and jumped into the thin white flakes with a light joyful laugh and Brittany soon followed in step. Santana, unlike the other two, cursed under her breath at the cold and rubbed her arms for warmth. Since that afternoon when Santana finished work, the temperature had dropped exceedingly and the Latina started to regret the idea to take Katie out.<p>

Brittany and Katie danced around the streets gleefully as couples walked passed with smiles on their faces at the joy that radiated from the blonde pair. Santana started to warm up from the scene before her, and lingered back while she watched her girlfriend and her sister act so freely. They were on their way to an ice skating rink, and the girls couldn't help but stop to look at all the beautiful holiday decorations that were set up throughout the city.

Brittany and Santana walked behind the bubbly little blonde, hand in hand as Katie looked around with wide eyes, continuously amazed by everything the city had to offer. Brittany snaked her arm around Santana's waist and held the cold Latina closer and Santana snuggled closer into her girlfriend's side as they walked towards the ice skating rink. The Latina got an odd sense of ease as she watched Katie and walked in Brittany's hold and couldn't help but let the wonderful thought of one day starting a family with Brittany cloud her mind. But Santana could see just how much Brittany missed her sister and how happy she was when she saw her again for the first time and Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany would go back to Lima, and just as though the blonde read Santana's thoughts, she spoke.

"I would do it all over again you know. I love Katie and my parents but I would choose you every time. You are my family too San and you hold my future." Brittany said quietly as she gripped Santana tighter.

Santana stopped in her tracks and Brittany stopped with her, Santana turned to face Brittany and pulled her in for a soft passionate kiss that made Brittany's breath hitch. After she pulled away, Santana rested her forehead against Brittany's and looked deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you so much." Santana said powerfully.

Brittany smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"I know."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after, that the three arrived at the Rockefeller ice skating rink. Excitement evident on all their faces as they took in the sight of the giant Christmas tree lit right behind the hundreds of people, who had the same idea for that beautiful winter night. Although Santana tried her best to just sit out and watch due to her embarrassment from the time glee club went roller-skating, Brittany put on the pout that the Latina could never argue with and convinced her that they needed to be there to help Katie.<p>

Once they got their skates and made it to the ice, things didn't go as smoothly as they had hoped. Santana was gripping onto Brittany's hand for dear life but that didn't stop the pair from falling over each other as soon as Santana hit the ice, while Katie was left in a fit of laughter. With a scowl set in place, Santana looked up at the amused girl and silenced her with her eyes. Though just as Katie moved forward she also tumbled down onto the couple that were gradually picking themselves up.

Santana couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the look of surprise on the younger blondes face as she fell and Brittany nudged the Latina in the ribs with her elbow.

"Don't laugh." Brittany hissed while she went to help up her sister and Santana couldn't help but mumble unbelievingly under her breath.

"She laughed at me first." Santana said quietly with a pout as she stood up and gripped onto the railing like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

A few moments later Santana felt something take hold of her left hand and she looked down and spotted Katie who had a small smile on her face as Brittany made her way around the ring to show off her skills. Santana let go of the railing that she kept her right hand on and slowly started to skate forward with Katie.

"Sorry I laughed before K." Santana said with a warm smile as they started to get more confident with their pace.

"Me too. Even if it was funny." Katie said playfully as she poked out her tongue.

With a roll of her eyes, Santana turned around when she sensed someone approaching and seconds later Brittany appeared at Katie's left side and took her other hand with a huge grin on her face.

"Having fun?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"It's great! It is so pretty here." Brittany said in awe as she moved her eyes back to the giant Christmas tree.

All three girls were pulled from their thoughts when something hit them from behind, luckily for all their strength together, they prevented themselves from hitting the ground. Santana turned around about to go all Lima Heights but her features softened when she spotted a young boy and Katie just looking at each other curiously. Brittany and Santana shared a small smirk and the Latina couldn't resist but toy with him a little bit.

"Watch where you are going, you could hurt someone." Santana said coldly. The young brown haired boy jumped slightly at the sound of Santana's voice and swallowed hard when he saw the look in her eye.

"I-Im s-s-sorry, it w-won't happen again." The boy muttered cutely as he backed away slightly but returned his eyes to the little blonde who had first caught his attention.

Santana looked down and saw the blush in Katie's cheeks that formed under the boys gaze and Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tightly to say what she couldn't out loud at that moment in time. Just when the couple thought the scene was too cute, the little boy reached into his pocket and pulled out some mistletoe with a hint of a smirk on his face and Santana's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Oh hell no, nu uh, go find some other girl to mack on you little perv." Santana said unbelievingly as she nudged the boy away from them.

"The hell? He was like 8 and was already pulling out moves." Santana added once the boy left and shook her head, Brittany smiled amused and hugged Santana's arm while Katie watched the boy flee from them.

"I don't know why you got so mad, you did the exact same thing to me." Brittany said fondly.

"Well - we were like 15, and we didn't just meet. So that's different." Santana replied embarrassed as she cleared her throat and the blonde couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"I'm confused." Katie said with a frown.

"Why did he leave?" Katie added with a pout.

"Oh believe me sweetie, you are better off." Santana said as she took hold of Katie's hand.

Katie shrugged and the girls continued to skate for the next hour, with multiple more embarrassing moments from the Latina. When they decided they had enough, Santana couldn't have been more in a rush to get off the ice and take off her skates. With a smile of accomplishment, Santana looked back out to the ice rink once she had her boots back on and saw the same little boy again trying to pull the exact same move on another little girl.

"He is like a mini Puckerman." Santana gasped with wide eyes.

Brittany and Katie looked up to see what Santana was talking about and both laughed when the boy got turned down and turned away in defeat. Santana pulled Brittany up from the chair effortlessly and pulled her in for a quick delicate kiss before her hand found its place in Brittany's.

"Where to now?" Brittany asked as she swung her and Santana's hands between them as they waited for Katie to finish doing up her shoes. Brittany had offered to help but the little blonde slapped her hand away and insisted she could do it herself, and the couple watched amused.

"Well it's getting pretty late, and your parents will probably be back soon. Go to the café for a hot chocolate then head home, what do you say?" Santana asked both girls with a warm smile.

Both Brittany and Katie's eyes lit up at the mention of hot chocolate and Santana laughed at how alike they were. Finally Katie had tied up her shoes but when she stood up she refused to move.

"Kate? You ready?" Brittany asked confused by her sister's lack in movement.

"My legs hurt." Katie said as she looked up at Santana expectantly.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Santana kneeled on the ground in front of Katie and the younger blonde grew a megawatt smile. Once Katie climbed onto Santana's back she linked her arms around the Latina's neck a little too tightly.

"Need to breathe Blondie, loosen the death grip please." Santana coughed out.

"Oops sorry Sanny." Katie said as she loosened her grip on the Latina.

"Go San go!" Katie added, as she kicked Santana lightly as though she was a horse.

"Hey watch it! I might just drop you if you kick me like that." Santana said jokingly as she playfully pretended to drop Katie, which earned a squeal from the girl as she tightened her grip, fearing for her life.

The Latina started to sweep from side to side as Katie laughed and Brittany couldn't help but watch them in awe, lost in her own thoughts about her future with Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Christmas day is next, a couple of surprises ;D also, there are about 5-6 chapters left to write after this one. Roughly. Thank you all for reading (: Hope you like the update.**


	22. Chapter 22

** FeelingGrey I hadn't actually thought about Nationals, but I can put that in, I won't get Brittany to join glee club at her new school though but Brittany and Santana could definitely go see their friends perform. I'm sure Brittany wouldn't want to compete against all of her friends anyway :P**

* * *

><p>It was 10am on Christmas Eve and there was a knock on the door to Santana and Brittany's apartment. Santana walked over to the door only expecting to see Xavier and Lara, but completely froze when she saw her mother standing right in front of her with a timid smile.<p>

"Hi Mija." Camilla said softly to her daughter who was still in shock.

"Mami." Santana said and instantly started to tear up and she threw her arms around her mother.

Panic settled in and Santana removed herself from her mothers hold and looked behind Xavier to spot her father but he was nowhere to be seen. Before the brunette could say anything, Xavier pulled her in for a hug and introduced Lara to everybody one by one. Brittany gracefully made her way to the family and gave Xavier a soft hug with her grin in tact. Once the pair broke apart, Brittany hesitated in front of Camilla, not sure on what to do but the older woman tightly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Thank you Brittany, for everything you have done for Santana." Camilla said quietly into Brittany's ear.

"Thank you for being here." Brittany said with strong meaning.

Although Santana would never admit it, Brittany knew Santana needed her mother and missed her more than she led on. Ever since the couple left, Santana had been acting brave, feeling like she didn't have the right to miss her mother or anything for that matter. No matter how many times Brittany had asked the Latina to just let go and give her a chance at being the strong one, Santana wouldn't let her. It wasn't until Santana's mother walked through the door that Brittany finally saw Santana's walls break down.

Santana waited nervously to talk to her mother alone, growing anxious as questions flooded her mind. Brittany looked over at Santana and noticed how conflicted the Latina looked, the blonde walked over to her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and gave her hand a tight squeeze before getting her parents attention so Santana could talk to her mother. After giving Brittany a thankful smile, Santana led her mother out to the small balcony of the apartment so they could talk.

"How were you able to get here?" Santana asked, still confused by the whole situation.

"I left your Padre." Camilla said in a shaky voice.

At those words, Santana felt something odd shoot through her body and she stood with wide eyes, staring at her mother to try and find any sign that the woman was joking.

"I couldn't stand to be with him anymore, I don't know why it took me so long, I should have left after what he did to you and I am so sorry Mija. You needed me and I did nothing, I will never forgive myself." Camilla continued through her tears.

Santana was also in tears and she still had no idea what to say, but she couldn't be happier at the news. After years of having to watch her father treat the whole family like shit, all of them were free and Santana was thankful that her mother found the strength to leave so she had a chance to live happily also. Santana hugged her mother who happily reciprocated and just stayed in Camilla's embrace until she found the ability to speak.

"How did he take it?" Santana asked quietly as she broke apart from her mother so she could see her face, which was red and puffy from crying.

"Not well, as you can expect. But I left before he really had a chance to react." Camilla said with fear evident in her voice.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked curiously.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I could move to Boston, there is a hospital I have worked at before that is more than happy to have me. As for Lima, there is nothing left for me there, and this way I would be closer to you and Xavier." Camilla said with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you." Santana said softly.

"As I am of you. Really Mija, you and Brittany have done amazing, I am glad you have each other."

The pair stayed outside for just over an hour as they discussed future plans, school and Santana's job. Camilla was surprised by how organised and settled the couple had become in such a short amount of time and she couldn't help but be amazed by them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Katie wants to go out in the snow and I am going to go to the shops with Mom afterwards. Is there anything you need while we are gone?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"No thanks, have fun though okay?" Santana replied as she walked over and gave Brittany a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay, be back in a bit, I love you." Brittany replied after the kiss.

"I love you too." Santana said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Over night the snow had gotten thicker and Katie's eyes lit up, the first thing she did was throw a snowball directly at Brittany's face, who dodged it only moments before impact. Brittany chased after Katie as fast as she could in the snow and luckily caught up before Katie had a chance to make another snowball. The smaller blonde squirmed in Brittany's hold to try and get free but failed and had a ball of snow pressed into the top of her head.<p>

"Lets get Mom." Brittany whispered into Katie's ear as they looked at the woman who was slowly approaching.

The sisters gathered up snowballs and waited for Lily to be close enough before they threw them. Brittany and Katie pretended to still be fighting each other when Lily was in target range. The pair caught their mother in the corner of their eye and turned swiftly to face the now stunned woman.

"Go!" Brittany yelled.

Seconds later, Lily was covered in snow and still standing in shock while her daughters were howling with laughter. Lily's expression turned into a scowl and she launched herself at the two girls who ran away from their now vengeful mother.

Once the cold got too intense, the three Pierce girls made their way to the shops to stock up on everything they needed for dinner and their Christmas day feast. Oliver and Santana opted to do most of the cooking, but the Pierce family also had a tradition, which Santana was more than happy to let Oliver teach her as all of her past Christmas dinner's with the Pierce family were amazing.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Camilla and Santana decided to go back inside so Santana could get a chance to know this future fiancé of Xavier's. Lara was also Latina with short dark brown hair, she wore glasses that fit cutely on her face and was tiny when standing next to Xavier which Santana found adorable. Lara was shy to begin with, and Xavier seemed somewhat nervous when around Santana and Lara at the same time, like he was constantly waiting for his sister's approval. Santana noticed this and smirked. Lara was kind and Santana could tell that she loved her brother, but who would Santana be if she didn't toy with this a little.<p>

"What are your intentions with my brother?" Santana asked seriously as she looked deeply into Lara's eyes who which seemed to widen with fear.

"Because I am from Lima Heights Adjacent and I have no problem showing you what that means if you mess with him." Santana added, trying to hide her smirk when she heard Xavier choke on his drink.

"What! No, I love him." Lara said in fear.

"Babe, ignore her. She couldn't do shit, she is all talk." Xavier said as he put his arm around Lara to comfort her.

"Oh, you wanna take this outside? Dun test me." Santana said in a ghetto voice and intense hand gestures just as Brittany, Katie and Lily walked back into the apartment.

"Santana stop trying to challenge Xavier." Brittany asked amused as she put down the groceries.

"What you don't think I could do it?" Santana says appalled.

"I know you could babe, I just don't want him to get hurt, plus I'm sure Lara wants him alive." Brittany said with a cheeky grin.

Santana smirked in satisfaction at Brittany's answer and pretended to attack Xavier who cowered away, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, you all laugh now." Xavier scowled and took another sip of his drink.

Lara laughed light heartedly and gave Xavier a sweet kiss on the lips, which wiped the scowl right off his face. Just as Santana was about to say something insulting, Xavier held up his middle finger to silence his sister and with a pout she got up and helped with the groceries, kicking Xavier's ankle on the way.

Brittany and Santana put everything away and the Latina filled the blonde in on what had happened with her Mom and Dad. Brittany felt the same relief that Santana did at the news and gave her girlfriend a long loving hug, which Santana melted into.

The rest of the day the families just spent talking and eating junk food while Katie and Brittany tried to make a gingerbread house that didn't exactly turn out as expected, so they ended up breaking down the final product into gingerbread pieces before anyone could see it. Santana and Brittany couldn't have imagined that their Christmas holiday was going to turn out as good as it had.

"What did you ask Santa for this year?" Brittany asked Katie casually.

"A motorbike." Katie said as she stuffed her mouth with gingerbread.

"Why didn't you just ask Mom and Dad if you could have mine from when I did motocross?" Brittany asked confused.

"They said no, and it is too big anyway. So I asked Santa instead." Katie said with an evil smile.

"What did you ask for?" Katie asked with a grin.

"Santa already gave me what I asked for." Brittany said softly as she spotted Santana with her mother. That was all the blonde wanted for Christmas that year, for Santana to have the chance to share Christmas with her mother. And for another year, Brittany's belief in Santa wasn't ruined.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning and Santana woke to a pair of blue eyes sparkling at her, linked to a huge grin that Santana couldn't help but smile back at.<p>

"Merry Christmas San." Brittany said as she threw herself on top of the Latina and attacked her with kisses.

"Merry Christmas Babe." Santana said through her subdued laughter.

Santana looked across at the clock and it read 8.14am and decided she should get up seeming Xavier, Lara and Camilla would be coming back at 9am from the hotel. Just as Santana was about to stand, Katie swung open the door and launched herself at the couple, causing Santana to crash back onto the bed, landing on Brittany.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Katie yelled as she bounced up and down on the bed.

Only moments after she entered, Katie left to go do the same to her parents while Santana stayed in her place, closing her eyes as her head rested against Brittany's stomach. Brittany softly ran her fingers through Santana's thick brown hair and started to hum a Christmas tune. Santana heard a noise coming from their closet and she cursed under her breath. With a sigh, Santana pulled herself away from Brittany unwillingly and dragged her feet towards the closet deciding she should probably wrap Katie's present, which Brittany couldn't help but wish was her own. Once the couple wrapped it, they walked out and placed it carefully under the tree, hoping it can be opened as soon as possible.

"Merry Christmas." Oliver said with a smile as he spotted the couple.

"Merry Christmas." The girls said in unison with smiles on their faces.

Brittany walked over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek and spotted Katie bouncing up and down on the couch, excited from all the presents under the tree. Brittany's smile grew and she joined Katie in the excitement of it all. Santana and Oliver got started on breakfast, hoping to have the feast almost done by the time Santana's family got there.

Not long after breakfast started being organised, Brittany received a call from Quinn and to no surprise had Rachel singing a Christmas song in the background. The loud brunette insisted that she finished the whole song as it were her present to Brittany and Santana, and even forced Brittany to put the phone on loud speaker.

"Quinn I hope you bought Rachel a muzzle for Christmas." Santana said annoyed.

"I considered it – OW" Everyone heard a loud slapping noise through the phone and Santana couldn't help but smirk.

"I was kidding Rach, jeez." Quinn said to her girlfriend as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I hope that one day Santana, you will be able to appreciate my undeniable talent instead of hiding your jealously with needless rage." Rachel said, causing the Latina to scoff.

"I don't know why you are arguing, we already know I am more talented than all of you." Brittany said seriously which left an awkward silence through the phone.

"That, I can agree with." Santana said sweetly which caused Brittany to grin wider.

"I should have bought you a whip for Christmas, B." Quinn said through her laughter.

Santana knew exactly what Brittany was going to say and she launched herself at the blonde to cover her mouth for her parents and Katie's sake. Oliver and Lily looked at the couple confused and Santana felt Brittany smile against her hand before she removed it and placed a sweet kiss on the Latina's beautiful lips. Moments later there was a knock on the apartment door and Santana broke free from her girlfriend to answer.

"Q we have to go, everyone else just arrived." Brittany said excited.

"Okay, have a good day, and Merry Christmas. See you both in a few days." Quinn said, as there was an echo of Rachel's bye in the background.

"Merry Christmas Rachel and Quinn." Brittany shut her phone and walked over to give her holiday wishes to the new arrivals.

* * *

><p>The breakfast feast amazed everyone, Santana and Oliver got a little carried away with all the excitement and ended up cooking too much food. The kitchen table was covered in pancakes, bacon and eggs, fresh fruit, pastries and orange juice, coffee, tea, and chocolate milk. A wave of pride went through Santana as she glanced at the final product and her mouth almost began to water at the site, so with no more interruptions everyone started attacking the food.<p>

"Presents!" Katie yelled out with her mouth full as she sat uncomfortably at the coffee table, already sick of watching cartoons.

"Not yet Katie, don't be rude, wait until everyone is finished." Lily said.

Santana stood up and walked over to the Christmas tree, picking out the present that she and Brittany had bought for Katie.

"Here you go, this is from me and your sister, now stop being impatient, and be careful, don't shake it or anything." Santana said with a small smile as she messed up Katie's hair and walked back to the table to get her drink.

Katie's eyes lit up at the wrapped present and immediately tore at the paper with a painfully large grin on her face. Santana walked back over to the couch once she got her coffee and sat next to Katie, waiting for a reaction, hoping the blonde would like the present. Katie almost screamed with excitement when she spotted the adorable white, fluffy bunny in the cage.

"Do you like her?" Santana asked, not sure on what the scream indicated.

"I love her! Thank you thank you thank you!" Katie said as she placed down the rabbit and jumped on Santana placing a big kiss on the Latina's cheek. Brittany walked over to join them and Katie stood up then tackled her sister, squeezing her arms tightly around her waist.

"I love you both so much! I'm going to call her Snowflake!" Katie said as she carefully went to pull snowflake out of the cage.

"Snowflake, I like that name." Brittany said with a grin as she sat down and snuggled into Santana's side.

Oliver and Lily rolled their eyes at the idea of having to look after a new pet, but couldn't deny seeing Katie so happy made it more than okay. Camilla had her eyes on Santana the whole time and could see so clearly what great parents both Santana and Brittany would make one day, Xavier and Lara on the other hand were in their own little world the whole time and didn't even know what was happening until Katie screamed.

Xavier stood up from the table and walked over to Santana, toying with a small box that he had in his pocket.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Xavier asked Santana suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure." Santana said confused and stood up, being led away from hearing distance by the rest of the family.

"What do you think of Lara?" Xavier asked nervously.

"Honestly, I think she is great Xav, and I couldn't be happier for you." Santana said with a warm smile.

"Excellent, so you wouldn't mind if I proposed to her here this morning?" Xavier asked.

"Go for it." Santana said as her grin grew and she threw her arms around her brother giving him an early congratulations hug. Xavier let out a sigh of relief and hugged his sister back as everyone watched them confused but soon shrugged it off.

After the two siblings suspiciously made their way back to everyone, Santana took her place back on the couch and pulled Brittany to her side feeling her heart quicken in the blonde's presence. The couple watched Katie play with Snowflake on the ground as they waited for everyone else to join them for presents

Finally, once everyone had finished breakfast, with much food left over, they made their way towards the living room where the Christmas tree was standing. Xavier was first, as he handed a present each to Santana and Brittany, the blonde opened hers first and smiled widely as she looked at the framed picture. It was the same picture of the dancer that she was captivated by in Xavier and Lara's apartment.

"I knew how much you liked that picture so me and Lara thought you should have it, with you off to being a professional dancer and all." Xavier said with a wink.

"Thank you, I love it!" Brittany said as she hugged both of them.

Santana opened her present next and pulled out a signed Red Sox Jersey and her eyes widened.

"How did you even get this?" Santana said in amazement

"Lets just say that I know some people." Xavier said with a wide smile.

Everyone had their turn at opening presents and the last to be given were Brittany's to Santana and Santana's Brittany. Brittany opened hers first, the blonde's face turned into awe when she looked down at the sparkling silver locket that had a beautiful small diamond on the front and Brittany looked up at Santana with the sparkle still in her eyes and they both just smiled sweetly at each other, causing everyone else in the room to avert their eyes as though they were intruding. Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a long sweet kiss and smiled against her lips.

"It's beautiful." Brittany said softly.

Brittany opened the larger present that held a giant fluffy stuffed unicorn and a childish grin grew on Brittany's face and everyone else in the room laughed light heartedly at the blonde's reaction. Once Santana put the locket around Brittany's neck, Brittany urged the Latina to open her presents. Santana unwrapped the small box and her heart started to race, _this isn't Brittany proposing is it? I wanted to be the one that did it, _Santana thought, then smiled to herself when she realised what she just said in her mind.

Santana opened the box that showed a beautiful silver ring with a heart shaped loop and a diamond on the top. Brittany grinned when she saw the smile appear on the Latina's face as she stared down at the ring, Santana pulled out the ring and on the inside of the band it had engraved the word 'always'.

"I love you." Brittany said quietly.

"Always." Santana said with a small smile as she put on the ring and gave Brittany a sweet kiss.

Santana opened the second present that Brittany had gotten her and it was an empty recipe book.

"I thought that you would need one of these to write in all the amazing recipes that you invent." Brittany said excited.

Santana grinned and threw her arms around Brittany and buried her head in her neck. By now everyone was having small conversations between each other and Katie was playing with Snowflake still, not paying a whole lot of attention to what was going on for that past hour until she realised she didn't get what she asked Santa for. Brittany noticed the sudden change in Katie's mood and frowned in confusion.

"Kate what's wrong?" Brittany asked, and everyone looked at the smaller blonde.

"Santa didn't bring me my motorbike." Katie said with a pout.

"Honey, Santa might not have known we were here, maybe he left it at home." Lily said sweetly and gave Oliver a wink, who shook his head in amusement. Katie's spirits were lifted once again and she went back to playing with Snowflake.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Xavier said as he stood from the couch nervously. Santana couldn't help but smirk at how scared Xavier looked and rolled her eyes when he cleared his throat.

"Lara, from the moment I met you I knew that you are the love of my life. I have never loved anyone like I love you and every day I fall for you that much more, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how happy you make me. So I am asking you Lara Ramirez, will you do me the honor of becoming wife?" Xavier asked as he knelt in front of the small woman who was now crying which Xavier hoped was from happiness.

"Yes, Xavier I will be your wife." Lara said through her tears as she smiled wide and threw her arms around her boyfriend who picked her up and gave the brunette a passionate kiss.

During that whole speech, Brittany watched Santana with adoration and brought the Latina's hand up to her mouth and placed a soft kiss on it, which caused Santana to look across at the blonde the exact same way and they both shared a knowing smile, that someday that would be them.

* * *

><p>Just as the celebrations were about to begin, there was a knock on the door and Santana rolled her eyes at the fact it was probably someone turning up to the wrong apartment. The Latina made her way to the door, annoyed by the interruption and stood frozen in horror when she opened the door and spotted her father staring back at her, emotionless.<p>

"Where is she?" Antonio said as he looked into the apartment, but Santana pushed the door closed slightly so he couldn't see anything.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana asked in shock.

"San, who is it?" Brittany asked as she played with Snowflake.

"I know she is here Mija." Antonio said with growing anger.

"She doesn't want to see you, so leave." Santana said as she challenged her father.

Antonio clenched his jaw and pushed open the door, where he spotted Camilla smiling and talking happily with Lily. Camilla turned her head at the sound of the door hitting something and fear took over her features when she spotted her husband.

"I need to talk to you." Antonio said as he looked directly at his wife.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Camilla said in a shaky tone.

Santana walked over to Brittany and whispered in her ear.

"Take Katie into our room." Santana said calmly, and Brittany gave Santana a look of a fear and Santana assured the blonde that she would be fine. Brittany stood and took Katie and Pancakes into the bedroom.

"You will listen to what I have to say!" Antonio said as he raised his voice.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!" Santana yelled at her father.

"Don't you even talk to me! You are the reason all of this happened, you ruined this family with your disgusting ways." Antonio yelled back at his daughter, which caused Santana to physically flinch at his words.

"Don't you dare blame Santana for any of this! Everything that has happened to this family is entirely your fault. You have no one to blame but yourself, so grow up! You threw everything away that we spent our lives building. You disowned your own daughter because she found love, what right do you have! If anything, you should be apologising to our children for being a poor excuse of a father!" Camilla spat out in rage, which left Antonio wide eyed and speechless, just as Antonio was about to speak again, Camilla continued.

"Don't you dare say anything, you have no right to intrude in Santana and Brittany's home, you have no right to try and defend yourself. Take responsibility and deal with the fact that you threw away everything that was ever important to you. To us." Camilla added in disgust.

Antonio started to walk towards his wife but was stopped in his tracks when Xavier stood up with a blank expression and stood in front of him, preventing his father from taking any more steps.

"Leave now, because I don't want to have to make you." Xavier said calmly.

Antonio looked into his son's eyes and he felt his heart break instantly. The man looked around the room at the familiar faces that now looked at him with nothing but disgust and realised that Camilla was right. He threw everything away, and there was no going back, he had to accept that. Antonio turned and looked at Santana who immediately averted her gaze to the ground and he felt empty. His whole life was gone and it took losing everything for him to realise what he had done. Everything he had done to his family replayed in his mind, and he grew more and more disgusted with himself but yet he couldn't apologise, so instead he looked at his wife and his children in silence, accepting his punishment and then turned to leave.

Camilla broke into tears as soon as Antonio left and Xavier rushed to his mothers side with Santana close behind, Santana was in shock by her mother sticking up for her, never in her life had Santana seen her mother stand up to her father and she felt overwhelmed by the whole scene that took place.

"Thank you." Santana whispered to her mother, who hugged her tightly.

"I will always be here for you, both of you." Camilla said through her tears.

While the argument took place, Lily, Oliver and Lara slowly disappeared from the room, and the three Lopez's didn't realise until they turned their attention back to everything around them and spotted no one. Santana stood to go apologise and found Lily, Oliver and Lara talking out on the balcony. The Latina went outside and let them know it was safe to enter and everything was okay. Santana then made her way to the bedroom and was met by a worried Brittany who threw her arms around her.

The reality of everything that had happened with her family didn't hit Santana until Brittany's arms were around her. For the first time since everything that had happened from day one, Santana broke down in her girlfriend's arms, who comforted her in silence, and Santana knew that finally, everything was going to be peaceful now that she no longer had that hidden fear about her father ruining her life with Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the update (: Let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

The week following Christmas seemed different for Brittany and Santana. Everything was more settled and they felt as though there was nothing stopping them from living their lives their own way from then on, and Santana couldn't help but be thankful for Antonio's appearance on Christmas day for that.

It was Friday morning, the day that Santana was going to finally get her revenge on Candice, luckily with some help from some of Brittany's new friends. Candice had received warnings previously for inappropriate behaviour with customers. Santana just hoped that this would work well enough for her to get fired. Right on time, Zach, a boy from Brittany's school walked past outside the restaurant and took a seat by the window and spotted Santana at the bar then gave her a wink. About two minutes later Zach's older brother Mark walked in with one of his best friends, Lea. Hand in hand, Mark and Lea took a seat at a table in Zach's view.

Santana walked out the back and informed Candice that she had customers waiting. The red haired woman huffed and pushed past Santana while throwing her a glare. Santana quickly walked back out to the bar and waved her hand to Lea, which indicated now was the time she had to 'use the bathroom'. Lea got up as soon as possible to make sure Candice didn't see her and left Mark alone at the table.

"Hi my name is Candice and I will be your waitress this morning, is there anything I can get you before you order?" Candice said with her bitchy fake smile.

Mark turned on his sweet act and looked Candice directly in the eyes, making sure not to come off as a pervert. Candice couldn't help but lock eyes with the handsome man in front of her and then Santana spotted it, Candice's smile that indicated she just found her new target.

"Could I please get two orange juices for now, and maybe your number as well? If that isn't too forward of me." Mark said as he tried to hide his smirk when he saw Candice bite her lip.

"I will be right back with that order." Candice said with a wink as she swayed her hips while walking away which caused Mark to roll his eyes.

Lea stood at the bar and talked to Santana, waiting for Candice to reappear before she could move back to the table and the pair couldn't help but laugh at how easy the red head was. Moments later, Lea and Santana spotted Candice almost strutting towards the table with two orange juices. Lea made sure to stay behind Candice without her noticing, and watched as the red head slipped Mark a piece of paper with his orange juice. Lea walked up to Mark and kissed him on the cheek right in front of Candice, and her eyes went wide with fear.

"What is this?" Lea said cutely as she picked up the folded piece of paper.

Mark avoided eye contact with the red head as he replied sheepishly. "I have no idea babe."

Lea read the number and the small note underneath that said _I finish at 3, give me a call xo_. With a little smirk, Lea prepared herself and looked up at Candice with rage written all over her face.

"What the hell! We have been here for less than 5 minutes and you have already given my FIANCE your number? Do you do this with all of your customers?" Lea almost yelled, causing people at the near tables to lock their attention on the scene before them. Santana tried her hardest to watch the scene before her without laughing and moments later Marcus came out to see what the noise was.

"What no I-"

"Save it! God, at least have some respect for yourself! I mean really, who does that? And you weren't even curious as to why he ordered two drinks?" Lea continued, and Candice stood there in shock.

Santana spotted Zach stand up with a smile and crack his neck before he made his way inside.

"Candice!" Zach said happily as he spotted the red head.

"You never returned my calls!" Zach said with a clueless smile on his face as Candice looked at him confused.

"She must have forgot what guy you were and figured she would pick up a new one to take your place." Lea spat out.

"What?" Zach asked confused.

"This girl of yours just tried to give my fiancé her number." Lea explained to Zach.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Candice said desperately.

"But she gave me her number when I was in here last." Zach said, heartbroken.

Marcus had heard the entire scene and decided that he had heard enough. Marcus approached Candice with a blank expression and led the confused woman out the back while Santana stood at the bar with her fingers crossed and a smile playing at her lips. Santana could see Marcus and Candice arguing through the clear doors and smirked when Candice started to introduce dramatic hand gestures into the argument.

Everyone in the restaurant had gone back to their own business once Marcus and Candice went out the back and Lea and Mark left as Santana mouthed a thank you to the pair, while Zach decided he might as well stay and eat something. Santana continued to watch the soundless argument and quickly whipped her attention away once Candice threw her apron at Marcus and turned swiftly on her feet.

"I don't fucking need this shit job anyway!" Candice yelled as she grabbed her bag and left the restaurant in a rage.

Santana used all of her will power not to victory dance right then and there and Marcus appeared next to the Latina only seconds after Candice stormed off, almost like how Rachel always would during glee.

"Honestly, I have not felt more relieved." Marcus said with a small smirk at Santana who just laughed in response. Marcus gave Santana a light pat on the shoulder and walked back out into the kitchen.

Santana could not believe how easy that was, she was expecting maybe a little challenge but she wasn't going to complain. Now Santana could finally work happily. The Latina walked over to Zach and handed him a drink while giving him a subtle high five and a quick thank you for his much appreciated efforts.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Santana rushed home, excited to tell Brittany about the successful firing of Candice. When Santana got home though, the apartment was suspiciously quiet, and she gave the apartment a quick look over to try spot her girlfriend.<p>

"Britt are you home?" Santana yelled out as she threw her keys on the table.

"Welcome home babe." Santana heard from behind her. Santana smiled and turned around to find Brittany as well as Quinn, Rachel and Puck with grins on their faces.

A smile crept over Santana's face and all three walked over to the Latina and engulfed her in a giant hug. Brittany let out a light laugh and joined in on the group hug.

"Where are Sam and Mercedes? I thought you guys were getting here tomorrow morning." Santana questioned.

"Sam and Mercedes were checking into a hotel just down the road and well, we couldn't wait." Quinn said happily.

"Ooo! How did the plan go?" Brittany asked.

"Great! The wicked bitch of the west got fired." Santana said with a massive grin.

"Wooo!" Brittany said as she threw her arms in the air.

The group watched the couple in confusion and Santana decided to fill their friends in on the whole Candice situation. None of them were surprised by Santana's plan on revenge and laughed evilly with her and Brittany.

Quinn hadn't realised just how much she had missed her two best friends, until now. The blonde felt overwhelmed once they got to New York and knew she made the right decision in accepting Rachel's proposal to move there after high school. Quinn and Rachel's relationship was so much more amazing than either of them had anticipated, both loved each other to no end and the feeling it gave them was overwhelming.

As opposed to Santana and Brittany's relationship, Quinn and Rachel spent most of their time fighting, still. But everyone just started to assume they fought for the sake of fighting, because as they had stated many times before. Make-up sex was the best kind, in their opinion. Santana and Brittany scoffed at their words, seeming the couple had had pretty much every type of sex imaginable, they thought that Quinn and Rachel were stupid to think that, but each to their own.

About 10 minutes after Santana arrived home, Sam and Mercedes showed up at the apartment and Santana walked over to welcome them both and was surprised by how much she actually missed them. The three walked over to the group in the living room and collapsed on the chairs next to their friends.

"So uhm, seeming you are all here a day early, what are we going to do?" Santana asked as she tried to think of what to do.

"Well what were you and Britt going to do?" Mercedes asked.

Santana looked around awkwardly and coughed when her mind flashed back to the plans she had for her and Brittany that night. After a few seconds, everyone realised what Santana was thinking and they all laughed while Brittany sat there confused by the situation. Santana smiled at the confused expression on Brittany's face and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Well I'm sure you both probably need a rest from your daily routine anyway." Quinn said with a smirk.

"We are talking about sex aren't we? How did you know we do it daily? Can you read minds?" Brittany said once it finally clicked.

Santana felt proud at that moment when everyone seemed slightly shocked that the couple still jumped each other the same amount as when they first got together, if not more. Puck leaned over to give Santana a high five and the Latina couldn't resist but soon earned a hard look from Brittany beside her.

"Well I am in New York and I for one, do not want to be sitting in an apartment the entire time." Rachel injected.

"Calm down man hands, we will make sure we leave mine and Brittany's BEAUTIFUL apartment." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ooo! How about that karaoke bar I tried to get you to go to?" Brittany said with a beaming smile.

"Karaoke bar? Excellent! I can't wait to share my talent with the people of New York." Rachel said approvingly.

"One rule, hobbit. No Streisand or show tunes." Santana said in a hard tone.

Rachel huffed and turned to Quinn for back up but the blonde did nothing. So Rachel huffed and turned back to Santana with a hard look.

"Fine."

"We will go back to the hotel and get ready, we will meet you back here?" Sam said.

"Okay, we will leave at around six then?" Santana asked everyone who all agreed.

Quinn, Rachel and Puck were all staying at Santana and Brittany's apartment for the next three days and Santana wasn't exactly happy about the thought of having to spend three days with loud mouth Berry in the same apartment.

There were two hours until Sam and Mercedes were expected back and Quinn and Rachel decided to set a few things up for the next few days while Puck sat in the living room and watched a random action movie that was on TV. Santana smirked once everyone was preoccupied and she took Brittany's hand and led the blonde into the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Brittany pressed the Latina up against the door and started to kiss her passionately as she lifted off her shirt with ease. Santana was surprised by Brittany's eagerness and instantly returned the passion, their lips parted and began to move perfectly in sync as their tongues met and both let out a soft moan into the kiss.

"Seeming our plans couldn't happen tonight, I will just show you mine now." Brittany whisper seductively into Santana's ear as she pulled the Latina's hips into her own and left a love bite on her neck. Santana let out a small moan and opened her lust filled eyes and look into Brittany's deep blue orbs as she licked her lips suggestively.

"I have wanted this all day, so I'm sorry babe, but I am taking over." Santana said as she swapped places with Brittany and stripped the blonde. Brittany didn't protest, instead, the blonde let Santana work her body like it was her own beautiful instrument.

* * *

><p>It was just passed 6pm and Santana and Brittany were rushing to get ready. Like usual, the couple got too lost in each other to realise that they had a time limit, and received multiple knocks on their bedroom door by Quinn who forced them to stop ravishing each other and get ready.<p>

At about 6.15pm the couple emerged from their bedroom, both blushing when they spotted everyone waiting for them impatiently on the couch.

"I am so jealous of you two." Puck said in awe.

Quinn punched the boy in the arm and he let out a groan from the pain while he rubbed it with his other hand. Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and everyone finally left to make their way to the karaoke bar.

* * *

><p>The group got to the bar at around 6.40pm, as they decided to walk. When they reached the bar, they looked inside and noticed that it wasn't too busy. Once the doorman stamped them to indicate they were under age, the group made their way inside. As soon as they got through the doors, they heard possibly the worst voice any of them had ever heard and they flinched at the sound, although Brittany was actually enjoying the performance and bounced up and down on the spot.<p>

Everyone in the bar clapped politely when the girl finished and she smiled as though her voice was a gift to the world.

"Thank you, my name is Sugar Motta and I will be here all night." The girl said as she flicked her hair and waked off the stage.

A man walked up on stage and grabbed the mic, he looked as though he was trying to hide his laughter and coughed to clear his throat.

"Thank you, that was…interesting. Who is next?" The tall muscly man asked as he scanned the crowd.

Rachel immediately raised her hand and made her way towards the stage before giving anyone a chance to protest. Once the brunette got on stage she flicked her hair and put on her dramatic expression as she waited for the music to start.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart<em>

Santana was surprised by Rachel's song choice but would never let the brunette know just how much she enjoyed it. Quinn had her eyes glued on Rachel like a love sick puppy the whole time and Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes when the blonde continued to ignored her when she tried to speak.

"Anyone want a soda or anything?" Sam asked the group.

When everyone said yes except Quinn, Santana rolled her eyes and kicked the blonde's shin under the table.

"OW! What!" Quinn yelled in pain and turned to Santana for an explanation.

"Do you want a drink?" Sam asked amused.

"Oh uhm, yes please. Coke." And the blonde's eyes were instantly back on her girlfriend as everyone smiled, amused.

Rachel ended up staying on stage for two songs, because of the applause she ended up getting from the crowd, and Santana began to hope that the whole night wouldn't consist of her listening to Rachel. Brittany spent most of her time trying to distract Santana as much as possible so the Latina didn't get too angry and with the couple making out most of the time, they had missed multiple opportunities to go up on stage.

"Are there anyone new people that want to come up on stage?" The man said to the crowd.

Brittany immediately pulled away from Santana's lips, leaving a pout on the Latina's face and the blonde got up from the seat and made her way to the stage with a bounce in her step. Brittany looked down at Santana and gave her a cheeky grin along with a wink and the Latina's heart started to beat rapidly.

_I wanna be a freak tonight  
>I wanna be a freak tonight<br>I'm gonna be a freak tonight_

_All I need is a moment one last chance with you  
>All I need is a moment, I can make your dreams come true<em>

During the whole song, Brittany was smirking as she moved her body seductively to the song and not only Santana started to feel her body temperature rise, but Puck began to shift uncomfortably in his seat which earned a hard slap from the Latina.

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I'm gonna be a freak tonight_

_Let me be there for you_

_I can do you like that that that that_

_I can do you like that that that that_

_Cause I can do you like that that that_

_Or I can do you like that that that that_

Santana picked up her drink and sculled the whole soda without taking her eyes off of her girlfriend until Santana noticed Quinn sit forward in her chair.

"Quinn! Eyes off of my woman!" Santana hissed as she quickly moved her eyes back to her girlfriend.

Quinn sighed and shook her head before she turned and gave Rachel a sweet kiss. Rachel then stood and sat on Quinn's lap as both girl then began their own make-out session. Puck told the group he was going to get another round of drinks when really he just couldn't stand to watch that anymore without feeling guilty.

_All I need is a moment, some private time with you_

_Oh oh yeah_

_We can get out of this club_

_Just have some fun do what you wanna do_

_Oh oh_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_So let me be a freak tonight_

_Let me be there for you_

Brittany's smirk got bigger when she noticed how much Santana was struggling and if it were possible, the blonde began to make her movements more seductive and Santana was leaning so far forward that she nearly fell off of the chair.

_I can tell by your eyes_

_I can see that you want me_

_And you know that I'll give you something extraordinary_

_You know cos_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I wanna be a freak tonight_

_I can do you like that that that that_

_I can do you like that that that that_

_Cos I can do you like that that that_

_Or I can do you like that that that that_

The crowd erupted into applause and wolf whistles while Brittany just kept her eyes on Santana and made her way back to her girlfriend without paying attention to the praise. Santana got up and met Brittany half way and pulled the blonde in by the hips and caught her lips with her own passionately, which made Brittany catch her breath. Santana pulled away when she felt the moment was getting too heated for public eyes and held Brittany close by the waist as she led them back to the group.

"Mercedes I am staying at your hotel room tonight." Quinn said seriously.

"Girl I might even let you stay the whole weekend" Mercedes said with a laugh as their friends started another heated moment.

"Your loss, hell no am I leaving that apartment now." Puck said jokingly.

"Don't you think a certain someone would have something to say about that if they knew what you were thinking?" Santana said with an evil smile as she pulled away from Brittany slightly.

Puck's face fell and he mumbled under his breath, as he suddenly wished that Hailey were there so they could make their own noise. Everyone looked at Puck and Santana suspiciously but dropped it when Rachel continued the conversation.

"I have a few suggestions to how we could disguise their noises with our own Quinn." Rachel said suggestively.

"Oh hell no! You two are not doing it in our home." Santana almost shouted.

"San would burn the sheets." Brittany added.

Mercedes started laughing when she pictured Santana kicking out Quinn and Rachel then throwing a match on the spare bed. Soon everyone but Rachel and Quinn started laughing and just as revenge, the couple made the decision to disrespect Santana's orders that night.

* * *

><p>The next day was New Years Eve and Puck made sure that that night was going to be amazing. The mohawked boy woke up before everyone else and slowly creeped out of the apartment once he took Santana's keys to the apartment and her car. He was positive that they would all still be asleep by the time he got back, seeming both couples were up all night from what he could hear.<p>

Puck drove around the city with the intension of finding a liquor store but ended up being captivated by the city sites. It wasn't until he drove passed a huge liquor store on the side of the road that he realised how much time had passed. He grabbed his fake I.D and confidently walked into the store. As soon as Puck entered the store his phone started to ring in his pocket and he grinned when he saw Hailey's name.

"Morning babe." Puck answered.

"Hey, how was your first night?" Hailey asked sweetly.

"Amusing, went to Karaoke and well, the rest of the night at the apartment. Let me say it was difficult to fall asleep with all the noise." Puck said with a smirk that Hailey would of slapped him for if she saw it but she could hear the satisfied tone in his voice.

"You are such a perv." Hailey said with a small laugh.

"I only have eyes for you Hails you know that. How is everything back home?" Puck replied.

"Boring, there is only so much to do in Lima. I miss you." Hailey said softly.

Puck grabbed two bottles of vodka, a bottle of tequila and a carton of beer as he pinned the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"I miss you too. Wish you could have been here for New Years." Puck said with a sigh.

"I know. Next year." Hailey replied with a sad smile.

Puck got to the counter and handed all the alcohol to the cashier, Puck felt the man study him and the boy handed over his I.D before the man had a chance to ask.

"Babe can I call you back in a little bit?" Puck said as he was about to pay.

"Yeah of course, I love you."

"I love you too." Puck hung up the phone and grabbed his I.D back from the cashier then handed over his money.

Once Puck got back to the car, his phone buzzed again and he looked at the message on his screen.

_You better return with my car and my apartment keys as soon as possible Puckerman – Santana_

The mohawked boy rolled his eyes in response and got in the car ready to head back to the apartment, but stopped off at Starbucks to get a coffee for everyone first, hoping that he was less likely to get a beating from the Latina that way.

* * *

><p>Santana was lying in bed with Brittany's head resting on her stomach when she received a text message from Puck about 20 minutes after she sent him one.<p>

_Get your ass down here and help me Lopez_ – _Puck_

With a heavy sigh, Santana softly removed Brittany from her, as the blonde was once again fast asleep. The Latina put on some shoes and walked out of the apartment and down to the car where Puck was waiting with coffee and alcohol.

"Wow" Santana said in surprise with the acquired liquor.

"You can thank me later, grab the coffees will you." Puck ordered as he got the booze from the car.

The pair made their way back up to the apartment, and Santana started to feel giddy about the night that was in store for them. Once they got back inside, Santana went in to take Brittany her coffee and the blonde's body rose up to the smell without opening her eyes. Santana smiled at how adorable Brittany looked and gave her a light kiss on the forehead as she handed the blonde her coffee. The bed sheet fell down as Brittany sat up and pooled around Brittany's waist and Santana couldn't help but stare at the bare beauty before her, biting her bottom lip subconsciously. Brittany caught Santana's expression and wiggled her eyebrows causing Santana to break out of her daze and laugh.

Quinn and Rachel woke up not long after Puck and Santana got back to the apartment and Quinn exited the room first in a zombie like manner, with one thing on her mind.

"Bacon." Quinn mumbled.

Puck looked up at the sound as he was placing beer in the fridge and his eyes went wide at the site of Quinn, who was approaching the kitchen like a savage.

"Bacon." Quinn repeated in a more irritated tone when she didn't spot any or smell any.

"Extend your vocabulary Q." Santana smirked as she walked back out.

"I want bacon, why isn't there any."

"What the fuck do I look like to you? A maid."

"No, a chef." Quinn smirked.

Santana sighed, she wasn't in the mood to cook that morning and luckily for her, Rachel appeared next to Quinn, looking only slightly more awake.

"I can make you some Quinn." Rachel said as she approached the fridge to get out the bacon.

"Also, I want new sheets!" Santana growled at her friends.

Quinn grinned at her girlfriend mischievously and sat down at the table to drink her Starbucks. Puck looked around at the group of his friends and their bitchy remarks and puns at each other and couldn't deny that he missed all of it. Brittany entered the kitchen in nothing but a pair of underwear and Santana's long red t-shirt and let out a big yawn that reminded Santana of a baby lion and a warmth filled the Latina's body as she watched her girlfriend in adoration.

* * *

><p>The day had gone quickly for the group and before they knew it, it was time to start the celebrations. Puck and Sam poured everyone their first drink while Brittany chose some music to put on to set the party mood. The boys returned with the drinks and handed them out to each of the girls urging them all to get started.<p>

Brittany finished her drink almost as soon as it was handed to her so she could dance, the blonde urged for Santana to do the same so she would dance with her and with a sigh, Santana downed her vodka and took Brittany's hand. Sam took his seat next to Mercedes on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders while they sung along to the music.

None of them exactly paced themselves with the drinking, and all were drunk within the following two hours. Puck and Sam were playing beer pong on the kitchen table while Mercedes and Rachel were having one of their typical diva offs with Quinn sitting on the floor in front of them cheering. Santana on the other hand had gotten upset because they ran out of vodka and she started to cry at this new found information so Brittany thought she would try cheer her girlfriend up by giving her a strip tease/lap dance.

It was 10.45pm when Quinn said she wanted to go out for a walk, so the whole group decided to take a little drunken stroll on the cold night of New Years Eve. Usually the air would sting against their skin on a night like this but thanks to the amount of alcohol each member had consumed, they all felt warm. No one knew where they were headed or in what direction but they continued to just follow the road as they played in the streets.

Puck noticed a line of trashcans on the path and instantly ran towards them as though they were hurdles. He successfully jumped over the first three, but Puck slipped slightly on the wet ground and ended up falling into the last one then hit the ground hard, which caused everyone or erupt with laughter as he stood up in pain and started limping back to his friends.

"Shit, dude are you okay?" Sam asked when he noticed how Puck was walking.

"Just a little scratch, no biggy." Puck replied as he looked at the cut on his leg.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her into the middle of the empty street and they began to twirl each other underneath the streetlights on the frost covered road, smiling at each other completely love-struck.

After the group walked further and further away they ended up at a construction home. When temptation got the best of them, they all ran to the empty, half-built house in excitement. Sam and Puck picked up two long wooden cut offs and started having a sword fight throughout the house while Brittany thought it would be fun to do acrobatics on the beams.

Quinn and Rachel were amused by everything around them and Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and put on an accent that no one understood entirely, it was a mixture between Irish and Australian by the sounds.

"Honey, I think someone knocked all of our walls down." Quinn said as she took Rachel throughout the half-built house.

"Oh Dear, and there are people using our living room as a sword fighting ring, oh what must we do!" Rachel replied dramatically.

"Don't fret my love, I will save you!" Quinn replied as she picked up the brunette and swung her around. Mercedes watched the couple while she laughed loudly at their interaction.

"Brittany get down now!" Santana said sternly to her girlfriend from the other side of the room, who was now hanging upside down on a wooden beam. One of Brittany's legs fell and Santana let out a soft scream before tears started to fill her eyes. Brittany jumped down instantly and rushed to Santana's side.

"Babe, I'm okay look. Good as new!" Brittany said cutely as she wiped away the tears on Santana's cheeks. An evil grin took over Santana's features and she grabbed Brittany's hand.

"You're not doing that again." Santana ordered as the tears and fear were magically gone.

Before any of them could cause too much trouble, they heard a police siren and they all hid immediately. Brittany was laughing to herself while Santana covered the blonde's mouth with her hand to try prevent any noise. The cop car finally reached their site and the group sat still and waited for it to leave. That was until Rachel jumped up with a scream when she felt something crawl up her back.

At that moment, Puck stood up and yelled run to everyone who instantly started sprinting away from the cop car and luckily out of site it seemed. The whole time they were running, Mercedes was in hysterics over the whole situation and couldn't seem to stop laughing no matter how much the group tried to stop her. As the group got further and further away, they slowed down their pace and a sound in the distance got clearer.

Seeming none of them had any idea where they were, they all headed towards the sound of muffled voices and music. They had almost lost the sound a few times as they themselves failed at staying quiet for long enough to get on the right track but they were well on their way.

What seemed like hours later, Santana spotted an incredibly large crowd in the distance and what sounded like a chant.

"It's the count down!" Rachel exclaimed.

The group stopped walking as they joined in the count down and as soon as it hit 1, each couple grabbed their partner and kissed them passionately while Puck stood around awkwardly but was soon engulfed into a huge hug by Brittany and Santana.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, and FeelingGrey, yes definite Greys Anatomy fan haha**

** Songs are Howl by Florence and the Machine, Freak Tonight by Scarlett Belle**

**Hope you liked the update. Will try update as soon as possible, but will be a bit busy during the next week.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Italics = past events. **_

* * *

><p>Time flew by incredulously that first five months, and before Brittany had time to even blink, graduation was quickly rounding the corner. Life had become somewhat of a routine for Santana and Brittany over the start of the year, but the one thing that never faded in the slightest between them was their love for each other. Even though the couple did begin to have meaningless fights more than usual, it only added to their passion.<p>

Ever since the pair moved to New York and the independency of it all started to hit them, Santana grew tired and overworked as she tried to keep everything on track. Which unfortunately brought out the Latina's fiery side from time to time. Luckily for Brittany, she always had a hidden desire for whenever Santana would go all HBIC, and those days, more than non, would turn into rounds of earth-shattering sex. And although Brittany would never admit it to Santana, she had to admit that Quinn and Rachel were on to something when they said angry sex was the best kind, although it wasn't the best Brittany and Santana share, but definitely not something Brittany would want to give up.

Santana was onto her third month as an apprentice chef at Marcus's restaurant and she loved it. Of course it wasn't easy work and added pressure to the Latina from time to time, but she didn't regret her decision once. Her three month trial period at the restaurant pleased Marcus more than he was expecting, Santana was one of the most committed and hardest workers that had ever stepped foot into his establishment and he was grateful.

Brittany's life had also been busier over the past five months, she had once again sent in applications to colleges and had an audition set for Julliard and Tisch again, so it was basically going to come down to her final choice. Brittany had even started to do babysitting two nights a week while Santana was at work so she could pay for the dance classes, that she was taking outside of school. Which is where one of Santana and Brittany's arguments came into place.

* * *

><p><em>The couple were living comfortably, and Santana had no problem with being the only one that was working because honestly, all Santana wanted was Brittany to just focus on school without having to worry about contributing, money wise. It was a Tuesday afternoon and Brittany was on her way home from school when she saw an ad for babysitting two nights a week. <em>

_Brittany didn't even think twice when she took the number, she loved kids and she wanted to make things easier on Santana, even if she only earned enough to pay for her dance classes. But Brittany was a little hesitant to approach Santana about the subject of her getting a job again. The last time Brittany said she was going to get a job, Santana shot the idea down saying she doesn't need one before Brittany could say anything else. _

_Once the blonde got home that afternoon, Santana had already finished work for the day and she was sitting quietly at the computer working on an assignment. The door to the apartment closed with a thud, which caused Santana to jump in her chair and turn to face Brittany in shock with her hand placed over her heart. The blonde did her best to hide her amusement and walked over to kiss Santana hello._

"_Welcome home baby." Santana said as she pressed her lips to Brittany's._

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Yeah of course."_

_Santana sat down on the couch and motioned for Brittany to join her. Brittany sat down and took Santana's hand in her own, placing a small kiss on their linked fingers. _

"_I want to get a job." Brittany said firmly._

_Santana tensed slightly and let out a sigh as she shook her head._

"_We already talked about this a couple of months ago B, you don't need a job."_

"_It won't even be that hard, it is just babysitting two nights a week."_

"_No." Santana said to finalise the conversation but Brittany used her strength to keep Santana glued to the couch once the Latina tried to get up._

"_I'm not asking this time." Brittany said as she watched Santana._

"_No! You need to focus on school and your dance classes. I told you, we are fine for money, yeah it might get a little rough sometimes but we manage."_

"_Two nights a week! I'm not asking for much, this way I can pay for the dance classes without having to worry if we have enough or not."_

"_We aren't talking about this anymore." Santana released from Brittany's grip and walked into the kitchen with the blonde hot on her trail._

"_Santana! Stop walking away!" Brittany almost yelled and Santana froze in her tracks at Brittany's tone._

"_You need to stop doing this!" Brittany continued._

"_Doing what?"_

"_Acting like you are the only one in this relationship! I love you for everything that you are doing for us but you can't cut me out every time I want to help."_

"_I just want to make graduating for you as easy as possible, I don't want you to have to be distracted." Santana said quietly as she continued to face away from Brittany._

"_Look at me."_

_Santana let out a small sigh and turned to face Brittany who had determination written all over her face, Santana knew from that look that nothing she did would stop Brittany._

"_I'm doing this. I will be fine with school I promise, everything has been perfect so far. So all I am asking is please, respect what I am trying to do for US. I need this, I need to be apart of creating our life." _

_Santana watched Brittany in awe as she spoke and her heart started to pound in her chest as her love grew even more for the girl in front of her. Before either had a chance to continue talking or even process, Santana had her lips on Brittany's in a deep, fiery kiss, which made Brittany gasp in shock. As their lips parted in search for each other's tongues, Brittany wrapped her hands around Santana's neck to pull the Latina closer into her. _

_Once Santana's hands made their way to Brittany's hips, she guided the blonde backwards until they hit the kitchen table with a thud. The couple broke apart for air and Santana lifted Brittany onto the table effortlessly and stood between her legs as she latched onto the blonde's lips once again. Brittany smiled into the kiss when she noticed Santana was wearing a pair of loose cotton shorts and pulled on them as well as her underwear so they fell around Santana's ankles in one swift motion. _

_The Latina stood out of the clothing around her ankles, and laid Brittany down on the table as she slowly traced her hands up her girlfriend's thighs, sending a shiver down Brittany's spine and down to her centre. Santana slid the underwear off that was hidden underneath Brittany's dress and gripped Brittany's thighs and pulled the blonde towards her so their hips clashed causing Brittany to let out a soft moan. _

_Brittany sat up and pulled off Santana's shirt and smiled at the Latina's bare chest and slowly began to make her hands up her smooth and perfectly toned stomach until they reached Santana's breasts. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's waist to bring the Latina closer and bit her bottom lip at the look of pure lust on Santana's face. Santana's hands found the hem of Brittany's dress and lifted it over her head before throwing it on the ground carelessly._

_The couple stayed still for a long moment as they took in each other's bodies and Santana smirked right before she wrapped her arms around Brittany's back, and kissed along the blonde's jawline and down her neck until she reached Brittany's pulse point and sucked softly to mark her girlfriend. Santana's hand came up Brittany's side and she started to kiss lower, bringing Brittany's nipple into her mouth, and started to flick her tongue over the nub while Brittany moaned and tightened her legs around Santana's waist. Santana moaned and gripped Brittany's ass once she felt the blonde's wetness against her own skin and thrust her hips forward in response._

_Brittany pulled Santana in for a powerful kiss and the Latina guided Brittany down onto the table so she was lying down. Santana climbed up and placed herself between the blonde's legs and left a trail of kisses up Brittany's thigh. Brittany's breathing became heavy with anticipation and she lifted her hips closer to Santana as the Latina's tongue played on the inside of her thighs. Santana began to play one of Brittany's nipples between her two fingers and Brittany bit hard on her lip as she started to get impatient for Santana to touch her where she needed her. _

"_Its all abou-_

"_about the teasing not about the pleasing. I don't care just fuck me." Brittany let out in a moan. _

_Santana smirked and placed one final kiss against Brittany's inner thigh and moaned at the smell of Brittany's arousal. Santana gripped her girlfriend's thighs before tracing her tongue up the length of Brittany's soaking wet heat and smiled when the blonde's hips buckled against her. Santana's tongue went up the length again, and tasted her girlfriend greedily, while Brittany's back arched at the sensation of Santana's tongue inside her. _

_Santana continued to tease Brittany, and flicked her clit a few times before running her tongue back up the length, wanting to taste her girlfriend as much as possible, and Santana felt Brittany's thighs tighten around her as the blonde let out numerous moans. The Latina replaced her tongue with her middle finger and ran it up the wetness as she watched Brittany's face in complete ecstasy._

"_Any requests baby?" _

"_Jus- uuuuhhh!" Brittany stopped trying to talk as soon as Santana thrust two fingers deep inside her and she rolled her hips against the Latina's hand, lifting her back off the table. _

_Santana leaned down and caught Brittany's breast in her mouth and bit softly on her nipple causing the blonde to let out another moan and Santana's pace began to quicken while she flicked her thumb across Brittany's swollen clit. Santana pulled back to watch the beautiful site beneath her and her own wetness began to pool at the view. Santana's thumb began to circle on Brittany's clit and she bit her lip as she watched Brittany's face of pure lust and listened her loud moans. Santana felt Brittany's walls begin to tighten around her fingers and the Latina added a third finger, Brittany's hands hit down hard on the table and she lifted up her hips again to meet Santana's thrusts with her own, only moments from climax. _

_Santana pressed down harder on her girlfriends clit and gave one final deep thrust and Brittany came undone, Santana continued to thrust her fingers as Brittany screamed out her name and caught the blonde's beautifully swollen lips with her own as she helped her ride out her orgasm. The Latina removed her fingers from inside Brittany when the blonde came down from her high, and earned a soft whimper from the girl. Santana brought her fingers up to her mouth, letting out a soft moan for the taste that she loved. _

"_Baby." Brittany said breathlessly. _

"_Mmm?" Santana replied as she lowered herself and gave Brittany a slow sensual kiss on the lips. _

"_You never exactly replied to what I said."_

"_I won't stop you from getting the job. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to focus on school, but I get that you need to do this." _

"_Well now that's out of the way." Brittany started as she traced her fingers down Santana's naked body, leaving goosebumps in their wake._

"_I need to teach you a lesson in letting me be in charge. And you don't get to move." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down the Latina's spine._

* * *

><p>It was a week before graduation and it was also the day of glee nationals. Once again New Directions had made it to New York for the competition and Brittany and Santana were invited by their friends to see them perform. The couple were excited to see their old group compete but couldn't help but wish that they were up there with them.<p>

"At least Finn can't fuck it up this year with a kiss… lo que es un imbécil" Santana continued to speak in Spanish as she got fired up from the past events.

"I know. If anyone was going to ruin nationals with a kiss last year it should have been you." Brittany said with a smirk.

Santana went to open her mouth to speak but ended up just opening and closing it without any sound, Brittany watched amused and Santana pouted then sat back in her seat with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"Its okay, I forgive you."

"Forgive me! I didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Brittany said with an evil smile, which caused Santana to shoot her a glare.

"Fine, watch this."

Santana stood from her seat in the theatre where thousands of people were sitting silently, waiting for the competition to start and she cleared her throat.

"I AM SANTANA LOPEZ AND BRITTANY PIERCE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HER IN FRONT OF YOU ALL." Santana pulled the stunned and embarrassed blonde from her seat and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in for sloppy and determined kiss, which soon turned sweet and filled with adoration. The couple started to hear whistles and clapping and there attention returned to the thousands of people now watching them. Both girls blushed and immediately took their seat.

"I can't believe I just did that." Santana said shocked by her own behaviour.

"I love you so much." Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear.

Soon the host of the competition came out onto the stage to welcome the first group and Brittany took Santana's hand, still giddy that she got her nationals kiss after all.

* * *

><p>The competition was tough, all of the groups that had performed so far were amazing and Santana and Brittany sat in anticipation hoping that New Directions would make the top ten this year. There was one group to go before it was New Directions turn and the group was waiting backstage, nerves getting to them.<p>

Rachel was watching the competition from the side silently. Observing the group on stage, she didn't feel the slightest bit worried for New Directions' chances. Quinn approached Rachel from behind and rested her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist. Rachel sunk into Quinn's hold and closed her eyes, immediately feeling relaxed.

"We are going to win this Rach." Quinn said confidently.

Rachel turned in her girlfriend's arms and pulled Quinn down to meet her lips with her own, the brunette slid her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. Rachel pulled away from the kiss first, and buried her head into the crook and Quinn's neck, sighing peacefully.

"If we lose again, I will understand if you wish to break up with me." Rachel breathed out into Quinn's neck.

"You are kidding me right? God, you're so dramatic." Quinn replied with a light laugh as she rolled her eyes.

Rachel smiled into her girlfriend's neck before she pulled away and led them back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, I would like a to take a minute to talk to you all. For a lot of you, this is your last year and I want to congratulate all of you, we made it to nationals for a second time. I am so proud of you all, we can win this thing. Just uhh, no repeats of last year." Will said to the group with a paranoid look in Finn's direction.

Finn bowed his head in embarrassment when everyone shot looks at him and Rachel, Quinn put on her HBIC glare and pulled Rachel against her side and everyone dropped their eyes to the floor.

The group before them had just finished their last song, leaving New Directions to get into their positions. Rachel and Finn stood next to each other, waiting for their cue, and the brunette sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with any love confessions from the awkward boy next to her.

Quinn gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran to join the others.

"Break a leg babe, I love you." Quinn said happily.

"I love you too." Rachel said with a sigh of relief and a smile spread across her face.

The music began to play and Rachel made her way to the stage, feeling overwhelmed by the crowd in front of her. And once again, the brunette felt complete, like she was home when she looked down at the thousands of people who had their attention on her, Rachel Barbra Berry.

New Directions were once again doing original songs, after the previous year, the group thought it would be risky but they didn't want it any other way. Just before Rachel opened her mouth to begin, she gave a quick glance to the side and made eye contact with Quinn, this song was for her more than anyone else.

The two had written the song together as a duet, in a way that was amazing both musically and also told their story from beginning to now. Honestly Rachel would have given anything for Quinn to be on stage singing with her.

"_I want Quinn to sing the duet with me." Rachel announced to Glee club one morning._

"_Rachel, as I understand that you and Quinn wrote this song as a duet together and it is in fact about the both of you. We need to think about the competition and our most powerful combination." Will replied sympathetically. _

_The brunette went to protest, but felt a light tug on her wrist. Rachel looked down to find Quinn giving her a sad smile and shaking her head. _

"_Quinn-"_

"_Rach, it's fine. Mr Schue is right, if we did this song together, we wouldn't win. I know how much you need this, how much we all need this. I am happy with Finn taking my place." Quinn interrupted. _

_Finn looked over with a look of shock, mistaking Quinn's words for something else entirely. _

"_You can take my place for the song, numbskull. Nothing else." Quinn growled with a glare as she held Rachel's hand protectively. _

_The boy sat back in his chair like an injured puppy and went back to looking at the front of the choir room. _

During the song, as each lyric was sung Rachel couldn't help but let her mind begin to go back in time with them. Their whole story playing right before her, in front of the thousands of people who would feel what her and Quinn felt. When the song neared it's end, the rest of the group gathered on stage. Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn when herself and Finn went through the choreography, and the blonde smirked when she felt her girlfriend's eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Back in the crowd was Brittany jumping up and down in front of her seat, fist pumping in the air while Santana stayed seated, glaring at the stage just waiting for Finn to do something that might ruin their chances.<p>

_Wait, why do I even care? I'm not in the club anymore. _Santana thought to herself with a smirk.

"I HOPE FINN TRIPS" Santana yelled out, only being heard by the first couple of rows in front of them.

"Santana, don't"

"What? I'm surprised he hasn't already, look at him. He moves like a zombie on crack."

"We're here for support San."

"Urgh, fine."

"Go Finn, he's our man, if he can do it, anyone can." Santana muttered sarcastically in her seat.

When the first song came to an end, Santana sighed in relief when Rachel and Finn ran to their places as the crowd erupted into applause. The Latina looked around them at the crowd and couldn't help but wish she was on that stage with them. Santana missed singing, she missed performing, all of it. She didn't want a career out of it, but she didn't want to stop all together.

"I think I'm going to start singing again." Santana said blankly to Brittany as the notes to the next song began.

"Again? You always sing to me."

"I mean like, when I'm not at work. I want to do something where I can sing, I miss the rush I get from singing in front of people."

Brittany looked at Santana with a smile beaming from ear to ear and pulled the Latina in for a kiss, both girls pulled away and turned their attention back to the stage.

* * *

><p>Once New Directions finished their performance, the audience went insane. Sure, they did for most of the groups but it was more powerful this time around. Each member was overwhelmed by the reaction they got and smiles captured each of their faces as they ran off stage to congratulate each other.<p>

Santana and Brittany were still in the crowd cheering, both standing on their chairs, screaming at the top of their lungs, ignoring the judging looks by those around them. Once the applause died down, the couple ran out of the theatre to find their friends backstage.

Puck had Quinn and Rachel in a bear hug when he heard a familiar voice behind him. When the three turned around their smiles stretched even further across their faces.

"Jeez, could you guys be any more pathetic. You haven't won yet." Santana mocked.

"Both of you get your asses over here." Quinn said.

When the pair finally reached their friends, Puck lifted Santana up and spun her around, blocking off her air supply in the process. Unable to form words, Santana elbowed the boy in the ribs and he dropped her instantly and she gasped for air, causing everyone around them to burst into laughter.

"You guys were so awesome!" Brittany said as she almost tackled Kurt to the ground.

Not long after Santana and Brittany started to get reacquainted with their friends, a security guard started to approach the couple. Santana turned to face him, head held high.

"This area is for competitors only, I have to ask you to leave." The man said in a deep, intimidating voice as he towered over the Latina.

"I don't know what you mean, we are part of this group." Santana said sweetly as she battered her eyelashes.

"Sorry ma'am but I saw you and your friend here sneak in through the back door."

"Well you can wait, coz me and Brittz here are trying to share a moment with our friends." Santana added as she turned to face the group. The Latina felt a hand grab her wrist and she spun around instantly with a scowl.

"Okay, hold up! You did not just put your bear paws on me!" Santana spat out as she watched the security guards eyes go wide for a moment before he composed himself.

"Miss, I must escort you out."

"Uh, no. I'm not letting you manhandle me." Santana crossed her arms and stood her ground.

Just as the security guard was about to grab her, Brittany jumped in front of the two with a nervous laugh, causing the man to almost grab Brittany's breast. Santana didn't miss this and her scowl grew deeper.

"She is just playing with you. We can leave ourselves."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards the exit, while Santana kept glaring at the security guard.

"Watch where you try to put your hands next time, Sasquatch."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since New Directions had performed and now the group waited nervously for the finalists list to be posted. Santana and Brittany had met up with their friends in the foyer and thankfully their presence took the groups mind off of everything else.<p>

Quinn and Rachel were speaking to Santana and Brittany about when they were moving to New York, Quinn had been accepted into NYU and Rachel had an audition scheduled for Julliard for the same day as Brittany, so both girls had planned to meet up and go together.

If everything went to plan, Quinn and Rachel were expected to be in New York early August. And not to anyone's surprise, Rachel had already started packing, claiming she wouldn't have enough time otherwise. Quinn rolled her eyes when Rachel had printed them both a list of what they would need to pack, along with an itinerary and maps of New York to study.

The blonde gave up trying to convince her girlfriend that the itinerary and maps weren't needed, instead she took in Rachel's excitement, and went along with it, doing all she could to make her girlfriend happy. If anything, Quinn found Rachel's overthought planning adorable.

* * *

><p>Finally the moment everyone had been waiting for had arrived and the group approached the board slowly with fear on their faces as they passed the celebrating groups. Santana and Brittany followed their friend's close behind holding each other's pinkies, ready to be there to share the excitement, the couple already knew without a doubt that they placed.<p>

"Who wants to look?" One of the new kids that the couple didn't bother learning the name of asked.

"I will" Mr Schue stated but stopped when Rachel stood in front of him with determination.

"As captain, I will take responsibility to break the news this year."

With a dramatic inhale of breath, Rachel took a step forward and dropped her eyes onto the list in front of her, starting from the bottom and making her way up. Her heart began to thud in her chest when she made it to number five and still hadn't seen her group's name. Suddenly Rachel slapped a hand over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. She turned to face the group and their hearts sunk instantly.

"We placed third!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so first, I was going to choose two songs but I couldn't think of any good enough so I went with the Orignal Songs idea again :P**

**I wasn't going to put smut in this chapter but it just kind of started then I couldn't stop haha. **

**Also, lo que es un imbécil = what a moron. Well something along those lines. **

**Hope you liked the chapter (: let me know what you think. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Santana was sprawled across the twin bed peacefully, snoring softly as Brittany watched her with a sweet smile on her face. It was about 9.30am Monday morning, a month and a half after Nationals, and both girls had spent that entire Sunday helping Rachel and Quinn move into their apartment, which left both girls exhausted, leading to Santana's peaceful, unconscious state.<p>

Brittany looked around their bedroom as she stroked Santana's bare back mindlessly, taking a moment to take in everything the pair had made for themselves over the past six months. In that moment, Brittany couldn't remember any other time where everything had felt so perfect. She shared a home with the love of her life and they were completely happy and as in love as ever, both had finally graduated high school, Quinn and Rachel were now living in the city, Brittany was loving life to no end.

The blonde was shaken from her daze when she heard Santana's phone go off. Brittany leaned over the Latina's limp body to reach for the phone but ended up knocking it on the floor, creating more noise. Santana began to stir underneath her and let out an annoyed groan, Brittany stilled her movement once the phone stopped ringing and waited for Santana to fall back into her dream state. Once Brittany was sure the brunette was back asleep she bent down to pick up the phone but her hand wrapped around a small box instead.

Her eyes went wide when she felt the shape in her hands and slowly brought the box to her eyes as her heart raced rapidly against her chest. Just as Brittany was about to decide if she should peak or not, Santana phone went off once again, causing the blonde to hit her head on the bedside table and quickly put the box where she had found it. As she hissed in pain, Brittany got off the bed and went out into the hallway to answer to call.

"Hello?"

"Britt? It's Quinn, I did call Santana didn't I?"

"Yeah, she is still sleeping."

Before either girl could say anything else, Brittany heard a scream through the phone and held it away from her ear.

"OH MY GOD, I GOT IN QUINN, I GOT IN!" Rachel screamed into the phone.

"BABY, OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU WOULD GET IN!"

Brittany listened confused, when she heard ruffling in the phone, moments later Rachel began to speak.

"Brittany! Go get your mail now!"

Realisation dawned and a grin spread across Brittany's face as she rushed to throw some clothes on before running out of the apartment as fast as she could. Santana's phone still attached to her ear. Once the blonde gathered all her mail she ran back up to the apartment and looked through all the letters before she found one that said 'Julliard' in the top corner.

Brittany slowly started to read the letter quietly into the phone and she paused as soon as she read the word 'accepted', Rachel screamed through the phone, and sent her congratulations while Brittany stared at the letter with wide eyes. After a couple of moments past, Brittany ran into her bedroom and jumped on Santana.

"Santana!"

"Mmm"

"Babe, I got into Julliard!"

Santana eyes shot open and she sat up as she took Brittany into her arms and they rolled around happily together on the bed, both grinning like children on Christmas day.

"I knew you could do it!" Santana said proudly and she kissed Brittany deeply.

"I love you so much. Thank you for everything, for supporting me." Brittany mumbled into the Latina's neck.

Santana pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes that were wet with tears of joy, she brushed her thumb over Brittany's cheek to wipe away the tears and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I would and will always support you B, I love you more than anything, I will be with you every step, we're in this together."

"Always?"

"Always."

Santana automatically twirled the ring Brittany had gotten her for Christmas and smiled at the memory, grinning further when she thought of the little square box that contained her own special ring for the bubbly blonde.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Quinn and Rachel's apartment the two gave up on the phone call with Brittany, realising the blonde most likely forgot about them. Rachel stared at the acceptance letter, grin still intact while she silently thanked herself for remembering to give their apartments address to the school.<p>

"Rach, I understand that you're having a very big moment right now. But I am standing right here, and I want to celebrate with my girlfriend." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel gently placed the letter down on the table before she got up and launched herself at the blonde in front of her. Quinn fell backwards at the unexpected charge and both girls hit the floor, stunned. Rachel was the first to laugh when she saw the look of shock on Quinn's face and the blonde began to squirm underneath Rachel to try free the pain that had make its way up her back.

"Give me a warning next time you tackle me to the ground." Quinn said painfully as she rubbed her lower back.

"Sorry Quinn." Rachel replied as she tried to bite back her laughter.

After a moment, the couple were sitting against the couch, Rachel's head resting against Quinn's shoulder.

"I am going to Julliard." Rachel said awestruck. A grin spread across Quinn's face and she turned her head to kiss Rachel.

"I think we should celebrate."

"Definitely! We should call Brittany and Santana again."

"Maybe we can celebrate with them tonight, but I was thinking of something else for the moment." Quinn said seductively, causing a shiver to run down Rachel's spine.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was cooking and Santana and Brittany were dancing around the kitchen to the music echoing throughout their apartment. They were so caught up in their own mini celebration that they didn't notice the knocking on their apartment door for the past five minutes. It wasn't until they saw the apartment door open in the corner of their eye that Santana froze realizing that she was only in her underwear, ignoring the fact that it could be a murderer.<p>

When they saw the head that popped around the door, Santana sighed in relief and ran to their room to grab and shirt and pants. Brittany jumped over to the front door grinning to let in their visitors.

"Puck! Guess wha- Hailey! Hi!" Brittany said as she threw her arms around her old English teacher, shocking the woman slightly.

"Hey Brittany, it's good to see you again."

"So you two are like together now?" Brittany asked full of excitement.

"Well we can't back at home yet, but seeming we are in New York we don't need to hide because no one knows us." Puck replied grinning goofily.

Moment's later, Santana comes running into the living room and throws herself on the mohawked boy in front of her.

"Puckerman what the hell are you doing here!" Santana said happily as her best friend lifted her off the ground.

"Thought it would be a great time to visit." Puck replied as he placed Santana back on her feet.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you two to still be together." Santana said casually as she looked at Puck and Hailey.

Brittany nudged Santana in the ribs and the Latina hissed slightly at the unpleasant contact.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"Glad you still keep her in line Britt." Puck said walking past the couple, earning a hit in the arm from Santana.

"Sorry we showed up uninvited." Hailey said apologetically.

Santana walked back into the kitchen to check on the food while Brittany told Puck and Hailey to make themselves comfortable.

"It's fine, we love visitors!" Brittany brightly

Santana scoffed and continued making breakfast, adding a few more eggs and bacon for Puck and Hailey.

"So what's new with you two?" Puck asked casually as he flipped through some channels on the TV. Santana immediately grinned waiting for Brittany to break the big news.

"Well I got my acceptance letter from Julliard today." Brittany said casually trying to hide her smile.

"Oh that's awe- Wait what? You got in? Way to go blondie!" Puck said as he pulled Brittany in for a bear hug.

"We need to celebrate tonight!" Puck added with a huge grin.

"Congratulations Brittany! Julliard, that's amazing." Hailey said like the proud teacher she was.

Santana turned to watch the three in the living room sharing hugs and congratulations, with a proud smile on her face. Everything was perfect, and Santana couldn't be more thankful for the life her and Brittany shared together, her mind then once again flicking back to the ring she had bought. Santana didn't even have a certain time planned for when she wanted to propose, she found the ring in pure luck. The Latina walked past a jewellery shop on her lunch break a couple of weeks earlier and when she saw the ring in the window, she knew, that was the ring that was meant for Brittany.

The Latina had not one doubt in her mind that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Brittany, as Oliver once told her, Santana planned to marry Brittany since they first met at the age of seven and when the Latina watched the blonde from across the room, she had never been more sure of anything else in her life. They had grown up together so far, and that wasn't going to change.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Puck watched Santana suspiciously from a distance. He knew the Latina was hiding something, and the happiness that radiated from Santana made him want to interrogate her every moment she was alone.<p>

After multiple attempts to get Santana alone, Puck finally had her cornered. Santana had retreated to her room to get ready for Brittany and Rachel's celebration dinner when Puck opened the door only seconds later, closing it instantly once he was inside.

"Spill it."

Santana jumped at his voice and turned around with wide eyes.

"What the fuck? Get out."

"No. You're hiding something, and the Puckman wants a sneak preview of what that is."

With a sigh and a small smirk, Santana approached the bedside table and bent down to get the ring. Under the bed, she knew it was a lame spot, but she panicked. Puck watched confused as Santana ignored him and was bent over around the side of the bed. Moment's later Santana stood up and made her way to Puck with her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"If you say anything, to anyone. I will k-

"Relax, I didn't hear a thing." Puck interrupted with a reassuring smile.

Santana pulled the small velvet box from behind her back and Puck's eyes bulged out of his head. The Latina didn't know how to feel about her friend's reaction, so she waited anxiously for him to speak.

"Fuck yeah. When are you gonna ask, dude?"

A smile of relief made it's way across Santana's lips and she looked down at the ring, while Puck watched the happiness shine in his best friend's eyes.

"I don't really know. I kind of found the ring by accident. I didn't go out looking for it, so I wasn't planning it or anything. I mean, yeah I knew I was going to propose eventually but you know."

"Just remember the deal we made back at Sarah's."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the best man, I know."

A smile broke across Santana's face and Puck pulled her in for a hug. Santana smiled against his shoulder and the pair stayed like that for a long moment.

"I am proud of you, you know that?" Puck said quietly.

Santana nodded against Pucks shoulder and both pulled away slowly.

"Anyway. Get out of my room, I needs to get changed."

"Sure thing Mrs Lopez-Pierce."

Santana shushed him and threw a pillow in his direction, but he was already out the door.

* * *

><p>The celebrations that took place that evening reminded the group of their days back when they would go to the bowling alley back at Lima. Just like back then, the game ended up turning into a bet because according to Puck, it wouldn't be a real competition without something at stake.<p>

The three couples versed each other, Puck was sure that him and Hailey would win without any problems, in fact everyone was sure that Puck would end up winning until Rachel began getting strikes nearly every turn.

"Berry, what the hell? You didn't even know how to keep it in the right lane back in Lima." Santana said suspiciously when Rachel got her third strike.

"We all have our hidden talents, Santana." Rachel replied smugly.

"Sadly it couldn't be something more useful."

"Really? Well tell me then Santana, what is your oh so amazing hidden talent." Rachel said mockingly.

"San can do this amazing trick with her tong-"

"It's called a hidden talent for a reason, dwarf" Santana interrupted Brittany, but everyone had already caught on to what the blonde was going to say, and the Latina blushed deeply when she spotted the four amused faces around her.

The conversation was dropped immediately when Santana scowled at her snickering friends and she stood up to take her turn, her scowl deepening when she got a gutterball, Brittany cheered happily for her girlfriend regardless which replaced Santana's scowl with a smile for her adorable girlfriend.

Santana and Puck accepted the fact that they would lose once Rachel got her fourth strike and decide to mess around a little by throwing their bowling balls down the alley in every creative way they could think of. It wasn't until the group got kicked out after multiple warnings for playing inappropriately, that they decided to call it a night.

It was a great night for everyone, even Hailey seemed to fit into the group without any awkwardness, Rachel and Quinn seemed a bit uncomfortable to begin with, as though they had to behave around her, but they both relaxed once Hailey started to joke around with them, and got to see first hand how happy her and Puck were together.

* * *

><p>The night was perfect, and with Puck and Hailey going back to Quinn and Rachel's, Brittany and Santana decided to walk home, as they didn't want to waste such a beautiful evening. With the group parting ways with a final congratulations to Brittany and Rachel, Brittany and Santana began their moonlit walk back to their home.<p>

It was late, the streets were empty and it brought peacefulness to the couple, no noises but their footsteps and the faint sound of traffic. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's right arm and walked close by, with a smile of content sitting on her lips.

"Sing to me." The blonde asked softly.

Santana sighed peacefully and leaned in to press a light kiss to Brittany's cheek before she looked up at the sky briefly and opened her mouth to sing for the beautiful woman on her side.

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And every thing you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

Santana's voice was perfect and Brittany felt herself melt at the sound. Brittany softened her hold on Santana and twirled the Latina under her arm, and caught her in her arms.

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called 'Yellow'_

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

_And it was all 'Yellow'. _

They danced slowly in the streets, the rest of the world non existent to either of them in that moment and suddenly the little box in Santana's pocket felt like it was burning a hole right through. Santana looked into Brittany's deep blue eyes that were sparkling in the light from above.

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._

As Santana sung to Brittany, it became clear to the Latina that that was the moment she was meant to ask Brittany to be hers forever. Santana stopped all movement and looked into Brittany's eyes.

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do. _

_Cos you were all 'Yellow',_

_I drew a line,_

_Yeah I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all Yellow._

Santana reached her hand into her pocket and Brittany followed the movement with her eyes curiously. The realisation of how isolated they were at that moment made Santana's blood run cold as soon as she heard an unfamiliar and taunting voice, along with footsteps approaching them.

"What do we have here?"

Santana turned around instantly and placed herself protectively in front of Brittany, keeping her hand tight around her girlfriend's. A tall dark figure came into Santana's vision and she began to back up, soon realising that there was a wall behind them, and the stranger was quickly closing the distance between them, leaving no where to go.

When the man finally came into view, it was highly evident that he was drunk as his speech was slurred and he gripped a bottle in a brown paper bag tightly in his hand. He tripped slightly towards them and Brittany's grip tightened around Santana's hand, causing Santana's heart to race.

"Lets go." Santana whispered and tugged on Brittany's hand to try and make an escape by moving to the right.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said more sternly as he quickened his pace, blocking off the couple's path.

"Look, if you want our money just take it, but leave us alone." Santana said as her voice wavered slightly and kept herself in front of Brittany at all times.

"Nice of you to offer sweetheart but I don't want your money. I want her."

Santana felt Brittany stiffen behind her and her jaw clenched in anger.

"Don't fucking touch her."

"Oh come on, I just want a peek"

The tall bulky man was only inches away when he reached forward, but as soon as Santana saw him make a move towards Brittany, the Latina's fist connected with the side of his jaw and he yelled out in pain.

"Brittany run!"

Santana kept hold of Brittany's hand and the couple ran as fast as they could only to be stopped seconds later when a rough hand caught around Brittany's wrist. Santana went to take another swing but stopped when she saw something in the man's hand.

"I wouldn't do that. See what happens when you don't play nice." The man taunted as he held a knife close to Brittany's side.

Santana felt tears pool in her eyes as she saw the terror in Brittany's eyes and they both watched each other in silence, the man slowly lowering the weapon. Brittany felt the tip of the knife leave her side and she quickly brought her arm back, and forcing her elbow back into his stomach, causing him to crouch over in pain, but not long enough for them to get away.

The man ran right towards Santana and before the Latina could process what was happening, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and heard a scream that would haunt her. Santana fell to the ground painfully and she gasped in pain as she hit the hard ground and saw the man run away from both her and Brittany while she heard the sound of metal hitting the ground next to her.

Brittany fell to the ground next to Santana and brought her into her arms, holding her tightly while sobs wracked through her body. Brittany's hand hovered over Santana's body, having no idea what to do, and she pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Please, my girlfriend!" Brittany cried into the phone.

"Miss, we need to know exactly what happened"

"A man stabbed her in the stomach, I didn't mean for it to happen, she was just trying to protect me."

"Where are you?"

As soon as Brittany gave them their location, she dropped her phone and held Santana tighter.

"Britt." Santana said weakly.

"Please, don't leave me."

"Never. You and me B, always." Santana said as she looked into Brittany's eyes that were flooded with tears and her heart broke at the site.

"Britt, I need you to be strong for me."

"I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, it will take more than this to keep me from you B, but what ever happens, I will always be with you. I love you so much, Brittany."

"I love you too San, always."

"Everything will be fine." Santana said as she kissed Brittany's hands.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Santana wrapped her pinky around Brittany's to give her some strength, and her vision slowly began to fade.

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,_

_It's true._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! Probably not a fair update after such a long wait, right? Hope it was okay. And I just wanted to say thanks to all who read my story and review, I love you all!**

**Song: Yellow by Coldplay**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So sorry for the long update everyone, thank you for staying with me. I hope you like the chapter. Only 1 or 2 chapters left to go. Thank you all who have continued to read this story. I love you all.**

* * *

><p>A loud cry escaped Brittany once Santana's eyes fell closed and her grip loosened around the blonde's pinky finger slightly. Brittany looked down at Santana's limp body as tears streamed freely down her checks and tried to compose herself so she could somehow help her unconscious girlfriend. The blonde began to panic as the blood on Santana's shirt began to spread quickly, and she grabbed the small cardigan from the ground beside them and held it tightly to the wound.<p>

"San, don't give up. Please, stay with me." Brittany repeated into Santana's ear.

It was dead silent and there were only a couple of streetlights that lit up the area around them. Brittany looked around for any sign of help but there was nothing, so she continued to whisper into Santana's ear as she kept the cardigan firm against the Latina's wound.

A look of pain shot over Santana's face and Brittany kept the pressure on Santana's stomach as she felt the cardigan dampen slightly. Not long after, Brittany heard a siren in the distance and she felt herself take in a deep breath as though she had stopped that whole time. As the siren got louder, Brittany began to notice how pale Santana was becoming and choked back her cry.

"Hold on San, they're nearly here." Brittany said as she pressed her lips to Santana's forehead.

What felt like minutes later, Brittany spotted the flashing lights of the ambulance in the corner of her eye, but not one inch of her moved from her position, she became protective, Brittany kept her hold on Santana like no one else could touch her. It wasn't until Brittany was being pulled away from Santana that she began to move again, kicking and thrashing against the large body that had a grip on her from behind.

"No! Let go of me, she needs me!" Brittany protested as she fought against the man's hold.

"Miss, you have done all you can right now, we need you to stand back." The older man said as he rushed to help Santana.

"Please, don't let anything happen to her." Brittany cried in defeat.

"We will do all that we can."

Brittany watched them move fast in front of her. The dark, empty street was silent as they worked on the brunette. There was a slight chill in the air and Brittany automatically wrapped her arms around her self as she watched on in shock.

"The victim has suffered sever blood lost from lower left abdomen, the bleeding doesn't seem to be decreasing, we need to get her to the hospital now." The second paramedic continued as they got Santana onto a stretcher. A woman appeared next to Brittany and the blonde jumped in surprise.

"What is going on? Is Santana going to be okay?" Brittany asked as soon as she spotted the paramedic next to her.

"We will do everything we can, what is your name?"

"Brittany. Please, she needs to be okay. I can't-"

"Brittany, Santana is in good hands. You can ride back to the hospital with us but they need to focus on Santana so I need you to be calm and tell me everything that happened." The woman said reassuringly as she led Brittany to the front of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sirens were turned on, Brittany began to shake uncontrollably in her seat. Everything was so loud but so quiet at the same time. Brittany tried her hardest to try and hear what the paramedics were doing but the sirens drowned out any chance that she had.<p>

Not long after, the ambulance came to a stop and Brittany heard the back doors open and she launched herself from the passenger seat with such force that she nearly landed head first in the pavement, but the paramedics were already on their way inside. Every part of Brittany was screaming at her to run behind them and follow but she was frozen on the spot. It wasn't until the blonde's vision became blurry that she noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. A warm hand took hold of Brittany's arm and she was mindlessly led into the hospital.

"Is there anyone you can call?" The woman asked softly as she led Brittany to a chair.

Brittany pulled her phone from her pocket and stared at it, tears streaming down her cheeks, not able to find the strength to call her friends. A moment later the woman carefully took the phone from Brittany's hands.

"What name?"

"Quinn." Brittany choked out.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the halls of the apartment building as Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Hailey made their way back from the night of celebration. Everything was great, they were all carefree and their dreams were coming true. That was until Quinn's phone began to ring once she took a step into the apartment. The blonde looked at the caller I.D and read Brittany's name, confused with why the blonde was already calling after just parting ways.<p>

"Hey B." Quinn said cheerfully non-the less.

"Is this Quinn?" The paramedic asked. Quinn's heart sunk at the sound of how official the person sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, who is this? Where is Brittany?" Quinn asked with slight panic. Everyone stopped and watched Quinn intently.

"My name is Claire, I am a paramedic for Metropolitan Hospital Center, and there has been an accident-"

"What happened? Why is Brittany at the hospital, is she okay?" Quinn interrupted as her heart raced in her chest.

Rachel put her arm around Quinn's waist and led the blonde outside of the apartment carefully as she locked the door behind them. Puck and Hailey had already raced downstairs to get a cab but Quinn couldn't do anything but wait for answers.

"Brittany is okay, I am calling about Santana. We just got back to the hospital and Santana has just been submitted into the E.R, I'm sorry that I can't give you any information about her status until I hear anything, but she is in good hands."

"Can you please put Brittany on?" Quinn said quietly as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm so scared Quinn." Brittany sobbed into the phone.

"B, everything is going to be okay, we are on our way now. Santana is going to be fine. Unholy trinity forever, remember?"

"Okay."

"Stay on the phone with me until we get there."

* * *

><p>The majority of the cab ride to the hospital was dead quiet, only broken by Quinn to say reassuring words to Brittany on the other side of the phone. Everyone's demeanor had changed drastically over that last 10 minutes, none of them had any idea what had happened to Santana and they were all lost to their own thoughts and fears.<p>

Rachel watched Quinn carefully the whole time that they were in the cab, the blonde's hand tight in her own as though she was keeping her strong. A tear fell down Quinn's cheek and Rachel carefully used her thumb to wipe it away and Quinn's eyes fell closed at the touch.

No body noticed exactly how quiet it was until Puck began to speak unexpectedly into his phone. Quinn dropped her head to Rachel's shoulder in defeat with her phone still connected to her other ear and Rachel placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine, okay? Santana is strong." Rachel whispered reassuringly.

Quinn nodded against Rachel's shoulder and let out a deep sigh as everyone listened to Puck's conversation to Xavier.

"We aren't sure what happened yet, but we are on our way to the hospital now. They said she was in the E.R. I will call you again as soon as we hear anything else. Okay, talk to you soon." Puck ended the call and spoke to the others.

"Xavier, Lara and Camilla are leaving now." And then silence filled the cab again.

* * *

><p>As soon as the cab pulled up outside the hospital, everyone was running towards the doors in an instant. Quinn's hand clutching to the phone while the other was tightly intertwined with Rachel's, the blondes heart sunk when she spotted Brittany in the waiting room, staring at the floor with tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Brittany." Quinn said as she moved closer.

Brittany looked up and instantly stood, just to fall again, right into Quinn's arms. Quinn held on tightly to her friend, keeping them both stable as Brittany clung to her as though her life would crash down around her otherwise. Rachel watched on with a pained expression and was soon brought back to reality when she saw a doctor walk past.

"Excuse me!" Rachel said loudly as she grabbed the arm of the tall grey haired man.

"I'm a friend of Santana Lopez, what happened? Is she okay?" The brunette continued. Rachel spotted Puck in the corner of her eye, and he wrapped his arm around her waist while his hand was tightly entangled with Hailey's.

"Miss Lopez is still in surgery. She has suffered sever blood loss, and some major organs where punctured when the knife entered her left abdomen, but we will let you know as soon as there is any news."

Rachel gave a thankful nod, unable to speak for the first time in her life, and the three stood silently while the information processed. After a moment, Rachel looked over to see Brittany telling Quinn what had happened. As soon as Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face, she rushed over to the blonde and made it just in time for Quinn to let out a muffled cry against her shoulder.

* * *

><p>The group sat quietly in the waiting room, watching the black and white clock tick by slowly. The hospital was relatively busy, nurses walking by with patient charts, new patients being brought in. In fact, everything was moving fast, everything except the doors that Santana disappeared into. Not even an hour had past but it felt like hours to the five who sat exhausted in the chairs, against the pale white wall.<p>

Everyone jumped when Puck stood up violently from his chair.

"What is taking so long? We should have heard something by now!" Puck almost yelled as he ran his hand through his scruffy mohawk. He began to pace back and forth, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Once Puck looked like he was about to cause someone physical harm, Hailey stood up and placed her hands on his arms and looked him in the eyes softly.

"Noah, there is nothing we can do, please, you need to calm down." Hailey pleaded quietly.

Puck looked back into Hailey's eyes and she watched as his features softened, his eyes closed slowly and he pressed his forehead to his girlfriend's. Hailey felt his breathing calm to an even pace and she leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips and led him back to the chair.

Quinn's eyes never left the clock as her head rested on Rachel's shoulder, and the brunette softly caressed the blonde's arm in comfort.

"Is there anything I can do baby?" Rachel whispered to Quinn. The blonde hesitated for a moment.

"Sing?" Quinn barely let out.

Brittany hadn't said a word since she told Quinn what had happened. Each of them had offered to get her something to eat or drink, even a pillow. She just stared blankly at the ground, the occasional tear dropping to the spot between her feet. Though as soon as Rachel began to sing, Brittany turned her head as though to hear better and her eyes slowly fell closed at the sound.

Brittany didn't sleep, but as her eyes closed she saw Santana there, smiling the smile that was only reserved for Brittany. The both of them danced, as they did in the street, only here, they were okay, like nothing bad ever touched them. But as soon as Rachel had finished the song, all Brittany saw was Santana on the ground, life slowly being drained from her face, and her eyes shot open, with fresh tears hitting the ground.

* * *

><p>The hospital started to quiet down once the two plastic doors opened, and Brittany shot up from her seat when she spotted a doctor walking towards them, his scrub cap tight around his head and his mask loose around his neck. Everyone jumped in surprised at the sudden movement from the blonde who hadn't even acknowledged them the past hour.<p>

"Miss Pierce?" The man asked with no expression on his face.

Brittany nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat as she waited for the news. Her friends gathered around her quickly and they all waited for him to speak.

"There was damage to Santana's vital organs that we had to attend to right away, and she suffered sever blood loss but we were able to control that in time to let us repair the damage that was done to her organs. We need to keep a close eye on her for the next few days to make sure there are no further problems, she is currently in recovery, but Santana is going to be fine." The blonde man said with a soft smile.

In an instant, Brittany had her arms around the doctor's neck, taking him by surprise as he almost lost his balance. Brittany let him go after she thanked him continuously as was soon pulled into Puck's embrace, then everyone else soon followed.

"When can I see her?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"She won't be awake for another few hours at the earliest, but I can take you in now if you like. Although there can only be one person at a time I'm afraid."

"We can come back in the morning when she is awake if you want to be with her tonight B." Quinn said knowingly. Brittany nodded and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Thank you." Brittany said and soon turned to follow the doctor to Santana's room.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The wait for this chapter wasn't meant to be so long, sorry. I had it written but then it got wiped and it was just a mess. This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and it was what you had hoped for. Thank you all for sticking with me through the journey of this story. It's my first story ever and it is finally finished! **

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before Brittany reached Santana's room, the doctor kept getting stopped by nurses and paranoid patients on their way, and her patience was wearing thin. Once Brittany was outside room 216 she paused for a long moment, her feet frozen to the spot. Ever since Santana was taken into surgery, it talk all Brittany had not to burst through the doors, but now she has the opportunity she can't bring it to herself to move.<p>

"It's okay, you can go in." The blonde doctor encouraged.

Brittany took a step forward and reached her hand out towards the door. Light from the main hallway shone through the darkened hospital room and Brittany took a deep breath before walking in. A pain shot through Brittany's chest when she spotted Santana hooked up to an IV machine, and her feet automatically guided her to the seat next to the Latina's bed.

Before Brittany sat down, she looked over her girlfriend with sad eyes. Even in the hospital robes, with the iv tubes attached and the life almost drained from her, Brittany still found Santana breathtakingly beautiful. With a warm smile, the blonde moved a strand of the Latina's hair from her eyes and leaned down to leave a delicate kiss on her cheek. Afraid that she will somehow break her, Brittany took hold of Santana's hand and situated herself in the chair for the evening.

* * *

><p>The night passed painfully slow, from hour to hour, Brittany would wake when the nurse would come in to change the iv, in hope of finding Santana's two beautiful brown eyes looking back into hers. But nothing would change. Each hour Brittany would wake up hopeful, just to be given a sad smile by the same nurse each time.<p>

The blonde situated herself upright to try and prevent herself from falling asleep again, but when she realized that wasn't going to happen, she got up to get a coffee from the machine just outside Santana's room. Just as Brittany turned around from closing the door, she felt something hit her legs, along with a small sound of pain from below her. The blonde looked down and saw a little girl in hospital robes, holding a toy car.

"Sorry Miss, I should have looked where I was going." The little girl blushed and looked down at the toy, twirling it between her fingers.

"That's okay, I also should have looked. What have you got there?" Brittany asked with a grin.

"A car, my big brother gave it to me when he visited me earlier." The little girl said with a toothy grin. A small look of pain shot across the little girls face and Brittany bent down to her level to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but I am not meant to be out of bed this late, and you shouldn't be either. But that's okay, we can hide together." The little girl whispered as she looked from side to side.

"Oh, I'm not a patient here. My friend is sick and I am waiting for her to get better." Brittany said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sick too. I will be better soon, my Mommy says."

"That's good to hear." Brittany said with a sweet smile.

"My name is Sugar." The little girl said as she held out her hand.

"Sugar, I like that name. Nice to meet you Sugar, I'm Brittany."

The two spoke for about another hour before one of the nurses found Sugar and took her back to her room. Brittany had learned that Sugar was fighting Leukemia, and was inspired by how happy the little girl seemed despite her struggle. Sugar was so full of life, innocent and kind and Brittany realized that the girl was similar to herself when she was a child, and couldn't seem to get that name out of her mind.

"Sugar. I really do like that name." Brittany mumbled to herself before she made her way back to Santana's room.

The blonde made her way back to her seat quietly and looked over Santana, her mind filled with images of their future. Santana, the head chef at some fancy restaurant, herself as a professional dancer for a major dance studio and a big house with a family. These images filled Brittany's mind until a yawn shook her from her daydream. Brittany looked at the clock as it read 5.16am and her eyes began to droop to the silent ticking. The blonde rested her head against the linked hands of her and Santana and let exhaustion overcome her.

* * *

><p>It was still fairly early when Santana woke for the first time since the accident. The Latina was disorientated and a slight panic took over her once her eyes open to the unfamiliar room but when Santana went to bring her hand to the pain in her stomach, she felt a warmth there that she would never forget, and ease instantly surrounded her. Santana's eyes caught on to the site of Brittany asleep next to her, in what look like an extremely uncomfortable position but she dared not to disturb her girlfriend's sleep, instead, she watched, captivated.<p>

After a while Santana put the pieces together, her thoughts flashing back to the previous nights events and the pain in her stomach became more noticeable. Brittany is okay, that was all that mattered to Santana, they were both okay. After a long moment Santana's eyes widened and she looked down. Her pants were gone, and fear rushed through her veins as her eyes scanned the room for the pants that held Brittany's engagement ring.

Santana froze when she heard a small noise come from Brittany and her grip tightened around the Latina's hand, but the blonde was still in a deep sleep. Santana stopped looking at that moment, the ring didn't matter, and nothing did but the woman asleep, right beside her. Santana brought her free hand over to play it through Brittany's hair, softly and Brittany slowly began to stir from her sleep. The Latina's heart began to race, the last time they both looked at each other, Santana though she was going to die, but here she is, getting a second chance and there is one thing running through her mind.

Brittany's eyes opened and she leaned to kiss their linked hands, unaware that Santana was awake and watching her every move. The Latina moved their hands to stroked the blonde's cheek and tears instantly began to form in Brittany's eyes and they shot up to find loving smile waiting for her.

"San-

"Marry me." Santana blurted out as her deep brown eyes locked with the beautiful pools of sapphire blue that gave her butterflies.

There was a long silence between the two and Santana started to get nervous when Brittany just sat there, looking at her, with barely any signs of emotion. Brittany forgot how to breathe, the Latina knocked any train of thought from her mind and all the blonde could do was stare at the love her of life while her heart was screaming at her to open her mouth and say yes, while her mind was saying I love you, over and over. Brittany began to nod because of her thoughts flying through her like a rollercoaster, but Santana sat there biting her lip.

"Britt-"

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" Brittany almost screamed when she finally found the words, and Santana's smile lit up the whole room as she pulled the blonde down on to the side of the bed and pressed their lips together in a passionate, undying kiss.

"I love you." They said together against each other's lips. Brittany hadn't noticed how numb she had felt since the accident, as soon as her lips hit Santana's, she was amazed by the effect it had on her. That kiss held absolutely everything both of them needed to feel. Love, relief, promise, joy, hope and peace, and with feeling what they felt then, they knew that life by each others side was going to be the perfect life.

Brittany moved her body closer to the Latina's during the kiss, and Santana let out a small whimper of pain against Brittany's lips and the blonde almost threw herself backwards, her eyes scanning Santana's body for any sign of further injury. A small chuckle left Santana's lips at Brittany expression and beckoned her girlfriend towards her once more but Brittany shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you're hurting my feelings by being so far away." Santana replied with a smirk. Brittany rolled her eyes and moved back to the hospital bed.

"Wait, do you know where my pants are?" Santana asked.

"Yeah they are hanging over the chair in the corner of the room." Brittany replied in confusion.

"Can you give them to me please."

Brittany walked over to the chair, completely clueless and grabbed Santana's trousers like she had asked. As she walked back over, the Latina held out her hand and Brittany hung them over Santana's arm.

"Thanks babe." Santana held out her other hand for Brittany to take as she fished through the pocket for the ring. A wave of relief rushed through the Latina when the small velvet box hit her hand and she pulled it out slowly and carefully.

"So I was meant to propose with the ring, but it just kind of came out." Santana blushed as she opened the small box, showing a beautifully eloquent diamond ring.

Brittany's eyes sparkled as her eyes fell upon the ring, putting the diamond to shame, Santana thought as she watched the blue eyes of her one and only love light up with delight.

"San, it's beautiful."

Santana released her grip on Brittany's hand, and took the ring from the box.

"I am madly in love with you Brittany Susan Pierce, and I promise to spend the rest of my life being everything I can be for you and to love you unconditionally, always."

Brittany leaned in to kiss Santana, as the Latina was just about to slide the ring onto her finger and the door to Santana's room slowly creaked open.

"OH MY GOD!" Camilla screamed ecstatically as she watched the engagement ring being placed on Brittany's finger.

"Mama?" Santana said shocked as her head shot in the direction of the door.

"Xavier! Lara! We have a wedding to look forward too!" Camilla continued in the same tone.

"Ummm?"

"Here I am, worrying myself to death, not knowing what happened. And you are proposing." Camilla continued dumbfounded.

"Hey, well at least I'm okay, right?"

"Oh Mija, of course!" Santana's mother made her way over and looked over her daughter with the same worried eyes that Brittany had.

"It's okay, you can hug me. I won't break." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Double wedding!" Xavier said as he entered the room.

"Sorry Xav, but there is no way in hell that we are having a double wedding."

"Your loss. By the way, the gang is here too." As Xavier stepped to the side, Quinn and Rachel walked into, hand in hand. Quinn just looked at Santana with worried eyes and the Latina sighed.

"Q, stop looking at me like that." Santana said, slightly freaked out.

Quinn was by Santana's side in an instant and had her arms around the Latina's neck. Santana sat there with her eyes wide, unsure of what to do. Quinn and Santana rarely shared that kind of closeness.

"I love you San."

"Wow, Q. No time for confessions, I just got engaged. Plus your hobbit is standing right there."

Rachel rolled her eyes, use to Santana's insults. The diva just took it as a good indication that she was okay and hid her smile. Santana felt Quinn sigh and begin to let go, so she put her arms around Quinn.

"I love you too Q."

"Where is she?" Puck said as he entered the room, still unsure of her condition.

As soon as Puck spotted Santana, he relaxed instantly and made his way over to the Latina.

"Seriously, all of you look like you were hit with the great depression. Have you killed him yet?" Santana asked casually.

Puck smirked. "Still trying to get past the cops so I can get to him."

Santana pulled Puck down for a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Oh by the way, you're my best man."

"YES! Lesbian wedding!" Puck said with a massive grin. Santana punched him in the arm and shook her head.

Not long after, Santana's doctor arrived with a warm smile as he held Santana's chart. He told her that she would need to be in the hospital for a few more days at the least and how server the accident was. The doctor's eyes moved to Brittany in that moment.

"Brittany here saved your life."

Moving all of her attention back to her fiancé who hadn't taken her eyes off of her the entire time. Santana pulled Brittany down by the collar of her shirt and kissed her softly.

"I know." Santana replied as she looked into Brittany's eyes.

* * *

><p>A week had past since the accident, and Santana was finally on her way home from the hospital with Quinn. The Latina recovered quickly, physically, but each night she woke in a cold sweat from nightmares of the incident. Santana tried to hide it from everyone, but when they would visit and see her zombielike state, they put two and two together.<p>

Brittany was worried, she wanted Santana to feel safe, so the blonde had a surprise waiting at home for the Latina that would not only keep her occupied but start their lives together as a family. So on the drive home from the hospital Santana was extremely confused and a bit upset that it wasn't Brittany who had picked her up.

"Why can't you tell me?" Santana asked Quinn, irritated.

"It's a surprise. Just go with it."

"I hate surprises."

Quinn smirked "Oh I know. Be prepared."

Santana's heart sunk at Quinn's smirk, and the fear she was now feeling was for something completely different.

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled up outside Santana and Brittany apartment, she pulled Santana's bags out from the back and grinned widely at the brunette. Santana rolled her eyes and cautiously made her way into the building as though each step was a risk to her life.<p>

"This is going to be perfect." Quinn mumbled.

"I hate you" Santana said as she glared at the blonde next to her.

"Oh lighten up. You will love it."

Santana sighed, and pressed the button to the elevator. As she watched the numbers go up, her heart raced faster each time. Once the doors opened to her floor, Quinn had to actually push the Latina out of the elevator, as Santana's feet were glued to the floor.

They walked to the door and Quinn knocked loudly, biting back her laughter. Santana looked confused for a minute, but then her eyes shot wide once she heard a familiar noise behind the door.

"No Toffee! Shhh." Brittany said from behind the door.

"Oh no" Santana mumbled right before Brittany flung the door open.

Santana looked at Brittany with the same dumbfound expression as she had when she first heard the sound but as soon as her eyes moved to the ground, her heart melted at the tiny puppy that just slipped on the wooden floor. The puppy looked back up at Santana, and its tongue fell out the side of its mouth as it started to run over to the Latina, but it slipped once again. Brittany walked over to the puppy and picked her up, and walked over to Santana with a huge smile on her face.

"You bought us a dog." Santana stated in shock.

"Her name is Toffee, she is a bagel. Though she would be a good start to our family. Don't you think?"

"Beagle, B." Quinn corrected with a smile.

"She is perfect." Santana said as she took the puppy from Brittany's hands. Toffee licked Santana's face and the Latina groaned in annoyance.

"Other than that, ugh." Santana added. She held Toffee out in her hands and they seemed to be having a staring contest. Toffee let out a small bark and started kicking her feet, trying to get closer to the Latina so Santana brought her closer and kissed her on the head before the puppy rested in the nook of Santana's neck.

"I want to hold her." Quinn whined impatiently.

"Too bad, it's my puppy, not yours." Santana teased.

"San, give Toffee to Quinn, I haven't said hello to you yet."

"Ugh, okay, I don't want to see that, give Toffee to me." Quinn complained

Santana happily gave the puppy to Quinn. The brunette turned her attention to her fiancé and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"Welcome home San."

It was the beginning to the rest of their lives.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>I am undecided on a sequel, may be an epilogue in the near future if not. Brittana forever! I love you all :3<strong>


End file.
